all I want is you
by victoiousnaomi
Summary: continuación de peleando con los recuerdos. jade y tori ahora están casadas y van a tener que pasar por muchas cosas nuevas y algunas cosas que aun son como el pasado entre ellas los celos de jade por cualquier chico que se acerca a tori.
1. Chapter 1

_**all I want is you**_

**vicTORIous _no me pertenece y como he dicho en las veces anteriores es de Dan Schneider y nickelodeon._**

_**Nadie prov.**_

Jade estaba en su camerino, terminando de prepararse para empezar a gravar. Jade salió de la habitación mirando a su teléfono porque aunque tenía que estar aquí ella aun no tenía que gravar ninguna escena.

**-¡Boo! -**grito tori que vio como jade estaba distraída con su teléfono.

_**Jade's prov.**_

**-tori!** - le dije con una de mis manos en el pecho **-¿porque me asustas?**

**-¿recuerdas lo que paso ayer?**

**-¿ayer?**

_**Flash back**_

Tori estaba en el set de rodaje de la nueva película en la cual también aparecía jade. Tori estaba sentada en un sofá, junto a ryan otro de los actores, ensayando su escena. Tori estaba hablando con ryan claro practicando la escena que iban a gravar de la película, los dos estaban muy concentrados en el guion.

En la siguiente parte se suponía que el persona de Ryan se acerca al persona de tori para darle un beso. Ryan se acercaba a tori lentamente, cuando estaban a solo centímetros…

**-¿que demonios estáis haciendo?**- dijo jade que salió de detrás del sofá. De repente ryan se fue hacia el otro lado del sofá y tori salto del sobresalto.

**-¡jade!** –se quejo tori.

**-¿que?**

**-¡me has asustado!**

**-¿si?**

**-si y ¿porque nos interrumpes cuando estábamos ensayando?**

**-que se mantenga alejado hasta que tengáis que grabar la escena.-**dijo jade alejándose de tori.

_**Fin flash back**_

**-¡aun así no tenias porque asustarme!** -le conteste después de recordar lo ocurrido ayer.

**-y tu no deberías a verlo echo ayer** -dijo esta besándome con sus suaves labios.

**-ayer no te quería asustar a ti.**

**-¿entonces a quien?**

**- a ryan ¿no te as dado cuenta como te mira?**

**-todo el mundo me mira como el**

**-¿que me estas diciendo que todo el mundo intenta comerte con la mirada?** -le dije ahora enojada.

**-no tiene importancia todos los hombres son así y yo solo te quiero a ti**. -me dijo dándome un beso **-porque crees que me case contigo o aun te soporto** -dijo esto ultimo en broma.

**-lo se, pero no me gusta que te miren así.**

**-y se supone que su personaje ama al mio** -añadió tori.

**-si pero nadie enamorado mira así.**

**-¿entonces tu?-**me susurro en el odio.

**-vega, es diferente yo estoy casada contigo y él es solo un estúpido chico.**

**-entonces ¿porque te preocupas si es un estúpido chico?**

**-no lo se.**

**-tori te buscan para grabar tu escena** -dijo la ayudante del director de la película. -jade prepárate tu escena es después

**-vamos** -dijo esta dándome la mano y dirigiéndose a donde grabábamos.

**Xxx**

**Tori's prov.**

Estábamos en la puerta de casa, por fin después de estar grabando unas seis horas sin contar el tiempo para el maquillaje y la ropa.

**-jade ¿porque estas enojada?**

**-tu lo sabes muy bien** -dijo esta entrando a la casa. **-¡vega seis veces!** -dijo esta aun caminando hasta el sofá -**¡Seis malditas veces has tenido que repetir la escena del beso con ese cretino!**

**-no es mi culpa si no se aprende sus diálogos. **-le dije sentándome a su lado.

**-si lo peor es que lo hacia a propósito.**

**-¿porque se iba a equivocar a propósito?**

**-vega que ingenua eres** -¿Porque soy ahora ingenua? **-¡lo hacia para besarte mas veces!** -alzo jade la voz. **-¡y lo peor es que no puedo apuñalarlo con las tijeras por besarte!**

**-jade cálmate**.- le dije acariciando su brazo -**solo era actuación y yo solo te quiero a ti** **-**le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

**-pero estoy enojada con ese...** -la volví a besar pero esta vez en los labios para que se tranquilice.

_**Xxx**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

Me desperté a las cinco de la mañana, claro teníamos que estar temprano para el maquillaje, el pelo y vestuario.

-**despierta **- le dije a tori, quien estaba muy linda dormida abrazándome. **-tori tenemos que prepararnos.**

**-no yo quiero quedarme aquí contigo**-decía esta abrazando con mas fuerza. Por si no lo sabéis aquí a mi querida esposa le encanta dormir y es muy difícil despertarla.

**-al menos déjame que me levante** -esta me hizo caso y me soltó. **-gracias** -le dije levantándome. Entonces me acerque a ella y empecé a besarla, si es la única forma para que se despierte pero creo que lo hace a propósito para que la bese.

_**Xxx**_

Después de prepararnos para ir a grabar y desayunar salimos del coche.

**-tori, jade ¿es verdad que en la película vuestros personajes están enamorados?** -dijo uno de los paparazzi.

**-no, nuestros personajes no están enamorados. Pero nosotras si.**

**-¡jade!** -se quejaba tori, ya que no le gusta que hable de nuestra vida privada.

**-tori es lo que a todos les gusta escuchar y a pasado esto desde que nos hicimos famosas después de terminar la escuela.** -entonces la bese y todos los fotógrafos empezaron a echarnos fotos, ¿quien soy yo para no dejar que nos fotografíen? Si eso es lo que quieren y bueno así nos dejan antes en paz. **-nos tenemos que ir** -dije agarrando la mano de tori hasta que llegamos al set de rodaje.

Xxx

Cuando salimos del camerino nos estaba esperando la ayudante del director de la película.

**-hay alguien que os esta buscando.**

**-¿quien? **–pregunto tori.

**-no lo ha querido decir, pero dice que os conoce.**

**-todo el mundo nos conoce.**

**-bueno os esta esperando en aquella sala** –nos señalo donde normalmente espera la gente que quiere ver el set donde se graba la película.

**-vamos a ver quien es.** –decía tori, quien ya estaba por delante de mi.

_**Xxx**_

**-¿Qué haces aquí? **

**-he venido a veros, hacia dos meses que no nos veíamos y os echaba de menos **–me contesto la pequeña pelirroja abrazándonos.

**-¿y robbie?** –pregunto tori.

**-no a podido venir tenia que trabajar.** –Dijo un poco triste **-¿y como estáis vosotras?** –dijo otra vez feliz.

**-felices de verte de nuevo** –dijo tori. –podemos ir luego a comer juntas las tres y hablar.

**-¡oh eso me encartaría!** –dijo cat muy feliz.

Primer capitulo de la continuación de peleando con los recuerdos ¿Qué os parece?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Cat después se quedar para comer con sus dos amigas sale del plato y va a dar una vuelta por la ciudad ya que hacia un tiempo que no estaba en su ciudad natal que tanto echaba de menos como a sus amigos (andre, jade, tori y hasta trina)

_**Toris prov.**_

**-chicas os necesitan ahora** -dijo Tom que era uno de los maquilladores. Salimos de la sala al set de rodaje.

**-Hola tori **-dijo ryan muy feliz **-¿que tal estas hoy?**

**-muy bien, gracias por preguntar **-le conteste con una sonrisa -¿y tu?

**-perfectamente** –dijo este acercándose a mí. **-¿quieres que tu y yo vallamos a comer juntos?**

**-lo siento pero jade y yo hemos quedado con nuestra amiga cat.**

**-que pena.**

_**xxx**_

Habíamos salido de trabajar y acabábamos de llegar al aparcamiento del restaurante, pero algunos fans nos esperaban en la puerta. Jade se quejaba solo de ver a todas las personas que había.

**-¿como se han enterado?** –pregunto jade.

**-cat.**

**-por supuesto.** –dijo esta y le di la mano.

Cuando estábamos solo a unos metros del restaurante los fans empezaron a acercarse.

**-puedo tener vuestros autógrafos** -nos preguntaron al menos diez personas.

Empezamos a firmar los autógrafos y a posar para las fotografías que nos pedían.

**-¿pu-puedo tener vuestros autógrafos?** -mire a ver quien lo decía y cuando me di cuenta era una niña pequeña con su mama.

**-jade.**

**-¿que?** –pregunto esta que estaba distraída con su teléfono.

**-quiere nuestros autógrafos**. -le dije mientras sostenía el cuaderno que me dio la niña que no tendría mas de siete años.

**-¿como te llamas pequeña?** -le dije poniéndome a su altura.

**-Sonia.** -dijo la niña hablando muy bajito.

Empecé a escribir en el cuaderno "de tori para Sonia" y mi firma, le pase el cuaderno a jade quien firmo también junto a la mía. Y le devolví el cuaderno a la niña.

**-¡mira mama!** –decía la niña muy entusiasmada. **-¡gracias!** -dijo la niña muy feliz

**-¿quieres una foto con nosotras?**

**-¿de verdad?** -dijo la niña mirando a su madre, luego a mi y a jade y otra vez a su madre. **-¡gracias!** -dijo la pequeña acercándose a mi y dándome un abrazo, jade se puso a nuestra altura para salir en foto. -**¡mama que salga bien!** -decía muy entusiasmada.

**-¿nos podemos ir ya?** -dijo jade con impaciencia. -**tengo hambre** -se quejaba esta.

**-si** -le dije agarrando su mano y entrando al restaurante.

**-¡tori! ¡Jade!** -nos grito cat **-¡os estábamos esperando!** -dijo cat que estaba sentada en una mesa junto a robbie. Nos acercamos a la mesa y nos sentamos.

_**Xxx**_

Después de charlar y comer, salimos del restaurante. Los cuatro nos dirigimos al coche de jade porque íbamos a ir al centro comercial, cat quería ir a comparar algunas cosas. cat nos convenció para ir con ellos al centro comercial y seguir hablando sobre lo ocurrido estos últimos meses en los que no nos habíamos visto.

_**Xxx**_

Habíamos estado unas tres horas en el centro comercial, robbie llevaba algunas cosas que cat compro y bueno jade estaba intentando convencer a cat para irnos.

**-¿donde esta rex?** –robbie y yo nos dimos la vuelta encontrando a un niño.

**-rex esta descansando hasta el próximo espectáculo** –le contesto robbie.

**-¿puedes decirle a rex hola de mi parte?**

**-por supuesto.**

Robbie y rex hacían algunos espectáculos para niños pequeños, por suerte ahora robbie no utilizaba a rex para herir los sentimientos de la gente, sino para hacer reír a los niños pequeños.

_**Xxx**_

Estábamos en casa de cat y robbie, cat insistió en que quería prepararnos algo de cenar para agradecernos el pasar toda la tarde en el centro comercial. Cosa que agradecía que hubiera terminado porque ir al centro comercial con cat es una locura, va corriendo a todos los sitios y a veces pienso que es peor que un niño.

**-hey rex un niño me dijo que te saludara de su parte** –dijo robbie con rex en sus manos.

_**Xxx**_

Regresamos a casa después de pasar todo el día con nuestros dos amigos

**-estoy cansada** -me queje al entrar a casa.

**-quien no estaría cansado siguiendo el ritmo de cat.**

**-¿como puede robbie aguantar estar todo el día siguiendo el ritmo de cat?, yo casi no puedo caminar**

**-no lo se** –dijo jade- pero eso se puede arreglar. -**dijo acercándose a mi y cogiéndome en sus brazos.**

**-¿era necesario?**

**-¿estas cansada no?**

**-si.** -esta me sonreía y empezó a subir las escaleras. -no se como aun puedes hacer esto

**-¿el que?**

**-esto, el llevarme.**

**-no es complicado y tampoco pesas mucho.** – Dijo esta subiendo las escaleras -**ya estamos aquí** -dijo colocándome en la cama.

**-gracias.** -me iba a sentar pero esta no me dejo.

**-de nada** -dijo besándome.

_**Xxx**_

No se en que momento me quede dormida lo único que se es que ahora hay un ruido que no me deja dormir. Abrí los ojos, era mi teléfono. Odio cuando suena cuando estoy dormida. Me acerque un poco mas a la mesita para coger el móvil y casi dejo que caiga al suelo.

**-¿hola?**

**-hola trina, ¿ocurre algo?**

**-quería pedirte un favor.**

**-¿que clase de favor?**

**-¿puedes quedarte este fin de semana con Dylan?**

**-si no hay problema.**

**-dentro de una hora estaremos allí, adiós tori.**

**-adiós trina y déjame volver a dormir.**

**-¡despierta ya son las diez y media!** -me chillo esta por teléfono.

**-¡vale!** -le dije sentándome en la cama -**adiós trina hasta dentro de una hora.**

¿Donde esta jade? Me pregunte al ver que no estaba conmigo. Me levante y baje las escaleras.

**-si que estabas cansada** -dijo jade desde la cocina.

**-intenta levantarte todos los días a las cinco de la mañana y seguir todo el día cat.**

**-yo también me levantaba y estuve ayer con cat** –dijo esta **-¿y como as dormido?**

**-bien, hasta que trina me despertó.**

**-¿trina?**

**-si va a venir en una hora.**

**-toma** -dijo pasándome una taza con café.

_**Xxx**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

Habíamos terminado de desayunar y vestirnos cuando escuchamos que llamaron a la puerta, abrí la puerta y allí estaba trina y Dylan

**-que guapo esta.** –dijo tori cogiendo a Dylan.

**-por suerte se parece a su tía.**

**-muy graciosa jade** -dijo trina.

**-ya es un hombrecito **–dijo tori a trina

**-normal va a cumplir en un mes tendrá un año.**

**-¿y que a ocurrido para que me tenga que quedar con el?** –pregunto tori mirando a Dylan. **–no es que no me quiera queda con el** –dijo esta rápidamente.

**-bueno Max y yo tenemos que ir a promocionar la serie y por desgracia su niñera no puede quedarse con el y como llegaremos tarde había pensado que lo cuidaras hasta el domingo.**

**-de acuerdo.**

**-aquí tienes todo lo necesario** -dijo dándome la bolsa de las cosas del bebe**.-nos vemos mi amor, papa y mama tienen algunas cosas que hacer pero aquí tienes a tus dos tías** **para jugar contigo**-dijo trina besando la cabeza de Dylan –**adiós Dylan, tori y jade **–dijo trina saliendo de la casa.

**-mama.** –decía Dylan con cara triste.

**-mama se a tenido que ir** -le explico tori al bebe**.- ¿sabes decir jade?**

**-a-ade.** –tori empezó a reír.

**-¡no tiene gracia!** –me queje. –**ahora di tori.**

**-to-topi.** -ahora la que empezó a reír fui yo.

**-¡no tiene gracia!**

**-oh si que la tiene, es el segundo chico que te dice topi.** -dije riendo aun.

**-dejemos aquí a la mala tita jade** -él bebe que empezó a reír cuando vio como tori me sacaba la lengua.

**-no le hagas caso a la tía topi, esta enfadada** –le dije siguiéndolos al salón.

**-ja ja** –esta se sentó con él bebe y puso algunos dibujos para Dylan.

**-no te enfades** -dije sentándome -**a crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que lo vi.**

**-¿y de verdad se parece a mi?**

**-claro, es igual de feliz que tu **–le dije bromeando y mirando al bebe que jugaba con sus manos.

**-¿puedes vigilarlo mientras preparo la habitación para él bebe?** -me pregunto tori, mientras se levanto y empezando a subir las escaleras.

**-¡waaaa!** –empezó a llorar cuando tori se fue.

**-¡tori!**

**-¿si?**

**- ¡esta llorando y no e echo nada! –**le dije mientras intentaba tranquilizarlo.

**-me e dado cuenta.** –dijo cuando regreso y Dylan dejo de llorar

**-¿es una broma no?** –dije mirando a Dylan.

¿Qué tal el segundo capitulo?

KORE: ¡no dios mio que no te de un infarto!, gracias por lo de que soy de los pocos que saben hacer buenos fic. Aunque creo que aun tengo que seguir mejorando un poco. ¿Acaso existe la lista gris para la gente? Ryan esta en mi lista negra es muy sospechoso y bueno tienes razón con tori pero se esta dando cuenta como es.

Jojo: bueno creo que conteste a la pregunta de que a pasado con trina y si rex sigue teniendo a rex. Lo ocurrido con andre será en otro capitulo y bueno beck también será en otro capitulo y aun no salió le queda un tiempo (10 o 11 años creo y si creo que me pase un poco con tantos años de cárcel pero tiene que sufrir)

DK-sudi : para que veas que no te mentía aquí esta el segundo capitulo y hacer que sufras un poco menos hasta que termines de leer el capitulo y vuelva tu sufriendo hasta el próximo capitulo ;)

RUN: esperemos que sea igual de buena y si jade celosa es muy graciosa.

Yoshi: si no e tardado en continuar pero es que esta historia me gustaba mucho y bueno como ya tenia algunas ideas para capítulos ¿para que esperar?

Forty three: bueno aquí tienes otro capitulo que leer mientras estas en tu casa.

Sakura-chan: gracias.

RUKIA: si esta muy lindo.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Tori's prov.**_

Cuando llegue al salón, Dylan dejo de llorar.

**-¿es una broma no?** –dijo jade mirando a Dylan.

**-¿que ocurre no te gusta estar con jade?** –pregunte a Dylan.

**-no** –decía este moviendo su cabeza para los lados.

**-mira ya somos dos** –decía jade mirando a Dylan.

**-¡jade!** –la regañe.

**-¿que?**

**-como puedes decirle eso, es un niño pequeño.- **esta se encogió de hombros.

**Xxx**

Jade estuvo trabajando en un nuevo guio, Dylan jugaba con uno de sus muñecos y yo lo vigilaba mientras intentaba escribir una canción.

Un par de horas mas tarde era la hora de comer, mientras que jade seguía trabajando en su guion prepare la comida.

**Xxx**

Estaba sentada con jade y Dylan en el sofá mientras jugaba con el, cuando Escuche el ruido de la puerta y fui a abrir la puerta.

**-¡toriiiii!** –gritaba una pelirroja abalanzándose hacia mi, por poco caímos a no ser porque pude recuperar el equilibrio.

**-¿cat que haces aquí?** –le pregunte cuando dejo de abrazarme.

**-bueno quería pasar el día con mis amigas, mañana robbie y yo nos vamos a nueva york para una función y no volveremos hasta dentro de un mes.** –decía esta caminando al salón donde estaban Dylan y jade.

**-hola cat** –la saludaba jade.

**-¿que hace aquí Dylan?** –Pregunto trina mirando al pequeño viendo dibujos en la televisión **–¿esta trina con vosotras?**

_**-no trina nos a dejado de niñeras**_ –le contesto jade.

**-¡oh yo también!** –decía cat mientras cogía a Dylan en sus brazos. **-¡podemos ir al parque!** –gritaba esta muy entusiasmada.

**-tranquila cat.** –la intente calmar.

**-no** –contesto jade rápidamente **–¡no quiero tener que cuidar de dos niños!** –se quejaba esta.

**-¡jade yo no soy un niño**! –decía cat. –**Vamos jade** –le rogaba esta.

**-ugh, vale.** –decía jade levantándose. –**Pero si alguno de los dos, se pierde no pienso ir a buscarlos** –dijo esta señalando a cat y Dylan.

_**Xxx**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Unos quince minutos después las tres chicas con Dylan estaban en el parque. Cat estaba en uno de los columpios y Dylan en el otro moviéndolo tori.

**-¡jade!** –llamaba la pelirroja a su amiga que estaba mirando a tori como jugaba con Dylan quien estaba pasándolo muy bien por su risa.

**-¿que cat?** –decía jade mirando a la pelirroja.

**-¿me puedes empujar?** –le decía cat con su mejor cara de suplica.

**-¿no eres demasiado mayor para jugar?** –decía jade.

**-por favor jadee** –seguía insistiendo cat mirando a su amiga.

Jade se levanto y empezó a empujar fuertemente a cat, quien empezó a asustarse porque su amiga cada vez hacia que subiera más alto.

**-¡jade para!**

**-¿no querías que te empujara?** –le decía jade con un tono divertido a su amiga.

**-¡ya no!** –contesto un poco asustada la pequeña pelirroja sujetándose lo mejor posible, para no caer desde el columpio. Mientras tori miraba como jade aun le encantaba gastar bromas pesadas a cat.

Xxx

Habían estado dos horas en el parque jugando.

**-¡vamos a por un helado!** –decía cat entusiasmada.

**-de acuerdo tu pagas** –decía jade, cat puso cara triste. **–¡no intestes hacer que cambie de opinión! **

**-vale** –decía cat **–¡vamos!** –continuo esta agarrando del brazo a jade. Mientras tori bajaba del columpio a Dylan.

_**Xxx**_

Los cuatro estaban sentados en una de las mesas de la heladería, cat tenia un helado de fresa, Dylan uno de vainilla al igual que tori y jade uno de chocolate.

**-¿desde cuando tenemos dos niños?** –dijo jade, tori se quedo confusa por el comentario hasta que miro a cat y Dylan, los cuales tenían helado por la cara.

**-¡hey!** –Se quejaba cat –¡**yo no soy un niño!**

**-te comportas como uno**–dijo jade señalando a Dylan.

**-¿y cat donde esta robbie?** –dijo tori, mientras limpiaba la cara de Dylan con una servilleta pero este no le gustaba que le limpiaran la cara.

**-oh tenia algunas cosas que hacer, pero me dijo que me llamaría cuando terminara.**

**-porque no le mandas un texto para saber si quiere cenar con nosotros** –sugirió tori.

**-eso es una buena idea** –dijo cat sacando su celular y pulsando rápidamente para escribir el mensaje. –**dice que si** –dijo cat guardando su teléfono.

_**Xxx**_

Después de ir a tomar un helado, los cuatro estuvieron dando un pase hasta que se hizo tarde y volvieron a casa para preparar la cena para todos ellos.

Tori y jade estaban en la cocina mientras cat y Dylan veían bob esponja, los dos estaban muy callados mirando los dibujos animados.

_**Xxx**_

Unos treinta minutos después el timbre de la casa sonó, era robbie.

**-hola tori**–saludo este. **–¿y cat?**

**-con Dylan mirando algunos dibujos**

Robbie fue al salón y encontró a los dos muy atentos mirando la televisión. –**hey cat.**

**-¡shhhh! **–se quejaba cat.

**-c…**

**-¡shhhh! **–volvió a contestar cat, robbie pensó que era mejor hablar con cuando los bob esponja hubiera acabado.

**-vamos la cena esta lista** –dijo tori cuando llego al salón, al menos los dibujos habían terminado. –**y tu también** –decía tori cogiendo a Dylan para tardar menos en llegar a la mesa.

Los cinco se sentaron en cada una de las sillas menos Dylan quien estaba sobre tori, quien ayudaba al niño a comer.

_**Xxx**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

Cuando terminamos de comer cat y robbie se despidieron porque aun tenían que terminar de preparar las últimas cosas para su viaje.

**-¿y ahora que?** –le pregunte.

**-¿a que te refieres?**

**-¿que vamos a hacer?**

**-podemos ver una película cuando lleve a dormir a Dylan.**

**-ok, voy a elegir mientras la película.**

Me quede sola en el salón eligiendo la película que íbamos a ver, por supuesto iba a ser de terror, es divertido ver a tori asustada.

Después de elegir la película me senté en el sofá, la película ya estaba en el dvd y bueno solo falta tori.

**-¿que película vamos a ver?** –pregunto tori, cuando regreso.

**-oh ya lo veras.**

**-tengo una ligera idea de que tipo puede ser** –dijo esta sentándose.

_**Xxx**_

**-¡ahh!** –gritaba esta.

**-no grites ¿o quieres despertar a Dylan?**

**-no, pero esta da mucho miedo** –dijo esta apoyándose en mi para no ver la parte mas terrorífica.

**-¿no crees que eres un poco mayor para asustarte con esto?**

**-no** –decia esta –**y creo que por muchas películas de miedo que vea voy a seguir asustándome.**

**-eres un bebe** –le dije envolverla con mi brazo.

**-¡no soy ningún bebe!** –se quejaba esta **–¡ahh!** –volvió a gritar.

_**Xxx**_

Cuando la película termino subimos a nuestra habitación, a cambiarnos de ropa para ir a dormir.

**-¡waaa!** –se escuchaba llorar a Dylan.

**-ahora vuelvo** –dijo tori saliendo de la habitación para saber que le ocurría.

Yo mientras me tumbe en la cama.

_**Xxx**_

**-¡waaa!** –escuche llorar otra vez.

**-tori** –la llame. –**esta llorando.**

**-no tendrá el chupete**. –decía esta aun dormida.

Me levante de la cama, para ver lo que le ocurría por supuesto tenia yo también que cuidarlo. Llegue a la habitación donde estaba dormido y vi que se había despertado.

**-¿Qué te ocurre?** –le pregunte cogiéndolo, uff cuanto antes se calle antes puedo ir a dormir. Empecé a balancearlo para que se durmiera. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que se durmiera.

Lo coloque otra vez en cama tapándolo y fui otra vez a dormir.

**-ya se en que se parece a trina** –le dije a tori cuando volví a tumbarme.

**-¿en que?**

**-en lo molesto que es.**

**-eso es todo los niños pequeños. –**decía esta dándome un beso –y se te da muy bien cuidarlo**.**

**-si pero que trina no se acostumbre a dejárnoslo continuamente.**

¿Qué os parece el capitulo? Todas las opiniones son buenas aunque sea para decirme solo hola o no se tirarme algo a la cabeza (que no creo que suceda, pero yo lo dejo como una opción) las sugerencias también son bien recibidas.

Sakura-chan: o claro que se esta poniendo interesante pero aun no demasiado ;)

Yoshi: si tori tiene que tener cuidado con ryan y bueno Dylan que te puedo decir del hijo de trina pues que el niño es demasiado listo porque quiere que vuelva tori.

RUN: si él bebe de trina es lindo no como su mama (es broma)

Jojo: bueno trina es la mayor y es normal que tenga un bebe, bueno lo de pronunciar los nombre bueno como tendrás que saber hay algunas letras que son mas difíciles de pronunciar para los niños pequeños y bueno ryan si es muy sospechoso.

KORE: primero que nada es , por si aun en la otra historia no lo has visto olvide por completo ponerlo. Bueno si que tori y jade cuiden a un bebe es prometedor aunque hay que tener cuidado con jade quedándose sola con él bebe y bueno lo de la lista gris voy a tener que tener una también :)

Forty three: bueno que te puedo decir de tu comentario, ah si ya lo recuerdo. Jade y tori por supuesto que tendrán que darle un primito a Dylan (era una de las ideas para que trina tuviera un bebe, entre ellas para que tori y jade quieren tener su propio hijo) :)

DK-sudi: aquí tienes algo que leer, espero no te quedes dormida leyéndolo ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

Me di la vuelta en la cama, cuando note que estaba sola. Una cosa muy extraña porque a tori le encanta dormir. Mire el reloj en la mesita las diez. Me levante de la cama y baje a la cocina a prepararme un café.

Tori estaba preparando algo, pienso que será el desayuno para ella y Dylan porque se supone que ello estoy dormida. Entonces me acerque a ella que aun no me había visto y la abrace por detrás.

**-¡jade!** –dijo esta casi saltando del sobresalto.

**-tori** –me burle de ella.

**-un día de estos me vas a matar del susto.**

**-esperemos que ese día no sea pronto.** –le dije dándole un beso.

_**Nadie prov.**_

_**Xxx**_

La tarde estaba pasando bastante tranquila para los tres, Dylan se había quedado dormido y tori lo llevo arriba y mientras jade preparo para ver una película.

Cuando tori regreso abajo escucho que llamaban a la puerta. Tori abrió la puerta y se encontró a su mejor amigo andre.

**-hola andre** –decía la medio-latina abrazando a su amigo **-¿Qué haces aquí? No es que no me guste una visita tuya pero se suponía que estarías en Londres hasta final de mes.** –dijo tori rápidamente.

**-muy simple quería ver a todos mis amigos y termine antes el trabajo de grabación en Londres**. –dijo este muy alegre.

**-bueno pasa** –dijo tori apartándose para dejar pasar a su amigo.

**-y como estáis, por lo que veo jade en estos tres meses que no estaba.** –dijo el chico caminando junto a tori en donde se encontraba jade.

**-hey andre, que sorpresa** –dijo jade en tono de burla **–¿alguna vez alguno de ustedes llaman antes de venir?** –decía jade haciendo que eso la enojaba. **–¿y que tal el Londres?**

**-lo normal mal tiempo, trabajando la mayoría del tiempo, los fans y bueno por fin estoy con mis amigas** –dijo este mirando primero a jade y luego a tori. **–¿algún plan para la noche?**

Tori iba a contestar a andre, cuando Dylan empezó a llorar después de llevar un par de horas dormido.

**-¡waaaa!**

**-¿que a sido eso?** –Pregunto andre **–¿acaso soy tío y no me e enterado?** –decía este bromeando.

**-aun no** –decía tori, saliendo de la habitación en busca de Dylan.

**-¿y como van las cosas entre tu y Zoe?** –pregunto jade a andre.

Zoe es la novia de andre desde hace un par de años, la cual conoció en uno de sus viajes de trabajo.

**-muy bien.**

Tori volvió con Dylan en sus brazos, el niño estaba muy feliz.

**-hey pequeño ¿que haces tu aquí? que no estas con tu madre la diva** –decía andre bromeando. **–y aun mas vivo con jade cerca** –volvió a bromear este.

_**Xxx**_

Andre estaba tocando el piano que había en la habitación, cantando junto a tori una canción infantil para Dylan, el niño estaba muy feliz y mientras jade los miraba como se divertían mientras ella buscaba algunas cosas en su portátil.

_**Xxx**_

Habían pasado un par de horas, andre y tori estaban hablando y mientras jade entretenía a Dylan viendo alguna película de Disney cosa que le recordaba a cuando cat se quedaba en la casa y hacia a tori y ella ver una película de dibujos, jade siempre se quejaba a cat pero al final cat conseguía que jade aceptara ver la película por supuesto después de la película de dibujos cat tenia que ver con ellas una película de miedo porque ese era el trato que tenia jade por tener que pasar una hora y media viendo una película de dibujos.

Cat siempre se divertía mucho mas viendo a tori y cat como se asustaban con la película que viendo la misma película y es que las dos chicas siempre empezaban a gritar cuando el asesino o el monstruo aparecía de repente en la pantalla. Luego lo malo es que cat no quería dormir esa noche y permanecían las tres despiertas hasta que cat se quedaba dormida, aunque algunas veces tori y jade estaban tan cansadas que habían sido las primeras en dormirse en el sofá.

_**Xxx**_

Después de cenar los cuatro, andre se fue a su apartamento que había comprado para las ocasiones que estaba en los ángeles aunque la mayoría del tiempo estaba viajando en alguna gira o gravando un nuevo cd con algún productor musical.

**-se en otra cosa que se parece en ti Dylan** –dijo jade, sentada en el sofá junto a Dylan y tori.

**-¿en que?**

**-le encanta dormir como a ti** –dijo esta señalando al niño que se había quedado dormido entre tori y ella.

**-muy graciosa** –dijo tori **–¿puedes llevarlo tu arriba?**

**-claro** –contesto jade cogiendo al pequeño niño.

**-no se como andre a podido bromear en que tu hicieras daño a Dylan** –dijo tori.

**-a Dylan no… a trina claro.**

**-¡jade!** –se quejo tori.

**-¿que?**

**-¿porque siempre estáis peleando trina y tu?**

**-porque sigue siendo insufrible** –dijo jade saliendo de la habitación.

Tori sabe que su hermana no era precisamente agradable con jade o bueno cualquier persona a excepción de su hijo y su marido pero aun así ella quería que jade y trina se llevaran mejor, al menos ahora sabia que no iban a meterse en una pelea como años atrás cuando eran mas jóvenes.

_**xxx**_

_**Tori's prov.**_

Estaba con Dylan viendo algunos dibujos después de desayunar y alguien llamo a la puerta. Cogí a Dylan para no dejarlo solo mientras jade estaba en el estudio y fui a abrir la puerta.

Cuando abrí la puerta era trina.

**-¿Cómo estas?** –dijo esta cogiendo a Dylan que tenia sus brazos extendidos hacia ella. **-¿Qué tal el fin de semana?**

**-muy bien.**

**-me alegro –**dijo esta feliz** -¿y jade?**

**-¿desde cuando te preocupas por jade? –**le dije asombrada.

**-yo no me preocupo por ella** –dijo esta rápidamente. **–¡solo e pregunto que donde esta!**

**-¡trina!** –la regañe.

**-solo era para invitaros y pasar el día juntos los cinco.**

**-bueno esta en el estudio, puedes esperar aquí y mientras voy a ir a preguntarle.**

**¿Bueno que tal el capitulo?**

_**Próximo capitulo día familiar ¿se matar trina y jade o podrán soportar pasar el día juntas?**_

_**Pregunta para todos los que quieren que tori y jade tengan un hijo. ¿Adoptar o tener un hijo de ellas?**_

DK-sudi: se podría decir que es un poco mejor niñera que tu (sin ofender) :)

Forty three: si es lindo como si tuvieran dos hijos pero es que cat tiene aun su parte infantil eso es lindo en ella.

Jojo: si eso seria muy bello tori y jade con su propio bebe y bueno tengo que dejar de leer la segunda parte de tu comentario donde dices que jade casi manda a volar a cat porque siempre que lo leo me empiezo a reir (y lo e leído muchas veces) aunque también me ayuda a animarme :)

Sakura-chan: muchas gracias

Run: bueno jade y trina siempre van a tener esa parte de no llevarse bien entre ella pero eso es divertido y bueno veo que quieres que tori y jade tengan un bebe :)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Tori subió las escaleras hasta el estudio que era donde jade estaba en ese momento. Tori entro a la habitación, donde jade estaba sentada en una de las sillas.

**-¿que estas haciendo?** –pregunto tori.

**-estaba escribiendo algunas ideas para un guion.** –dijo jade ensañándole la pantalla del portátil **-¿ya ha venido tu hermana?**

**-si.**

**-entonces estamos solas ahora ¿no?** –pregunto jade.

**-en realidad no.**

**-¿eh? **

**-trina quiere pasar un día familiar**. –Tori miro a jade quien por la cara que ponía no le gustaba mucho la idea** –vamos será divertido** –animaba tori.

**-pasar un día con tu hermana no es divertido** –comento jade –**estar con tu hermana todo un día es una tortura ¿no te as dado cuenta que solo sabe hablar de ella misma?**

**-lo se, pero es mi hermana y de vez en cuando las familias pasan tiempo juntas.**

**-exacto tu hermana, tu familia.**

**-jade también es tu familia.**

**-pero es porque me timaron cuando me case contigo** –dijo jade –**yo no sabia que tendría que aguantar a una cuñada perturbada–continuo jade, haciendo un gesto con las manos.**

**-primero tu fuiste que me pidió casarnos –le corrigió tori –**segundo tu sabias que ibas a tener que aguantar a trina porque es mi hermana y por ultimo mi hermana no esta perturbada.

**-vale tienes razón en los dos primeros, pero me tienes que dar la razón de que trina esta loca.**

**-vale un poco –contesto tori** –pero aun así vas a venir conmigo a pasar un día familiar. –**continuo tori jalando del brazo a jade.**

**-¡suéltame tori!**

**-¿me prometes que vas a venir?**

**-…**

**-¡jade!**

**-vale, pero vas a tener que compensarme el pasar el día con tu hermana.**

**-de acuerdo.** –dijo tori soltando la muñeca de jade y bajando las escaleras.

**-¡ya era hora!** –contesto trina con Dylan en sus brazos.

**-¡trina!** –le regaño tori.

_**Xxx**_

**-¿y se puede saber porque estoy pasando el domingo en un centro comercial?** –dijo jade.

**-para comprar** –dijo trina.

**-¿y donde esta Max?** –pregunto tori por el marido de trina.

**-tenia que hacer algunas cosas, pero estará con nosotras para comer** –dijo trina.

**-o que a preferido escapar de esta tortura** –comento jade, entonces tori le dio un golpe en el brazo **–¡ay!** –Se quejo jade **-¿porque?** –fue lo que pregunto jade.

**-compórtate** –le regaño tori.

**-ella no sabe lo que significa eso** –dijo trina unos pasos mas delante de las dos chicas.

**-¡trina!** –le regaño tori.

**-¿que?** –dijo trina extrañada **–¡es la verdad!**

**-¡me estas diciendo que no se comportarme!** –le grito jade.

**-ves, eso es un ejemplo de que no sabe comportarse.**

**-¡trina ya!**

**-¡es mejor que hagas caso a tu hermana o ni Dylan va a reconocer a su madre!** –amenazo jade.

**-tori me ha amenazado** –dijo trina como si fuera una niña pequeña.

**-¿que e echo para merecer esto?** –decía tori en voz baja mientras veía como se peleaban jade y trina, mientras ella llevaba a Dylan.

**-¡pareces un bebe!** –le dijo jade a trina.

**-¡trina a esa tienda!** –dijo tori señalando una tienda de botas –**jade allí** –señalo a un puesto de café.

**-pero…-**se quejaron las dos a la vez.

**-¡ahora!** –les grito tori a las dos chicas, que de inmediato obedecieron porque sabia que si tori se enfadaba podía ser algo muy malo porque ella rara vez se enfada.

_**Tori's prov.**_

Fui a donde estaba primero jade, quien había pedido un café.

**-no podéis seguir comportándoos de esa manera.**

**-¿porque?** –pregunto jade. –**es insoportable.**

**-ya no estamos en la escuela, recuerda todos somos ahora mayores y no podemos comportarnos como niños**–dije tomando un poco de aire para continuar **–vais a tener que llevaros bien de algún modo, os tenéis que ver muchas veces, los cumpleaños, fiestas…**

**-¿y que quieres que haga si tu hermana siempre intenta molestarme?** –me interrumpió esta. –**he intentado llevarme bien.**

**-¡amenazarla con unas tijeras no cuenta jade!**

**-cada uno tiene sus modos.**

**-vale pero no podéis amenazaros la una a la otra, esto no puede ser siempre así.**

**-lo se.**

**-ahora voy a hablar con trina, quédate aquí.**

**-vale**. –contesto esta bebiendo de su café.

Fui a la tienda donde le dije a trina. **–¡trina!** –la llame porque no la veía.

**-estoy aquí** –dijo esta mirando algunas de las botas.

**-no podéis seguir comportándoos así.** –le dije como había dicho anteriormente a jade.

**-¿porque?** –pregunto esta al igual que antes jade. **–¡ella es la que a empezado!**

**-ya no estamos en la escuela, recuerda todos somos ahora mayores y no podemos comportarnos como niños**–dije tomando un poco de aire para continuar –**vais a tener que llevaros bien de algún modo.** –Hice una pequeña pausa –y da igual quien a empezado, otras veces as sido tu

**-¿yo?**

**-¡si trina!**

_**Xxx**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Era la hora de la comida, el marido de trina les dijo de ir a uno de los sitios de comidas que había por el centro comercial. Decidieron ir a comer una hamburguesa.

En una de las mesas del lugar estaba Max sentado y cuando vio a las tres chicas le hizo un gesto para que lo vieran.

**-¿Qué tal el día?** –pregunto Max.

**-bien** –dijo trina besándolo. **-¿y tu?**

**-muy bien.**

**-porque tu no has tenido que soportar tres horas de compras con ella** –dijo jade, señalando a trina.

**-no, yo e tenido que soportar todos estos últimos años** –dijo este bromeando **-¿y que tal tori?**

**-lo mejor que se puede estar teniendo que aguantar a trina y jade.**

_**Xxx**_

Después de comer los cinco, siguieron de compras por el centro comercial, en este momento estaban otra vez discutiendo trina y jade. Max con Dylan en sus brazos y tori atrás de trina y jade estaban observando su nueva discusión.

**-comprendo lo que querías decir antes** –comento Max, señalando a las dos chicas. **–¿siempre son así?**

**-no, son peores** –dijo tori –**al menos esta vez aun ninguna de las dos a conseguido matar a la otra.**

**-eso es bueno ¿no?** –contesto este riendo.

**-si, pero lo que me preocupa es el día que una de ellas lo consiga.**

**-yo t…** -entonces empezó a sonar el teléfono de Max **–¿hola?** –Pregunto este al teléfono –**espera… ¿ahora?** –Este parecía que escuchaba lo que decía –**ok estoy en 15 minutos** –dijo este volviendo a poner su teléfono en su bolsillo. –**lo siento** –se disculpo este con tori.

**-no tienes porque.**

Max se acercó a trina –**cariño me tengo que ir**–dijo este interrumpiendo la discusión.

**-espera ¿que?** –dijo trina.

**-era una llamada urgente, nos vemos en casa** –dijo este dándole al pequeño niño que se había dormido inexplicablemente aun escuchando los gritos de trina y jade. –**te quiero** –dijo este dándole un beso y caminando en dirección a la salida del centro comercial.

_**Xxx**_

Una hora mas tarde aun seguían en el centro comercial jade y trina habían comenzado a discutir otra vez.

**-¡chicas!** –intento calmarlas tori.

**-¿¡que!?** –le gritaron las dos.

**-¡podéis dejar de discutir!**

Las chicas siguieron caminando por el centro comercial y después de unos quince minutos por quinta o sexta vez en el día estaban discutiendo jade y trina. Tori intento hablar con ellas pero ninguna de las dos le hacia caso.

Tori tenia ahora a Dylan con ella porque trina le dijo que si podía llevarlo un rato –**¡chicas!** –intento llamar tori a las dos, pero ninguna de las dos le hizo caso y como estaba cansada de tanta discusión en el mismo día, se dirigió al coche sentó al niño en el asiento de atrás poniéndole el cinturón de conducir y después ella hizo lo mismo.

_**¿Que os parece el capitulo? Ah y feliz fin de semana :)**_

_**Bueno no se si pensareis que lo que tori hizo es lo mejor pero estar soportando a trina y jade discutiendo todo el día por cualquier cosa no creo que a nadie le guste. Y creo que tori a tenido bastante paciencia con las dos, pero claro podéis opinar vosotros.**_

DK-sudi: hola espero que te guste el capitulo y te alegre el día :)

Jojo: lo siento pero trina y jade en este capitulo han peleado y mucho :(

Forty three: bueno como tú decías hay peligro con un día familiar entre trina y jade pero no del mal peligro solo discutir no quiero a ninguna de ellas herida.

Sakura-chan: si tienes razón un mini tori o jade seria lindo aunque aun no estoy del todo segura aun con que debería ser si biológico o adoptado, bueno ya pensare en eso para otro capitulo aun quedan algunos capítulos para que decidan querer tener un bebe o adoptar uno :)

RUN: si es graciosa la relación entre trina y jade como cuñadas pero como dices la que sufre es tori, porque esta en medio y no puede dar la razón ni a una ni la otra porque no la tienen con sus peleas tontas. Y bueno respecto a que tengan un bebe tienes razón en lo que dices.

Guest: bueno tengo que pensar cual de las dos opciones seria mejor para que tengan un bebe.

Guest: jajaja oh aquí no te puedes perder por mucho tiempo o te pierdes mis actualizaciones jajaja y bueno lo del bebe no lo tengo aun claro pero ya lo pensare para uno próximos capítulos


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-eso no tiene ninguna lógica** –dijo jade.

**-tori a que si.** –pregunto trina a su hermana la cual se había ido y ninguna de las chicas lo noto. –¿donde esta tori? –dijo trina al darse la vuelta en busca de su hermana.

**-¿de que estas hablando?** –Le pregunto jade **-¿Dónde esta?**

**-eso lo acabo de decir yo** –contesto trina. **–es tu culpa.**

**-¿mi culpa?** –pregunto jade.

**-si, tenias que estar vigilándola.**

**-no es un niño pequeño para tener que estar todo el día vigilándola.**

Mientras tori había llegado a casa, estaba jugando con Dylan.

**-¿Por qué siempre tienen que estar peleando?** –se pregunto tori en voz alta. Por supuesto nadie le contesto porque Dylan aun es demasiado pequeño para entender esas cosas.

_**Xxx**_

Jade y trina habían estado buscando por el centro comercial como una hora por supuesto no encontraron a tori.

**-aquí no esta** –dijo trina cansada.

**-no me digas** –dijo jade enojada. –**vamos a casa, tiene que estar allí.**

Trina y jade subieron al auto en dirección a la casa de tori y jade.

_**Xxx**_

Trina salió del coche después del viaje en el de unos 15 minutos, jade estaba abriendo la puerta.

**-¡por fin te encontramos!** –dijo trina.

**-¿Por qué te fuiste?** –pregunto jade.

**-¿veis normal estar todo el día aguantando vuestras discusiones?** –pregunto tori.

**-no, pero…**

**-¿entonces porque no dejáis de discutir?** –tori corto lo que quería decir jade –**sé que nunca os habéis llevado del todo bien pero sois familia.** –dijo tori antes de subir para ir a su habitación.

**-esto es tu culpa** –se quejo jade tirándose en el sofá.

**-¿mi culpa?** –pregunto trina.

**-si, si no fueras tan insoportable esto no hubiera ocurrido.**

**-¡esto no es mi culpa!** –Dijo trina –**puede que en parte si pero no todo es mi culpa.**

En ese momento el teléfono de trina empezó a sonar.

–**Si voy en seguida** –dijo trina a la persona que había llamado –**no aun estoy con tori y jade** –contesto trina. **–Nos vemos** –dijo trina colgando el teléfono. –**me tengo que ir** –dijo trina recogiendo a Dylan.

**-oh no tu tienes que ayudarme a que tori no este enfadada** –dijo jade levantándose.

**-no, ese es tu problema** –contesto trina –**yo soy su hermana y ella no puede estar enfada con alguien tan perfecto como yo** –dijo trina con aire de superioridad.

**-ni se te ocurra salir por esa puerta** –jade dijo enojada.

**-ok, adiós** –contesto trina saliendo de la casa.

Jade se quedo mirando la puerta con incredulidad de lo rápido que trina había podido salir de la casa sin miedo a que ella la matara antes de poder hacerlo claro no podía hacerlo porque si no tori se iba a enfadar aun mas con ella y es lo que menos necesita en ese momento.

_**Jade's prov.**_

Bueno ahora que trina se ha ido tengo que pedir perdón a tori aunque no se porque cuando su hermana a sido la que me provoca todo el rato para empezar a discutir.

Subí las escaleras a la habitación pero tori no estaba y entonces fui al estudio que es otro de los pocos lugares donde puede estar.

**-tori** –dije entrando al estudio.

**-¿Qué quieres jade?** –dijo esta sin mirarme. Me acerque y me puse detrás de ella.

**-¿me perdonas?**

**-no** –dijo esta en voz baja tanto que casi no podía a ver escuchado que lo decía.

**-oh vamos, sabes que me quieres.**

**-si te quiero, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con pasar todo el día escuchando pelear a ti y a mi hermana por cualquier cosa.**

**-¿me perdonas si te hago la cena?**

**-…**

**-¿ahora no dices nada?** –le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

**-te odio** –dijo esta dándome un beso.

**-me ofendes** –le digo haciendo como si me doliera lo que ha dicho aunque sé que es en broma.

**-no juegues conmigo.** –intento hacer que estaba enfadada pero se que ella no puede estarlo porque por supuesto me quiere demasiado. **–¿porque no puedo estar enfadada contigo?** –me pregunto esta.

**-¿porque soy a la persona que amas?** -le dije mas como una afirmación que una pregunta.

**-bueno es uno de los motivos.**

**-¿y cuales son los otros?**

**-oh ya sabes** –dijo esta saliendo de la habitación.

**-en verdad no** –le dije jugando.

**-¿me vas a hacer decirlo?**

**-uhm** –le dije haciendo que pensaba –por supuesto.

**-porque eres la persona que me hace la vida imposible pero a la vez no puedo vivir sin ti, porque eres adorable y porque te quiero mucho.**

**-yo no soy adorable.** –me queje.

**-si lo eres.**

_**Xxx**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-¡feliz cumpleaños Dylan!** –decía cat muy alegre. –**Tenemos un regalo para ti** –dijo cat cogiendo al niño. **–¡robbie!** –lo llamaba la pelirroja.

**-ya voy** –contesto robbie quien estaba dejando el regalo de Dylan para dárselo después de soplar las velas.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, trina fue a abrir la puerta cuando vio a jade puso mala cara pero rápidamente sonrió porque no quería que su hermana se enfadara con ella, después del día en el centro comercial tori había estado casi una semana sin hablar a trina por pasar todo el día peleando ella y jade y bueno jade tubo que hacer algunas sorpresas a tori para que no estuviera también enfadada con ella al igual que con trina.

**-hola tori** –dijo trina abrazando a su hermana.

**-hola trina, ¿Dónde dejamos el regalo para Dylan?** –dijo tori muy alegre.

Trina le señalo donde los demás habían dejado el regalo entre ellos el de andre, cat y robbie, el de trina y Max, los padres de tori y trina y los padres de Max.

_**Xxx**_

Habían pasado un par de horas. Todos ellos hablaron sobre sus vidas en el tiempo que no habían visto a sus amigos, bailaban o cualquier otra cosa.

**-¡vamos trina! Quiero darle mi regalo** –decía cat a trina.

**-espera al menos la tarta.**

**-kay kay.** –trina miraba a la pelirroja con asombro después de tantos años conociéndola seguía siendo igual.

Jade y tori estaban hablando entre ellas, mientras veían a su amiga pelirroja muy feliz jugando con dylan.

Max trajo la tarta de dylan, todos se acercaron para cantar y cuando todos terminaron trina intento que Dylan soplara pero aun era demasiado difícil para el.

**-primero el mio** –dijo cat dándole a dylan el regalo. –**espero que te guste dylan lo elegí yo.**

**-¡eh yo también ayude!** –se quejo robbie.

El regalo era un muñeco de spiderman, después de abrir todos los regalos solo quedaban el de tori y jade y el de trina y max.

Jade le dio el regalo era un coche de juguete.

**-tenemos otro regalo pero ese aun no puedes jugar con el** –dijo jade a dylan. La gente que quedaban que por ahora solo eran toda la familia por supuesto cat, robbie y andre eran como de la familia estaban confusos.

**-¿y que es?** –pregunto cat que era la única que se atrevió a preguntar.

**-pues….** –decía tori nerviosa.

**-bueno dylan pronto va a tener un primo o prima con quien jugar** –dijo jade.

**-¿espera me estas diciendo que vais a adoptar un bebe?** –pregunto robbie.

**-no robbie es nuestro.** –dijo jade.

**-no lo entiendo **–dijo cat.

**-cat, tori esta embarazada** –dijo jade lentamente para que su amiga lo entendiera.

**-¡oh dios mio!** –grito cat. Abrazando a tori –**felicidades.** –decía la pelirroja muy contenta.

**-cat** –le dijo andre quien esperaba que cat se separara para abrazar a su amiga pero cat no parecía tener prisa para separarse de tori.

**-lo siento** –dijo esta separándose. –**voy a ser la tía cat.** –cat decía emocionada mientras abrazaba a jade. Mientras andre y después robbie abrazaron a tori y jade felicitándolas.

En ese momento trina se acercó a tori. **–¿siempre tienes que ser el centro de atención?** –bromeaba trina mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

_**¿Bueno que os parece este capitulo? Espero que os guste la sorpresa del final. Sed sinceros ¿os esperabais la sorpresa para este capitulo?**_

Jojo: si definitivamente cuando jade y trina pelean parecen dos niños, bueno si tendrán que conseguir no pelear tanto y bueno el llevarse bien para ir contra beck es porque las dos querían pegarle una paliza pero bueno pueden llevarse bien cuando quieren.

Yoshi: si solo de imaginar a jade y trina peleando me estresa pero bueno es divertido que peleen. Bueno tengo que ver aun si van a ser biológicos y creo que si que puede ser mas interesante para escribir pero no digas nada ¡shhh! ;)

Forty three: si pobre tori, bueno yo creo igual que tu trina esta un poco perturbada (loca) bueno aun falta mucho para que tori y jade tenga a su bebe (unos 9 meses, claro no serán nueve meses esperando para leer que lo tienen el tiempo no pasara tan lento o todos nos vamos a aburrir)

Sakura-chan: si seria muy interesante ver a una jade sufriendo por los antojos y cambios de humor de una tori embarazada. Jade va a sufrir mucho en nueve meses muajajajaja.

Guest: si por trina y jade fuera nunca pararían de pelear y bueno pobre tori si tuviera que soportar a las dos siempre peleando.

RUN: si tori tiene mucha paciencia al soportar a esas dos y bueno si pronto se sabrá algo del bebe aunque aun le quedan unos nueves meses :)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Jade y tori acababan de llegar a su casa después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Dylan.

**-a sido una buena fiesta** –dijo jade sentándose en el sofá. –**sobretodo cuando todos se quedaron sorprendidos.**

**-quien no lo haría, es normal que reaccionar así cuando no le habíamos contado nada de que** **íbamos intentar tener un hijo.**

**-lo se pero teníamos que esperar para estar seguras y no quería decir nada a cat por si no salía bien.**

**-lo se, ¿pero no podías decirlo de otra forma?**

**-que quieres que lo cuente como si fuera un medico porque no lo soy.**

**-ya lo se, pero dejaste a cat un poco confundida.**

**-¿y cuando cat no esta confundida?**

**-jade –**le regaño tori.

**-¿y que quieres que sea?**

**-primero no me cambies de tema, segundo solo estoy de un par de semanas y en realidad no estoy muy segura si quiero un niño o una niña. –**dijo tori.** -¿y tu?**

**-no lo se ¿los dos? –**contesto jade encogiéndose de hombros.

**-wow para un poco primero no querías ¿y ahora quieres tener dos?**

**-yo nunca he dicho que no quería, solo decía que aun éramos jóvenes, ahora si quiero tener hijos.**

**-¿me estas llamando vieja? –**pregunto tori.

**-no.**

**-yo creo que si.**

**-¿porque intestas cambiar lo que digo?**

**-yo no estoy cambiando lo que dices, tu has dicho que antes éramos jóvenes y que ahora si quieres un hijo lo que quiere decir que me estas diciendo vieja. –**jade se quedo sorprendida por lo que estaba diciendo tori, ella no la estaba llamando vieja ni nada por el estilo pero tori estaba exagerando un poco las cosas. Jade pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era no contestar esa pregunta porque a ninguna mujer le gusta que la llamen vieja aunque no lo sea y parecía que tori no entendía lo que quiso decir. Entonces jade se acercó y la beso.

**-no eres vieja** –dijo dándole un beso –**y si lo fueras que no es el caso yo aun te quiero**. –tori iba a decir algo pero jade continuo hablando –**recuerda que si tu eres vieja yo lo soy aun mas por 4 meses.**

**-yo también te quiero** –dijo tori dándole un beso a jade.

**-lo se y ahora vamos a dormir, mañana tenemos trabajo.**

**-yo no quiero ir a dormir** –se quejo tori.

**-bueno si no quieres tendré que llevarte yo.**

**-¿no podemos ver una película?**

**-no, son las once de la noche y mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano.**

**-eres aburrida.**

**-no, intento hacer que mi esposa no se vea cansada para mañana. –**le decía jade.** –¿vienes o tengo que llevarte? –**Tori no se movió ** –entonces creo que es la segunda opción. –**dijo jade antes de acercarse mas a tori para cogerla.

**-así es mas cómodo –**contesto tori cuando jade la tenia ya en sus brazos.

**-cómodo para ti, dentro de unos meses no voy a poder seguir haciendo esto –**se burlaba jade.

**-¿y ahora me dices gorda?**

**-¡no! –**dijo rápidamente jade.

**Xxx**

**Jade's prov.**

Apague la alarma del teléfono, sabiendo que era hora de despertarse. Me levante despacio de la cama aun estaba cansada y no ayuda mucho que tori casi hace que me caiga de la cama de tanto acercarse a mi cuando estaba dormida.

**-tori** –la llame para que se levantara. Esta rápidamente lo hizo aunque solo fue para ir al baño. Al menos no e tenido que llamarla mas veces para que se despierte. Fui al baño **-¿estas bien?**

**-si, ya sabes el doctor dijo que podía tener nauseas.** –dijo esta mientras que se enjuagarse la boca con un poco de agua –**pero no pensaba que podía ser tan malo. **

**-¿quieres quedarte en casa?**

**-estoy embarazada no enferma ¿sabes? Que raro decir que estoy embarazada –decía tori saliendo del baño. **

**-si ya sé que estas embarazada pero me preocupo.**

**-no tienes porque** –dijo esta dándome un beso –**y aun así siempre estas conmigo que me va a ocurrir estando tu conmigo.**

**-creo que ahora eres aun mas cursi.** –esta me dio un golpe en el brazo**. -¿a que ha venido eso?**

**-no soy cursi –**se quejo esta.

**-si que lo eres. Ahora vístete tenemos que estar en una hora en el set y aun no hemos desayunado.**

_**Xxx**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Las dos chicas estaban llegando al set donde estaban gravando la película por suerte hoy era el ultimo día que tenían que trabajar en la película después de llevar seis meses con el rodaje de la película.

Tori y jade estaban caminando hasta la puerta del set pero como siempre algunos reporteros y fans estaban esperando que llegaran. Las dos chicas por suerte no tuvieron que pararse para contestar las preguntas porque las estaban esperando y varios guardias de seguridad hicieron que todos se alejaran del lugar.

_**Xxx**_

El último día de rodaje de la película había terminado y algunos de los actores iban a ir a celebrar.

**-Hey tori** –llamo ryan.

**-¿si?** –dijo tori dándose la vuelta porque ella y jade se iban a casa.

**-¿queréis venir a celebrar?**

**-lo siento pero no** –rechazo tori su invitación.

**-lo pasaremos bien** –le insistía este.

**-a dicho que no** –le dijo jade que ahora estaba mirando a ryan con una de sus miradas asesinas. –**y tenemos mejores cosas que hacer.** –dijo jade cogiendo de la mano a tori para salir de allí.

_**Xxx**_

Tori y jade acababan de llegar de nuevo a su casa.

**-¿quieres algo de beber?** –pregunto jade que iba a la cocina.

**-no, gracias.**

**-ok.**

Tori fue al salón para ver un poco la televisión.

**-¡ahhhh!** –grito tori.

**-¿Qué ocurre?** –dijo jade cuando llego corriendo desde la cocina con una botella de agua. **-¡cat! ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-¿y porque me as asustado?** –le pregunto tori.

**-yo no quería asustarte tori, lo siento.** –dijo cat.

**-¿y que haces aquí?** –pregunto jade.

**-quería veros.**

**-ayer estuvimos todo el día juntas en el cumpleaños de Dylan** –le dijo jade.

**-pero soy la tía cat y tengo que cuidar a mi sobrino o sobrina.** –contesto cat poniéndose junto a tori.

**-gracias cat pero aun no tienes que cuidar a nadie** –dijo jade.

**-oh entonces podemos ver una película.** –decía cat corriendo en busca de alguna película de Disney.

_**Xxx**_

Después de una media hora cat encontró el dvd de Disney que quería ver. Tori y jade habían comprado las películas favoritas de cat para cuando venia a casa para verlas aunque alguna veces jade conseguía ver una película de miedo con tori y cat.

Tori estaba sentada en el sofá, jade estaba en la cocina preparando algunas palomitas y mientras cat preparaba la película para cuando jade llegara con las palomitas.

**-tori** –llamo cat cuando se sentó junto a ella.

**-¿si cat?** –pregunto esta.

**-¿sabes si es un niño?** –Decía cat muy alegre **–¿o es una niña?** –tori se quedo mirando a la pelirroja.

**-aun no lo sabemos cat.**

**-oh yo quería comprarle algo** –dijo cat poniéndose triste.

**-bueno solo tienes que esperar.**

**-kay kay cuando sepas si es un niño o niña tienes que decírmelo para comprarle un montón de cosas lindas de bebe.**

¿Qué os parece el capitulo?

Bueno alguien me pregunto que será él bebe, quiero saber vuestras opiniones de que pensáis que va a ser aunque creo que ya sé que va a ser, aunque si alguien me da una buena opinión sobre que debería ser puede que cambie de opinión aun queda mucho tiempo para saberlo ;)

Sakura-chan: si jade va a sufrir los cambios de humor de tori muajajaja ;)

RUN: no eres la única persona que no lo esperaba creo que puedo decir que nadie lo esperaba :)

Yoshi: si linda reconciliación entre tori y jade pero ¿quien no puede perdonarla? Si peleas entre jade y trina son divertidas y aun va a seguir más peleas entre ellas pero van a tener que tener cuidado o tori las va a matar con los cambios de humor.

Forty three: bueno no hace falta los antojos para que no pueda dormir por culpa de tori pero pronto ocurrirá también ;) y malas noticias hasta dentro de 6 meses no voy a poder continuar la historia. (Es broma no te vallas a morir) ;)

Guest: bueno tendré que ver que hacer con las peleas de trina y jade por supuesto tiene que estar calmada pero con trina y jade peleando eso seria imposible para tori aunque también si discuten tori las puede matar (esto es broma no va a matar a nadie)

Jojo: si me e dado cuenta que te a encantado/fascinado bueno lo de si será niña o niño no lo se aun tengo pensado algo pero no lo se y si toca esperar para saber que será.

DK-sudi: bueno no sé si se explica muy bien el capitulo de cómo quedo tori embarazada pero como sabes dos mujeres no pueden tener un hijo tan fácil necesitan otros métodos y bueno ya sabes como es jade para contar las cosas XD


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo 8**_

_**Hace mucho que no lo digo (creo) vicTORIous no me pertenece es de dan Schneider y nickelodeon.**_

_**Bueno tengo ganas de dedicar este capitulo y lo voy a dedicar a: *música de suspense* Forty three por todas las veces que seguro le e echo sufrir con peleando con los recuerdos y por todo su apoyo a que siga escribiendo unos 80 años (si aun lo recuerdo que vas a leer mis historias hasta que seamos muy viejas, sin ofender pero creo que 100 años es ser viejo jajaja XD)**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Jade volvió con el bol de palomitas cuando cat estaba hablando de comprar cosas al bebe que iban a tener jade y tori, jade lo único que podía pensar era que el niño o niña iba a tener todo lo que quisiera teniendo a cat como una de sus "tías"

**-Hey me dejáis un sitio ¿o me tengo que sentar encima de cat?–**dijo jade cuando vio que las dos chicas estaban ocupando todo el sofá y no había sitio para ella. Cat cambio su postura en el sofá para que jade también pudiera sentarse**. –Gracias** –dijo jade cuando pudo sentarse, mientras tori cogió algunas palomitas y cat recogía el mando de la mesa para poner la película. **-¿y que vamos a ver?** –pregunto jade.

**-la sirenita.** –contesto cat.

**-cat no hemos visto esa película… no se como unas 100 veces** –le decía jade para convencer a su amiga de ver otra película diferente.

**-pero yo quiero ver la sirenita** –se quejaba cat.

**-vale, pero primero vemos una de miedo.** –le decía jade a cat.

_**Xxx**_

**Una hora y media más tarde. Cat bajo el cojín que había cogido para no ver las partes más miedo. Mientras tori estaba tapándose los ojos con una de sus manos.**

**-¿no había una un poco menos terrorífica**_**? –**_dijo cat mirando la televiso ahora que la película había terminado.

**-esto no da miedo**_** –**_dijo jade.

**-vamos a ver la sirenita.**

**-¿es necesario?**_** –**_pregunto jade.

**-nosotras hemos visto tu película, ahora tu tienes que ver la sirenita**_** –**_dijo tori__**–le prometiste a cat.**

_**-ugh, vale. **_–cat se levanto del sofá rápidamente para cambiar el cd y poner el de la sirenita.

_**Xxx**_

Una y media más tarde cuando por fin termino la película por suerte para jade. Cat se había quedado dormida al igual que tori y jade no pudo levantarse para apagar la película porque las dos estaban apoyadas sobre ella y tubo que aguantar la tortura de ver al menos media película ella sola, al menos cuando cat estaba despierta tenia con quien quejarse sobre la película pero si estaba dormida no tenia con nadie a quien quejarse.

**-¡cat!** –le grito jade a cat en el oído. Cat al estar dormida salto del sobresalto.

**-oh dios mio jade casi me matas** –decía cat con una mano sobre su pecho**. –no vuelva a hacer eso.**

**-pues no me hagas ver mas de media película sola** –se quejo.

**-¿y porque no quitaste la película?**

**-porque tu y tori estabais sobre mi** –dijo esta señalando a tori que aun estaba dormida, increíblemente cuando estaban hablando bastante fuerte cat y jade. **–y que quede claro que yo no soy una cojín para ti.** –le decía jade a cat.

**-¿y para mi?** –decía tori que se acababa de despertar.

**-tal vez.**

**-¿tal vez? –**pregunto tori poniendo cara triste.

**-vale, si. **

**-eso es lo que yo quería escuchar** – dijo tori dándole un beso a jade.

**-¡que bonito!** –dijo cat mirando a sus dos amigas como se besaban, en ese momento las dos dejaron de besarse para mirar a cat. **-¿que?** –pregunto cat extrañada. –**oh vale.** –dijo cat cuando entendió que había estropeado el momento romántico. **–¿me puedo quedar a dormir? **

**-si será mejor que te quedes es demasiado tarde ya para que vuelvas a tu casa sola** –dijo jade mirando la hora en su teléfono. **–y no se porque os quejabais tanto de mi película cuando las dos os habéis quedado dormidas viendo la sirenita, al menos con mi película no os habéis dormido** –decía jade mientras se levantaba del sofá.

**-¿Quién se puede quedar durmiendo viendo como un sicópata mata a la gente?** –pregunto tori.

**-si os ha encantado la película** –le decía jade.

**-si me encanto la parte cuando termino** –dijo cat.

**-estoy de acuerdo con cat o cuando no mataba a la gente el sicópata**. –decía tori.

**-veis os a gustado.**

**-lo que aun no se es porque sigo viendo películas de miedo contigo** –dijo tori a jade.

**-porque mientras estas viendo la película me estas abrazando, porque tienes miedo y eso es la mayor parte de la película.**

**-¿hey donde esta cat?** –pregunto tori mirando detrás de ella para ver si estaba la pelirroja.

**-esta arriba** –dijo jade.

Tori y jade iban a subir las escaleras cuando alguien les toco el hombro a las dos

**-¿me buscabais?** –dijo cat que había sido quien le toco el hombro a las dos y había apareciendo detrás de las dos chicas, que estaban apunto de subir la escaleras.

**-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?** –se quejo jade.

**-hoy me quieres matar ¿no?** –dijo tori, quien se había asustado otra vez por no esperar ver a cat.

**-no.**

**-por favor cat no vuelvas a aparecer de repente.** –le decía tori.

**-kay kay.**

_**Xxx**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

Estaba durmiendo y de repente note como alguien estaba encima de mí pero no fue por mucho tiempo, me gire par a ver a tori, pero como el otro día estaba en el baño.

**-¿era necesario aplastarme?** –le dije aun tumbada en la cama y con los ojos cerrados.

**-lo siento.** –dijo tori dándome un beso en la mejilla.

**-no pasa nada, solo intenta no aplastarme la próxima vez si puedes.**

**-creo que no.** –dijo esta colocándose encima de mi y dándome un beso.

**-bueno te puedes bajar de encima mía, no puedo respirar** –le dije bromeando. Esta se quito de encima de mí. –**estaba bromeando.**

**-no.** –dijo esta enfada. **–no estabas bromeando**. –o dios mio, ya va a empezar como ayer. Soy yo o las hormonas del embarazo le afectan demasiado. –**lo que pasa que no me quieres decir que estoy gorda.**

**-¿que?**

**-ya me as escuchado, no me lo quieres decir pero lo estas pensando.**

**-claro que no lo estoy pensando y aunque lo estuvieras ya te he dicho que te voy a querer igual.**

**-mentira. **

**-¿Cómo no te voy a querer? Si eres lo más adorable y la mejor esposa del mundo.**

**-¿de verdad?**

**-por supuesto –le dije dándole un beso.** –vamos a desayunar.

**-¿y ahora me quieres hacer engordar?** –dijo esta bromeando.

**-claro, así te puedo demostrar que vas a seguir siendo igual de hermosa para mi.**

**-oh cállate.** –dijo esta dándome un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

**-es la verdad y eso ha dolido** –le dije.

_**Xxx**_

Después de desayunar y vestirnos, nos subimos al coche para ir al doctor ya que habíamos pedido una cita, para revisar como va el embarazo y tal vez puede recetarle algo para los cambios de humor tan repentinos o me va a matar antes de que nazca el bebe.

**Xxx**

Estábamos esperando a que una de las enfermeras nos indicara a que consulta teníamos ir, cuando una de las enfermeras apareció y nos dijo a cual debíamos ir. Entramos en una de las consultas.

**-hola señoras west, soy el doctor Johnson.** –dijo este.

**Xxx**

Después de un rato charlando sobre el embarazo. El doctor nos dijo que tenia que tomar algunas vitaminas para que él bebe estuviera sano y unas pastillas para reducir las nauseas.

**-¿y no tiene nada para los cambios de humor? **– Le pregunte –**es que a este ritmo me va a matar como se enfade **-el doctor empezó a reír.

**-lo siento, pero eso es algo natural en las embarazas y vas a tener que sopórtalo como todos los padres.**

**-¡yo no tengo cambios de humor! **–se quejo tori.

**-claro que no. –**le dije sarcásticamente.

**-bueno en unas cuatro semanas será la siguiente revisión y la primera ecografía, que debería ver al bebe mejor porque tendría unas seis _semanas_. **

Alguien vio el capitulo nuevo de victorious ¿cell block? Si es así a que era muy gracioso sobretodo la parte en que jade y tori están con cat (sentadas sobre cat, pobre cat)

¡no otra vez va a ser lunes! ¿¡Porque!? ¡No por favor! ¡Nooooo yo quiero que sea viernes por la noche!

RUN: bueno por lo que leí se sufren cambios de humor poco después de estar embarazada las hormonas y todo eso no se solo te puedo decir que puede ser muy peligroso los cambios de humor de las mujeres embarazas :) si cat apareciendo de la nada pero es que me pareció algo gracioso que poner aunque a tori no le pareció tan gracioso porque ella se asusto :(

Forty three: oh lo siento por asustarte con cat en el capitulo anterior :( si un poco de estado enojada de mujer embaraza le dio a tori oh lo que le espera a jade en 9 meses muajajajaja. (No que no te de ningún ataque al corazón era solo una broma lo de los 6 meses) y bueno a lo de ser él bebe no te puedo contestar porque si no, no seria ninguna sorpresa pero no estoy diciendo nada puede ser un niño o una niña ¿Qué será?

Sakura-chan: si el aspecto de jade celosa es como decirlo nos encanta aunque todos sabemos al menos yo que tori no la va a dejar por un chico estúpido. Si parece que no entiende que esta casada pero eso puede ser fácil de arreglar solo tiene que matarlo jade o dejarle bien claro que tori es suya.

Jojo: bueno reprocharle puede que si pero va a tener que hacerlo quiera o no muajajaja eso es una de las cosas buenas que tiene ser la que esta embaraza no te pueden negar nada. Bueno no es que tori tenga un lado loco son las hormonas del embarazo que vuelven a todas las mujeres un poco mas sensible.

Yoshi: si tori experimenta cambios de humor ya no quiero saber como será su humor cuando este d meses tiene que dar miedo. Si a mi también me gustan mas los niños pero no es mi elección pero no tiene nada que ver lo que a mi me gusta con lo que será su bebe.

Guest: si buena combinación ahora ataque de ira de tori con el embarazo y los celos de jade, si mucha gente dice que le encantan los celos de jade pero no es la única que sufre los celos también tori pero suele ser pocas veces jade es mas celosa.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capitulo 9**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Habían pasado un par de días desde que habían echo la visita al doctor, tori estaba con una libreta escribiendo algunas canciones, mientras jade veía un poco de televisión. De repente el teléfono de jade empezó a sonar, lo malo es que ella no sabia donde lo había dejado.

Jade empezó a buscar por la planta de abajo para seguir de donde venia el sonido, pero era arriba, esta subió las escaleras a la parte de arriba de la casa, busco por el estudio pero allí no estaba. Esta decidió ir a su habitación, el sonido del teléfono era mas fuerte.

Jade empezó a buscar en los cajones de las mesitas, se agacho para mirar debajo de la cama, tampoco perdía nada por buscar allí. Cuando lo encontró.

**-¿Cómo a llegado aquí?** –dijo jade, antes de responder la llamada. -**¿hola?** –saludo esta.

**-hey jade, soy Michael.** –saludo Michael, su manager.

**-oh no lo sabia** –dijo jade con sarcasmo, por supuesto que sabia quien era el identificador de llamadas de su teléfono tenia el numero apuntado. **-¿y que quieres?**

**-si estoy bien** –dijo este para burlarse de jade. -**¿y tu?** –jade aguantaba las ganas de gritarle, solo porque quería saber porque lo llamaba.

**-si, si estoy bien.** –contesto. **-¿y que es lo que quieres?**

**-¿recuerdas tu ultimo guion, el del grupo de adolescentes en una casa abandonada?**

**-por supuesto que si es mio** –decía jade, muy orgullosa de su trabajo **-¿y tu como sabes de el si aun no te lo e enseñado?**

**-no importa como lo se, lo que importa es que hable con un amigo y quiere hacer tu película.** –dijo este casi tan rápido que no lo entendía.

**-mas despacio, ¿estas diciendo que quieren hacer mi película?**

**-si y lo mejor quieren que tu seas quien supervisa todo. Me dijeron que te lo contara lo antes posible.** –el manager de jade le dijo al numero que tenia que llamar para contactar con la gente que iba a pagar para hacer la película.

Jade llamo al número que le dio su manager. Le dijeron que empezarían los casting para la película la siguiente semana y algunas cosas sobre el presupuesto que iba a tener para la película.

Jade dejo el teléfono en la mesita, después de terminar de hablar sobre la película y bajo las escaleras muy alegre porque iba a poder hacer su película, algo que no le extrañaba pero aun así le daba mucha ilusión.

**-¿encontraste tu teléfono?** –dijo tori mirando a jade.

**-si, lo que no se es que hacia debajo de la cama.**

**-¿no será que se te había caído?** –pregunto tori. **-¿y quien te llamaba?**

**- Michael.**

**-¿y como esta?**

**-¿te interesa mas saber que porque llamo?**

**-¿a ver que quería?** –dijo tori.

**-bueno me dijo que querían hacer la película sobre mi ultimo guion, aunque no se como se a enterado cuando tu eras la única qu…** -tori se estaba riendo de que jade estuviera confusa. –**oh** –dijo jade comprendiendo como había llegado a enterarse Michael sobre su guion. **–sabes que eres la mejor ¿no?** –pregunto jade abrazándola.

**-si, me lo han dicho un par de veces** –dijo tori riendo. **–y como estabas preocupada de que no fuera un buen guion, se lo envié a Michael para que te enseñara que es un buen guion aun siendo bastante terrorífico.**

**-y cuando uno de mis guiones no es terrorífico.**

**-buen punto ¿y cuando empiezas a gravar?**

**-aun no lo se, la semana que viene me han dicho que empezarían los casting si estaba de acuerdo.**

**-as dicho que si ¿no?**

**-por supuesto.**

**Xxx**

Pasaron unos días desde que habían llamado a jade para producir su película, andre, cat y robbie se habían enterado de la nueva película por alguna de las revistas que hablaban que jade west iba a producir su nueva película en un par de semanas. Todos los amigos de jade y tori decidieron que iban a llamar a las chicas para celebrar lo de la nueva película y pasar un tiempo juntos.

Cat, andre y robbie estaban esperando a las dos chicas en uno de los restaurantes mas elegantes de la ciudad, jade no sabia nada de donde iban, porque cat habia llamado a tori para que fuera una sorpresa.

_**Jade's prov.**_

**-¿a donde vamos tori?** –le pregunto en el asiento del copiloto, ella había insistido conducir y no me decía a donde vamos. Sabiendo lo mucho que odio las sorpresas.

**-es una sorpresa.**

**-sabes que odio las sorpresas.**

**-odias demasiadas cosas, para recordarlas todas** –dijo esta riendo –**es mejor que hagas una lista de las cosas que te gustan, seria mas fácil de recordar.**

**-ja ja muy graciosa.**

**-lo se.** –decía esta aun burlándose de mi.

**-¿me vas a decir donde vamos?**

**-espera un poco, estamos llegando.**

_**Xxx**_

**-¿esa es tu definición de estamos llegando?** –dije después de 30 minutos en coche.

**-no es mi culpa si hay un atasco.**

**-¿y porque estamos aquí?** –dije mirando el restaurante, este era donde habíamos venido con el dinero del equipo de pin pong.

**-¿puedes dejar de preguntar algo por solo un minuto?**

**-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?**

**-oh dios mio, vamos** –dijo esta arrastrándome al restaurante. Cuando entre lo primero que vi fue a nuestros amigos en una de las mesas.

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-hey chicas** –saludo andre a tori y jade cuando las vio. -¿Qué tal estáis?

**-hola andre, estamos bien** –dijo tori, sentándose junto a andre y jade al lado de tori.

**-yo no pienso cantar si otra vez no podemos pagar la comida.** –dijo jade mirando a robbie.

**-¿no vas a olvidarlo nunca?** –pregunto robbie

**-vamos robbie esta bromeando** –le decía cat.

_**Xxx**_

Todos ellos hablaron de las cosas que estaban haciendo, comieron, jade se burlaba de robbie mientras tori y andre hablaban con el dueño del restaurante quien les estaba pidiendo cantar una canción diciéndoles que la cena les saldría gratis, beneficio de ser un famoso cantante.

Andre accedió a cantar junto a tori, andre se sentó al piano y tori sostenía un micrófono que le habían dado. Andre empezó a tocar las primeras notas con el piano y tori empezó a cantar.

_Tú y yo, _

_Nos amamos de verdad _

_Y hemos hecho de un lugar, un hogar... tu y yo _

_El mejor tiempo de mi vida han sido estos años que he pasado junto a ti, mi corazón _

_Cuantas cosas no hemos vivido, _

_Cuantas glorias y derrotas tu y yo _

_Unidos para siempre porque nos amamos, _

_Y el uno a otro nos necesitamos, _

_Por el amor de todos estos años _

_Te quiero dar esta canción _

_Tú sabes que este amor a sido hecho a mano _

_Así como los buenos artesanos _

_Con mucho pulso y mucho cuidado y dedicación _

_Te digo... _

_Mira que bonita, que puede ser la vida ahorita _

_Aprovechemos que nos brinda la compañía tuya y mía _

_Que esta casa necesita de ti para que este más bonita _

_Aprovechemos vida mía, que nos amamos sin medida _

_Tu y yo... _

_Que nos amamos tú y yo... _

_Que nos deseamos tú y yo... _

_Hasta la muerte tu y yo... _

_Tú y yo, _

_Nos amamos de verdad _

_Y hemos hecho de este amor, un valor... tú y yo _

_Desde que a mi vida entraste tú _

_Nunca antes había estado tan feliz, mi corazón _

_Cuantas cosas no hemos vivido, cuantas glorias y derrotas tu y yo _

_Unidos para siempre porque nos amamos, _

_Y el uno a otro nos necesitamos, _

_Por el amor de todos estos años _

_Te quiero dar esta canción _

_Tú sabes que este amor ha sido hecho a mano _

_Así como los buenos artesanos _

_Con mucho pulso y mucho cuidado y dedicación _

_Te digo... _

_Mira que bonita, que puede ser la vida ahorita _

_Aprovechemos que nos brinda la compañía tuya y mía _

_Que esta casa necesita de ti para que este más bonita _

_Aprovechemos vida mía, que nos amamos sin medida _

_Tu y yo... _

_Que nos amamos tú y yo... _

_Que nos deseamos tú y yo... _

_Hasta la muerte tú y yo..._

Tori termino de cantar y todos allí aplaudían.

Bueno si alguien quiere darme alguna sugerencia sobre cosas del embarazo, (cosas que puede pedir tori cuando le den antojos, cosas que le podría hacer tori a jade si se enfada, etc)

Forty three: oh de as dado una idea puede que la maten entre tori y cat (es broma) oh lo siento :'( vas a tener que esperar un poco mas para saber que es él bebe. Y lo siento por no actualizar antes pero pensaba que ya lo había echo antes :(

Sakura-chan: si lo de casi aplastar cat y tori a jade fue divertido. Si sonó un poco pervertido lo de estar sobre jade (yo preferiría tori, al menos no te mataría con unas tijeras)

Yoshi: si a mi también me gustan los cambios de humor de tori, aunque hay gente que dice que le dan miedo los cambios bipolares de tori ¿de verdad parece bipolar? Bueno yo creo que no pero cada uno tiene su opinión. Si pobre jade cuando pase un tiempo va a sufrir aun más jajajaja ;)

RUN: si, las mujeres embarazas pueden ser muy peligrosas con sus cambios de humor lo mismo están alegres o están muy enfadadas. Si jade va a quedar como una tortilla como tori se suba encima de ella en unos meses (wow que pervertido sonó eso), si cambios de tori son divertidos menos para jade :(

Jojo: si a mi también me dan risa los cambios de humor de tori, si pobre jade no sabe lo que le espera y aun le quedan unos 8 meses y medio de sufrir ;)

La canción se llama Tu y yo de Juanes, por si alguien quiere saberlo.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capitulo 10**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

A la mañana siguiente tori estaba en el baño, lavándose los dientes para quitarse el sabor de la boca de a ver vomitado. Tori estaba cepillándose los dientes, cuando jade entro en el baño corriendo y vomito.

**-¿a que no es divertido? **–dijo tori cuando jade había terminando de vomitar.

**-no **–dijo jade enjuagándose la boca.

**-eso te ocurre por beber tanto anoche.**

**-era gratis** –dijo jade encogiéndose de hombros.

**-oh y ¿por eso tenias que hacer que andre te llevara al coche?**

**-¿al coche? **–Pregunto jade extrañada –yo no recuerdo eso.

**-me lo imaginaba **–dijo tori saliendo del baño. **-¿quieres desayunar?**

**-creo que mejor no **–dijo jade tumbándose otra vez en la cama. –**Voy a dormir un poco mas, me duele la cabeza **–continuo jade, tapándose la cabeza con uno de los cojines.

**-ok, te quiero** –dijo tori dando un beso a jade en la mejilla y saliendo de la habitación.

_**Xxx**_

_**Tori's prov.**_

Estaba viendo la televisión, Entonces escuche que alguien llamaba a la puerta mire el reloj en la pared las 11 de la mañana, me levante del sofá y me dirigí a la puerta. Al abrir la puerta encontré a trina y Dylan.

**-hola trina.** –salude alegre a mi hermana. –**hola Dylan** –dije cogiéndolo y dándole un beso.

**-hola tori.** –contesto trina. Las dos nos fuimos al salón, donde cambie a un canal de dibujos para Dylan.

**-¿y que tal estas?** –pregunto trina.

**-muy bien.**

**-¿no esta jade?**

**-si, esta durmiendo.**

**-¿Cómo puede estar durmiendo mientras tu estas aquí?** –se quejo trina.

**-dos cosas, no necesito que siempre este pendiente de mi y le duele la cabeza por eso esta dormida.** –le explique.

**-bueno al menos así no me va a molestar.**

**-¿siempre tenéis que estar así? Me gustaría que os llevarais bien.** –me queje.

**-eso es imposible hermanita, jade y yo nunca nos vamos a llevar bien.**

**-podíais intentarlo al menos.**

**-lo e intentado, pero ya sabes como es.**

**-¿intentado? Si nunca habéis estado solas a menos que fuera para hacer daño a alguien por mí.**

**-ves, si lo e intentado.**

**-no, eso no es intentarlo.**

**-¡tori! –protestaba.**

**-no trina, tu eres mi hermana y te quiero, pero también quiero a jade y no me gusta que siempre estéis peleando por todo.**

**-ugh, otra vez tu **–se quejo jade, que venia con una botella de agua en la mano.

**-¡jade! **–la regañe.

**-¿que? **–dijo esta dejando de beber agua.

**-compórtate.**

**-no soy un perro tori **–se burlaba esta.

**-ya sabes a lo que me refiero.**

**-yo pensaba que si** –dijo trina en voz baja.

**-¡te e escuchado trina!** –contesto jade enfadada.

**-por favor no empecéis a pelear.**

**-eso es lo que quería** –dijo trina.

**-oh estas muerta** –le decía jade cuando se tiro sobre ella y empezó a jalarla del pelo, trina hacia lo mismo.

**-¡ya basta!** –les grite, las dos se quedaron mirándome y me fui al estudio.

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-¡muy bien trina, la as fastidiado!** –dijo jade. –**ahora va a estar enojada y con el embarazo aun mas enfadada que de costumbre.**

**-¿mi culpa?** –pregunto trina.

**-¡si!**

**-¡es tu culpa!**

Empezaron las dos a gritarse entre si por un rato hasta que….

**-vale, hemos tenido las dos la culpa** –dijo jade. **–tori, tiene razón tenemos que aprender a llevarnos bien.**

**-si** –contesto trina. **-¿tregua?**

**-ugh** –se quejo jade –**tregua** –le decía jade. –**vamos a buscar a tu hermana, no quiero que nos ataque.**

Trina cogió a Dylan para no dejarlo solo y los tres subieron al estudio en busca de tori.

**-tori **–llamo jade a la puerta.

**-…. –**tori no contesto.

**-¡tori háblame!**

**-no –**dijo tori** –no voy a hablar a ninguna de las dos.**

**-¿y si te decimos que no vamos a pelear? –**pregunto trina.

**-no os creo siempre decís lo mismo y luego empezáis a pelear.**

**-tori te prometo que no vamos a pelear.**

**-¿en serio? –**dijo tori abriendo la puerta del estudio.

**-si **–contestaron las dos a la vez.

**-daros un abrazo –dijo tori cogiendo en sus brazos a Dylan. Las dos chicas se quedaron mirando a tori.**

**-¿es necesario? –pregunto jade.**

**-¿Por qué siempre abrazos? –**dijo trina. Tori iba a ir otra vez….** –vale –**dijeron las dos chicas a la vez.

**-veis no es tan malo –**dijo tori y las dos chicas se separaron rápidamente del abrazo menos de cinco segundos duro el abrazo.

_**Xxx**_

Después de trina pasar el resto de la mañana con tori y jade.

-por cierto, felicidades por tu nueva película –dijo trina a jade, saliendo de la gran casa. –**Nos vemos hermanita **–decía trina.

**-gracias** –dijo jade.

**-nos vemos trina** –contesto tori. **-¿a que no era tan difícil pasar una hora sin molestaros entre si?** –pregunto tori, Jade se quedo pensando.

**-bueno…** –dijo jade.

Bueno ¿que os parece el capitulo? Trina y jade están empezando a tolerarse por tori ¿conseguirán llevarse bien trina y jade?

Oh ¿a que no adivináis que día es mañana?, si lo habéis adivinado lunes :'( ¡no! ¡Otra vez no!

Para la gente que ha visto el capitulo de tori fixes beck & jade ¿a quien le parece que no tiene sentido que vuelvan a estar juntos? Y ¿habéis visto como tori cantaba la canción cuando jade canto you don't know me?

Jojo: si un romántico capitulo y muy bonito lo que hizo tori pero jade lo merece.

RUN: si peligro inminente para jade jajaja.

Sakura-chan: jeje si me gusta eso de que jade tenga que despertarse a las 3 de la mañana por un antojo de tori eso va a ser muy gracioso y por supuesto que jade va a estar enojada no creo que a nadie le guste levantarse a las 3 de la mañana. Bueno el antojo de tacos lo voy a dejar para ti, tiene que ser algo raro eso suele ser el tipo de antojos de las embarazadas comer cosas raras o mezclar comida por ejemplo pizza con chocolate o algo así no se.

Forty three: ¿crees que jade debe sufrir ya un antojo de tori? ;) muajajajajajaja

DK-sudi: me alegra que el anterior capitulo te gustara :)

Yoshi: si el capitulo del ping pong jajajaja :'( pobre tori es bipolar, pero muy buena con jade.

Guest :  bueno lo siento quien va a tener los antojos, nauseas y etc va a ser tori, no creo que nadie pudiera sobrevivir a una jade embarazada jajaja


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capitulo 11**_

Nadie prov.

Jade estaba reunida con John Coleman, el hombre que decidió pagar para hacer el guion de jade. Estaban discutiendo sobre algunos de los actores que iban a intentar llamar para que hicieran algunos de los personajes, habían echo algunos casting pero el primer mes de casting no había sido muy bueno, solo habían encontrado a algunas de las personas que harían bien el papel. Jade lo único que quería era que su película salieran bien, pero por desgracia a John le gusto el chico con el que ella y tori habían tenido que trabajar para una película ryan, el cual era un estúpido y que hacia que la producción de la película fuera mas lenta. Jade se negaba a que estuviera en la película, pero aun así seguían discutiendo los dos para ver si tenían o no que contratarlo para la película.

**-solo con una condición.**

**-¿Cual?**

**-que todos los demás actores estén de acuerdo cuando vean su prueba para la película.**-dijo jade sabiendo que cuando los demás actores lo vieran actuar seria todo un fracaso. **–y que sea el primero en morir en la película.**

**-jade, el protagonista no muere.** –se quejo John.

_**Xxx**_

Una hora después ryan estaba allí, junto a los que serian los cámaras, estilistas, algunos de los famosos actores que hacían de personajes secundarios, jade y John.

-¿ryan estas preparado? -dijo John.

-si. -dijo este

_**Xxx**_

**-jade, un trato es un trato** -dijo John después de a ver reunido a todos para saber su opinión.

**-lo se, pero no me gusta tener a ese idiota en mi película.**

**-yo también lo se, pero a la gente le encanta.**

**-ugh, vale**. -dijo jade levantándose **-pero cuando termine la película lo mato.**

**-tran...**

**-jade, tienes una llamada de tori.** -dijo la ayudante del director de la película, que en este caso eran jade y John.

**-vuelvo en un momento** -dijo jade dirigiéndose a la sala de descanso.

Llego a la sala de descanso un minuto después.

**-hey tori.**

**-hola jade **-decía tori.

**-¿ocurre algo?** -pregunto jade preocupada, ya que en el mes que llevaba trabajando en la película tori no había llamado a jade y puesto que los teléfonos tenían que estar apagados por confidencialidad para que nadie supiera sobre los actores, cambios en el guion y otras cosas importantes y debía ser algo grave para que llamara.

**-no, ¿recuerdas lo que teníamos que hacer hoy? -pregunto tori**

**-¿hoy?** –dijo jade intentando recordar algo relacionado con el día de hoy. -**la verdad no recuerdo tener nada para hoy.**

**-hoy teníamos que ir a la revisión del doctor** -dijo tori tranquilamente, sabiendo que jade estaba ocupada con la película y se le podía olvidar **-me prometiste venir ¿o tengo que ir sola?**

**-¿a que hora es?**

**-en 25 minutos.**

**-estoy de camino a casa** -dijo jade a tori, cogiendo su chaqueta. -nos vemos, te quiero. **-decía jade antes de terminar la llamada.**

Jade salió e iba hacia la puerta trasera del set para que los paparazi no la vieran pero John la detuvo

**-¿que?** -Dijo jade con cansancio.

**-¿donde vas? Aun tenemos muchas que hacer, la semana que viene tenemos que empezar a rodar la película.**

**-bueno me da igual** -dijo jade tranquilamente -**ahora me tengo que irme a menos que quieras que una mujer embarazada, mi esposa, intente matarte por hacer que no la acompañe** -decía jade a John.

**-de acuerdo puedes irte**

**-lo iba a hacer aunque me dijeras que no** -le dijo jade, sabiendo que no le iba a decir nada al respecto, puesto que John era buena persona y comprendía que jade tenia que acompañar.

_**Jade's prov.**_

_**Xxx**_

10 minutos más tarde había llegado a casa, donde tori me estaba esperando.

-pensaba que ya no venias -dijo esta subiendo al auto.

**-es el estúpido tráfico** -me queje.

**-¿que tal todo?** -pregunto esta dándome un rápido beso.

**-bien, tengo que soportar otros seis o siete meses aguantando al estúpido de ryan.**

**-¿participa en la película?**

**-si, por desgracia.**

**-no seas mala jade, no te a echo nada el chico.**

**-oh, ¿no cuenta besarte mas de seis veces porque no sabia decir bien su estúpida frase?**

**-jade él estaba nervioso.**

**-oh, te puedo prometer que el disfrutaba de cada beso.**

**-jade, es un hombre, los hombres son así.**

**-si, pero no me gusta que sean así contigo.**

**-¿aun sigues celosa por el? sabes que si no quisiera estar contigo hace mucho tiempo que no estaría contigo.** -dijo esta haciendo una pausa. **-¿recuerdas todo lo ocurrido hace 8 años y medio? No lo hubiera echo si no te quisiera.**

**-aw vega, cállate me vas a hacer llorar y estoy conduciendo.** - esta se reía. **–¡no tiene gracia!, **

_**Xxx**_

Habíamos llegado otra vez al medico, donde nos sentamos a esperar.

**-¿te e dicho que odio los hospitales?** –me queje

**-como mil veces** -dijo esta bromeando.

**-señora wets, el doctor la espera en aquella consulta** -nos indico una mujer.

Entramos a la habitacion y como la otra vez allí estaba el doctor.

**-hola señoras west.**

**-si, hola.**

**-¡jade!** -se quejo tori

**-¿que?** - esta me miraba, su mirada decía que me comportara.

**-bueno señora west, esta vez voy a pesarla para ir controlando su peso durante el embarazo y asegurarnos que come lo suficiente para hacer que su bebe crezca.**

**-oh, le puedo asegurarle que come lo suficiente, no se como no engorda.** –le dije bromeando.

**-bueno tenemos que comprobar si eso es cierto y si lo es tendremos que hacerle algunas pruebas**–Dijo este levantándose-**colóquese aquí **-dijo este a tori, para pesarla. **-bueno su peso es saludable para una persona de su estatura, pero no lo suficiente para una persona que va a tener un bebe.**

**-¿eso puede ser malo? **–le pregunte.

**-oh, no se preocupe, solo tiene que estar mas tranquila y por supuesto nada de estrés.**

**-¿ella tranquila? Oh eso tengo que verlo **–dije.

_**Xxx**_

Después de hablar un poco mas con el doctor y diciéndole a tori que iba a tener que estar mas tranquila, estábamos apunto de irnos.

**-bueno, señoras nos vemos en un mes y medio para hacer la primera ecografía a su hijo.** –dijo este apuntándonos en un papel la fecha para la ecografía.

No os olvidéis comentar, me encanta leer vuestros comentarios, lo mismo para los comentarios buenos que los malos comentarios sobre la historia.

Bueno recuerdo que alguien quería saber del bebe de tori y jade aquí hay un capitulo mas sobre el embarazo. ¿Alguien tiene mas sugerencias para ''torturar'' a jade con el embarazo de tori? las sugerencias siempre me encantan jajajaja ;)

Guest: si por fin se calman un poco trina y jade jajajaja

RUN: si van a intentar llevarse bien, pero la pregunta es ¿lo conseguirán?

Jojo: si par de testarudas, aunque no se quien es mas testaruda si jade o trina ¿tu que crees jade? ¿O trina?

Forty three: oh lo siento, te prometo que en el siguiente capitulo tortura un poco a jade

Sakura-chan: oh estoy segura que si, aunque no se cual de las dos acabaría muerta (esperemos que ninguna de ellas)

Yoshi: si como dices quieran o no van a tener que tolerarse o tori, en un ataque de enfado las va a matar (esperemos que no ocurra) y si beck y jade no tiene ningún sentido que vuelvan por eso yo voy a seguir con mis historias jori jajajaja


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capitulo 12**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-¡jade!** -tori llamaba, mientras movía a jade para despertarla a las 3 de la mañana.

**-hmmm.** -contesto jade aun molesta.

**-jade despierta.**

**-tori?** -dijo jade confusa. **-vuelve a dormir** -decía jade dándose la vuelta.

**-¡jade!** -dijo tori enfadada.

**-¿que ocurre?** -pregunto jade.

**-...**

**-¡vamos vega! No me levantes a las...** -dijo jade mirando su teléfono -**a las 3 de la mañana para nada.**

**-estaba pensando que si ¿tu puedes conseguir un poco de helado?**

**-ok, iré a conseguirlo** -decía jade levantándose de la cama y cambiándose de ropa. **–¿algo mas?**

**-estaría bien una papas.**

**-¿papas y helado?**

**-no, se me ha dado ganas de eso.** –dijo tori encogiéndose de hombros.

_**Jades prov.**_

os preguntareis que hago a las 3 de la mañana conduciendo por los ángeles, pues tiene una sencilla explicación, tori quiere helado y no tenemos helado, el ultimo bote de helado se lo comió cat y tori viendo una película hace un par de día, por eso estoy buscando algún lugar abierto a estas horas.

_**Xxx**_

Después de la búsqueda de un lugar donde vendan helado a las tres de la mañana encontré un sitio, como no, allí no había nadie a excepción de un chico dormido en una silla. Fui a buscar el helado.

**-¡Hey!** –le grite al chico que aun estaba durmiendo cuando me hacerque a pagar el helado, este del sobresalto acabo en el suelo.

**-eh… esto… hola ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? **–dijo este aun un poco dormido.

**-decirme cuanto cuesta el helado. **–le dije enojada, esta haciéndome perder el tiempo cuando podría estar en casa dormida.

**-oh… yo te conozco** –dijo este, oh ¿quien no me conoce? Cuando soy famosa, me dan ganas de matar a este chico por estúpido.

**-si si, ¿cuanto cuesta?**

_**Xxx**_

Regrese a casa poco después

**-tu helado.** –dije a tori dándole el helado y las papas.

**-ew ¿como puedes hacer eso?** –le dije cuando vi que metió una de las papas en el helado.

**-esta rico** –dijo esta.

**-me voy a dormir** –le conteste, antes de ir a dormir.

_**Nadie prov.**_

Jade estaba en el set de grabación a la mañana siguiente, estando medio dormida por dormir menos de lo que estaba acostumbrada, en las dos horas que llevaba despierta se había bebido al menos 4 cafés aunque no es que jade llevara la cuenta mientras tori estaba durmiendo en la cama, suerte de tomarse un tiempo de descanso para trabajar en algunas canciones.

**-¡jade!** -llamo John.

**-¿si?**

**-te estas quedando dormida.**

**-¿sabes lo que es levantarte a las tres de la mañana, quedarse mas de una hora y media despierta buscando donde comprar un maldito helado, volver a ir a dormir y levantarse a las seis?**

**-si, yo también estoy casado y tengo una hija.** -dijo este comprendiendo a jade. **-pero eso es lo que les toca a los padres.**

**-¿me estas diciendo que parezco un hombre?** -dijo jade.

**-por supuesto que no, te falta mucho para ser un hombre** -bromeo este.

**-¿como no tener cerebro? **

**-ja ja muy graciosa, todos los hombre no somos así.**

**-yo pensaba que tu si y ahora hablando de la película, yo quiero matar a ryan.**

**-¿en la película o la vida real?**

**-¿puedo elegir los dos?**

**-no, uno es ilegal ¿y matarlo en la película? Si me dices una forma original para matarlo y nunca vista de acuerdo.**

**-trato echo, no sabes la imaginación que puedo tener** -dijo jade.

_**Xxx**_

**-que te parece, ryan busca a emma y entra en la casa y lo mata con papel higiénico.**

**-¿como se supone que puedes matar a alguien con eso?**

**-ten un poco de imaginación.**

**-ya que quiero saber eso del papel higiénico de acuerdo, pero solo por esta vez.**

**-¿puedo ser quien lo mata?**

**-sabiendo como eres no, eres capaz de matarlo en verdad.**

**-nah, me meterían en la cárcel y prefiero no estar allí.**

_**Xxx**_

Un par de días mas tarde tori estaba en la casa, ordenando algunas de las cosas ya que esta no tenía ganas de escribir ninguna canción.

**-hey** -dijo la voz de jade, tori casi salto del sobresalto -** el doctor te dijo que tranquila y no as parado de moverte en el rato que estoy viéndote.**

**-y se supone que tu estarías en el trabajo.**

**-salimos antes, el estúpido de ryan enfermo y teníamos que grabar algunas escenas con el, a si que salimos antes. ¿Y me vas a decir porque no te quedas tranquila ni un momento?**

**-no me gusta estar sin hacer cosas.**

**-puedes ver la tele.**

**-nunca hay nada interesante.**

**-¿leer?**

**-he leído unas 20 paginas o mas de un libro.**

**-wow mejor dime lo que no as echo** -dijo jade bromeando.

**-esto** -dijo tori besando a jade. Quien también la besaba mientras que tenia sus manos en la cintura de tori y tori sus manos en el cuello de jade. **-esto es más divertido** -dijo tori separándose un momento para respirar y volver a besar a jade.

**-estoy de acuerdo contigo.** -dijo jade, mientras las dos llegaron al sofá aun besándose. -**y ahora quédate aquí. -decía jade, mientras salía de la casa.**

**-¿donde vas?** -dijo tori confusa.

Un momento después jade entro de nuevo a la casa con una bolsa, que le entrego a tori.

**-¿que has comprado?**

**-ábrelo y lo veras.** -tori abrió la bolsa aun cerrada y cuando metió la mano en la bolsa cogió algo en su mano.

**-¿un osito?** -pregunto tori mirando el pequeño oso blanco.

**-si lo vi cuando regresaba y me gusto mucho y al ser blanco da igual si es una niña o un niño.**

**-eres demasiado linda -decía tori besando a jade.**

**-tu eres la culpable** –decía jade

**-bueno me gusta ser culpable de eso.**

_¿Creéis que hay que torturar un poco más a jade por las noches? Y os prometo que no se porque tori pide helado con papas. Y lo del papel higiénico es de un capitulo de victorious me gusto como jade iba a intentar matar a tori y andre con el, pero como todo el mundo se preguntara yo tampoco se como se puede matar con eso :(_

_Ya que es lunes que mejor forma ¿que empezar la semana con un nuevo capitulo?_

_Pregunta para todos ¿debería de aparecer beck en la historia?_

**DK-sudi:** espero alegrarte con un Nuevo capitulo, aunque creo que alguien me dijo que siempre te allegro con mis capítulos ;)

**Sakura-chan:** bueno ecografía del bebe va a ser en el siguiente capitulo creo y va a ser una gran sorpresa espero aunque aun no se va a saber que es.

**Yoshi:** si ahora va a ser el primero en morir en la película :P aunque la pobre de jade no va a poder matarlo :( si lo de los antojos iba a ponerlo en el anterior pero preferí dejarlo para este no se porque pero creo que así esta bien :)

**Guest:** gracias

**RUN:** aw aun tienes que esperar un poco para verlo :( si la cosita mas linda y peligrosa (siendo hijo/hija de jade) bueno trina y jade van a aparecer en otro capitulo para ver como se llevan delante de tori si pueden pasar un día sin matarse y si puede que si dejan la rivalidad de cuñadas puedan llevarse bien pero estamos hablando de trina y jade ;)

**Jojo:** trina y jade una majaderas ¿por qué? Bueno aun hay que esperar un poco mas para el momento nacimiento del bebe pero se me esta ocurriendo algo mujajajaja ;)

**Forty three:** bueno aquí te dejo un capitulo para cuando vuelvas, malditos hospitales ¿no? :)


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capitulo 13**_

**vicTORIous** aún no me pertenece, pero lo voy a pedir para navidad :) ¿creéis que me lo regalaran? Bueno y si no al menos conocer a los personajes :)

_**Nadie prov.**_

jade intenta que Tori estuviera más tranquila pero no siempre lo conseguían aún más cuando la pequeña pelirroja estaba de visita en la casa, como esta noche.

**-vamos a ver la película** –decía cat saltando en el sofá. Jade miraba a Tori por ayuda para no pasar una hora y media viendo una película de dibujos, pero Tori le gustaba ver a cat feliz y cuando veían una película de terror la pequeña pelirroja no se veía muy feliz.

Jade vio que no iba a conseguir no ver la película y prefirió ir a por las palomitas y sentarse junto a Tori y cat.

_**Xxx**_

Una hora más tarde, cat seguía muy entusiasmada por la película, Tori sonreía al ver la energía que tenía su amiga y mientras veía a jade intentando no quedarse dormida de aburrimiento.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y jade se levantó para ir a ver quién había llamado casi cayendo por el camino al estar medio dormida. Cuando jade abrió la puerta encontró a robbie.

**-oh eres tú.** –dijo despreocupada jade.

**-hola a ti también jade **

**-¿Qué quieres shapiro? **

**-eh traído pizza para todos.**

**-bien** –contesto jade, arrebatando la pizza al chico y cerrando la puerta.

**-¡jade!** –se quejó robbie desde la puerta.

**-¿Quién es?** –pregunto Tori.

**-repartidor de pizzas** –dijo jade.

**-no hemos pedido ninguna pizza** –explicaba Tori. **–Jade abre la puerta a robbie**

**-ok** –contesto jade abriendo la puerta.

**-golpeaste mi nariz** –se quejó el chico, con una de sus manos en la nariz.

**-se un hombre** –le dijo jade, antes de ir donde las otras dos chicas estaban con la pizza.

**-¡yay pizza!** –decía cat.

_**xxx**_

Un par de días más tarde. Jade estaba en el trabajo, repitiendo una de las escenas porque uno de los actores secundarios estaba jugando con su teléfono.

Cuando repitieron la escena el mismo chico seguía con el teléfono.

**-¡oh dios que alguien le quite ese maldito teléfono!** –grito jade, estaba enfadada porque ese día había tenido que ir a trabajar una hora antes y Tori con sus antojos a las tres de la mañana no ayudaba mucho. Otra de las cosas que no ayudaba es que solo había tenido un café ese día antes de salir de su casa porque llegaba tarde y al estúpido chico que jade le pidió un café aún no se lo había traído.

_**Flash back**_

La noche anterior a las 3 de las mañana Tori se despertó, esta intento despertar a jade, pero esta no reacciono, entonces Tori tenía una sonrisa malévola y tomó la almohada detrás de la cabeza y golpeó a jade con ella en la cara.

**-¡ah! ¿Quién? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?** –dijo jade no esperándose ese golpe con la almohada en la cara.

**-hola** –dijo Tori riéndose.

Después de un poco de tiempo jade se levantó y fue a comprar lo que Tori quería, como no, Tori pidió a jade algo que no estaba en la casa. Después de jade levantarse e ir en su auto a la tienda donde fue la anterior volvió a su casa para dormir, aunque después del paseo en coche eran las tres y media, lo que significaba que le quedaba una hora para tener que despertarse. Puesto que tenían que levantarse una hora antes por algunos detalles que tenían que discutir.

_**Fin flash back.**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

**-¿aun sufriendo por las noche jade?** –me dijo John

**-sí.**

**-pues aun te queda mucho tiempo pasando las noches despierta porque tu bebe llore.**

**-lo sé, pero estoy cansada ahora y cuidar del bebe no soy solo yo también Tori.**

**-sí, ¿pero crees que no te va a mandar por la noche que veas que le pase?**

**-sí, pero nos turnaremos y ahora déjame tengo mucho sueño para hablar.**

**-toma –dijo este pasándome un café.** –negro con dos de azúcar.

**-gracias** –dije quitándole el vaso y bebiendo de él.

**-ah se me olvidaba hoy trabajaremos hasta tarde.**

**-es broma ¿no?**

**-no y ahora mueve tu culo hasta aquí.** –dijo este bromeando.

_**Xxx**_

_**Tori's prov.**_

Como quería hacer algo especial para jade, Salí para ir de compras y preparar algo especial porque sé que cuando venga cansada no va a querer ir a ningún restaurante y bueno estoy muy aburrida en casa. Me monte en mi auto y empecé a conducir para llegar a la tienda de comestibles.

Poco después llegue a la tienda de comestibles, baje del auto y entre. Empecé a mirar lo que había, compre una botella de vino aun sabiendo que yo no voy a beber es para jade, algunas verduras y fui a mirar algo para el poste.

_**Nadie prov.**_

_**Xxx**_

Cuando Tori termino sus compras salió de la tienda, escucho que su móvil empezó a sonar en el bolsillo y lo cogió.

**-¿hola?** –dijo esta extrañada al ver que era jade. **-¿ocurre algo?**

**-no, quería decirte que hoy voy a salir tarde **–decía jade en la sala de descanso del set de rodaje.

**-oh, vale** –dijo Tori desanimada, al saber que iba a llegar tarde.

**-no te preocupes, no será muy tarde o voy a matar a los actores.** –dijo jade.

**-com…** -esta fue interrumpida por alguien que la llamo, ella no sabía quién era, podía ser uno de los fans.

**-¿Tori?** –dijo la voz de un hombre detrás de Tori, Para su equivocación no era uno de sus fans, ella sabía muy bien quien era, esta al verlo dejo escapar de sus manos el móvil.

**-¡Tori!** –Decía la voz de jade en el teléfono **–¡Tori contesta!** –dijo jade preocupada. **–¡Tori! ¡Me estas preocupando contesta el maldito teléfono! **

Tam tam tam ¡Aquí viene el drama! tam tam tam.

¿Quién es la persona que llamo a tori? ¿Por qué reacciono así? ¿Qué va a hacer jade?

RUN: creo que entonces voy a tener miedo de ese bebe cuando sea un poco más mayor, hermosos/a y peligroso/a. bueno hay que esperar para ver cómo se van a llevar pronto va a haber otra visita de trina y veremos si se pueden llevar bien ;) bueno eso es lo que les toca a los padres tiene que sufrir los antojos, Tori sufrirá aún más sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no?

DK-sudi: la verdad no sé cómo puedes matar a alguien con papel higiénico, pero creo que jade puede matar a alguien con cualquier cosa ¿no lo crees tú?

Hin: hola, veo que hay más gente comentando eso me gusta. Ok seguiré torturando un poquito más a jade ;) la verdad no sé si esta rico el helado con papas aunque creo que si ya que el helado esta rico al igual que las papas :)

Alejandra Ocampo: hola Alejandra. Nueva persona comentando ¡bien! *aplausos* bueno tengo que decir que me impresiona que empezaras a leer peleando con los recuerdos cuando leíste el resumen de la historia y solo tardaras una hora más o menos *aplausos* si antojo Tori de helado no sé porque me encanto creo que voy a probar su antojo, si lo del chile investigando para la historia como buena escritora encontré lo del chile, bueno si lo pondré lo de la fruta con chile en otro capítulo ahora quiero probarlo también eso jajajajaj oh dios mío lo del café *aplausos* no lo había pensado, pero si vamos a torturar un poco más a jade ;)

Forty three: si malditos hospitaleees jejeje, aún tiene que sufrir mucho más jade por el embarazo mujajajajaja ;) no lo sé, pero voy a comprar un helado y lo probare jajajaja :p si el osito es para que se vea que jade ya no es tan dura al menos con Tori como lo era antes, se está volviendo una blanda jajajaja. Bueno vas a tener que esperar un poco más para saber qué pasa con beck ;)

NanohaxFate4ever: otra persona nueva que comenta *se desmaya* tengo que decir que tus pensamiento sobre lo que pasa con beck son parecidos a lo que yo estaba pensando, bueno tendré que poner un poco más de drama ;) me gusta todas tus sugerencias son muy buenas :) y como dices jade va a hacer cualquier cosa por Tori o su hijo.

Sakura-chan: si van a seguir más antojos ;) todos queremos ver a jade sufrir a jade por ellos jajajja, eso de los lunes pues me encanta hacer a la gente feliz.

jori a saco: antes que nada, tu nombre para la página deja muy claro lo que te gusta jajajaj no de verdad me gusta mucho. Oh eso está bien que enganchen aunque ahora va a haber capítulos aún más interesantes.

Jojo: si tú lo has dicho jade tiene que aguantar todo y aún no ha nacido cuando este con ellas va a ser aun peor por las noches ;) bueno tengo algo planeado para cuando nazca él bebe ;)

Yoshi: si lo se papas y helado es algo raro pero eso es lo que ocurre con las mujeres embarazas mezclan cosas muy raras no sé y fue lo que me vino en ese momento a la mente. Si todo el mundo se pregunta cómo matar a alguien con papel higiénico pero tienes que pensar que es jade west ella te puede matar con cualquier cosa, bueno creo que exagere un poco pero quedo la idea clara ¿no?

Guest: si capitulo tierno *o*


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo 14**_

_**Antes de empezar, estoy pensando hacer algo relacionado con la navidad un one-shot pero no sé de qué pareja hacer el one-shot ¿jori? ¿tandre? ¿Alguna sugerencia?**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

**-¿vega?!** -grite al ¡estúpido teléfono! pero lo único que escuche es como la llamada se había cortado, esto me provocaba un mal presentimiento. Intente llamarla otra vez pero no funciono.

**-¿jade?** -me di la vuelta y allí estaba John. **-¿Te ocurre algo? Estas más pálida de lo normal y eso creo que es imposible, sin ofender.**

**-¿qué?** -le pregunte cuando no escuche lo que dijo.

**-te he dicho si e...** -en ese momento mi teléfono empezó a sonar.

**-¡calla!** -le grite, antes de contestar la llamada.

**-¿jade west?** -pregunto una voz desconocida.

**-sí, soy yo.** -dije rápidamente.

**-su esposa victoria west acaba de llegar al hospital. **

**-¿pero qué ha ocurrido?**

**-fue traída por un chico, este nos dijo que se desmayó sin ninguna razón.** –después de eso le pregunte en cuál de los hospitales estaba y colgué cuando esta me dio la dirección.

Cogí mi chaqueta, mis llaves y guarde el teléfono en el bolsillo **-¡me tengo que ir!** -dije saliendo de allí rápidamente.

**-¡no te puedes ir!** -dijo John, yo sin hacerle caso, Salí lo más rápido del plato de rodaje, subí a mi coche rápidamente y empecé a conducir hasta allí.

_**xxx**_

Diez minutos más tarde después de saltar algunas luces roja y pasar el exceso de velocidad llegue allí, aun siendo uno de los hospitales más lejanos al plato de rodaje.

**-¡habitación de victoria west!** -le grite sin querer a la enfermera, no quería gritarle pero los nervios que tenían hicieron que no controlara el volumen de mi voz.

**-410** -por supuesto no se va a negar o pedir más información por dos razones, 1º sabe que soy su esposa y 2º no creo que quiera unas tijeras en la garganta.

Después de que la enfermera me dijera el número de la habitación subí hasta la cuarta planta y busque el número de la habitación. Un doctor pasó junto a mí y me hizo pararme.

**-estas buscando la habitación de Tori ¿no? **–dijo el doctor

**-creo que está claro que sí.**

**-sígueme. **–este me llevo hasta el final de uno de los pasillos y allí estaba la habitación. **–Puede que aún no este despierta, pero está bien** –me dijo este.

**-gracias **–le dije -**¿y quién la trajo aquí? **–le pregunte.

**-no sabemos su nombre, pero creo que aún sigue en el hospital.**

**-muchas gracias **–le dije otra vez y entre a la habitación.

Cuando entre efectivamente como había dicho el doctor Tori estaba dormida.

_**xxx**_

**-¿jade?** –dijo Tori aun un poco dormida.

**-Hey ¿qué tal estas**? –le pregunte.

**-bien, pero ¿porque estamos en el hospital?**

**-yo te lo puedo explicar.** -dijo una voz que me resulta familiar, me gire para mirar en la puerta y no me puedo creer que el este aquí ¿qué demonios hace aquí?!

**-¡beck!** –le dije sorprendida, mire a Tori y se veía en parte asombrada pero también puedo decir que ella no confía en el al igual que yo **-¿qué demonios haces aquí?!** -le grite.

**-jade…**

**-¿sabes qué? ¡No me importa!** –le dije enfadada -¡lárgate de aquí!-le grite.

**-jade por favor déjame explicarme**. –dijo este. **–¿podemos hablar un momento en el pasillo?**

**-¡no!**

**-jade por favor.**

**-vuelvo en un momento.** –le dije a Tori, antes de salir de la habitación.

**-gracias** –decía este cuando salimos de la habitación. **–ahora te voy a explicar porque estoy aquí.**

**-¡la única explicación que quiero es porque no sigues en la cárcel!** –Le grite** -¡Casi la matas!** –Le dije empujándolo **-¡Y no quiero que te acerques a ella! ¡Nunca! –le volví a gritar.**

**-jade**

**-¡largo!** -le grite.

**-jade, déjame hablar un momento**

**-te juro beck que si no sales de aquí en 30 segundos te voy...**

**-un minuto jade, por favor **–me interrumpió este.

**-¡no!**

**-un minuto. **–dijo este jalándome del brazo

**-¡beck suéltame o te vas a enfrentar a mis tijeras!**

**-jade no te temo, he pasado cosas peores. ¡Y ahora me vas a escuchar! **-decía este llevándome fuera del hospital.

**-¡suéltame beck! **-le decía intentando soltarme.

**-¡no! ¡Me vas a escuchar! Quieras o no.**

**-¡no tengo nada que hablar contigo!**

**-jade ¡No seas testaruda! **-me decía este. **-escúchame y te prometo que si después no quieres saber nada de mi te voy a dejar en paz a ti y Tori.** -decía este calmado.

**-¿cómo sé que lo vas a hacer?** –le pregunte. **–y también sean andre, robbie, cat y trina**. -le dije.

**-porque si no os dejo en paz a vosotras o alguno de nuestros amigos.**

**-mis amigos** –le corregí –**no tienes derecho a decir que son tus amigos, al menos no desde que hiciste eso a Tori, trina te odia y si te ve te va a patear el trasero cosa que pensándolo bien también quiero hacerlo yo, andre también te patearía si vuelves a acercarte a nosotros, robbie y cat no quieren verte, son los únicos que no te van a patear porque son demasiados buenos.**

**-vale, vuestros amigos. Sé que si no lo hago podéis denunciarme u otro tipo de cosa para que no esté cerca de vosotros y después de salir de la cárcel por buen comportamiento no tengo muchos pensamientos de volver.**

_**Beck's prov. **_

**-¿y qué demonios haces siguiendo a Tori? porque es mucha coincidencia que estuvieras justamente en ese momento allí.**

**-no estaba siguiéndola, vivo cerca de allí y bueno cuando la vi salir de la tienda no se la llame.**

**-¿y porque se desmayó?**

**-déjame contarte lo que ocurrió**

_Flash back_

Estaba dando un paseo hasta el trabajo, había pasado unas pocas semanas desde que salí de la cárcel, por supuesto a no tener nadie que quiera saber de mí lo antes posible busque un trabajo. Cuando estaba caminando hacia mi trabajo me pareció ver a alguien familiar, entonces me di cuenta que era Tori, ella estaba hablando por teléfono no sabía con quien hablaba, pero decidí llamarla.

**-no sé porque lo hiciste** –salto jade –**eres idiota.**

**-¿me dejas que te cuente lo que ocurrió?**

**-ugh, vale** –dice está quejándose.

Bueno como iba diciendo, decidí llamarla. -''Tori'' –dije, esta se dio la vuelta y me miro como si hubiera visto un fantasma y vi como dejo el teléfono caer.

**-normal, no se esperaba verte** –se quejó jade. **-y creo que Tori preferiría mil veces ver un fantasma que a ti.**

**-gracias jade muy amable por tu parte, pero déjame que continúe.**

**-vale, pero voy a interrumpir las veces que quiera.**

**-ok.**

Vi cómo se le escapo el móvil de las manos, esta seguía aun sin hablar solo me miraba un poco ¿cómo decirlo? ¿En shock? –''¿Tori estas bien?'' –le pregunte acercándome un poco a ella. –''Tori por favor contesta, no te voy a hacer…. –entonces vi cómo se estaba mareando y me acerque corriendo para sujetarla y no se golpeara –''daño'' –termine de hablar después del rápido reflejo de sujetarla. Estaba confundido, sé que lo que paso no es de las mejores cosas, ¿pero tanto como desmayarse?

**-¡idiota esta embaraza!** –me grito jade, golpeándome en la cabeza.

**-¡yo no lo sabía!** –proteste.

Aun así cogí el teléfono de Tori, vi que la llamada que había hecho se cortó y llame a una ambulancia, porque estaba preocupado que se desmayara de repente.

**-Y si ya me he enterado que esta embaraza jade** –dije cuando vi que esta abrió la boca para hablar.

En pocos minutos una ambulancia llego, pusieron a Tori en una de las camillas y subí con ella en la ambulancia, no quería dejarla solo y bueno me sentía mal porque pensaba que era mi culpa.

**-¡y es tu culpa!**

**-es necesario gritarme, ¿cuándo estas junto a mí?**

**-¡sí!**

Uno de los paramédicos me pregunto que había sucedido y le explique que estaba hablando con ella y de repente se desmayó, este me dijo que la iban a llevar al hospital y así poder hacerle alguna prueba para saber si estaba bien. Cuando llegamos al hospital le pedí a una de las enfermeras que te llamara porque sé que podía ser raro si te llamaba yo y bueno eso es lo que ocurrió.

_Fin flash back._

**-en resumen te encontraste con ella por ''casualidad''**-dijo jade haciendo comillas con los dedos –**te paraste a saludarla, después de lo que hiciste y le haces desmayarse.** –Decía jade muy tranquila para mi gusto **–¡eres un completo imbécil!** –me grito esta. **–¿¡a quien se le ocurre algo así!? ¡Claro solo a ti!**

**-jade no era mi intención que pasara nada de esto.**

_**Jade's prov.**_

Iba a golpear a beck, pero de repente…

**-¡tú!**

¿Quién creéis que es la persona que grita el ¡tú!?

¡Y la historia ya tiene más de 100 comentarios! Gracias a todos los que comentáis la historia.

Sakura-chan: si el capítulo anterior fue muy interesante. Espero que todas tus dudas del anterior capitulo estén ahora contestadas.

Alejandra Ocampo: hola, si todo el mundo se quedó intrigado jajajja si acertaste fue beck pero creo que es algo un poco lógico ¿no? es una de las pocas personas que podrían sorprender tanto a Tori, si espero que me den el programa o al menos los capítulos de la serie en dvd jajajaja. ¿Parecía corto? Bueno espero que este no pareciera tan corto ;) si lo de la pizza me pareció algo que podría hacer jade jajjaja jade aún tiene que seguir siendo mala con alguien y bueno el pobre de robbie es con quien puede ser mala

RUN: claro que no iba a hacerle daño y bueno en este capítulo se puede ver que están llevándose un poco mejor.

Guest: la intriga sobre quien es la persona misteriosa se acabó pero aún quedan muchas cosas interesantes por pasar ;) y bueno de nada, me gusta que la gente disfrute mis historias.

Jojo: oh no en este capítulo no hizo nada malo jajajaja

NanohaxFate4ever: bueno no sé si el capítulo anterior era corto casi todos los capítulos los hago de unas 1300 o más palabras pero espero que este no te parezca corto o voy a deprimirme :( si estaba segura que iba a matar a alguien con el final ¡no soy una asesina! Y bueno ya podre más cosas de ascos y mareos en los próximos capítulos aunque creo que los mareos serian con un poco más de tiempo de embarazo pero como no lo sé porque yo no he estado embarazada pues van a aparecer mareos desde uno de los próximos capítulos

Yoshi: si te deje ¿así te deje O.o? bueno espero que ahora sepas porque reacciono así Tori. Si yo también me quedo pensando cómo se puede hacer para matar a alguien con papel higiénico pero como dices lo voy a dejar a la imaginación jjajajaja XD

Forty three: no tienes que asustarte, claro si consigo para navidad victorious el jori y el catrina serán realidad y beck acabara fuera del programa bueno no me gusta el actor, no tiene culpa jajajaja y espero que no te has quedado aun sin uñas y hayas tenido que empezar con los dedos.

DK-sudi: bueno como ya sabes es beck, pero vas a tener que esperar hay una lista larga para matar a beck como no se comporte bien. 1º hay un empate que serían jade, Tori y trina, 2º andre y 3º tal vez cat y robbie


	15. Chapter 15

_En el anterior capitulo…_

**-en resumen te encontraste con ella por ''casualidad''**-dijo jade haciendo comillas con los dedos –**te paraste a saludarla, después de lo que hiciste y le haces desmayarse.** –Decía jade muy tranquila para mi gusto **–¡eres un completo imbécil!** –me grito esta. **–¿¡a quien se le ocurre algo así!? ¡Claro solo a ti!**

**-jade no era mi intención que pasara nada de esto.**

_**Jade's prov.**_

Iba a golpear a beck, pero de repente…

**-¡tú!**

_**Capítulo 15**_

_**¡Hey aún sigo viva! (creo que sería raro si escribo esto muerta jajajaja XD) **_

_**Jade's prov.**_

**-¡tú!** -grito una trina muy enfadada, dándome a Dylan y abalanzándose sobre beck. Haciéndolo quedarse boca abajo con las manos en la espalda. **-¡sabía que tu tenías la culpa!** -decía está doblando el brazo de beck para hacerle daño.

**-¡no he hecho nada! **

**-¡cuéntaselo a otro!** –dijo trina aun haciendo daño a beck. **-¡tú has hecho que mi hermanita este en el hospital y como mi sobrino o sobrina le ocurra algo te voy a matar!**

**-mira tú mama le está pateando el culo –**le decía a Dylan mientras señalaba como trina le hacía daño a beck y este no hacía nada para protegerse de la furia de trina.

–**¡jade por favor dile que se quite de encima!**

**-nah, es divertido verte sufrir. –**dije mirando como trina lo torturaba un poco.

**-¡jade por favor!**

**-ok, trina aunque me gustaría ver como lo matas, no puedo dejarte.**

**-¿porque?** –dijo trina torturando un poco más a beck.

**-****¡****porque entonces tu hermana me mataría a mí!**

**-ok** –dijo trina quitándose de encima de beck, este se levantó del suelo. **–Pero como le hagas algo a mi hermana….** –esta no termino la frase, sino que hizo una especie de llave de karate e hizo a beck acabar otra vez en el suelo. –**te mato.**

**-ok, lo entiendo** –decía beck limpiándose un poco después de acabar dos veces en el suelo.

**-¿trina cómo te has enterado de esto?**

**-bueno fui a vuestra casa y Tori no estaba, intente llamar a Tori pero no respondía y después te intente llamar** –mire mi teléfono y si allí estaba la llamada de trina **–tampoco contestaste y bueno el co-productor de tu película me dijo que saliste sin ni si quiera preguntarle, lo que me hacía pensar que debía ser algo grave y bueno llame a uno de los hospitales y aquí estoy.** –decía trina cogiendo a Dylan. **-¿y cómo esta Tori?**

**-puedes ir a verla, habitación 410.**

**-¿vienes?**

**-no, tengo algunas cosas que hablar aun con beck** –dije mirando a beck.

**-no me gustaría ser tú en este momento**. –dijo trina antes de entrar al hospital. Este me miro con mucho miedo sabiendo que soy capaz de hacerle más daño que trina.

_**Trina's prov.**_

Entre al hospital con Dylan en mis brazos, como jade ya me había dicho dónde podía ver a Tori entre en el ascensor y pulse el número cuatro. Después de esperar hasta llegar a la cuarta planta, Salí del ascensor y empecé a buscar la habitación.

Llame a la puerta por si acaso había algún doctor, para no molestar.

**-jade** –decía Tori. Entonces entre.

**-no me lo voy a tomar como un insulto porque no sabías que era yo, pero no vuelvas a decirme jade.** –me queje.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-preocuparme por mi hermanita.**

**-gracias trina, pero no es necesario.**

**-claro que es necesario.**

**-de verdad trina no lo es.**

**-ugh ¿Por qué siempre eres tan testaruda?**

**-¡porque estoy bien!**

**-si lo estuvieras no estarías aquí.**

**-lo estoy, pero los doctores me han dicho que tengo que estar esta noche aquí.**

**-¿y qué tal todo?** –dije sentándome en la silla junto a la cama.

**-ya sabes normal, me encuentro el ex de mi mujer el que debería de estar en la cárcel justo cuando salgo de hacer unas compras** –dijo esta con sarcasmo.

**-no hace falta que lo digas así.**

**-lo sé, pero estoy enfadada porque no quiero estar aquí.**

**-creo que a jade le espera una noche larga** –le decía burlándome.

Nadie prov.

_**Xxx**_

Tori y trina estuvieron hablando por un tiempo, mientras que jade se aseguraba de que beck no iba a ser ningún problema para ellas o cualquiera de sus amigos.

Entonces jade seguida por beck fueron a la habitación de Tori, donde trina estaba levantándose con Dylan que se había quedado dormida.

**-hey jade nos vemos en otro momento.** –dijo trina antes de salir de la habitación y encontrar en el pasillo a beck, esta le lanzo una mirada de muerte porque no confía en él.

**Xxx**

Jade se quedó esa noche con Tori, beck poco después de irse trina también se fue a su apartamento a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente a tori la dejaron salir del hospital, entonces jade la llevo a casa. Jade se dio una ducha y cambio su ropa para ir al trabajo. Mientras tori se quedó en la casa descansando.

**Xxx.**

Tori estaba dormida cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta de la casa, se levantó de la cama y bajo las escaleras. Entonces al abrir la puerta allí estaba beck sonriéndole.

**-t…**

**-¡fuera!** –lo interrumpió Tori antes de que pudiera decir nada. **–¡vete de aquí ahora!** –le grito esta, antes de cerrar la puerta.

**Xxx**

**-hey tori ¿qué tal hoy?** –pregunto jade cuando volvió.

**-bien.**

**-¿Qué te ocurre? –**le dijo jade al notar que no era cierto.

**-nada.**

**-Tori no me mientas.**

**-no te miento no ocurre nada.**

**-¿segura?**

**-sí.**

**-¿Por qué me mientes?**

**-no te miento.**

**-entonces ¿porque no me cuentas que te ocurre?**

**-es solo…. No se… hoy beck apareció…**

**-¿y?** –decía jade para que continuara.

**-iba a decir algo cuando le cerré la puerta en la cara.** –explico la medio latina. –**no confió en el.**

**-no parece ninguna amenaza, parecía muy tranquilo incluso cuando trina le pateo el culo.** –dijo jade recordando lo gracioso que fue ver a beck golpeado por trina. **–creo que ha vuelto ser el tranquilo beck de la escuela.** –le decía jade pensando en lo ocurrido.

**-¿y cómo no sabes que es un acto? Él estaba en Hollywood arts por ser un actor, ¡puede engañarte!**

**-si puede intentarlo, pero si intenta hacerte algo va a tener que vérselas con trina, andre, tu padre y sobretodo conmigo.**

**-no se jade, no confió en el.**

**-bueno comprendo que no lo hagas, pero…** -dijo está entregándole una carta. **–vas a tener que verlo. **–decía señalando el nombre que aparecía en el sobre. "escuela Hollywood arts" –**es una reunión de los antiguos alumnos es en una semana.**

**-¿tenemos que ir?** –decía esta sin mucho ánimo de asistir.

**-wow eso suena más a mí que a ti.** –decía jade burlándose de tori.

**-muy graciosa, en serio ¿tenemos que ir?**

**-no va a pasar nada, va a estar trina, andre, cat, robbie y mucha gente más.**

**-jade** –se quejaba tori.

**-vamos va a ser divertido, tendría que ser yo quien se queje y no tú.**

**Xxx**

Habían pasado un par de días desde que habían recibido la carta de holywood arts y en todo el tiempo que tori estaba con jade intentaba convencerla de no ir, pero jade no se rendiría aunque tori fuera muy persistente en no ir.

**Xxx**

Tori bajo las escaleras y vio a jade bebiendo su café, la pelinegra se acercó a la medio latina y le dio un beso, entonces esta salido corriendo en dirección del baño. Jade se quedó mirando a la chica como salió corriendo.

Tori volvió a bajar a la cocina y jade le iba a dar un beso, para despedirse de ella pero tori esquivo a jade.

**-¿y ahora porque me evitas? ¿Es para convencerme de no ir a la reunión de Hollywood arts?**

**-no, me dan ganas de vomitar el sabor del café y tú sabes a café, es asqueroso –dijo tori poniendo cara de asqueada.**

**-¿entonces no me vas a besar?**

**-a menos que dejes de oler y saber a café, no. –**dijo tori sentando para tomar un jugo de naranja. Jade se quedó mirando a la medio latina, pensando si acercase y darle un beso aunque para recibir la misma reacción de antes y que salga corriendo.

**-nos vemos más tarde. –**decía jade recogiendo las llaves de auto para dirigirse al trabajo.

Cuando jade fue a abrir la puerta alguien la sorprendió haciéndola caer al suelo, con el peso extra de alguien más que era una pequeña pelirroja.

**-dios cat, te juro que tienes que pensar apuntarte a un equipo de lucha libre.**

**-¡holis jadey! –**decía cat aun sobre jade.

**-cat, quítate de encima me vas hacer llegar tarde ¿y qué haces aquí? –**cat en ese momento se apartó para que jade se levantara.

**-oh venía a preguntar si podía ir con vosotras –**jade se quedó confusa porque no sabía de qué hablaba la pelirroja.

**-¿a dónde?**

**-¡a ver él bebe! **–decía cat saltando** –¡nunca he visto uno! –entonces jade recordó que hoy era la cita con el médico para la ecografía.**

**-tori, ¿a qué hora es la ecografía? **–pregunto jade cuando entro a la cocina.

**-las diez.**

**-¡puedo ir! –**dijo cat dando saltos. **–¡por favorrrrr!**

**-claro cat. **–decía tori, contenta por la emoción de su amiga.

**-¡yay!**

**-entonces nos vemos a la diez. –**dijo jade.** –¡mierda! –**se quejó jade.** –llego tarde, esto es tu culpa cat. –**siguio hablando jade, mientras salía corriendo hacia su coche.

**-¿y vamos a saber si es niño o niña?** –pregunto cat.

**-tal vez** –contesto tori.

**¿Qué tal el capítulo?**

**Bueno próximo capítulo ecografía tori, puede que sepáis pronto que será él bebe ¿niño o niña que opináis?**

**Y ahora jade sufre por el café. ¿Qué elegirá jade? ¿poder estar cerca de tori y besarla o beber su café? Y si elige a tori ¿se volverá loca al no poder tener su café?**

Guest: sí creo que los siguientes van a estar interesantes, aunque no sé si este es muy interesante.

RUN:para saber si se volvió bueno vas a tener que leer más capítulos jajaja ;)

Jojo:bueno como decías a beck no le ha ido muy bien con trina jajajaja

DK-sudi:bueno tori si apareció en el anterior capitulo no tanto como siempre pero apareció y bueno lo del tu era para dejar intrigada a la gente jajaja

Forty three:entonces si beck es bueno que se quede y si es malo no aparezca ¿no? bueno tomare eso en cuenta jajaja

Alejandra Ocampo:hola, si lo adivinaste fue trina ¿pero cómo lo sabes? Y sobre el one-shot vas a tener que esperar un poco para saber que pareja he elegido sigo trabajando en él y como dices si no lees nada mío pues bueno feliz navidad y espero que tú también lo pases bien.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capitulo 16**_

Bueno este es el último capítulo… Del año, no os preocupéis aún quedan más capítulos.

vic**TORI**ous no me pertenece pero creo que todo el mundo aquí lo sabe ¿no?

_**Nadie prov.**_

Jade estaba gritando a uno de los actores secundarios porque no lo estaba haciendo bien y había echo repetir la escena un par de veces, jade odia cuando esto pasa porque les hace perder el tiempo. Entonces esta se acordó de que tenía que salir hoy antes, miro su teléfono y vio que eran las nueve y media, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido. Esta decidió que iba avisar que iba a salir antes para ir con tori y cat. La pequeña pelirroja estaba muy entusiasmada con él bebe.

Jade fue hacia su coche pero como muchas otras veces los estúpidos paparazi estaban esperándola. Lo que jade no sabía es cómo demonios se podían enterar de todo lo que hacía en su vida privada, pero aun así no le importaba. Empujo a uno de los paparazi lejos para poder subir a auto y salió del aparcamiento del set.

Mientras cat conducía su auto, si cat tenía licencia de conducir aunque a tori no le gustaba mucho ir en un auto con cat desconfiaba un poco de la pelirroja, todo el mundo sabe que cat es el tipo de persona que se distrae fácilmente, tori en este momento preferiría ir con trina aunque no es que sea tampoco una buena conductora.

Un poco antes de las diez las tres chicas estaban en el hospital esperando a que el doctor las llamara.

Unos minutos más tarde llamaron a tori, aunque la enfermera decía que solo podía entrar una persona junto a tori, al final fueron cat y jade porque ¿quién le puede decir que no a jade cuando te amenaza con sus tijeras?

Las tres chicas entraron a una habitación donde el doctor las estaba esperando.

**-hola jade, hola tori** –saludo este. –**veo que traéis una amiga con vosotras**. –dijo este reconociendo a la pelirroja.

**-sí, ¡soy cat!** –decía cat muy entusiasmada. **–¿no va a decir que es él bebe de tori?** –pregunto cat. –**Y jade** –añadió rápidamente cat.

**-puede ser.** –contesto el doctor.

**-¡yay!** –dijo muy emocionada cat**. –yo quiero que sea una niña.**

**-bueno, tori túmbate en la camilla.** –le indico el doctor. Esta hizo lo que le dijo. **–ahora súbete la camisa.** –jade lo miro con cara rara y levanto una de sus cejas.

**-tranquila jade. **–dijo tori al ver la cara que jade había puesto cuando el doctor le dijo de subir un poco su camisa.

**-de acuerdo **–decía el doctor, mientras sostenía un bote en su mano. **–este gel puede estar un poco frio, pero es para ver al bebe. **–dijo este poniendo un poco del gel en su mano y después en la estómago de tori.

Cat se reía un poco cuando escucho a tori decir en voz baja que ese gel estaba muy frio.

_**Jade's prov.**_

**-muy bien, ahora en este monitor se va a ver al bebe.** –dijo el doctor mientras sosteniendo una cosa en su mano que no sé cómo se llama pero es para ver él bebe, mire a cat quien parecía muy entusiasmada.

**-me siento demasiado observada.** –dijo tori, al ver que los tres de nosotros la mirábamos.

**-no sé porque te quejas, en los conciertos te ven miles.** –le dije.

**-sí, pero no es lo mismo.**

**-si tú lo dices. -**dije encogiéndome de hombros.

**-bien, si miráis aquí** –decía el doctor señalando la pantalla. –**se puede ver la forma de la cabeza**. –dijo este mientras señalan la forma de la cabeza. Que aun parece muy pequeño/a.

**-¡qué lindo!** –decía cat.

**-aquí están el cuerpo del bebe.** –decía aun señalando en la pantalla.

**-¿es una niña?** –preguntaba cat.

**-un momento.** –dijo este moviendo un poco el aparato que tenía en el estómago de tori. **–parece…**

**-¡oh por dios escúpelo!** –le dije con impaciencia.

**-¡jade!** –se quejó tori.

**-¿qué?** –Le dije –**quiero saberlo.** –esta solo me sonrió.

**-felicidades es un niño.**

**-oh yo quería una niña** –se quejó cat.

**-¡cat!** –le regañe.

**-lo siento** –dijo esta triste. **–¡vais a tener un niño!** –decía cat volviendo a animarse.

**-eso parece.** –contesto tori, limpiándose ese gel que el doctor le había echado.

**-hay que ir a celebrar.** –dije.

**-¡sí!** –me animaba cat. **–voy a llamar a robbie.**

**-de acuerdo pero no le digas nada.** –le advertí, ya sé cómo es cat para guardar un pequeño secreto y quiero que lo digamos tori y yo.

**-bueno entonces creo que yo voy a decirle a andre y trina.**

**-bueno ya hemos terminado aquí, él bebe está bien.** –dijo este escribiendo en el ordenador. –**hasta la próxima visita.**

Después de despedirnos, cat salió casi corriendo con su teléfono en la oreja llamando a robbie.

**-creo que todos van a saberlo antes.** –decía tori mirando como cat salió corriendo.

**-ya sabes cómo es cat, está entusiasmada.**

**-lo sé.** –decía tori caminando junto a mi hacia el auto.

**-¿quieres ir de c….**

**-¡si de compras!** –grito cat interrumpiéndome. ¿Pero de donde ha salido? si estaba hablando con robbie, esta chica aun me puede sorprender.

**-si lo que cat dijo. **

**-está bien.**

**-¡podemos comprar cosas para él bebe!** –dijo cat subiendo a su coche rápidamente.

**-¿alguna vez dejara de ser tan entusiasmada con todo?** –dije.

**-tú lo has dicho es cat y cat siempre se entusiasma con todo.** –dijo tori.

_**Xxx**_

Habíamos estado en el centro comercial, cat nos hacía entrar en cada tienda de bebes, no es que me queje pero después de entrar en unas vente tiendas de bebes, es un poco cansado ¿sabes? Cat quería comprar algunas cosas para él bebe, pero pude hacer que no lo comprara.

**-porque jadey, si es muy lindo** –se quejaba cat.

**-cat es un niño** –dije señalando lo que tenía en la mano**. –no voy a dejar que lo vistas de rosa.**

**-pero sería muy lindo.**

**-no me importa, mi hijo no va a ir de rosa.**

**-¡jadey!** –se quejaba cat.

**-cat jade tiene razón.** –le intentaba convencer tori.

**-vale.**

**-mira qué hora es, aún no he llamado para saber si andre está en la ciudad** –dije mirando mi teléfono.

**-si esta** –dijo cat.

**-¿cómo lo sabes?** –le pregunte cuando lo llame y ya he reservado donde podemos ir.

**-pero… si… solo estuvo hablando por teléfono 5 minutos** -dijo tori sorprendía un poco por su amiga.

**-es cat, ella hace ese tipo de cosas.**

**-oh tenemos que ir** –dijo cat jalándonos del brazo a tori y a mí. –**tenemos reserva en 30 minutos.**

_**Nadie prov.**_

_**xxx**_

30 minutos más tarde las tres chicas estaban en el aparcamiento del restaurante donde cat había echo una reserva, sus otros amigos ya estaban allí porque jade había visto el coche de andre aparcado cerca del suyo.

Cuando entraron pudieron ver a andre y su novia junto a robbie donde había una silla vacía que era para cat, en la otra parte estaba trina, Dylan y max sentados y tori y jade se sentaron en los dos sitios libres que quedaban.

_**Xxx**_

Todos ellos comieron, hablaron y lo pasaron bien juntos.

**-¿y nos vais a decir porque nos habéis invitado a comer?** –pregunto andre.

**-¿no podemos solo invitaros?** –pregunto jade bromeando.

**-no** –fue la respuesta de la mayoría de ellos.

**-ok** –dijo jade. **–bueno para que todos lo sepáis y todo lo que compréis para el bebe debe ser…**

**-¡jade!** –le regaño tori.

**-las cosas deben ser azueles.**

**-¿entonces vais a tener un niño?** –pregunto robbie.

**-no robbie, queremos cosas azueles porque es una niña** –dijo jade con sarcasmo **–claro que es un niño, que alguien le golpee por mí.** –dijo jade. Entonces andre le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

**-¡andre!** –se quejó cat.

**-¿qué?** –pregunto andre**. -Dijo que alguien lo golpeara.**

Bueno ahora que sabéis que es un niño ¿Quién quiere elegir nombre para él bebe? Podéis dejar en vuestro mensaje todos los nombres de niños que se os ocurran y bueno el que más me guste pues será el nombre del bebe.

Próximo capítulo os dejara con muchas ganas de más, pero para no ser mala y dejaros con la intriga ya, prefiero esperar al año que viene jajajaja

RUN: bueno parece que beck sirve para algo ¿no? aunque eso a él no le ayuda que se lleven bien jade y trina porque así le patearan el trasero jajajaja.

Alejandra Ocampo: hola, oh creo que es mejor no acercase a jade sin su café o su tori jajajaja

Guest: gracias

Sakura-chan: difícil decisión, pero son amores diferentes jajajaj aunque jade ama demasiado a su café y a tori.

Jojo: veo que te ilusiona mucho saber sobre él bebe jajajaja

NanohaxFate4ever: bueno es beck ¿quién confía en él? Oh lo siento pero trina es mejor que andre para darle una paliza a beck y trina está más preocupada por tori ya que es su hermana andre bueno también es su amigo pero me pareció mejor que fuera trina. Y si espero que no, como la imaginación y creatividad no lleguen no podría continuar, mejor que siga conmigo la creatividad, oh bueno la musa me abandona a veces pero es buena y vuelve rápido jajajaja XD

DK-sudi: si trina le dio una paliza a beck pero sé que a todo el mundo le encanta que beck reciba una paliza jajajja.

Forty three: oh me puedo imaginar lo mucho que te reíste sé que te encanta que beck este golpeado por alguien jajajaja y bueno vas a tener que seguir leyendo para saber si beck es bueno jajajaja.

Shady13: me encanta tu definición para jade por supuesto jade es tan jade la mejor forma de describirlas y si cat y tori muy lindas. ¡Oh no! ¡no puedo dejar que me odies por la eternidad! y bueno intentare que no sea muy mala cosa para no hacerte llorar, aunque no te puedo asegurar nada.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Capítulo 17**_

Hola a todos ¿Qué tal el año nuevo? Yo casi no vivo, malditas uvas jajajaja, no en serio las uvas tienen algo contra mí o eso me han dicho.__

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-¡fuera de mi vista!** -grito jade enfadada a uno de los actores secundarios.

**-jade, no puedes gritar así a los actores** -le intentaba tranquilizar su co-productor.

**-¡no le gritaría si el estúpido no estropeara las tomas!** -grito esta, pero no era esa la verdadera razón sino que habían pasado 4 días sin tomar una taza de café y anoche no había dormido mucho con otro de esos antojos raros de tori, por supuesto también causaba su mal humor el que tori llevara toda la semana intentado convencerla para no ir a la reunión de viejos alumnos de Hollywood arts.

_**Xxx**_

Cuando jade salió del trabajo se dirigió a su casa, donde encontró a tori dormid con su cuaderno de canciones en la mano, al ver esto jade le pareció algo lindo. Esta le quito el cuaderno de las manos despacio para no despertarla pero tori se despertó.

**-hola** -decía tori aun adormilada. **-¿ya has vuelto?-**decía esta.

**-no aún sigo trabajando** –dijo jade con sarcasmo.

**- ja ja ja, muy graciosa. –**contesto tori antes de jade se acercara a ella y le diera un beso

**-¿y qué tal estáis?** -pregunto jade refiriéndose al bebe y tori.

**-cansada.**

**-siempre estas cansada -bromeo jade, aunque en parte era verdad.**

**-ven a dormir conmigo** -le pedía tori.

**-lo siento tengo que hacer unos cambios en el guion.**

**-eso puede esperar al sábado.**

**-tengo que hacerlo ahora, mañana van a estar rodando esta parte y no voy a estar para hacer los cambios.**

**-¿por qué no vas a estar?** –pregunto tori aun adormilada.

**-porque mañana voy a pasar el día descansando después de la fiesta.**

**-¿qué fiesta?**

**-¿la reunión de alumnos recuerdas?**

**-sí, pero pensaba que tu no.**

**-pues sí, porque sé que no me lo ibas a recordar porque no quieres ir.**

**-¡jade! **-se quejaba tori.

**-tori, te prometo que no va a pasar nada y ahora voy a subir a por mí portátil.**

**-¿porque no pasamos el resto del día solas? **–le decía tori para convencer a jade de no ir.

**-lo siento no me vas a convencer **–dijo jade mientras salía del salón. –Y** no me pongas ojos de cachorro** –dijo jade sin mirar a tori, pero al conocerla tan bien sabía que lo estaba haciendo.

_**Xxx **__(unas dos horas más tarde)_

**-¡tori!** -gritaba jade. **-¡ven aquí!** -volvió a gritar. **-¡tenemos que arreglarnos!** -decía jade desde la segunda planta al no responder tori, jade bajo las escaleras.-vamos tori, será divertido, es lo que siempre dices.

**-¡no quiero ir!** –se quejaba tori aun sentada en el sofá

**-tori por favor, van a estar todos nuestros amigos. –**decía jade bajando las escaleras

**-no**

**-tú lo has querido** -contesto jade con su típica sonrisa que significaba que planeaba algo, esta cogió a tori del sofá y empezó a subir las escaleras.

**-¡jade!** -se quejaba **-¡Suéltame!**

**-¿vas a venir?** -tori no contesto. -**entonces te llevo yo y si no te vistes lo voy a hacer yo.**

_**Xxx**_

Unos 45 minutos más tarde tori y jade estaban en el estacionamiento de Hollywood arts donde había un montón de coches.

**-ves va a ser divertido** -decía jade mientras salía del coche. **-¿tengo que ir a sacarte del coche? -**pregunto esta al ver que tori aun no había salido del auto.

Cuando las dos chicas llegaron a la puerta del colegio encontraron algunos paparazi, pero era normal en Hollywood arts estaban reunidos algunos actores y cantantes famosos.

Al entrar en los pasillos encontraron que no había cambiado mucho desde que ellos habían estado allí a excepción de la decoración de sus antiguos casilleros.

Había algunas personas en los pasillos charlando, con sus viejos amigos, otros caminaban recordando cuando habían estado en Hollywood arts y otros se dirigían al café asfalto donde la mayoría de la gente estaba.

_**Jade's prov.**_

Llegamos al café asfalto donde vimos un montón de nuestros antiguos compañeros de escuela algunos los conocíamos porque eran famosos pero había algunas personas que no reconocíamos después de tanto tiempo sin verlos.

**-¡jadey!** –escuche el grito de la pequeña pelirroja, por suerte esta vez no me tiro al suelo.

–**cat.** –intente decir, pero la cat tiene mucha fuerza. **–aire.** –me queje, esta chica da los más fuertes abrazos que puedes imaginar. –**hey, no te rías.** –le advertí a andre cuando lo vi reírse de mí, por suerte para tori ahora cat no la abraza tan fuerte.

**-lo siento west** –bromeaba este, si no fuera porque es uno de las pocas personas que me cae bien lo mataba, pero también tendría un problema con tori ya que es su mejor amigo.

_**Xxx**_

Estuvimos un rato con andre, robbie y cat hablando, pero luego empezamos a dar una vuelta en busca de algunos viejos amigos. Después de pasar más de una hora y media charlando con viejos amigos volvimos junto a cat, robbie, cat y ahora también trina, max y Dylan.

**-te dije que lo ibas a pasar bien** –le decía a tori antes de volver donde estaban nuestros amigos.

**-lo sé, tenías razón** –contesto tori. –**ahora vuelvo.**

**-¿Dónde vas?**

**-al baño, estaré aquí pronto.** –dijo tori antes de ir hacia la puerta para entrar en Hollywood arts.

**-¿aún no has visto a beck?** –me pregunto trina, que era la única que lo sabía o al menos eso creo, nosotros no le hemos contado nada a cat, robbie o incluso andre porque no veíamos que fuera nada impórtate y aun si esta por aquí no creo que se acerque teniendo cerca a trina para patearle el trasero le ocurre igual que tori no confía en él, yo bueno no confió del todo en el pero creo que puede ser que ha cambiado y no va a hacer nada.

**-no, puede que no ha venido.**

**-bueno, estaré atenta por si lo veo, no quiero que se acerque a mi hermana.**

**-lo que tú digas trina.**

**-hey ¿queréis algo de beber?** –pregunto andre de repente.

**-¡claro!** –gritaba cat.

**-está bien** –contestamos el resto de nosotros.

**-rob ¿me ayudas a traer las bebidas?** –le preguntaba andre.

**-claro, ahora volvemos con sus bebidas.**

**-hey voy con vosotros.** –contesto Max alejándose con robbie y andre.

**-sabéis he visto a beck** –dijo cat de repente.

**-¿estas segura que era él?** –le pregunto trina.

**-sí, nos saludó a robbie y a mí.**

**Unos minutos más tarde andre, robbie y Max traían algunos vasos para todos nosotros.**

**-aquí tienes jade. –**me ofreció uno de los vasos andre. –**hey, ¿Dónde está tori?**

**-ha ido al baño.**

**-¿diez minutos?** –pregunto robbie.

**-puede que este mucha gente esperando**. –dijo Max.

_**Xxx**_

Diez minutos más tarde aún tori no había vuelto.**-voy a ir a ver si veo a tori.** –dije.

**-¡voy contigo! Tengo que hacer pis.** –decía cat.

**-ok.**

Cat y yo entramos a Hollywood arts poco después de pasar entre un grupo de gente que estaba bailando.

**-¡mira jadey!** –dijo cat señalando un casillero muy colorido.

**-cat no estamos aquí para mirar los casilleros** –le regañe.

Fuimos al baño que había en la segunda planta pero estaba casi vacío a excepción de un par de chicas que estaban retocando su maquillaje y nosotras.

**-creo que tori ha vuelto con los demás.** –decía cat.

Poco después regresamos donde estaban los demás pero no estaba tori.

**-¿habéis encontrado a tori?** –pregunto trina.

**-no.** –contesto con cara triste. Me estaba temiendo lo peor ¿y si beck le ha hecho algo? No creo que tori este hablando con alguien no tardaría tanto o la hubiéramos visto de camino al baño esto es muy raro.

Tan tan tan

¿Qué creéis que ha pasado? ¿Y qué tal el capítulo?

Bueno aun podéis decir más nombre para él bebe, por ahora los nombre que habéis dado son victor (como tori que es victoria, pero en chico), jake (seria como jade, pero con k), sebastian, August, nicolas, Timothy o Francis. ¿Cuál es el que más os gusta? Aun podéis decir más nombre si queréis :)

RUN: si beck sirve para algo jajjajaj, bueno tengo aun un poco de tiempo para pensar el nombre pero tendré en cuenta los dos nombres que pusiste en el anterior comentario.

Sakura-chan: oh no te preocupes aun creo que me quedan muchos capítulos, tengo muchas cosas que me gustaría poner en esta historia, y me gusta lo de jake como nombre para él bebe :)

Guest: bueno lo de combinar los nombre uhm tendré que pensarlo es una buena idea.

Shady13 : oh dios sabía que era august rush cuando empecé a leer el comentario, a mi esa peli también me gusta mucho, bueno va a tocar esperar un poco aun no tengo muy claro que nombre ponerle y si es august west. Bueno tengo que decirte que no podía dejar de reír cuando leí tu gato se llama croqueta XD no, creo que nadie en su sano juicio pone ese nombre a un gato pero… tú lo has hecho jajajaja , oh eso intento con cat ella tiene que ser linda o tierna, si robbie a veces es un idiota pero que le vamos a hacer. Oh y no te preocupes tampoco soy buena para poner nombre jajajaja

Katnisswest: Sebastián uhm tendré que pensarlo, pero aun puedes decirme más nombre si se te ocurre.

Forty three: si lo sé qué te emocionas igual o más que cat pero eso está bien, wow y veo que as echo investigación para los nombre ¿no? bueno me gusta Víctor y también Nicolás ahora tengo que elegir pero aun puedes dar más opciones para nombre ;)

DK-sudi: como lo que se debe es deuda en este capítulo puedes ver lo que jade eligió jajajja


	18. Chapter 18

_**Capitulo 18**_

_**Beck prov. (horas antes)**_

Hacia una semana o algo así me habían enviado una carta para asistir a la reunión de viejos alumnos de Hollywood arts aun sin a ver terminando la escuela pero quería ver a viejos amigos ¿y qué mejor forma? Porque aunque ellos no quieran hablar conmigo al menos puedo ver de lejos a cat, robbie, andre tori, jade y hasta quizás a trina. Porque si me acerco jade me dijo que me iba a patear y jade no dice las cosas solo para asustar a la gente ella cumple lo que dice.

Cuando llegue a la escuela empecé a mirar para ver si mi vieja escuela había cambiado mucho pero no lo había echo mucho, tal vez las cosas eran más viejas pero eran las mismas. Antes de ir al café asfalto vi a una pequeña pelirroja, quien me pareció que era cat, pero al ver al chico junto a ella termine de confirmar que era, iba junto a robbie.

Los salude y vi como ellos me saludaron aunque creo que también se quedaron un poco sorprendidos, al menos ellos no se habían desmayado como tori, aunque creo que es mejor así no quiero tener que llevar a más gente al hospital, solo porque me han visto.

Al llegar al café asfalto vi que había muchas personas a la mayoría de ellos no sabía quién eran, pero había algunos de ellos que al salir en televisión sabia quien eran aunque no todos ellos habían sido amigos míos, espero que no me pase como en la escuela y un grupo de chicas venga detrás de mí, creo que fue suficiente sopórtalo durante todos los años que estaba en la escuela a excepción de cuando salía con jade quien asustaba a todas las chicas y hacia que todas ellas salieran corriendo, aunque yo le había regañado por actitud me parecía gracioso, ver a un grupo de niñas corriendo como si hubieran visto la cosa más terrorífica que jamás van a ver pero así era jade, bueno creo que aún es así pero no sé cómo ella actúa ahora, solo que se es muy protectora con todos nuestros amigos y aun mas con tori.

Ella me dijo que me patearía si me veía a solas con tori aunque no le estuviera haciendo nada, aun no confía en mí y trina… ella no me va a preguntar que estoy haciendo si estoy con tori aunque ella fuera quien se acerque a mí, solo sería su muñeco de prácticas de sus llaves de karate o el arte marcial que ella sepa hacer.

_**Xxx**_

Había estado un tiempo en la fiesta, creo que había si do una hora el tiempo que llevaba aquí, algunas personas la mayoría chicos que había conocido cuando estaba en la escuela me habían preguntado qué estaba haciendo que no era aún un actor, después de salir de la cárcel, pero creo que eso no da muy buena imagen, aunque yo aún quiero ser actor, aun así creo que voy a tener que esperar un largo tiempo para lograrlo.

**-¡oh dios mío es beck! –**me gire y vi a una chica rubia, que había gritado y me estaba señalando, de repente vi como al menos una chicas se acercaban a mi rápidamente. Mierda, ¿Por qué siempre tienen que estar interesadas en mí?

Intente salir rápido de allí para que las chicas no me vieran no quiero tener que estar todo el tiempo que este aquí con un grupo de chicas detrás de mí. Y aun quería ver a jade, tori y andre. Jade y tori para saber cómo están y bueno andre pedirle perdón por lo sucedido hace tanto tiempo, yo al menos aun pienso que es mi amigo, no puedo decir que el piense lo mismo, sé que fui un idiota y no debería a ver echo eso, pero estaba enamorado y uno por amor hace locuras, pero yo creo que yo pase el límite de locura por amor, le hice daño a una amiga (tori) y bueno a los demás también pero sobre todo a ella y bueno comprendo si no me quiere ver pero quiero explicarle que no voy a volver a hacer algo así nunca.

_**Xxx**_

Después de unos 30 minutos parece que el grupo de chicas no me estaba buscando, bien, como he dicho antes no quiero tener que soportar a chicas que se comportan como adolescentes por un hombre, aunque ese hombre sea yo.

Estaba por una de las partes más lejanas del café asfalto pero entonces vi que la chica que antes grito mi nombre se estaba acercando, entonces me fui hacia la puerta para entrar a Hollywood arts pero era difícil poder pasar entre tanta gente.

_**xxx**_

Cuando logre entrar a Hollywood arts no había casi nadie a excepción de algunas personas que iban o venían del baño. Empecé a andar para estar un poco más lejos de la puerta y no me puedan ver esas chicas locas.

En ese momento choque con alguien **-lo siento**. –dijo alguien quien paso junto a mí, me di la vuelta y era andre.

**-no pasa nada andre.** –este se dio la vuelta y me cogió de la camisa, ok, todo el mundo quiere patearme.

**-¿beck?** –pregunto este extrañado.

**-sí.**

**-¿¡Qué as echo con tori!?** –este de repente empezó a gritar mientras aun me sostenía de la camisa.

**-yo no echo nada con tori, ni siquiera la he visto aun en la fiesta.** –dije tranquilo aun cuando tenía a andre quien me podía golpear y al ser hombre me podía hacer más daño, aunque creo que trina también golpea fuerte, aun me duele los golpes del hospital.

**-¡a mí no me mientas!**

**-de verdad andre**. –le decía mientras levantaba las manos en signo de rendición. **–no he visto a jade o tori aun.**

**-¿cómo sé que no mientes?**

**-hace una semana me encontré a tori, estaba sola, podía a ver echo algo pero no.  
¿Crees que si quisiera hacerle algo no he tenido la oportunidad?**

**-vale, tal vez tengas razón** –me dijo este soltándome. **–pero si tienes algo que ver te voy a patear tan fuerte que te gustaría estar otra vez en la cárcel ¿está claro?** –decía este antes de darme un golpe con su puño en mi brazo.

**-¿y porque estáis buscando a tori?** –le pregunte.

**-hace al menos unos 35 o 40 minutos que no la vemos y jade y cat la han buscado hace unos 5 minutos en el baño.**

**-¿y aún no ha vuelto?**

**-no, pero ¿si la ves nos puedes avisa**

**-claro andre.** –le dije antes de ver como volvía al café asfalto.

**-¡beck!** –oh dios otra de esas chicas. Salí corriendo hacia donde está la antigua clase de Sikowitz aunque creo que aun seguirá dando clase aquí, es el mejor profesor de actuación. Cuando estaba llegando a la clase de Sikowitz choque con alguien, parece que hoy no es mi día.

**-ahora tendré que recogerlos.** –decía una voz muy conocida, mire hacia donde venía la voz y no podía creerlo. -¿Qué haces aquí? La fiesta es fuera.

**-¿Sikowitz?** –dije antes de recoger un par de cocos que le tire al suelo.

**-el mismo.** –decía este quitándome los cocos de mis manos. **-¿y tú eres?**

**-beck.**

**-¡oh Elvis!** –me dijo este antes de darme un abrazo, Sikowitz siempre me decía Elvis por mi pelo, parece que eso aún no ha cambiado**. –no esperaba verte aquí, pensaba que estabas… ya sabes…. En la cárcel.**

**-no ya estoy fuera y me alegro de verte Sikowitz**. –dije antes de seguir corriendo. **–¡nos vemos!**

_**Jade's prov.**_

Había dado al menos unas 30 vuelta alrededor del café asfalto por si veía a tori, esto es muy extraño, no está por ningún sitio.

**-jade tienes que calmarte.** –decía mi amiga cat.

**-¿¡cómo quieres que me calme si no sé dónde está tori!?** –le dije alejándome un poco para volver a mirar. **–¡ella tenía razón, no deberíamos de a ver venido!** –decía aun nerviosa. **-¿y si beck le ha hecho algo?**

**-beck no a echo nada.** –dijo la voz de andre detrás de mí.

**-¿¡cómo demonios sabes eso!?** –le grite agarrándolo de la camisa.

**-e visito a beck y estaba solo.**

**-¿¡y eso que tiene que ver!?** –Le grite **–¡la ha podido llevar a otro sitio!**

**-el no parecía saber nada.** –decía andre tranquilo.

**-sabe actuar y no te va a decir nada.** –le dije enfadada.

**-pero si no ha sido beck ¿Qué pasa con tori?** –pregunto cat.

Tan tan tan ahora que sabéis que no ha sido beck ¿Qué ha podido pasar con tori?

Ah y no me matéis, esto hace interesante la historia y me está gustando escribir esto jajajaja :) y os prometo que a tori no le va a pasar nada malo :)

Gracias a todos los que comentan y leen. Y a los que leen pero no comentan, no temáis no muerdo jajajaja.

RUN: claro que no, si pasa algo malo a tori estoy segura que muchos de los que leen la historia me matarían y no quiero que me maten.

Shady13: wow creo que el anterior capitulo te enfado un poco ¿no? y claro que tori no quiere que le pase nada malo a su bebe. Y bueno tu voto para jake lo tendré en cuenta.

Forty three: espero que esto te aclara donde esta tori y bueno lo de si beck hizo algo malo. Y creo que ya sé que nombre va a tener él bebe, pero va a ser una sorpresa y no intestes hacer ojos de perrito jajajaja

DK-sudi:  ouch espero que no inteste usar las tijeras conmigo, no he hecho nada malo :( y bueno vas a tener que esperar para saber el nombre del bebe jajajaja

Sakura-chan: bueno veo que conseguí lo que quería, que era dejar a la gente con intriga y ganas de más ;) y bueno ya tengo el nombre del bebe. ¿Pensabas que se iba a quedar con el café? Creo que si lo hubiera hecho dormiría en el sofá por un largo tiempo (no creo que a tori le gustara que elegiría jade al café antes que a ella)

Guest: oh gracias por encantarte el capítulo y bueno espero que esto resolviera tus dudas


	19. Chapter 19

_**Capítulo 19**_

_vic__**TORI**__ous __**no es de mío, solo las ideas para la historia. ¿esto es necesario seguir diciendolo?**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

ughhh ¿Dónde demonios te metiste victoria west-vega?, pensé después de escuchar decir a cat que había ocurrido si beck no había hecho nada a tori, pero es una maldita hora y media lo que ha pasado desde que cualquiera de nosotros ha visto a tori.

**Tori's prov.** (_¿Dónde te metiste tori?! todos los lectores estaban preocupados_)

Ughhh ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza? ¿y porque están todas las luces apagadas?

**-¿jade?** –la llamo, ¿Dónde estoy? Lo último que se es que estaba caminando de regreso a donde todos nuestros amigos estaban después de ir al baño pero después de eso… nada más**. –¡jade!** –grito al no a ver recibido ninguna respuesta la primera vez.

**-¡por mucho que grites nadie te va a escuchar!** –escucho decir a alguien.

**-jade si es una de tus malditas bromas, no tiene gracia.** –me quejo, al intentar mover mis manos pero están como atadas, intento hacer lo mismo con mis pies pero también lo están.

**-yo no soy tu estúpida mujer.** –dijo la voz antes de dar un par de pasos por lo que podía escuchar porque no veo nada en absoluto está demasiado oscuro para poder saber dónde o quien está aquí.

**Beck's prov.** (_¡no! voy a volver a aburrir a mis lectores, ¡desaparece prov de beck!_)

**-¿jade?** –escucho que alguien mientras estoy en los pasillos de Hollywood arts, lo ignoro sabiendo que debe ser alguien buscando a jade o a otra chica que se llame jade. **-¡jade!** –escucho gritar a la misma persona y estoy seguro que esa es la voz de tori. Empiezo a seguir la voz.

**-¡por mucho que grites nadie te va a escuchar!** –escucho de repente, mientras intento seguir la voz de tori y esa es la voz de algún chico, pero las voces se escuchan demasiado lejos aún, parecía que estaba en el segundo piso de la escuela.

**-jade si es una de tus malditas bromas, no tiene gracia**. –vuelvo escuchar decir a tori, pero jade está buscándola y la voz de la persona es un chico ¿Quién demonios esta con tori?

_**Tori's prov. **__(¿preparados para saber que ocurrió?)_

**-p…** -empiezo a decir pero entonces veo que las luces se enciende dejándome un momento sin ver después de mis ojos a ver estado adaptados a la oscuridad de la habitación. Cuando por fin puedo ver veo que es un chico, es alto, pelo negro y esta aun de espaldas a mí. **-¿Quién eres? Y lo más importante ¿porque me tienes aquí?** –le pregunto, mientras intento liberarme.

**-primero, habla solo cuando te lo diga y segundo no tengo porque contestar tus malditas preguntas, tu eres quien está atada y no yo.** –mientras dice esto se da la vuelta y puedo ver su cara… lo he visto en alguna parte esos rasgos de su cara, pero es difícil recordar bien quién es. Tiene barba de al menos un par de semanas, el pelo despeinado y la ropa que lleva parece un poco vieja. ¿Y porque me tiene atada?

_Flash back._

Estaba caminando hacia el café asfalto después de tener que esperar unos 15 minutos para poder ir al baño, había muchas allí.

Entonces de salir del baño me dirigí a la puerta que hay para ir al café asfalto de repente sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza y después de eso todo negro….

_Fin flash back._

**-¿Por qué me tienes atada y me golpeaste?** –le vuelvo a preguntar aunque no sé si me va a contestar.

**-ugghh ¿tengo que explicarlo todo?** –dijo este acercándose a mí. **-¿no me recuerdas?** –dijo poniendo su mano en mi barbilla, rápidamente hice que este quitara su mano de mi cara. **-oh vamos antes me querías besar ¿y ahora ni siquiera quieres que te toque?** –decía este con voz burlona. **–es lo menos que puedes hacer después de estropear mi vida.**

**-¿estropear tu vida?** –digo. **–¡que yo recuerde yo no le e estropeado la vida a nadie!**

**-¿beck?** –pregunto este. –**le robaste su novia y luego lo mandaste a la cárcel.**

**-¡no era su novia y el me ataco!**

**-por supuesto.** –decía este otra vez burlándose de mí. –**al igual que humillarme delante de toda la escuela y haciendo que me expulse al interesarse que estaba usando a chicas para conseguir que mis calificaciones fueran altas.**

**-¡ryder!** –no parece él está muy mal parece casi un vagabundo y parece aún más mayor de lo que es.

**-exacto, acertaste.** –decía este. –**ahora que sabes quién soy ¿Qué debería de hacerte por estropear mi vida?**

**-¡yo no estropee tu vida!** –Le grito **-¡Tú eras quien hacia las trampas usando a chicas!**

**-¡podría ser un gran actor!** –grito este muy furioso ignorando lo que le había dicho.

**-un gran actor, pero si no podías ni aprender dos líneas para las obras.** –le digo y es verdad, en una obra que hizo antes de engañarme lo vi como tenia escrito en la mano sus diálogos y eran dos frases.

**-¡cállate!** –dijo este levantando la mano para golpearme entonces vi que la puerta se abrió.

**-¡ni se te ocurra tocarla ryder!** –dijo ¡beck! Respirando muy rápido, debió de venir corriendo.

**-¿o qué?** –pregunto ryder sin tener miedo de beck.

**-o…** -dijo beck dándose la vuelta para irse, ok si consigo salir de aquí lo mato por abandonarme… pero no se está yendo, veo como rápidamente se da la vuelta y empuja a ryder lejos de mí.

Veo como los dos empiezan a pelear en el suelo, ryder golpea a beck en el estómago cuando los dos se levantan ryder mira a beck quien parece que no puede respirar por el golpe pero entonces golpea a ryder lo más fuerte que puede y hace que este acabe en el suelo.

**-¡ni se te ocurra levantarte!** –le advierte beck. **–¡a menos que quieras que te mate personalmente!**

Este se acerca a mí y me ayuda a quitar la cuerda que tenía atada a mis manos y pies para poder levantarme.

**-¿estás bien?** –me pregunta.

**-gracias** –le digo antes de abrazarlo, no merecía que dudara de él, me siento mal por pensar que me haría daño. –lo siento mucho beck.

**-hey ¿qué pasa?** –decía este apartándome un poco para mirarme. **–tori ¿está todo bien?** –me dice este limpiándome algunas lágrimas que no sabía que tenía en la cara.

**-sí, solo… que… no… merezco… esto** –digo mientras lloro **-estúpidas hormonas.**

**-¿porque piensas eso? **–dice este ignorando el ultimo comentario.

**-no he si do buena amiga confiando en ti.**

**-hey no pasa nada, es normal y bueno yo pensaría lo mismo si fuera tú.** –dijo este soltándome cuando vio que ryder se iba a levantar y golpeándolo. **–vamos, jade tiene que estar preocupada.**

**-¿y qué pasa con él?**

**-bueno podemos llamar a la policía para que se lo lleven.** –decía beck sacando su teléfono y colocándolo en su oreja.

_**Xxx**_

Pocos minutos después de estar esperando junto a beck para que ryder no se escapara vemos acercarse a un nuevo profesor que trabaja en Hollywood arts y nos prometió quedarse para vigilarlo mientras nosotros volvemos con nuestros amigos.

**-gracias beck, de verdad.**

**-no es nada tori.**

**-si lo sé, me has ayudado para que no me golpe.**

**-bueno puedes tomarlo como la forma de pedirte perdón por todo lo ocurrido en el pasado y hacer que trina no me golpe cada vez que este junto a ti, aun me duele el golpe del hospital.** –decía este frotándose un poco la parte baja de la espalda.

**-lo intentare pero ya sabes cómo trina es.**

**-hey ¿te puedo preguntar algo?** –dijo este de repente.

-**claro.**

**-¿esto quiero decir que puedo ser el tío beck?**

**-no tienes que preguntarlo, por supuesto que sí.**

**-lo olvidaba ¿es una niña o un niño?**

**-un niño.**

**-bueno entonces ya tienes quien te proteja cuando sea mayor.**

**-que bobo eres.** –le digo golpeándole el brazo.

**-ocuh eso dolió.** –dijo este poniendo cara como si tuviera mucho dolor, sigue siendo un muy buen actor aun.

**-¡tori!** –escucho la voz de cat. Entonces veo como esta corre hacia mí y pero jade la aparta cuando me ve para venir a abrazarme.

**-¡oh dios tori me tenías muy preocupada!** –decía este mientras me da un fuerte abrazo. **-¿Qué ha pasado?**

**-¡hey!** –se queja cat detrás de jade, mientras jade mira a cat como diciendo que no iba a dejar que ella fuera la primera en saludarme.

**-¿Por qué estas con beck?** –Pregunto esta **-¿te a echo algo? –**decía jade mirando a beck con una mirada asesina, con la cual si pudiera matarlo beck estaría ahora mismo muerto.

**-él no ha hecho nada malo, el me ayudo.**

**-¿qué?** –dicen de repente jade, trina, cat, robbie y andre.

**-¿pero qué demonios ha pasado tori?**

_**Xxx**_

Después de contar lo ocurrido, jade parece más tranquila pero puedo ver en su mirada que quiere patear el culo a ryder y no la culpo debe de a ver estado muy preocupada por mí y él bebe.

**-gracias beck.** –le dijo jade.

**-hey para eso están los amigos.**

**-¿Qué tal si vamos a celebrar a casa de tori y jade?** –decía andre.

**-¿eso es en lo único que piensas en hacer una fiesta?** –le regañaba cat.

**-hey vamos a celebrar que nada malo ha pasado**. –contesto andre un poco asustado por la actitud de cat, pero es que cat cuando son cosas graves no se comporta como si aún fuera un adolescente ella puede ser muy responsable cuando se lo propone.

**-¡fiesta!** –gritaba robbie.

**-también puedes venir si quieres beck** –dijo jade.

**-¿me prometes que no me vais a patear el trasero?**

**-no prometo nada.**

**-¡jade!** –le regaño.

**-ok no te voy a golpear, pero no me hago responsable si trina si lo hace.** –dice jade, mientras todos nos dirigimos donde están nuestros autos.

¿Qué os parece el capítulo? ¿Quedo bien?

Hey siento por traer a ryder a la historia pero creo que podría ser posible que quisiera vengarse de tori y bueno lo de ser expulsado de la escuela puede ser, ya que no se ha visto en más capítulos. Y beck salvo a tori, ahora tori confía en el al igual que el resto de ellos.

Shady13: Hola, ouch siento hacerte perder la cordura con mi suspense jajajaja, oh no hace falta que te disculpes no pasa nada que pierdas la cordura al menos a si do escribiendo y no intentando matarme jajajaja y bueno comenta lo que quieras aunque sea loco al menos así me puedes hacer reír y entre tú y yo también pierdo la cordura a veces :)

RUN: ouch tori siempre se pierde XD y todos preocupados por ellos sobretodo jade. ¿Entonces te pareció bueno el prov de beck? Me han dicho que era un poco aburrido pero no me lo tomo a mal, beck es aburrido así que su prov debe ser aburrido jajajaja nah es broma también puede ser interesante su prov a veces.

DK-sudi : bueno decidí que beck tenía que ser bueno para esta segunda parte así que el no a echo nada a tori y si todo el mundo se pregunta dónde diablos esta tori pero al menos en este capítulo ya sabes que ocurrió.

Sakura-chan: te deje intrigada ¡bien! Bueno aunque no suelo hacerlo mucho tengo algunos capítulos que dejan intrigada a la gente y bueno otros no tanto pero creo que los capítulos que hago para que la gente quiera leer el siguiente capítulo son bastante bueno ¿no? ouch :( no me gusta que os aburrí con su prov, pero como bien has pensado era necesario para que se viera que beck no había hecho nada malo.

JORI4EVER: te conteste en privado ¿no? bueno resumen de la contestación usare los nombres que me distes (si lo recuerdo, mi cabeza es un poco mala a veces y no quiere recordar por ejemplo cuando estoy en un examen jajajaj) bueno lo del café creo que te dije que iba a hacer que pasara algo que tu sugeriste pero que a la vez ya había pensado se podría decir que tuvimos la misma idea. Ah olvide decirte feliz año nuevo atrasado aunque solo son 9 o 10 días de retraso no es mucho jajajaja

Forty three beck ya puedes saltar de alegría te quedas en la historia, solo porque forty three dice que te puedes quedar jajajajaja. Oh solo vas a tener que esperar un poco para saber el nombre del bebe quiero que sea una sorpresa para todos y si te lo digo no lo va a ser :( me gustaría decirte pero prefiero que sea una sorpresa, por eso por favor no ojos de perrito no puedo resistirloooo! jaajajajaj


	20. Chapter 20

_**Capítulo 20**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde la reunión de los alumnos de Hollywood arts, jade estaba en la cocina con un jugo de naranja en vez de su querido café pero lo hacía por tori, si no jade lo primero que hubiera hecho al entrar en la cocina era preparar un poco de café.

Después de desayunar jade subió y vio que tori estaba dormida, después levantar ayer a jade a las 3 de la mañana, por otro de sus antojos.

_**Xxx**_

El día para jade paso tranquilo en el trabajo, hicieron algunas escenas de la película, hablaron sobre algunos cambios en el guion para que fuera más aterradora la película y por fin pudo volver a casa.

Tori por otro lado había estado dormida hasta que una pequeña pelirroja fue a visitarla para ir de compras, por supuesto cat quería comprar algo a su "sobrino" tori y cat habían estado la mayor parte de la mañana de compras junto a robbie que llevaba las cosas que las dos chicas compraban puesto que no tenía que ir a trabajar. Después de tori pasar el rato con robbie y cat volvió a casa donde se sentó a ver un poco de televisión.

**-hey tori.** –llamo jade cuando entro a la casa.

**-hola.** –saludo tori sin dejar de mirar la televisión.

**-¿Qué es tan interesante que no apartas la vista de la televisión ni siquiera para mirarme?** –dijo jade.

**-lo siento, pero es que esta serie es muy interesante.**

**-ok ¿y de que trata?** –pregunto jade antes de besar a tori.

**-un asesino en serie.**

**-creo que vivir tanto tiempo conmigo te a contagiado un poco mis gustos.** –decía jade.

**-tal vez.** –dijo tori.

_**Xxx**_

Las dos chicas pasaron el resto de la noche viendo un poco de televisión, hablando sobre lo que habían hecho en el día, entre otras cosas antes de ir a dormir.

_**Xxx**_

**-hey no esperaba que te despertaras.** –dijo jade en la cocina, viendo a tori en la puerta.

**-hay alguien que no me dejar dormir. **

**-¿he hecho demasiado ruido? ¿O acaso alguno de tus raros antojos? –**recordando el ultimo antojo de tori.

**-hey las papas con chocolate no son raras** -se quejó tori. -**y no era por el ruido o comida** -decía tori sacando su lengua a jade.

**-¿entonces?**

**-Bueno nuestro pequeño cree que soy un pelota** -decía tori recordando como había sentido por primera vez esa noche las patadas del bebe, aunque tori hubiera preferido que no fuera durante toda la noche.

**-ahora mismo te pareces un poco.** -decía jade bromeando, pero a tori no le gusto el comentario. -**hey pero que aunque parezcas una pelota eres las chica más sexy.**

**-uff este bebe nunca duerme.** -se quejaba tori.

**-¿sigue pateando?**

**-la pregunta es ¿ha parado?** -jade intentaba no reírse de tori pero es que era bastante gracioso ver como tori parecía enfada por no a ver dormido mucho, pero jade pensaba que no debía ser fácil intentar dormir cuando tu bebe te esta pateando.

**-hey bebe** -dijo jade poniendo su mano en el vientre de tori. -**creo que tu mama está enfadada porque no paras de patear y estoy segura que no quieres que me pateen a mí ¿no?**

**-patea más fuerte.**

**-bueno, lo he intentado, pero parece que es un rebelde. **–decía jade bromeando sobre lo de ser un rebelde.

**-no, es normal reconoce tu voz.**

**-¿de verdad?**

**-claro, había estado quieto cuando empezaste a hablar y a vuelto a patear cuando dejaste de hablar.**

**-bueno me tengo que ir a trabajar, te veo más tarde **-dice jade besando a tori. **-y deja a tu mama descansar** -decía jade hablando con él bebe.

**-¿vas a venir conmigo a la cita con el medico?** –pregunto tori antes de jade salir de la cocina.

**-claro, ¿a qué hora?**

**-a las 11.**

**-ok, estaré allí. **–dijo jade antes de irse.

Tori subió a su habitación después de beber un poco de agua, para intentar dormir un poco al menos unas dos horas más.

_**Xxx**_

**-¿¡sabes lo que significa muerto!?** -pregunto jade enfadado -¡los muertos no se mueven! ¡Los muertos no hacen ruido! -decía jade cansada de trabajar con algunos estúpidos incompetentes que ni las cosas más fáciles podían hacer bien o eso es lo que jade pensaba.

**-jade tranquila, tienen poca experiencia. **-intentaba calmarla su co-productor.

**-¿poca?** -decía jade con sarcasmo **-¡no tienen nada de experiencia actuando!**

_**Xxx**_

**-¿tori? **–pregunto jade entrando a la habitación, el día de hoy había sido muy agotador, jade había tenido que aguantar a algunos idiotas que no sabían ni aparentar estar muertos, luego un actor que no sabía sus líneas y quedarse hasta tarde para grabar algunas escenas que eran por la noche y para parecer más real las tenían que grabar cuando era de noche.

Tori no le contesto pero jade sabía que estaba despierta. –**tori ¿ocurre algo?** –pregunto jade.

**-¡déjame!** –decía tori enfadada.

**-¿Qué pasa?** –pregunto jade sin recordar que podía a ver hecho para enfadar a tori, por la mañana habían estado las cosas bien entre ellas.

**-¿qué pasa?!** –seguían diciendo tori enfadada. **–¡no has venido! –**dijo tori levantándose de la cama.

**-lo siento tori, lo olvide.** –decía jade recordando que le había dicho que iba a ir con ella, pero ese día desde que había llegado al set había estado muy ocupada**. –hoy estaba ocupada y no…**

**-¡no!** –le interrumpió tori para que dejara de hablar. **–te pregunte si ibas a venir, para decirle a trina o cat, pero me dijiste que ibas a venir, lo prometiste y no apareciste.** –dijo esta antes de intentar tranquilizarse. **–y ahora me dices que habías estado ocupada, ¿es más impórtate el trabajo que tu familia? ¿Vas a ser como tu papa, que nunca estaba en casa?** –le pregunto tori esto último recordando cuando jade le había dicho que su padre nunca estaba en su casa y no habían tenido la mejor relación padre e hija.

**-¡sabes que no es así!** –decía jade cansada del día de trabajo y empezando a enfadarse.

**-¡si lo es! –**contesto tori, empezando a caminar por la habitación.

**-¡yo no soy como mi padre! Me preocupo, pero tenía que trabajar ¿tan difícil es de entender?**

**-¡sí!** –dijo tori antes de salir de la habitación.

**-¿¡a dónde vas!?** –dijo viendo a tori salir de la de la habitación.

**-…**

**-¡tori!**

**-¡no! –**dijo tori antes de coger su teléfono y llaves y salir de la casa.

Tori estaba fuera de la casa, esta pensó a donde podía ir, no quería estar en este momento con jade. También sabía que jade iba a intentar seguir discutiendo y era mejor estar fuera por un tiempo. Entonces esta saco su teléfono.

**-¿tori? ¿Ocurre algo?** –pregunto trina preocupada por la hora que era.

**-¿puedes venir a recogerme?**

**-¿pero qué ocurre?**

**-te lo cuento luego ¿puedes venir?**

**-en seguida estoy allí.** –dijo trina antes de terminar la llamada con su hermana, preocupada por lo que podía haber ocurrido para que tori la llamara casi a las una de la mañana.

¿Qué tal el capítulo?

Si, sé que puede ser una pelea estúpida. Pero pensad que las hormonas pueden afectar que tori este tan enfadada y por parte de jade bueno no creo que nadie quiere venir de trabajar tarde y empiecen a discutir contigo y al estar cansado es normal enfadarse con mayor facilidad.

¿Qué pensáis que va a ocurrir ahora?

RUN: wow ¿de verdad la gente se puede meter en las historias para matar a un personaje? XD jajajaja. Ya había dicho que no le ocurría nada a tori, no suelo mentir sobre lo que prometo.

Shady13: bueno también podía a ver sido Steven y como dices también le arruino la vida junto a carly de icarly en iparty with victorious, pero no se ryder tiene más la actitud de malo. Jajajaja pobre beck va a estar vigilado por ti, oh que pena :( yo quería leer/ver alguna de tus locuras, aunque creo que con este capítulo tampoco las merezco ¿no? y como no la frase de cada capítulo ¡Espero el siguiente capítulo! Pero creo que está bien que lo digas así puedo ver que a la gente le gusta mi historia y las locuras que escribo :)

Guest: oh no pasa nada, pobre de ti pasar una semana si internet, no quiero imaginarlo ¡no, mi internet no! la historia también te ama a ti, me lo dijo en mis sueños XD (ahora vas a pensar que estoy loca, aunque tal vez ya lo pensabas…)

Forty three: claro que es porque dijiste que sí, si no beck estaría fuera. Si yo también odio a ryder, por utilizar a tori :(

Sakura-chan: bueno ya había dicho que el prov de beck era por algo y era para demostrar que el no fue, me alegra que te sorprendieras y bueno beck salvo a tori para demostrarle que no quiere hacerle nada malo.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Capítulo 21**_

_**Trina's prov.**_

Subí a mi coche después de que tori me llamara, parecía que algo no iba del todo bien, me pregunto ¿qué ha podido pasar? Max y Dylan se quedaron en casa ellos estaban dormidos claro ya son casi las una de la mañana y bueno yo estaría dormida si no fuera por tori pero no me molesta que me llamara, tengo que ayudarla si le pasa algo por eso es mi hermana y si algo de esto está relacionado con beck o jade les voy a patear el trasero cuando los vea.

_**xxx**_

Poco después llego a casa de tori y jade, puedo ver a tori en la puerta, esta me ve y se acerca al coche.

**-hola trina.** –me saluda esta antes de cerrar la puerta del coche.

**-¿Qué ocurre?** –le pregunto al ver que parece triste y enfada.

**-¿podemos hablar mañana solo quiero dormir un poco?**

**-claro, si quieres te puedo avisar cuando lleguemos a mi casa.** –le digo, al notar que parece cansada pero eso suele pasar cuando estas embarazada te cansas más rápido y creo que tori llevaba todo el tiempo esperándome fuera hasta que llegue y fueron al menos 20 minutos desde mi casa.

_**Jade's prov.**_

**-¡idiota!** –me digo a mi misma después de ver que tori no iba a volver pronto o al menos esta noche. –**soy una idiota, tenía que a ver ido, pero no… tenía que olvidarme.** –me sigo regañando a mí misma.

Espero que no le pase nada y este con… bueno cat y robbie fueron a nueva york por algunos asuntos de trabajo, andre… creo que esta en florida con su novia grabando su nuevo disco, beck…. No sé qué estará haciendo pero estoy segura que tori no va a estar con el sola y trina… no sé si está en la ciudad espero que sí y su hermana este con ella.

_**Xxx**_

_**Trina's prov.**_

Después de los 20 minutos en coche a casa en silencio, ya que no tenía ganas de escuchar música y parece que tori estaba dormida porque había estado todo el camino aquí callada.

**-hey tori, hemos llegado.**

**-lo sé.** –bueno parece que no estaba dormida.

**-vamos te voy a hacer chocolate caliente.** –sé que le gusta aún más cuando está enfadada.

**-gracias trina.**

**-no tienes porque, eres mi hermanita y tengo que ayudarte.**

**-sabes, tener a Dylan te ha hecho mejor persona… no es que antes no… pero ahora piensas más en los demás.**

**-si sé que antes solo pensaba en mí, pero ya no.** –le digo mientras salgo del coche.

_**Xxx**_

Tori y yo estábamos sentadas en mi sofá de color morado bebiendo un poco de chocolate caliente, aun no me ha dicho que ha pasado para llamarme pero prefiero esperar un poco a que no esté enfadada o triste y me cuente lo que pasa, para poder patear el trasero de jade para hacer que mi hermana me tuviera que llamar tan tarde para ir a recogerla.

**-hey creo que es hora de dormir, son las… **-digo mirando mi teléfono porque la verdad no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que llegamos. –**las dos y media de la mañana**. –esta asiente con la cabeza. **–vamos arriba, te puedo dejar uno de mis pijamas aunque te puede estar un poco ancho por…** -le digo señalando su pecho, porque aunque ahora es un poco más grande al estar embarazada aún sigue teniendo menos que yo. Esta ni siquiera se ofende por mi comentario sino que me sigue arriba pero ella sabe que no lo digo para insultarla es la verdad.

_**Xxx**_

Después de que tori se cambiara y claro yo al tener que vestirme la acompaño a la habitación de invitados aunque ella sabe muy bien donde esta porque se ha quedado aquí algunas veces conmigo cuando Max no estaba y yo estaba embaraza de Dylan y por supuesto ella dormida aquí porque dice que la tiraba de la cama aunque eso es mentira.

**-hasta mañana y si necesitas algo solo tienes que decírmelo.** –le digo saliendo de la habitación, paro en la habitación de Dylan para comprobar que está dormido y vuelvo a mi habitación donde esta Max profundamente dormido ocupando la mayor parte de la cama, lo empujo para que me deje mi sitio de la cama este ni siquiera se da cuenta y se da la vuelta.

_**Xxx**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

**-¿hey jade estas bien?** –me pregunta Emily, una de las pocas personas que trabajan conmigo y tolero no como al resto de idiotas que están aquí.

**-¿eh? Sí.**

**-¿Qué ocurre?** –Pregunta está sabiendo que algo me ocurre, ella ha estado conmigo en otras de mis películas ayudándome con algunas cosas para que la película se vea mejor **-¿tori?**

**-¿Cómo sabes?**

**-bueno te ves cansada…**

**-es normal no he dormido en toda la noche, no podía dejar de pensar en tori.**

**-como te estaba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieras te ves más cansada que cuando tienes que ir a comprar por los raros antojos de tori y hoy estas ignorando a todo el mundo ni siquiera chillaste al chico que hizo mal su escena 4 veces, cuatro.** –decía esta. –**y bueno ¿qué pasa entre las dos?**

**-me olvide de ir con ella al doctor y cuando llegue ayer tarde estaba muy enfadada, luego se fue y aun no la he visto.**

**-bueno es normal.**

**-hey se supone que tendrías que animarme**. –me quejo.

**-es que tori tiene su derecho a estar enfadada si le prometiste ir, luego llegaste tarde de trabajar y bueno… las hormonas no ayudan mucho en todo esto.**

**-¿y qué puedo hacer? no creo que quiera hablar conmigo y no soy buena con las disculpas.** –le digo, porque es verdad pocas veces en mi vida he pedido perdón a alguien, tori siempre me a perdonado las pequeñas peleas sin tener que pedirle perdón porque sabe cómo soy, beck tampoco porque hacía que él me pidiera perdón cuando salíamos, cat siempre olvidada las cosas regalándole algunos caramelos, robbie me tiene miedo así que no tengo que disculparme, andre nunca me he peleado con y creo que esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba….

**-buena suerte.** –dice está alejándose.

**-¡hey Pensé que me ibas a decir algo que podía hacer para que me perdone!**

**-oh ¿la gran jade west pidiendo ayuda?**

**-no.**

**-pues… buena suerte la vas a necesitar.**

_**Tori's prov.**_

¿Sabes lo que es despertarse con un gran dolor de cabeza y más cansada que si no hubieras dormido? Pues eso es exactamente lo que me sucede a mí en este momento. Miro mi teléfono para saber qué hora es son las once y media, también al mirar el teléfono puedo ver algunas llamadas de jade y un par de mensajes.

Hey tori, ¿estás bien? Solo dímelo no quiero que te pase nada –jade

¿Tori estas en casa de trina? Me tienes preocupada –jade.

Hay un par más de mensajes de texto de jade pero no los leo, porque creo que van a decir exactamente lo mismo.

Por una parte mi siento mal a ver discutido con ella porque estaba trabajando y lo pudo olvidar, pero otra parte está muy enfada porque siempre olvida todo lo que le digo de cosas así y podía a ver avisado y hubiera ido trina conmigo para no estar sola.

Salgo de la habitación aun en pijama no me importa si trina o Max me ven en pijama, he estado aquí muchas veces y bueno somos familia.

**-hola tori, no sabía que estabas aquí.** –saluda Max sentado con Dylan quien está viendo algunos dibujos, mientras Max intenta inútilmente darle un puré de frutas.

**-bueno es que vine un poco tarde.**

**-¿ocurre algo?** –pregunta este dado a Dylan otra cucharada de puré, aunque por lo que puedo ver Dylan prefiere ver sus dibujos que estar comiendo, porque tiene el puré por todas partes… creo que trina lo va a matar como lo vea.

**-hey tori, ¿me vas a decir ahora porque tuve que ir a buscarte? –**dice trina apareciendo de repente.

_**Xxx**_

Le conté lo ocurrido con jade y que como aún estaba enfadada con jade por lo de ayer que si me podía quedar con ellos, trina no tuvo problema en que me quedara con ella solo dice que quiere patear a jade en el trasero.

_**xxx**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

Entre en casa después de a ver estado trabajando.

**-¿tori?** –dije por si acaso estaba pero parece que aún no va a volver. **–¡mierda!** –digo golpeando algo con mi pie. –joder por qué demonios tenía que olvidarme.

Empecé a escribir un mensaje, espero que este si lo conteste.

Tori, ¿estás bien? Por favor ven a casa –jade.

Me senté en el sofá esperando que contestara pero no lo que tengo que pedirle perdón por no a ver ido ¿pero cómo lo voy a hacer si ni siquiera contesta el teléfono?

¿Qué va a pasar con tori y jade? ¿Conseguirá jade que tori le perdone? ¿Qué va a hacer jade para pedir perdón a tori?

Alejandra Ocampo: si pobre jade se quedó sola :( y bueno tori si esta sensible y para saber que va a pasar entre tori y jade vas a tener que esperar al próximo capitulo

Gabriela Campos: bueno si, puede ser difícil de soportarla así pero creo que jade aún podría ser más insoportable si fuera ella y no tori la que esta embaraza.

Guest: bueno primera pelea ahora, antes siempre estaban peleaban :)

DK-sudi: si ¡malditas hormonas!

Sakura-chan: bueno si tienes razón pero no quería a la gente preocupada por la pelea o que intenten matarme :)

Forty three: si pelea de jade y tori, en las dos historias jajajjaja

Scissor-Luv: un saludo para ti también, aunque no sé si lo vas a ver ya que comentaste en el capítulo 1 y me alegra que te guste la historia :{)


	22. Chapter 22

_**Capítulo 22**_

Dedicado a__KORE25 hay que celebrar que resucito ;) y por supuesto ponerse al día tan rápido con la historia :)

_**Nadie prov.**_

Un ruido procedente de su teléfono despertó a jade quien sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida en el sofá.

**-¡voy a matar a quien haya tenido la estúpida idea de llamarme!** –dijo jade buscando su teléfono el cual había acabado en el suelo mientras esta dormía.

**-¡seas quien seas espero que tengas un buen motivo para despertarme o te voy a matar con mis propias manos!** –contesto jade a la persona que la había llamado, ni siquiera se molestó en mirar quien era.

**-wow buen humor el tuyo por las mañanas** –bromeaba Emily.

**-¿Qué demonios quieres?** –pregunto jade intentando no perder la paciencia, no estaba de muy buen humor, le dolía la espalda de dormir en el sofá, estaba enfadada por olvidar ir con tori al médico y el que tori no contestara ninguno de sus mensaje tampoco ayudaba a que tuviera buen humor.

**-primero escúchame y no me interrumpas.** –decía Emily sabiendo que jade no es una persona que escuchara a los demás a menos que fuera tori o a veces su manager.

**-de acuerdo.**

-**dije que no me interrumpieras**. –dijo esta en broma, aunque estaba enfadando un poco a jade. –**bueno como te iba a decir, hoy y el resto de la semana la tienes libre, hable con el co-productor de tu parte y me dijo que a menos que fuera algo muy importante no te necesitaba aquí.** –explicaba esta. –**por eso mueve tu culo y ve a pedirle perdón a tu esposa.** –le decía está bromeando con jade, una de las pocas personas que no tenía miedo de ella. **–y así tienes el resto de la semana para vosotras, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.**

**-eres una pervertida y gracias, pero la próxima vez que me despiertes a las 6:30 de la mañana para decirme que no tengo que trabajar, te voy a presentar mi par de tijeras más afiladas.**

**-adiós jade, buena suerte con tori la vas a necesitar.** –dijo esta antes de colgar a jade.

_**Xxx**_

Un par de horas más tarde, jade sabía que podía hacer para hacer que tori no siguiera enfadada con ella. Después darse una ducha y vestirse, esta cogió las llaves de su coche y su teléfono antes de salir.

Esta se subió a su coche y empezó a conducir a casa de trina ya que era el único lugar donde jade pensaba que tori podía estar, no iba a ir a un hotel porque ya sabes, los paparazi siempre estaban detrás de ellas en busca de alguna noticia.

_**Jade's prov.**_

Estaba en el barrio donde trina vivía, a diferencia de tori y yo, trina vivía en una de las zonas más lujosas de la ciudad, tori y yo preferíamos un sitio más tranquilo para no tener a los paparazi siguiéndonos.

**-¡jade jade!** –grito alguien, entonces al menos unos 5 paparazi me están junto a mí, rodeándome, joder y eso que solo he salido del coche. **-¿¡es verdad que tori y tú os vais a divorciar!?** –pregunto uno de los paparazi, mientras los otros esperaban que contestaran, ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Primero si fuera verdad que no lo es, no pienso decirles y segundo ¿Cómo sabían que iba a venir? Ughh odio a los paparazi.

Intente pasar entre ellos, pero parece que hoy son bastante valientes y me están impidiendo el paso, oh malo para ellos, no tengo miedo de mandar a alguno de ellos al hospital.

**-señorita west, ¿eso es un sí?** –pregunto otro estúpido, claro no voy a estar quieta, soy jade west, le golpe haciendo que algunos de ellos se apartaran de mi camino.

**-¡mi vida privada, no es una noticia de mierda!** –les grite, caminando hacia casa de trina, eran las 11:30, estúpidos paparazi haciéndome perder tiempo con sus estúpidas preguntas.

Entonces de repente, siento que alguien o algo me golpe haciéndome caer al suelo, ughhh alguien quiere acabar muerto.

**-¿Qué mierda se supone que haces? **–grito enfada, pero entonces veo que ha sido trina. **-¿Por qué mierda me empujas!?** –le digo enfadada.

**-lo mereces, eso y aún más. **–intento levantarme, pero esta con una de sus estúpidas técnicas de karate o artes marciales hace que acabe otra vez en el suelo y te aseguro que eso ha dolido mucho.

**-¿has perdido la cabeza o que!? **–estoy enfadada, no le e echo nada y me está atacando, sobretodo me enfadada que me ataca por la espalda para que no la vea.

**-te lo advertí, si le hacías daño a mi hermana te iba a patear el trasero y yo cumplo mis promesas, nadie le hace daño a mi hermanita.**

**-¡joder trina entiende no le he hecho nada!** –le grito. -**¡solo olvide ir con ella a una cita con el medico! pero tu hermana con las malditas hormonas exagera las cosas y hace que parezca mucho más de lo que en realidad es, no digo que no sea importante, solo que lo olvide soy una persona ¡cometo errores! No soy perfecta y ella lo sabe**. –me explico.

**-sabes que no quiere verte ¿no?** –dice tranquilamente.

**-lo sé, no contesta mis mensajes, pero quiero pedirle perdón.**

**-¿y que tienes pensado para pedir perdona a mi hermanita?**

**-¿te importaría dejar que me levante!?** –le digo, cuando aún no me deja levantarme del suelo, al menos los paparazi salieron corriendo cuando golpe a uno de ellos. Esta me deja al fin que me levante.

**-bueno pues había pensado reunirme con ella, en algún lugar donde solo estemos nosotras, nuestra casa por ejemplo, aunque no sé cómo la voy a convencer para que venga.** –le digo sinceramente, no tengo ninguna idea de cómo convencerla para venir.

**-eso déjamelo a mí, tu ve a casa y yo me encargo de que ella este allí a las ¿8?, pero no te acostumbres a que te ayude ¿entendido?**

**-claro. **–le digo caminando hacia mi coche.

**-suerte, ¡la vas a necesitar! – **me grita y ¿Por qué todo el mundo me dice lo mismo? No lo se, pero espero que me perdone.

_**Xxx**_

_**Tori's prov.**_

Estaba sentada junto a Dylan, quien quería que jugara con él, porque me estaba dando alguno de sus muñecos para que jugara con él, trina estaba trabajando y bueno como no tengo nada que hacer me quede cuidando de Dylan al menos así no tiene que venir hoy su niñera.

**-¡hey hermanita!** –saluda trina cuando entra a la casa.

**-trina, te he dicho que no me llames así, ya no soy pequeña.**

**-claro, ¿entonces hoy también te vas a quedar a dormir?** –pregunta trina.

**-bueno… no lo sé… no quiero estar en casa.**

**-de acuerdo, pero te voy a llevar a recoger algunas cosas a casa ¿aun jade no estará allí no?** –pregunta esta.

**-creo que no, estos últimos días llega bastante tarde.**

**-ok, entonces voy a coger a Dylan y todos al coche.** –dijo está cogiendo a su hijo.

_**Xxx**_

Después de un rato, llegamos a la casa, aún no está aquí, las luces están apagadas.

**-de acuerdo, estaré aquí en 5 minutos solo tengo que coger algo de ropa.**

**-ok.** –dijo trina escribiendo con su teléfono.

Metí la llave en la cerradura para abrir la puerta, cuando entre las luces estaban apagadas así que para no tropezar con algo encendí una de las luces del pasillo dirigiendo a las escaleras para subir a la habitación.

Cuando llegue a la habitación cogí un pijama y alguna ropa cómoda, tal vez mañana debería de hablar con jade, si no vuelve muy tarde de trabajar.

Baje con una pequeña bolsa en donde había puesto mi ropa, fui hacia la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave.

**-¿qué?** –digo sorprendida, no recuerdo cerrar con llave, bueno tal vez estaba distraída. ¿Dónde están mis llaves? Mire en el pequeño recipiente donde dejamos las llaves pero no estaban.

Sentí como alguien me tapaba los ojos con un pañuelo.

**-¡trina no tiene gracia!** –pero no contestaba, si no que me jalo del brazo para llevarme a algún lado. **-¿jade?** –pregunto.

**-pensaba que no ibas a adivinarlo.**

**-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?**

**-¡shhh! Es una sorpresa.**

_**Jade's prov.**_

Estaba llevando a tori al patio trasero donde había preparado algunas cosas. trina había conseguido que viniera a casa, ahora solo falta que me perdone.

**-antes de quitarte el pañuelo de los ojos tengo que pedirte perdón… lo siento por lo del otro día, no lo recordé lo siento mucho pero es que fue un día agotador en el trabajo, no salían las cosas bien, no me dejaron descansar ni para comer y bueno al tener el teléfono apago no había visto la hora que era para avistarte, lo siento de verdad. **–le digo. –**y para demostrarte que lo siento de verdad e preparado algo. **–le dije poniéndome detrás de ella para desatar el pañuelo y que pueda ver que había preparado una cena romántica… ella sabe lo mucho que odio todo lo romántico, pero si es para ella…. Bueno tengo que hacer una excepción. Esta miro como lo había decorado todo esta aun no había dicho ni una palabra y me estaba poniendo de los nervios. **-¿no vas a decir nada? **–le pregunto nerviosa por si acaso me grita o me ignora y se va, pero al contrario de lo que pienso esta se pone a llorar **–hey ¿ocurre algo? **–le pregunto preocupada. **-¿no te gusta**?

**-c-claro q-que s-si** –dice esta aun llorando, aunque no sé cómo he podido entenderla, te juro que eso no sonaba como palabras**. –e-es… es q-que…**

**-hey tranquila.** –le digo abrazándola, esto siempre ayuda cuando llora.

**-¡lo siento!** –grita esta aun llorando.

**-¿por qué?**

**-¡porque me he comportado como una idiota contigo y no merezco estar conmigo!** –dice está llorando.

**-tal vez te has comportado como una idiota, pero no es tu culpa son las hormonas que te vuelven locas y tengo que decir que no estoy de acuerdo contigo, si aquí alguien no se merece a alguien soy yo, por estar con alguien como tan fantástica como tú.** –le digo, si muy cursi pero…. tori consigue que le diga cosas así.

**-¿entonces me perdonas?** –dice llorando.

**-creo que esa pregunta debería hacerla yo.** –le digo bromeando, haciendo que esta deje de llorar.

**-te quiero.**

**-yo también te quiero.** –le digo dándole un beso.

¿Qué tal el capitulo? Por fin están juntas ¡yay!

Por favor dejad un review :( la última vez solo han sido 4 aunque sé que mucha más gente lee la historia, dejad vuestra opinión sobre la historia pleaseee

Shady13: no pasa nada, y yo no sé lo que paso para que no me dejaras comentario y si estúpido FF. Claro que exagera tori pero es por las malditas hormonas. Y no hace falta que te pongas de rodillas para pedirme perdón y claro te perdono. Ok y esperare tus locuras en el siguiente review.

Sakura-chan: espero que te gustara el capítulo :)

KORE25: bueno aquí te dejo otro capítulo y con dedicatoria ;)

Forty three: lo siento pero alguien quería que a jade le pateara trina, lo siento por hacer que se peleen pero al menos jade y tori vuelven a estar juntas.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Capítulo 23**_

VIC**TORI**OUS no es mío, si fuera así no quedarían solo dos capítulos más para acabar la serie :'( si no al menos dos temporadas más.

_**Xxx**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

Estaba trabajando en el set, por desgracia la semana de vacaciones había pasado rápidamente y tuve que volver a trabajar. Después de volver a trabajar en el set a la semana siguiente deje muy claro que no iba a trabajar hasta tan tarde para estar con tori y así no se enfadara otra vez conmigo por las malditas hormonas y no creo poder soportar tener que hacer otra cena romántica, no me gusta lo romántico aunque la cena romántica del mes pasado valió la pena solo por hacer que tori no siguiera enfadada conmigo.

**-hey jade** –me saludo Emily, era la primera vez que la veía en un mes. **-¿qué tal tori y tú?** –pregunto Emily, ya que no había estado aquí las últimas tres semanas en el trabajo, había estado con su familia y aun no sabía que había pasado entre tori y yo, bueno a excepción de lo que escriben los estúpidos paparazi. Que por cierto habían escrito que yo había ido hace un mes a casa de trina con los papeles para el divorcio, por supuesto cuando vi a los estúpidos paparazi casi los mato por suerte para ellos tori estaba conmigo, sino estarían en el hospital con un par de mis tijeras en la pierna u otra parte de su cuerpo. **–no me fio de esos estúpidos paparazi que solo escriben tonterías. **

**-tienes toda la razón, son unos estúpidos.**

**-sí parece que contigo y tori se equivocaron.**

**-¿aun lees la mierda que escriben esos estúpidos?**

**-algunas veces, aunque solo para pensar el que les vas a hacer después.**

**-tuvieron suerte de que tori estuviera o estarían en el hospital.**

**-si contigo ser paparazi es un trabajo de mucho peligro**. –decía está riéndose, estoy segura que está pensando en la vez que me vio romperle la cámara a uno de ellos hablando tonterías sobre tori y un romance secreto con uno de los estúpidos actores de una película en la que habíamos estado, también iba a mostrarle mis tijeras pero…. siempre hay alguien conmigo que los salva de tener unas tijeras en la pierna. **–pero aun no has contestado mi anterior pregunta.**

**-tori y yo estamos bien, conseguí arreglar las cosas con ella aunque me costó un par de golpes de su hermana.**

**-¿y aún vive?** –decía está refiriéndose a trina.

**-sí.**

**-wow.**

**-hey que quieres que tori me mande a dormir al sofá, te aseguro que no es muy cómodo. –**le dije bromeando.

**Xxx**

Unas horas más tarde por fin había salido de trabajar y había llegado a casa, baje del coche y abrí la puerta de la casa, pero parece que a algo o alguien le gusta que este en el suelo.

**-¡cat! –**le grite cuando vi que era mi pequeña amiga pelirroja.

**-¡holis!** –dijo está feliz.

**-1… 2…**

**-cat deja a jade que se levante.** –le dijo tori y esta le hizo caso.

**-¿se puede saber porque siempre que me ves tienes que tirarme al suelo?** –le dije enfadada.

**-por qué te había echado mucho de menos.**

**-yo no.**

**-¡jade!** –me regaño tori.

**-ugghh, está bien. ¿Qué haces aquí cat no estabas con robbie de viaje?**

**-si, pero ya hemos vuelto.**

**-dime que el estúpido no está aquí.** –le dije refiriéndome a robbie.

**-¡jade, no puedes llamar así a robbie!** –se quejó cat. **–¡oh lo olvida tengo algo para tori!** –decia cat buscando algo.

**-ejem.** –decia tori con una pequeña tos al final. -¿no olivas algo?

**-no, solo que es difícil hacer esto.** –le dije dándole un beso. **–cuando cat esta sobre ti en el suelo.**

**-¡abrelo tori!** –decia cat dándole una bolsa.

**-hey ¿y a tu mejor amiga no le regalas nada?** –le pregunto.

**-sería muy divertido verte con esto.** –dijo tori enseñándome un pequeño pijama rosa  de bebe.

**-¡cat que te dije de comprar cosas rosas al bebe!** –le regañe.

**-pero… es que es muy ¡lindo!** –decía cat.

**-¡me da igual que sea lindo!**

En ese momento tori me cogió de la mano y me llevo lejos de cat.

**-jade, sabes cómo es cat no te enfades y es muy lindo.** –decía está mirando el pequeño pijama.

**-ok, pero nada más rosa.**

_**Xxx**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-jade** –llamo cat.

**-¿si cat?**

**-¿ya sabéis como se va a llamar él bebe?** –pregunto su amiga.

**-aun no.**

**-¡podéis llamarlo robbie!**

**-¡no!** –se quejó jade.

**-¿rex?** –pregunto cat.

_**Xxx**_

Habían pasado un par de horas, cat y jade habían estado discutiendo que nombre poner al bebe, a tori le parecía gracioso como cat siempre elegía el nombre de robbie, rex, Robert o algún otro nombre con r, mientras que jade se negaba a poner al niño el nombre de robbie no es que tori quisiera ponerle el nombre de robbie pero le resultaba más gracioso ver como jade intentaba discutir con cat sobre que no podía elegir esos nombres.

**-¿porque!?** –pregunto cat.

**-porque si mi hijo se llama robbie va a ser igual de idiota que él.**

**-¡robbie no es idiota!**

**-¡chicas!** –intento llamar tori la atención de las dos chicas, no quería que se pelearan, por suerte para ella el timbre de la casa sonó.

**-hey robbie.** –saludo tori cuando abrió la puerta de la casa.

**-¡sí!** –grito jade

**-¡no!** –gritaba cat

**-¿Qué ocurre?** –pregunto robbie al escuchar los gritos de las dos chicas.

**-estaban discutiendo nombres para él bebe y ahora es sobre si eres idiota o no.**

**-¿Por qué discuten si soy idiota?** –dijo este extrañado.

**-porque cat dice que deberíamos ponerle tu nombre y jade dice que sería idiota.**

**-oh.** –dijo este esté antes de seguir a tori al salón.

**-¡cat sabes que es un idiota! **

**-no **–se quejaba cat.

**-uhm hola. **–saludo robbie para ver si le hacían caso, aunque estaban las dos muy concentradas en su discusión y lo ignoraron. **-¿no se supone que quien tiene que elegir el nombre eres tú y jade? **

**-sí, pero ya sabes cómo es cat.**

**-cat.** –llamo otra vez robbie.

**-oh hola robbie.** –dijo está dando un salto para levantarse y darle un abrazo a robbie.

**-hola jade.** –saludo ahora robbie ya que las dos chicas habían dejado de discutir.

**-hola.**

_**Xxx**_

Los cuatro estuvieron hablando un rato más, bueno cat volvió a discutir un poco más sobre porque no quería que él bebe se llamara robbie pero después de ver que estaba enfadando a jade se calló. Habían estado hablado sobre la película de jade y del trabajo de cat, ahora robbie estaba hablando de sobre su trabajo como ventrílocuo, pero este fue interrumpido por la puerta. Tori se levantó y fue hasta la puerta, está la abrió…

**-¡andre!** –dijo tori sorprendida y dando un fuerte abrazo a su amigo.

**-wow muchacha.** –decía andre.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-bueno he venido a visitar a dos mis mejore amigas**

**-vamos andre sé que no es lo único por lo que estás aquí. **–dijo esta porque sabía que andre estaba siempre por nueva york u otras ciudades trabajando pocas veces estaba en los ángeles.

**-vale me has descubierto, iba a ser una sorpresa pero parece que no.**

¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Cuál será la sorpresa de andre? ¿Dejara cat de tirar a jade al suelo cuando la abrace?

Shady13: jajajjajaja oh dios si pelea trina vs jade graciosa, ouch eso del hijo se lo tienes que preguntar a trina jajajaj XD, bueno si es un poco-bastante anti-jade pero… es por tori, ya se sabe que por la persona que se quiere se puede hacer cualquier cosa aunque sea una cena romántica aun odiando las cosas románticas.

Sakura-chan: oh sakura casi me da algo cuando empecé a leer y vi que no te gusto el capítulo :( pero luego seguí leyendo y vi que te fascino :) jajajajajaj violable ¿eh? ¿Qué estarías pensando? Bueno mejor no quiero saber XD pero tengo que decirte que no puedes violarla :( es de tori jajajaja, clarooo adorableee jajajajaja y claro error de dedo, maldito dedo jajajjaja

DK-sudi: ya te dije que no iban a tardar en reconciliarse ;)

Forty three: si valió la pena que a jade le diera una paliza trina solo por estar con tori, ouch esta historia me hace demasiado romántica jajjajajaja

KORE25: sabes una cosa es muy curioso que eres la única persona que pensó que la semana seria para muchos mimos, sexo (mucho también) y algo de romanticismo, claro aparte de mi ;)


	24. Chapter 24

_**Capítulo 24**_

_**xxx**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-jade** –la llamaba tori.

**-no.**

**-¡jade vamos!**

**-no**

**-¿porque?** –pregunto tori.

**-porque no.**

**-eso no es una respuesta** –decía tori**. -¿Por qué no quieres ir?**

**-…**

**-¡jade al menos contéstame!**

**-porque no quiero estar rodeada de estúpidos fans que no nos van a dejar en paz.**

**-vamos será divertido**–decía tori para convencer a jade, andre les había dicho que él tenía ese día un concierto, este había comprado las entradas para ir con su novia pero al no poder ir decidió dárselas a tori y jade. –**por favor.** –dijo tori poniendo ojitos de perrito.

**-no me vas a dejar en paz hasta que diga que si ¿no?** –pregunto jade.

**-probablemente.**

**-te odio ¿lo sabes?** –dijo jade bromeando dando un beso a tori.

_**Xxx**_

Las chicas salieron de su casa el sábado para dirigirse al concierto, por suerte los boletos para el concierto eran de los mejores y una banda de música que le gustaba a tori y por extraño que parezca también a jade.

Por suerte los fans las habían dejado tranquilas durante el concierto y pudieron disfrutar del concierto como cualquier otra persona.

_**Xxx**_

**-¡ven aquí tori!** –grito jade desde la segunda planta de la casa, después de unas tres horas habían regresado a la casa.

Tori subió a la segunda planta, esta busco a jade en su habitación pero no estaba.

**-¡jade!** –llamo tori sin saber dónde estaba la otra chica. Al no contestar jade tori miro en el estudio, pero tampoco estaba.

Al no encontrar a jade en ninguna de las habitaciones decidió buscar en las otras habitaciones.

**-¡sorpresa!** –dijo jade quien estaba en la habitación que iban a utilizar para él bebe, pero ahora si estaba decorada.

**-¿Cómo lo has hecho tan rápido?** –pregunto tori mirando a la habitación.

_**Flashback (una semana antes)**_

**-hey andre.** –saludo jade a andre por el teléfono.

**-hola jade.** –saludo este también.

**-necesito que me ayudes en algo.**

**-¿en qué te puedo ayudar?**

**-bueno pues quiero sorprender a tori decorando la habitación del bebe pero yo tengo que entretenerla o va a saber que algo pasa, así que pensé que como el próximo sábado hay un concierto de una banda de música que nos gusta yo la llevare…**

**-y mientras nosotros te ayudamos decorando ¿no?** –termino de decir andre.

**-sí, solo tenéis que decorar la habitación las cosas para la habitación ya las compre las llevaran a la casa el sábado.**

**-ok ¿les as dicho a los demás?**

**-no ¿puedes decirles? Y también decir a tori que son tuyas las entradas te las puedo dar mañana.** –dijo jade sabiendo que andre había vuelto a los ángeles un par de días antes.

**-de acuerdo jade, nos vemos pronto.** –dijo este antes de colgar.

_**Xxx (sábado)**_

**-¡vamos!** –grito andre. **–¡solo tenemos tres horas hasta que vuelvan!** –dijo andre cogiendo un par de cajas.

**-no sé porque tenemos que hacer esto**. –se quejó robbie.

**-porque tori y jade son nuestras amigas.** –dijo cat abriendo la puerta con las llaves que tenia de la casa.

**-vamos rob no te quejes.** –le decía beck quien también les estaba ayudando.

**-con una pequeña ayuda.** –contesto jade

_**Xxx**_

**-de acuerdo, beck y yo vamos a montar la cuna y los otras cosas, robbie y cat ¿creéis poder pintar la habitación?** –pregunto andre, quien no confiaba mucho en dejar a cat pintar la habitación.

**-¡oh podemos pintarla rosa!**

**-cat, es un niño.** –le recordó robbie.

**-pero el rosa es un color perfecto para la habitación.**

**-no cat y aun así no tenemos rosa.**

_**Xxx (una hora más tarde)**_

**-robbie se supone que tenías que pintar la habitación, no a ti.** –decía andre mirando al otro chico que tenía pintura por todas partes, porque cat le había pintado un poco sin querer.

Una hora y media más tarde habían colocado todas las cosas en la habitación y habían limpiado el desastre con la pintura que cat había hecho al pintar a robbie. Después de eso los cuatro salieron de la casa.

_**Fin flashback.**_

_**Xxx**_

**-¡ahhhh!** –gritaba uno de los actores, el cual se supone que lo estaban matando aunque el grito no era muy bueno.

**-¡corten!** –grito jade.

**-¿Qué ocurre?** –pregunto la chica a la que tenían que matar.

**-tiene que parecer que te están matando de verdad, ese grito no demuestra el dolor que debería de tener tu personaje.** –por suerte para ella jade estaba de buen humor, no había tenido que despertarme a las 3 de la mañana por ningún antojo raro de tori y después de tantos meses trabajando en la película iban a terminarla.

**-lo v…**

**-jade, Cristian te está buscando**.

**-de acuerdo, voy a ver qué pasa** –dijo dándose la vuelta **-practica un poco el** **grito** –dice antes de alejarme en busca de Cristian.

Después de un tiempo jade encontró a Cristian.

_**-¿me buscabas?**_ –pregunto esta.

_**-si jade quería hablar contigo.**_

**-¿y? **

_**-**_**como sabes la película está a punto de terminar de grabarse y para que más gente la vea queremos que los actores principales y tu valláis a algunas ciudades para firmar autógrafos, hablar un poco de la película….**

**-yo no tengo porque ir, solo lo escribí.**

**-pero tú eres muy famosa y mucha gente vería la película si tu también vas.**

**-¿y cuando nos iríamos?**

**-en un semana, cuando terminemos la película.**

**-¿lo puedo pensar unos días?** –pregunto esta.

**-claro, sé que no quieres dejar sola a tori, pero no creo que suceda nada –**decía este**. -solo es un mes.**

¿Jade dejara sola a tori? ¿Qué va a decir tori cuando se entere de que jade se tiene que irse 1 mes? Y la pregunta más importante ¿os ha gustado el capítulo? Jajajaj XD

Guest: ouch pobre de ti no creo poder estar 15 días sin línea jajjajaj bueno es que no creo que jade deje a cat vivir si tira al suelo a tori cuando está embarazada :) aww eso muy bonito que sea una de tus favoritas 3

Shady13: wow tú quieres muchos hijos jajajaja ¿de robbie de verdad? Jajajaja de trina y jade te comprendo pero ¿robbie?, no te preocupes por no a ver encontrado "a esa persona" yo tampoco así que somos 2 forever alone :( pronto estará él bebe es que no quiero hacer que pase el tiempo muy rápido pero te prometo que no serán muchos capítulos más:) bueno yo los capítulos de victorious los busco en youtube al día siguiente de que se estrenen, te comprendo muy bien si fuera por cable yo también lo tendría jodido puesto que aquí también estamos en crisis y si tienes capítulos antiguos que no has visto puedes verlos aquí .

Forty three: si cat y jade dicutiendo muy graciosas jajajaja


	25. Chapter 25

_**Capítulo 25**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Un par de horas más tarde jade vuelve a su casa, donde se encuentra a tori dormida en el sofá mientras veía algún programa o película en la televisión.

**-sabes, eso es un poco espeluznante.** –dijo tori de repente.

**-¿el qué?** –pregunto jade confusa.

**-mirarme mientras estoy dormida.**

**-pues si eso te parece espeluznante tendrías que verte dormir.** –bromeo jade ganándose un golpe en el brazo.

_**Xxx**_

Tori y jade estaban dormidas ya que era sábado, la película había terminado de grabarse el día anterior pero jade aun no le había dicho a Cristian si ella iba a ir para anunciar la película.

En ese momento el teléfono de jade empezó a sonar, pero esta no se dio cuenta al igual que tori. Un poco después de que acabara la llamada volvieron a llamar esta vez despertando a tori, por supuesto jade podía dormir hasta con el ruido de la guerra de yerba así que un teléfono no era problema para ella seguir durmiendo.

**-jade el teléfono. **–le decía tori aun dormida, pero al no escuchar respuesta de parte de jade esta se levantó de la cama y respondió al teléfono de jade. –**Hola **–saludo tori.

**-hola, uhm tori ¿puedo hablar con jade? **–pregunto Cristian.

**-no creo que sea un buen momento. **–dijo tori mirando a jade aun dormida. **–pero puedes decirme a mí lo que quieres y se lo diré mas tarde. **–decía la medio latina.

**-de acuerdo. **–dijo este antes de seguir hablando. –**quería saber si jade va a venir.**

**-¿venir dónde? **–pregunto tori quien no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

**-ya sabes a anunciar la película. **–decía este sin saber que jade no le había dicho nada a tori. **-¿tengo que comprar sus boletos de avión o no? **–pregunto este. **–ok, cuando le digas a jade llámame y preparamos todo para el lunes, adiós tori encantado de hablar contigo.** –había dicho este antes de colgar a tori.

**-¿Qué haces con mi teléfono?** –pregunto jade.

**-hacer que deje de sonar.**

**-¿estaba sonando?**

**-porque no me sorprende que no lo escucharas.** –decía tori.

**-¿Quién ha llamado?**

**-Cristian, ¿me puedes explicar porque no me has dicho nada de que tenías que irte?** –pregunto tori.

**-porque no voy a ir.** –dijo jade encogiéndose de hombros.

**-¿Por qué no?**

**-porque no te quiero dejarte sola, es un mes y no tengo porque ir.**

**-primero no voy a estar sola esta trina, andre y... beck.** –dijo esta. –**además tu escribiste el guion debes de ir.**

**-¿Por qué tanto empeño en que me valla? **

**-porque ahora no tienes que cuidar de nadie pero dentro de un mes y medio sí.**

**-ugghhh eso no me importa, yo no quiero dejarte sola ¿y si ocurre algo?**

**-nada malo va a pasar.**

**-bueno no importa, no pienso ir.**

**-sí que vas a ir.** –dijo tori llamando a Cristian con el teléfono de jade.

**-tori dame el teléfono o…**

**-hola Cristian** –saludo está interrumpiendo a jade. **–si puedes preparar los boletos para jade.** –decía esta. –**ok, el lunes a las 6**. –decía esta mientras miraba a jade quien no estaba mirando con una mirada que si pudiera matarla lo hubiera hecho. –**adiós Cristian.** –dijo está devolviendo el teléfono a jade.

**-ahora mismo voy a llamar…**

–**y ni se te ocurra decirle que no ¿entendido jade?** –la interrumpió esta.

_**Xxx**_

Había llegado el lunes rápidamente, jade y tori habían pasado el tiempo discutiendo sobre el viaje, tori le decía que tenía que ir ya que era su película y porque sabía que jade si quería ir pero no quería dejarla sola, pero por supuesto tori no podía ir con ella porque era un viaje de trabajo y aunque fuera iba a estar la mayor parte del tiempo sola. Jade por otro lado le decía que no iba a ir porque decía que podía pasar cualquier cosa y no quería pasar un mes con un par de idiotas.

_**xxx**_

Las dos chicas junto a andre y unos diez paparazi estaban en el aeropuerto, andre le había dicho a jade que las llevaría al aeropuerto para ayudarla con el equipaje y así también llevar de nuevo a tori a casa.

**-ughh aún no sé cómo he podido dejar que me convenzas.** –dijo jade.

**-porque me quieres demasiado.** –decía tori.

**-vega deja de ser tan cursi, a menos que quieras que vomite. **

**-si a ti te encanta que sea cursi.**

**-todos los pasajeros del vuelo 143 diríjanse a la puerta 2B.** –dijo una voz.

-hey ese es tu vuelo, vamos tienes que irte.

**-¿tengo que hacerlo?**

**-sí.**

**-pero yo quiero quedarme.**

**-yo también quiero que te quedes,**

**-entonces me quedo**. –dijo jade rápidamente, andre mientras miraba divirtiéndose por la conversación de las dos chicas.

**-no tienes ir ya has dicho que si**

**-tú fuiste quien dijo que sí. **–se quejo jade.

**-deja de quejarte pareces un niño pequeño.** –dijo tori abrazando a jade con un poco de dificultad por el tamaño que tenía ahora su estómago y después besarla.

**-¿y yo que?** –dijo andre mirando a las dos chicas besarse. Jade lo miro con una mirada de muerte mientras tori miraba como andre se estaba asustando por la mirada de jade. –**hey yo me refería a un abrazo.** –decía este.

Jade fue y abrazo a andre –**como le pase algo a tori o él bebe te mato ¿entendido?** –dijo esta antes de separarse del abrazo con andre viendo como el chico asentía con la cabeza.

**-jade no amenaces a andre.** –dijo tori aun sin saber lo que le había dicho jade andre.

**-no le he dicho nada malo, ¿verdad andre?**

**-n-no no tori.** –decía este asustado por jade, que fueran amigos no tenía nada que ver con que jade pudiera apuñalarlo en la pierna u otro lugar con su par preferido de tijeras.

**-última llamada para el vuelo 143.** –jade miro a tori por si acaso la medio latina cambiaba de opinión pero no.

**-bueno nos vemos en un mes.** –dijo está besando otra vez a tori. **–te quiero.**

**-yo también te quiero**. –respondió tori, mirando como jade se iba.

¿Qué os pareció el capítulo?

Aun no comprendo porque la gente casi no comenta ¿tenéis miedo de mi o algo así? No muerdo lo prometo :)

Alejandra Ocampo: por supuesto que es importante decisión y bueno te diría algo mas pero desvelaría algo que quiero que sea una sorpresa ;)

Guest :gracias :)

Forty three: por supuesto que jade es inteligente tiene Buenos planes. No me mates por favor, lo olvidaba soy inmortal muajajajajaja. Y no le va a pasar nada a tori o al bebe te lo aseguro :)


	26. Chapter 26

_**Capítulo 26**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

Después del vuelo, que fue toda una tortura por culpa de Cristian quien no tuvo mejor idea que comprar un billete de avión de turista y no de primera clase tuve que aguantar a un bebe llorando todo el vuelo y un par de niños insoportables que no dejaban de quejarse porque no querían estar sentados en sus asiento. Por suerte para ellos no podía llevar mis tijeras en el avión y otra de las cosas más insufribles del vuelo fue que en el asiento de delante del mío había dos estúpidos fans que no me dejaban tranquila durante todo el vuelo al igual que a los dos protagonista de mi película que iban sentados junto a mí que por cierto me dieron muchas ganas de matarlos.

_**Xxx**_

Una hora más tarde había llegado al hotel, al menos el hotel era bastante bueno y también tenía una habitación para mi sola. Creo que Cristian sabe que si tuviera que compartir la habitación mataría a mi compañero de habitación, ya que con las únicas personas que puedo aguantar en la misma habitación si querer matarlos todo el tiempo o casi todo el tiempo son tori, andre y a veces a cat.

_**Xxx**_

_**Tori's prov.**_

Habían pasado unos 4 días desde que jade se había ido, habíamos hablado por teléfono todos los días porque dice que quiere asegurarse que estoy bien sola, aunque eso en parte es mentira, jade ha hecho que andre o alguno de nuestros amigos estén conmigo en la casa cuando salgan de su trabajo hasta ahora los únicos que han estado conmigo han sido andre ya que esta aun asustado de que jade intente matarlo.

_**Xxx**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

11 días habían pasado desde que estaba aquí, todos los días había hablado con tori para asegurarme de que estaba bien, la verdad tengo ganas de regresar a casa porque estos dos estúpidos me están poniendo de los nervios. Aunque lo que más me pone de los nervios son los fans que quieren tener mil fotos conmigo. Era la tercera firma de autógrafos que hacíamos desde que estábamos aquí, por supuesto siempre es igual quieren que les firmes algunas fotos, te hagas fotos con ellos e intentan demostrar que son tus mayores fans.

Habían pasado 3 horas firmando autógrafos y haciendo fotografías con los fans, por desgracia para mí aún tenía que estar aquí hasta que las 40 o 50 personas que estaban esperando tuvieran su maldito autógrafo.

_**Xxx**_

_**Tori's prov.(un par de días mas tarde)**_

Estaba en casa tranquila desayunando mirando las noticias en la televisión.

**-el tiempo en california va a ser soleado, hasta el martes a partir del martes las temperaturas van a bajar y hay probabilidad de lluvia.** –decía el hombre de la televisión, la verdad no le estaba prestando mucha atención a la televisión. Cogí mi vaso de zumo y empecé a beber. **–tenemos fotos exclusivas de jade west engañando a su espeso victoria west, esta pasado noche de viernes**. –cuando escuche esto casi me atraganto con el zumo. ¿jade engañándome? Pensé, pero si jade ni siquiera quería ir a ese viaje por no dejarme sola, no puede ser ella. **–a continuación les mostramos las imágenes de jade west, con una chica que aún no hemos podido averiguar cómo se llama.** –decía una mujer en la televisión.

Entonces apareció una imagen de jade saliendo de algún club, bueno eso no es tan raro debía de estar con sus compañeros tomando alguna copa, entonces salió otra imagen de ¡jade besándose con una chica! -**¡oh dios mío me está engañando! **–dije empezando a llorar.

_**Xxx**_

_**Andre prov.**_

Salí del estudio de grabación, como estaba yo solo en los ángeles sin mi novia, me fui a ver a tori para ver cómo estaba no había ido a hacerle compañía en algunos días porque estuve ocupado, le dije a trina que vigilara de tori esos días. Por supuesto hoy como Salí antes subí en mi coche y fui a su casa.

Un poco después llegue a la casa de tori y jade, llame a la puerta pero tori ni siquiera abrió la puerta. Volví a llamar un par de veces más, pero aun nada. Entonces decidí que era mejor buscar la llave extra que jade tenia… pero ¿dónde me dijo que la había puesto? Cuando lo recordé di la vuelta a la casa hacia el patio trasero, donde encontré la llave debajo de una de las piedras decorativas del patio. Volví a la puerta principal y abrí la puerta con llave.

De repente escuche que tori estaba llorando, corrí hacia donde escuche llorar a tori que fue en el salón, ella estaba llorando muy fuerte tapándose la cara con sus manos.

**-tori.** –la llame para que me mirara, pero no parecía a verme escuchado. –**tori.** –la llame moviendo un poco su brazo. Esta rápidamente me abrazo aun llorando. –**tori ¿qué pasa?** –le dije preocupado. -**¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es él bebe?**

**-noooo** –dijo esta en voz baja aun llorando.

_**Xxx**_

Unos 15 minutos más tarde tori se había calmado un poco o al menos ahora no lloraba tan fuerte como antes.

**-¿me puedes decir ahora porque lloras?**

**-m-me es-está en-gañando.** –dijo está llorando.

**-tori que has dicho no te entiendo llorando.** –le dije calmado.

**-¡jade!** –grito esta. **–¡me esta engañando!**

**-¿estas segura?** –le pregunto. –ya sabes cómo son los paparazi escriben cualquier cosa para ganar dinero.

**-¡lo he visto andre!** –decía está echada en mi pecho aun llorando. **–¡la vi en la televisión!** –decía está muy triste, oh dios esto me parte el corazón, tori es como mi hermana pequeña y no me gusta que nadie le haga daño.

-estas segura, tal vez era otra per…

**-no andre, era jade** –dijo está volviendo a llorar más fuerte.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas llorando?** –le pregunto.

**-no lo sé –**dijo está encogiéndose de hombros. -**desde que me entere**.

**-tienes que comer.** –le dije mirando la hora en mi pearphone.

_**Xxx**_

Hice unos espaguetis para tori y yo, ya que tampoco había comido desde esta mañana.

**-tori tienes que comer.** –le dije poniendo los platos en la mesa.

**La comida fue en silencio tori no hablaba y bueno yo no quiero que empiece a llorar otra vez.**

-**vamos, sube a dormir un poco.** –le dije cuando terminamos de comer. –tienes que estar agotada de tanto llorar. Esta ponía cara como si fuera niño pequeño que no quería ir a dormir. –**o subes a dormir tu sola o tendré que llevarte yo**. –le advertí.

**-de acuerdo. –**dijo está subiendo las escaleras como un niño pequeño que no quiere ir a dormir porque esta su película preferida en la televisión.

_**Xxx**_

Unos 15 minutos después de limpiar los platos subí a ver si tori estaba dormida, esta estaba dormida aunque aún se le veía muy dolida por lo de jade.

**-espero que tengas una buena explicación jade.** –dije saliendo de la habitación. Entonces decidí llamarla a su teléfono y saber que ha ocurrido. Esta no contesto el teléfono. –**joder jade.** –me queje escribiéndole un mensaje de texto.

_Jade llámame y explícame qué demonios se te pasó por la cabeza, para hacer sufrir de esta manera a tori._ –andre.

Tan tan tan

¿Qué os pareció el capítulo?

Bueno voy a preguntar otra vez esto, tengo una idea para un one-shot aunque este podría tener referencias a victori-yes último capítulo de victorious, ¿habéis visto el capítulo? ¿Debo hacer el one-shot? Hasta la próxima y no me matéis por este capítulo.

Forty three: .

Alejandra Ocampo: hola, espero que este capítulo respondiera a tu pregunta sobre que va a pasar con jade.

Sakura-chan: la verdad lo de tenerla domada sonó demasiado fuerte, y bueno no es que tori la tenga domada o algo parecido solo que si te fijas en la serie jade hace lo que tori le dice aunque diga que es porque ella quiere y tori también hace lo que jade le dice en la serie así que creo que no la tiene domada, si no que consigue que haga lo que quiere la otra porque se quieren.

Guest: bueno pues si no sabes que comentar puedes decir que parte del capítulo te gusto y gracias por amar la historia :)

Shady13: te comprendo muy bien con lo de tener que ver lo del bachiderato… yo también estoy viendo todo eso para ver que estudiar, así que comprendo que se te olvide comentar al estar ocupada :) oh que gran razón tienes crecer da asco pero… no podemos hacer nada para no crecer ¿y qué era lo que pensabas que iba a ocurrir ahora que jade se ha ido de viaje? Y un abrazo también para ti, y espero que tengas tiempo libre para leer y comentar la historia :)


	27. Chapter 27

_**Capítulo 27**_

_**VICTORIOUS no me pertenece, aunque no me molestaría, sobretodo el ganar tanto dinero con dan schneider o cualquiera de los actores, por desgracia no, no es mi serie así que aún no soy millonaria, pero tal vez algún día… quien sabe jajajaja.**_

_**Pido perdón a todo aquel que se comió las uñas esperando el siguiente capítulo o cualquier persona que ha sufrido porque no actualizaba la historia :) creo que todos habéis sufrido demasiado con el anterior capitulo así que a leer…**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

**-¡me da igual lo que dig…** -no termine lo que estaba diciendo porque escuche sonar mi móvil que estaba en la pequeña mesa junto a la cama. **–¡ni se te ocurra salir de aquí!** –le advierto antes de salir de la habitación para contestar la llamada.

Cuando iba a contestar el teléfono, la persona que llamo había colgado, mire la pantalla y era andre. ¿Había sucedido algo? ¿Sabía sobre lo ocurrido anoche? ¿Se habrá enterado tori? antes de poder seguir pensado en más situaciones por la cual andre me había llamado mi teléfono volvió a sonar, esta vez era un mensaje de texto.

_Jade llámame y explícame qué demonios se te pasó por la cabeza, para hacer sufrir de esta manera a tori._ –andre.

¡Mierda! Sabía que se ha enterado, ¡joder! ¡Voy a matar a todos los estúpidos paparazi que existan! Busco en mi teléfono y marco el número de andre, espero a que conteste.

**-and…**

**-¡espero que tengas una buena explicación para hacer que mi mejor amiga, estuviera llorando todo el día, ella es como mi hermana!** –me interrumpe antes de poder hablar.

**-¡joder quieres dejar que me explique y después te puedes quejar todo lo que quieras!**

**-de acuerdo, explícame qué demonios se te paso por la cabeza anoche y no se te ocurra decirme que estabas borracha, porque eso no es una buena excusa para hacer lo que hiciste. **

**-¡quieres dejarme de una maldita vez que me explique!** –le digo enfadándome**. –¡yo no la bese!**

**-jade estoy muy seguro que eras tú, al igual que tori también te he visto besar a esa chica.**

**-¡quieres dejar de interrumpirme!** –le grito al teléfono. **-¡te estoy diciendo que yo no la bese!** –le digo antes de que me interrumpa otra maldita vez. -¡ella me beso a mí! ¡Era una maldita trampa!

**-¿esperas que crea eso?** –dice este calmado. –**ni un niño pequeño creería eso**.

**-¡deja de interrumpirme! Y tal vez te puedo contar lo ocurrido anoche.**

_**Flashback**_

Estaba en un club, ya que los dos protagonistas de mi película estuvieron molestando toda la tarde con acompañarlos, ese fue mi error acompañarlos, si no lo hubiera estado allí no habría pasado.

Después de un par de compas, decidí volver al hotel, ya que no tenía muchas ganas de estar de fiesta y bueno me había quedado sola en tomando una copa si no contamos a las demás personas que estaban allí junto a mí.

Salí del club y saque mi teléfono para llamar un taxi, en ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que me seguía una chica, lo peor de todo el maldito club estaba demasiado lejos para ir caminando a estas horas. Después de llamar me di cuenta de que una chica rubia estaba detrás de mí.

**-jade ¿verdad?** –pregunto esta, como si no dudara que era yo.

**-si ¿Qué demonios quieres?** –dije esperando el taxi. –**porque si es para firmarte un autogra…** -pero esta no me dejo terminar sino que me besa, ¿Qué demonios se cree que está haciendo?!

La intento apartar lo más fuerte posible poniendo mis manos en su cintura, pero la maldita chica me muerde el labio. ¡Joder eso duele! Después de forcejear un poco consigo que la estúpida chica se aparte de mí.

**-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo**?! –le digo enfadada acercándome a ella para matarla por besarme, pero esta no tiene mejor pensamiento que volver a besarme. ¿Acaso quería que la matar con mis tijeras? Entonces noto una luz blanca en nuestra dirección, sabiendo muy bien de donde procede la luz. -**¿eres idiota o quieres que te mate?! **–le digo cuando consigo apartarla de mí.

Pero esta lo único que hace es sonreírme. ¿Qué demonios le pasa?

**-¡te estoy hablando! **–le grito, ya que aún tengo que esperar al estúpido taxi y al menos quiero saber porque demonios me besa. **–¡contéstame antes de que te mate con mis tijeras! **–le digo sacando mis tijeras.

**-¡yo solo estoy trabajando! **–dice esta antes de salir corriendo. ¿Trabajando? Cuando me doy cuenta esta ya se ha ido y por supuesto los estúpidos paparazi se han ido mucho antes de todo esto saben que puede ser muy peligroso quedarse junto a mí.

Entonces veo al taxi aparecer.

_**Xxx**_

Después de regresar al hotel, me voy a mi habitación para poder cargar la batería de mi teléfono, ya que en el camino este se apagó.

Entro a la habitación y pongo mi teléfono a cargar. Mientras espero a que cargue un poco la batería para llamar a tori sigo pensando en porque demonios esa chica me dice que estaba trabajando. Entonces escucho que alguien llama a la llama.

**-¿Qué demonios quieres?!** –digo sin ni si quiera mirar quien era.

**-wow que buen humor el tuyo.** –dice riéndose.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?** –le pregunto.

**-venía a hablar contigo sobre lo ocurrido hace un rato.**

**-¿el qué?!** –le digo enfadada, cogiendo mi teléfono para hablar con tori antes de que se entere por alguien que no soy yo

**-ya sabes sobre el beso de aquella chica.** –dice este mirando a la mano en la que tenía el teléfono. **–todo ha salido muy bien, seguro que esto hace que más gente vea la película.**

**-¿Qué estás hablando?** –le digo marcando el número de tori.

**-ya sabes, la actuación sobre engañar a tori, a todo el mundo le gustan cosas así.**

**-¡me estás diciendo que tú has hecho todo esto!** –le digo más como una afirmación que una pregunta.

**-por supuesto.** –dice feliz. –**hey ¿qué estás haciendo?** –dice este cuando me ve con el teléfono en la mano.

**-llamar a tori, para explicarle todo.**

**-déjala, seguro está dormida.**

**-no me importa.** –entonces este coge mi teléfono y lo arroja haciendo que este se rompa.** -¿eres imbécil?!** –le digo acercándome a él.

**-no puedo dejar que le expliques a tori o todo esto no servirá para nada.** –dice.** –mañana te comprare otro teléfono si eso es lo que te preocupa.**

**-¡no me importa el teléfono! ¡Lo único que me importa es que tori sepa la verdad!** –le grito.

_**Xxx**_

Al final no pude llamar a tori, porque el estúpido hotel es tan malo que no tiene teléfono en las habitaciones, es el primer hotel sin contar cuando fuimos a yerba que no tiene un maldito teléfono en la habitación.

_**Xxx**_

Al día siguiente Cristian, quien fue quien planeo esto me trajo un nuevo teléfono, pero cuando fui a llamar a tori vi en la televisión que estaban mostrando las malditas fotografías y puedo decirte que parece que en realidad la estoy besando aunque lo único que estaba intentando era apartarla de mí.

Lo único en ese momento que pasaba por mi cabeza era rezar por que tori no hubiera visto las imágenes.

_**Fin flashback.**_

**-¿esperas que me crea eso?** –pregunta andre.

**-contéstame esta pregunta, ¿Por qué iba yo a querer engañar a tori cuando vamos a tener un bebe?** –le pregunto. **-¿podrías pasarle el teléfono a tori?** –le pregunto.

**-está bien te creo pero ella está dormida jade, pero voy a hablar con ella y contarle lo que me has dicho.**

**-de acuerdo, la voy a llamarla más tarde.**

**-adiós.**

**Colgué el teléfono y volví a mi habitación donde estaba Cristian.**

**-¡ahora mismo quiero que llames a esos estúpidos paparazi y les cuentes que todo fue idea tuya!**

**-no.**

**-¿no?** –le pregunto, acercándome a él sacando mis tijeras. –**quiero que arregles esto ahora mismo o te voy a apuñarla con esto.** –le dije girando las tijeras en mi dedo. –**y como tori se separe de mi por tu culpa…. Nadie va a encontrarte vivo.**

¿Tori va a creer lo que le paso a jade? ¿Andre conseguirá que tori crea lo que le está contando de jade? ¿Matara jade a Cristian por hacer que tori piense que la engaña?

_**Y para aquellos que leen la historia y no comentan, sé que hay mucha más gente que está leyendo la historia. Dejar un comentario alguna vez…. No se ¿tal vez en este capítulo? Por favor *mira con ojos de cachorro* espero convencer a algún lector que no comentan, aunque no sé si los ojos de cachorro son muy efectivos en el ordenador jajajaja**_

: ¿suficiente explicación la de jade? ¿Aún tengo que hacer que se sienta traicionada? Jejeje adivinaste un poco más o menos en un sucio chisme, awww muchas gracias, yo no pensaba que era tan buena escribiendo pero la verdad es que esta historia desde que escribí la primera parte me gusta mucho es muy divertido escribir esta historia aunque en algún momento la voy a tener que terminar :( pero aún no, quedan unos pocos capítulos más para todos mis lectores geniales como tu :) y estoy segura que con practica también podrías ser una buen escritor/a. wow eso nunca lo había escuchado lo de tener un don para escribir, de verdad cosas así me hacen seguir escribiendo sabiendo que a la gente le gusta tanto.

Sakura-chan: "Noooo! Jade no puede engañar a tori oh si!" jajajaja me encanta esa parte de tu comentario, ¿de verdad piensas que voy a separar a tori y jade después de todo el tiempo que han pasado juntas? Aunque bueno… es normal que lo preguntes con el anterior capitulo, si muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas en el anterior capitulo pero… aquí están las respuestas.

Guest: gracias y si se que muchos de vosotros estabais intrigados por saber que ocurrió.

Scissors-Luv: 2 comentarios en un capitulo wow, me encanto tu primer comentario casi no podía dejar de reír jajajaj jade borracha jajajja, ouch si tienes razón en los viajes largos siempre pasan cosas malas :( gracias porque te guste el fanfic y bueno me gusta eso del abrazo psicológico jajajaja, otro abrazo psicológico para ti jajajja ahora voy a decir eso siempre cuando quiera dar un abrazo a alguien desde el ordenador :)

Forty three: si pobre tori waaaaa *llora muy fuerte* pobre tori :( y bueno estoy trabajando en el one-shot pero alguien me tiene muy ocupada*tos* la escuela *tos* así que estoy escribiéndolo poco a poco. Y si el cabbie fue muy gracioso pero como tú dices no me gusto que fuera el ultimo capitulo ;( vamos a convencer a los de nickelodeon para que hagan otra temporada aunque tengamos que amenazarlos con un par de tijeras ;) muajajajaja.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Capitulo 28**_

¿Qué tal os fue el día de san Valentín? Espero que lo pasarais bien todos aquellos que tengan pareja para los que no, bueno pues bienvenidos al club jajajaja, aunque eso no significa que ayer no lo pasarais bien. Para todos aquellos que aún no han leído mi one shot _sorpresa en san valentin _os aseguro que os va a gustar ;) al menos hasta ahora las críticas han sido buenas.

_En el capítulo anterior…_

**-¡ahora mismo quiero que llames a esos estúpidos paparazi y les cuentes que todo fue idea tuya!**

**-no.**

**-¿no?** –le pregunto, acercándome a él sacando mis tijeras. –**quiero que arregles esto ahora mismo o te voy a apuñarla con esto.** –le dije girando las tijeras en mi dedo. –**y como tori se separe de mi por tu culpa…. Nadie va a encontrarte vivo.**

_**Jade's prov.**_

**-no puedo hacer eso.** –me dice.

**-claro que puedes.** –le digo mientras le apunto con las tijeras. –**puedes llamar a esa chica que contrataste y que hable con los periodistas pero sin trucos a menos que quieras que te mate.**

**-d-de acurdo, pero… ¿puedes quitar eso de mi cara?** –dice este señalando las tijeras. Las tiro a la cama.

**-ahora vete y haz que este estúpido problema desaparezca antes de que te haga desaparecer a ti para siempre.** –le digo golpeándolo en el brazo. Este empieza a pasar su mano por donde le golpe. **–¡ahora!** –le grito impacientándome.

**-p-pero es demasiado tarde, hay que esperar a mañana.** –dice este, le doy una bofetada en la cara.

**-¡me da igual la hora que sea!** –vuelvo a gritar. **–¡te he dicho que ahora y no me importa que la gente se enoje contigo a menos que quieras unas bonitas tijeras en tu cuello para siempre!** –en ese momento sale corriendo de la habitación dejándome sola.

_**xxx**_

_**Tori's prov.**_

Me despierto cuando estoy cansada de dormir ¿eso acaso tiene sentido? Creo que no, pero… no importa. Me levanto y miro la hora en mi teléfono las nueve, es temprano pero ayer me dormí más temprano porque andre me dijo que fuera a dormir.

Baje las escaleras y me encontré a andre en la cocina preparando el desayuno ¿acaso puedo tener un mejor amigo?

**-hey tori.** –me saluda este poniendo los dos platos en la mesa de la cocina. **-¿Qué tal estas?** –se a qué se refiere, pero prefiero ignorar el tema tan temprano y empiezo a comer. –**tori creo que debes de hablar con jade.** –me dice este empezando a comer también.

Este no dice nada más mientras desayunamos y yo tampoco ¿Por qué quiere que hable con jade? seguro que está muy ocupada con su… lo que sea para ella.

**-tori lo digo en serio, habla con ella.**

**-no tengo nada de qué hablar con ella.**

**-de verdad tori habla con ella.**

**-¿ahora eres mi padre para decirme que hacer?** –le digo enfadándome pero es que estoy enfadada con jade y el no deja de decirme que la llame.

**-creo que eso sería un poco raro, ya que los dos tenemos la misma edad, a menos que vengas del futuro y no me lo has contado.** –dice este bromeando.

**-ughh deja las bromas.**

**-de acuerdo, pero…. si llamas a jade.**

**-ok, pero ni una estúpida broma más.**

**-te lo prometo y ahora ve y llama a jade.**

**-ahora pareces mi madre.** –le digo saliendo de la cocina.

**-soy hombre.** –dice este siguiéndome.

**-¿de verdad?** –le digo subiendo a la habitación riéndome.

**-hey.** –se queja andre desde la planta baja.

Cuando llegue a la habitación, cogí mi teléfono e iba a llamar a jade, pero me di cuenta que tenía un mensaje, pero no se de quien es el número.

Miro el mensaje. "haz clic aquí" pulso donde pone haz clic aquí y ahora parece que se reproduce un video.

**-todo el mundo debe de recordar la noticia de la pasa noche, sobre la estrella jade west. **–dice una voz mientras se muestra una de las imágenes del beso, esto me da ganas de tirar el teléfono al suelo pero no lo hago. **–hemos hablado con la chica que besaba jade west, la cual nos informó que ella no conocía a jade a menos que cuente verla en las películas, esta dijo que la habían contratado para darle un beso mientras que los paparazi seguían a jade. **–dijo la voz aun mostrando las estúpidas fotos ¿será verdad o solo es que jade quiere arreglar lo que ha hecho? **-¿y porque nos cuentas esto ahora? **–pregunto.

**-porque jade no se merece que le hagan esto, fue una trampa y no quiero ser la culpable de que su mujer se divorcie, así que si tori estas escuchando esto…** –dijo la chica que había besado a jade. **–jade no tiene la culpa de nada, ella me estaba empujando y no sé cómo aún sigo viva.** –dijo está riéndose. –**sé que jade podría a ver utilizado sus tijeras y sé que no es la primera vez que alguien va al hospital por su culpa.** –en ese momento el video termino.

¿Puedo creer lo que dice? O ¿está mintiendo? Y si solo lo hace porque se siente mal por besar a jade pero jade no, ella no ha intentado llamarme al tele… casi doy un salto al escuchar mi teléfono sonar, no lo esperaba la verdad estaba demasiado en mis pensamientos.

**-¿Por qué tu número está oculto?** – pregunto al responder al número oculto

**-hola a ti también.** –dice la voz de jade. –**y como sabrás te llamo con el numero oculto para que respondas.** -¿hubiera contestado si he visto su número en mi tele… -**tori escúchame, no te pude llamar porque mi teléfono estaba roto, luego andre me dijo que te habías dormido pero… lo que has visto no es cierto.** –dijo jade interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

**-lo sé.**

**-¿lo sabes?** –dijo está muy sorprendida. **–¿crees lo que te dijo andre?**

**-andre no me ha contado nada.** –la escucho decir algo pero no es el que, tal vez algo sobre andre por no contarme.

**-¿entonces? Porque no me creo que después de que pasaste el día llorando creas que no hice nada, aunque es la verdad, yo no te enga….**

**-lo sé y he visto el video.**

**-¿Qué video?**

**-el de las noticias, me lo has enviado al teléfono.**

**-yo no e….** –esta deja de hablar un poco pero la escuche decir muy bajo que Cristian lo hizo rápido y no tenía que utilizar las tijeras con él.

**-¿Qué tiene que ver Cristian? **–pregunto.

**-él fue quien hizo lo del beso falso, él dijo a esa chica de besarme, yo solo queria que me dejara de besarme antes de que los paparazi aparecieran pero…. no tuve suerte.**

**-¿y aún sigue viva? Wow jade west se está volviendo blanda. **–bromeo.

**-¡yo no soy blanda! **–Se quejó -**no voy a golpearla, no es su culpa aunque sí que golpe a Cristian un poco.** –dice lo último más bajo para que no la escuchara. **–entonces…. ¿me perdonas?**

**-no.**

**-gr… espera **–dice esta. -**¿q-que? **–pregunto esta y lo más probable que muy sorprendida, yo intentaba no reírme. –**p-pero tori… fue un beso de…. No fue… yo no…**

**-cálmate, no es tu culpa así que no tengo que perdonarte.** –estoy segura que ahora tiene que estar más sorprendida aun.

**-¿sabes una cosa?** –pregunta.

**-¿qué?**

**-ahora mismo me gustaría darte un beso y matarte por hacerme tan blanda.**

Jejejeje creo que el final me quedo cursi… pero como ya he dicho tori es cursi así que… ¡es su culpa no la mía! Espero que os gustara el capítulo. Y bueno vais a tener que esperar un poco para saber que va a ocurrir…. Me quede sin preguntas para este capítulo… pero es que no quiero decir nada del próximo capítulo, pero creo que os gustara :)

Forty three: hoy vas a tener suerte, ya que hace poco leístes el capi y ya actualizo… aunque también tiene culpa la universidad espero que no te maten con tanto estudiar, por supuesto que tenía una explicación acaso pensabas que jade engañaría a tori y como dices el amor por tori no va a cambiar! Si estúpido Cristian que se ganó una paliza jajajaja.

Scissors-Luv: bueno no se lo que es Hola soy german... pero voy a buscarlo en yotube ya que ahora voy a utilizar lo del abrazo psicológico ajjajaja XD un abrazo psicológico y espero que te gustara el capítulo.

Sakura-chan: ¿el anterior capitulo era lindo? Bueno no tenía intención de hacerlo lindo pero si salió lindo bueno pues ¡bien! Hago capítulos lindos sin darme cuenta jajajaj XD

mafer199: hola, wow primer comentario en la historia tuyo gracias por comentar y por supuesto leer :) por desgracia creo que e tardado demasiado en escribir el capítulo 28 pero fue culpa de un one-shot que estaba escribiendo y espero que te gustara el capítulo :)

: si un poco de tortura para Cristian ajjajaja ;)

xv10: ¿yo una gran escritora? Wow gracias :)


	29. Chapter 29

_**Capítulo 29**_

Ok, aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo hoy 19 de febrero ¿alguien sabe de quién es hoy el cumpleaños? No, no es mi cumpleaños por si estáis pensando eso y dejad de mirar mi perfil que sé que lo estáis mirando ahora mismo o tal vez no… no lo sé. Bueno hoy es el cumpleaños de una gran actriz, una de las pocas personas que me encantan (eso lo sabréis aquellos que han leído mi perfil aquí) y cantante… ¿aún no sabes quién es? Bueno una pista ella interpreta a tori en victorious, ella es victoria justice quien hoy cumple 20 años y otra de las personas que cumple años hoy es el actor que interpreta a nuestro loco profesor en victorious "Sikowitz" si sé que esto no tiene nada que ver pero… no podía hacer el capítulo sin poner esto :)

Shady13: si yo tampoco me puedo creer que te perdieras como tú dices el rollo del beso quería hacerte sufrir un poco pero no lo conseguí… pero ahora te voy a hacer sufrir con este muajajajajaja ;) ¡yay! Bueno si todos tus review pequeños son como el anterior review yo estaré feliz :) y un abrazo para ti también :)

Scissors-Luv: ouch lo siento por ese Casi paro cardíaco cuando Tori dijo que no, pero es que soy un poco malvada ;)

Forty three: hey espero que aún no te hayan matado ;) para que puedas leer el capítulo y me vas a matar por dejar así el capítulo.

_**Nadie prov.**_

_**Xxx**_

Un par de días habían pasado desde que tori y jade se habían reconciliado, los paparazi estaban ahora más que nunca persiguiendo a jade ya que aún no creían que era mentira lo del beso, pero al ver que no engañaba a tori con nadie estos se cansaron de seguirla a todas partes.

_**Xxx**_

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que jade no estaba en casa con tori, lo que significaba que aún quedaban dos semanas más para jade volver de su viaje, las dos chicas se echaban de menos entre ellas, pero podían aun estar un par de semanas más mientras pudieran hablar entre ellas todos los días.

_**Jade's prov.**_

_**Xxx**_

Después de haber estado todo el día fuera del hotel primero firmando autógrafos en un centro comercial y más tarde en la premier de una nueva película, que en mi opinión es demasiado cursi hasta para ser una película por fin llegue al hotel. Intente llamar a tori para hablar con ella al igual que todos los días pero esta no contestaba el teléfono, decidí dejarle un mensaje diciendo que me llamara cuando pudiera, ya que tal vez esta con cat y como yo sé muy bien con la pequeña pelirroja siempre te distraes y no te das cuenta de la hora que es.

_**Xxx**_

Habían pasado dos horas desde que le mande la llame y aun no había respondido, al teléfono. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? Como no tenía mucho que hacer decidí sacar mi portátil y escribir un poco.

Estuve escribiendo unos treinta minutos cuando mi teléfono sonó, casi tiro el portátil por alcanzar mi teléfono, ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué lo deje tan lejos? Cuando cogí el teléfono casi se me cae de las manos, mire la pantalla y era tori.

**-hola jade.** –dice está contenta.

**-¿Por qué no contestaste?**

**-no podía.**

**-¿Por qué demonios no podías contestar el maldito teléfono?** –le pregunto.

**-porque en el hospital no se puede utilizar.** –dijo esta.

**-¿hospital?** –le pregunto ya que creo que es la única palabra que escuche**. -¿pasa algo?** –pregunto. -¿estás bien tú y él bebe? –pregunto rápidamente.

**-si jade están bien.** –espera… ¿acaba de decir están bien?

**-¿están?** –pregunto confusa, ya que debería de decir estamos no están. **-¿ha pasado algo a ti y andre? O ¿trina?** –le pregunto ya que son los dos que más están con ella cat es de vez en cuando ya que no está tanto en los ángeles pero andre está ahora trabajando en los ángeles durante un par de meses creo… o eso creo que me dijo.

**-mira tú correo. **-¿y ahora porque demonios quiere que mire mi correo electrónico? –**tu solo hazlo. **–dijo esta o me conoce muy bien o lo dije en voz alta lo que pensaba.

**-vale.** –le digo acercándome a mi cama que fue donde deje mi portátil. –**y luego dicen que yo soy la mandona.** –dije bromeando mientras ponía mi teléfono en manos libres para poder escribir en mi portátil.

Entre en mi correo y allí tenía un mensaje de tori ¿Qué demonios? Pero si está hablando ahora mismo conmigo porque me manda un mensaje.

**-solo ábrelo.** –dijo esta con impaciencia y creo que está aprendiendo a leer la mente o me conoce demasiado bien.

**-de acuerdo.** –le digo haciendo clic en el mensaje, que al parecer es una imagen. Miro la pantalla y puedo ver que es una ecografía ¿Qué demonios? Pero si la última vez que tenía que hacerse una era hace como tres semanas.

**-esos son tus hijos.** –dijo está sacándome de mis pensamiento.

**-espera… ¿qué?!** -¿acaso he escuchado mal o está bromeando? Miro la pantalla sin poder creerlo y si se ve perfectamente que hay dos bebes pero ¿Por qué no el doctor nos lo dijo antes?

**-¡jade!** –escucho a tori gritarme por el teléfono

**-uhm…. ¿qué?**

**-te había dicho que esta tarde no me había sentido bien y como andre estaba aquí me dijo de ir al hospital así que allí decidieron hacer otra ecografía para ver que todo estaba bien.** –explico esta. -casi pensaba que te habías desmayado.

**-ja ja ja muy graciosa.**

**-y sabes una cosa cuando andre le conto a cat porque también me había llamado para ver que estaba bien, esta dijo que mañana si quería podía decir a robbie que ayudara a andre a montar la otra cuna, porque cat vino rápidamente y me obligo ir de compras con ella y… le ha comprado un pijama rosa igual que el otro para que los dos bebes vistan igual.** –dijo tori riéndose al decir esto último.

**-¡no pienso vestirlos de rosa!**

**-lo sé y se lo dije a cat… pero ya sabes cómo es ella.**

**-si lo sé.**

_**Nadie prov.**_

Tori y jade estuvieron hablando un tiempo más sobre todo lo ocurrido en el día, al parecer robbie había ido también a la casa y cuando tori y cat regresaron andre con ayuda de robbie pudo montar la cuna, ya que estos habían estado pintando la otra habitación que tenían vacía y por supuesto después de eso cat estuvo decorando un poco la habitación por supuesto con ayuda de tori ya que si fuera por cat habría algunos ponis en la habitación.

_**Xxx**_

Los últimos días de jade tener que estar sin tori había pasado muy rápidos, tal vez había sido porque estuvo muy ocupada, pero jade ya quería volver a los ángeles y poder descansar en su propia cama y con tori.

_**Xxx**_

Había llegado el ultimo día de viaje, jade junto con sus compañeros de reparto habían preparado sus cosas para volver a sus casa; por fin estaban en el aeropuerto solo faltaban unos cinco minutos para su vuelo, por suerte iban a pasar rápidamente ya que algunos fans habían venido para que les firmaran autógrafos o hacer fotos, ni si quiera jade se quejó ya que esta contentan de volver a su casa con toda la gente que ella quiere, aunque nunca lo admitiría delante de robbie, andre y trina.

Un poco después jade estaba en el avión.

**-por favor todos los pasajeros apaguen sus teléfonos móviles. **–dijo una voz. Por suerte jade le había apagado unos minutos antes.

_**Xxx**_

Dos horas y media después, por fin jade llego al aeropuerto de los ángeles. Esta fue a donde tenía que recoger su maleta, después de recoger la maleta empezó a buscar para ver si veía a tori y alguno de sus amigos, ya que habían dicho que vendrían a recogerla. Pero allí no había nadie bueno sino contamos a más de 400 personas que estaban caminando junto a jade por el aeropuerto.

Jade decidió sacar su teléfono para llamar a tori, tal vez esta se olvidó de la hora y aun no habían salido de casa, esta encendió su teléfono y empezaron a sonar varias veces. Esta miro el teléfono y tenía varios mensajes.

_Hey jade no te quiero preocupar pero estamos camino al hospital_ –andre. Mensaje enviado a las 20:15

_Jade creo que es mejor que vengas aquí lo antes posible_ –andre. Mensaje enviado a las 20: 19.

Jade miro la hora de su teléfono 20:30.

Esta empezó a caminar hacia la salida, pero por supuesto siempre están los típicos fans que no paran de molestar, está casi los mata con las tijeras pero… prefería salir lo antes posible y creo que aunque fuera una persona famosa la mandaría a la cárcel.

_**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo… no me matéis por dejarlo así jejeje :)**_

_**¿Llegara jade a tiempo al hospital? Espero que os gustara la pequeña sorpresa de que van a tener 2 bebes, lo tenía pensado desde hace mucho tiempo :) por favor dejar un review :)**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Capítulo 30**_

Antes de empezar me divertí mucho con los comentarios, ya sabréis porque ;) cuando leáis el capítulo.

Bueno y como siempre hago cuando llego a un número alto de comentarios (Reviews) lo voy a dedicar a la persona que hizo llegar a la historia ¡a 200 comentarios! Muchas gracias a todos :) bueno tiene doble dedicación el capítulo, primero **Sakura-chan** (¿te he dedicado antes un capi? O ¿es solo mi imaginación? Creo que la segunda ¿no?) Por ser el comentario 200 y a **Ookami Railgun Assault** (al menos que puedo copiarlo sino moriría escribiendo el nombre jajaja XD) gracias por ayudarme a decidir y hacer que no me explote la cabeza ;)

Comentarios:

Gaby: por supuesto tengo que dejar a mis lectores intrigados para que quieran leer más ;)

Sakura-chan: si lo sé que era una inesperada sorpresa pero eso es lo que quería que fuera, ¡cuidado 2 nuevos west! Jajaja XD espero que no te matara de intriga o ¡no vas a poder leer esto! ¡Y tendrás que leer para saber si jade llega a tiempo!

: si es increíble lo de los dos bebes ;) y vas a tener que seguir leyendo para saber qué pasa con tori y los bebes ;)

Shady13: aww ahora me quedo con esa imagen en la cabeza jade cuidando a sus tres bebes (si tori también no me olvido jajaja) ouch, ahora quiero que alguien me haga un dibujo así! ¿Alguien que sea bueno dibujando? ¿Nadie contesta? :( Si lo se soy cruel pero no era un final triste (creo) o si te refieres al último capítulo no va ser triste sigue leyendo y veras y bueno espero alegrarte el día.

Ookami Railgun Assault: bueno a ti ya te conteste en un PM así que… espero que te guste el capítulo aunque tú ya sabes algunas cosas ;) aunque la verdad no sé porque te adelante cosas… ¡ah sí! para que no me explotara la cabeza de tanto pensar en esa cosa ;) ¿ya sabes a lo que me refiero no? bueno ya puedes leer el capítulo :)

Scissors-Luv: antes de nada no te quiero ofender pero… tori+ hospital= bebes, bueno creo que tal vez no lo explique del todo bien, así que bueno aquí te dejo una pista de lo que pasa. Ouch creo que el anterior capitulo estuvo perfecto para ti ¿no? sobretodo porque también estabas en el hospital :( espero que tu mano mejore y bueno una pregunta… solo fue una mano ¿no? entonces porque no escribes con la otra, aunque te comprendo yo escribo con las dos manos y creo que sería raro escribir con una, aunque tal vez eso es bueno para mí que tu amiga te ayudara a escribir el comentario… tal vez está leyendo la historia :) o no… no sé si le gustara victorious.

Forty three: ow *-* pobres uñas… pero lo siento tenía que actualizar la otra historia antes espero que te guste. Y espero que esto te alegre después de tanto tener que estudiar para la universidad, la verdad esto me da ganas de no seguir estudiando, oh espera pero si a mí nunca me gusto estudiar… aunque creo que eso le pasa a casi todo el mundo ¿no? XD

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_Hey jade no te quiero preocupar pero estamos camino al hospital__ –andre__**. **_Mensaje enviado a las__20:15

_Jade creo que es mejor que vengas aquí lo antes posible__ –andre.___Mensaje enviado a las 20: 19.

Jade miro la hora de su teléfono 20:30.

Esta empezó a caminar hacia la salida, pero por supuesto siempre están los típicos fans que no paran de molestar, está casi los mata con las tijeras pero… prefería salir lo antes posible y creo que aunque fuera una persona famosa la mandaría a la cárcel.

_**nadie Prov (45 minutos antes)**_

Tori estaba terminando de prepararse para ir con andre a recoger a jade, la medio latina estaba muy contenta de volver a ver a jade después de todo lo ocurrido en el mes que se había ido.

**-¿Estas lista?** -pregunto andre entrando a la habitación.

**-si solo necesito encontrar mi teléfono. **

**-de acuerdo, voy abajo mientras.**

**-ok, no tardare.** -dijo tori buscando el teléfono ya que algunas veces podía ser muy despistada con el lugar donde dejaba el teléfono, jade le había regañado mil veces con ese mal costumbre, porque la morena había perdido el teléfono un par de veces, por suerte esas dos veces lo encontró el dueño del club y se lo devolvió, pero como cualquier persona puede creer el teléfono podía ser muy valioso y no por ser el pearphone XT4 (n/a: se supone que es el futuro debe de a ver salido un mejor teléfono XD) sino por pertenecer a alguien famoso, por eso jade le había regañado siempre.

**-¿Cómo ha acabado ahí?** -dijo tori quien encontró el teléfono dentro de un libro que había en la estantería.

Después de guardar el bolsillo el teléfono bajo las escaleras, encontró que andre ya estaba en el coche esperándola mientras buscaba en la radio alguna canción.

-¿lista? -pregunto este cuando se aseguró de que tori llevaba el cinturón de seguridad.

_**xxx**_

Pasado 17 minutos tori y andre estaban aun en el coche, por supuesto el problema había sido el tráfico y en los Ángeles es muy raro que no haya, andre miro a su amiga mientras esperaba que pudiera seguir conduciendo ya que había un atasco y habían esperado unos 5 minutos, este noto que algo no iba bien del todo ya que tori tenía una expresión de dolor en su cara.

**-¿tori estas bien?** -pregunto preocupado.

-**s-sí.** -dijo esta casi en un susurro aguantando el dolor.

**-¿estas segura?** -pregunto andre mirando a su amiga.

**-cla...-**pero esta no termino lo que quería decir sino que estaba con una expresión de dolor –**Ow **-se quejó esta, automáticamente colocando las manos en su barriga.

**-¿tori que ocurre?** -pregunto andre

**-nada andre.** –dijo. Este miro otra vez a tori.

**-¿quieres que te lleve al hospital?** -pregunto este, preocupado no quería que le ocurriera nada a su amiga o a sus "sobrinos"

**-estoy bi... Ow.** -se quejó esta.

**-¡de acuerdo vamos al hospital!** -dijo este mandando rápidamente un mensaje a jade para avisarla.

**-¡de verdad andre no es necesario!** -contesto esta. **-¡tenemos que ir a recoger a jade!**

**-no, ahora lo que me importa es que estés bien. –**dijo este notando que los coches estaban empezando a moverse mas rápido.

_**xxx**_

4 minutos más tarde llegaron a un hospital, andre ayudo a tori a salir del coche y se dirigieron allí. andre obligo a tori a esperarle mientras ella se quedaba sentada.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar? -pregunto la mujer de unos 40 años a andre, esta ni si quiera le importaba mucho que era un famoso.

-esto... Mi.., -andre no sabia muy bien como explicarle la situacion. -ughh -gruño este al no saber como explicarse, ni si quiera el sabia bien que ocurria. -mi amiga. -dijo este señalando a tori quien aun tenia la expresion de dolor en su cara. -mi amiga, a estado con mucho dolor desde los ultimos 10 minutos. -explico este.

-de cuanto tiempo esta? -pregunto esta al mirar a tori y ver que esta embarazada.

-no lo se... Creo que en dos semana es 9 meses. –dijo andre nervioso.

-de acuerdo, vamos a llevar a tu amiga a una habitación y que el doctor la vea. –explico la enfermera, andre envio otro mensaje a jade para que supiera lo que pasaba.

_**xxx**_

5 minutos después, habían llevado a tori a una mientras que el doctor hablaba con tori

**-de acuerdo señor...** -dijo el doctor sin recordar el apellido de andre. **-¡oh si, Harris!** -dijo este de repente. -**la señorita vega me explico que ha estado experimentando ese dolor por un par de horas, pero como al principio era leve no se preocupó, pero tengo que decirle que aun va seguir en el dolor por un tiempo, hasta que nazcan sus hijos, ¿has hablado con jade west?** -pregunto este ya que había visto a tori y jade en televisión.

**-lo he intentado pero como esta en el avión no puedo hablar, pero le mande un par de mensajes. **-dijo este.

**-de acuerdo, pasare por aquí en 30 minutos, para saber el progreso de la señorita vega.** –decía el doctor quien aún no estaba muy preocupado ya que sabía que estas cosas podían durar mucho tiempo desde que el dolor empezó.

_**Jade's prov.**_

¡Maldita sea! ¡Este aeropuerto nunca termina! Pensé mientras seguía esquivando a la gente. Un par de minutos más tarde estaba fuera del aeropuerto, buscando donde suelen estar los malditos taxis.

En ese momento vi que de uno de los taxis bajaban un par de personas, espere a que se alejaran un poco y me acerque.

-**lo siento señorita, pero mi trabajo por hoy a terminado.** –dijo este. –**son las nueve, puede llamar a otro de mis compañeros que trabajan ahora. –**explico**.**

**-mira, me importa muy poco que tu trabajo por hoy a terminado**. –le digo mientras busco las tijeras escondidas en la parte trasera de mi pantalón, si sorprendentemente no me descubrieron. **–o me llevas al hospital ahora mismo o te voy a hacer mucho daño con esto**. –le digo señalando las tijeras.

**-d-de a-acuerdo… l-lo s-siento** –dijo este.

_**Xxx**_

Habían pasado 10 minutos, se supone que debería de estar allí ya, pero no, por supuesto tenía que ser la hora de salir del trabajo de mucha gente… ughhh. Miro hacia los coches y veo que esto aún queda un rato para poder llegar, así que busco mi cartera y saco unos 30 dólares aun sabiendo que no es más de 20 dólares.

**-quédate el cambio.** –le digo saliendo del taxi con la maleta, ughh estúpido viaje y estúpida maleta.

_**xxx**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-¡voy a matar a…**

**-¿a quién vas a matar vega? **–interrumpió jade desde la puerta, quien estaba un poco sin aliento ya que había estado caminando una parte del camino más la pequeña lucha con la enfermera la cual dijo que no era hora de visitas, pero jade tenía una forma muy convincente para que la dejara pasar y por forma se refería a amenazarla con las tijeras.

**-¡ya era hora de que aparecieras!** –se quejo andre.

**-¡intenta tu venir antes con el tráfico de estas horas y luego caminar la mitad del camino!**

**-¿y porque has venido la mitad del camino andando?**

**-¡porque si no aun estaría en un maldito taxi esperando que hubiera menos trafico!** –se quejó jade.

**-uhm… ¿hola?** –dijo tori quien estaba siendo ignorada. En ese momento jade se acercó a donde estaba tori.

**-¿y cómo estás?** –pregunto jade dándole un beso.

**-¡dolor!** –dijo tori haciendo reír a los otros dos. –¡no es gracioso! –se quejó tori.

**-bueno yo… os dejo a solas, mientras que llamo a los chicos y a vuestra familia.** –dijo andre cogiendo el teléfono de tori para buscar el teléfono de los padres de tori y jade.

**-ok, gracias andre.** –contestaron las dos.

_**Xxx**_

Habían pasado un par de horas, eran las diez de la noche y todos habían sido informados por andre que estaban en el hospital, este se quedó en la sala de espera ya que a partir de esa hora solo podía a ver una persona en la habitación.

Mientras tori y jade estaban dormidas, ya que jade estaba cansada del viaje y tori bueno por todo el dolor. El doctor había pasado un par de veces diciendo que al menos hasta mañana por la tarde no iba a tener a sus bebes.

_**Trina's prov.**_

_**Xxx**_

Me desperté por el sonido de mi teléfono, ya que había estado muy atenta a el toda la noche, mire la hora no eran más de las diez. Era un mensaje de jade.

_Hey trina, te aconsejo mover ese culo gordo tuyo y venir a ver a tu hermana y tus sobrinos._ –jade.

Desperté a Max, para que vistiera a Dylan mientras yo me vestía.

_**Xxx**_

Un poco después los tres habíamos llegado al hospital y preguntamos por la habitación de tori. Yo tenía a Dylan en mis brazos ya que este aún estaba cansado. Llame a la puerta y entre.

**-hey trina.** –saludo jade muy contenta, algo raro en ella. **-¿quieres ver a tus nuevos primos?** –pregunto está a Dylan, quien movía la cabeza muchas veces diciendo que sí. –**ok, ven aquí.** –dijo está cogiéndolo y acercándolo a donde estaba tori y ahora que me doy cuenta también estaba Andrew.

**-¡holis!** –grito alguien. –¡**yo también quiero ver a los bebes!** –me di la vuelta y era cat, junto a robbie.

_**Jade's prov.**_

Todos nuestros amigos estaban en la habitación, a excepción de nuestros padres que habían pasado antes de ir a trabajar y habían visto a sus nietos.

**-hey jadey, aun no nos habéis dicho como los vais a llamar**. –dijo cat, quien tenía a uno de los bebes, ya que le hacía mucha ilusión coger a uno de ellos.

**-sí. Eso. Es verdad. Vamos.** –decían todos.

-**ok.** –dije.

**-son jake.** –dijo tori mirando al bebe que tenía en los brazos, decimos que cada una elegiría un nombre. –**y… jade aun no me has dicho como se va a llamar nuestra hija**. –se quejó tori.

Todos me miraban ahora, le quite a cat al bebe.

**-y **_**victoria**_**.** –les dije. –**son **_**jake**_** y **_**victoria**_**.**

**-aw.** –decía todos ahora incluso tori.

**-¿Por qué has elegido mi nombre? –**pregunto tori.

**-porque tú has elegido el mío.**

**-no, es **_**Jake**_**.** –la mire fijamente. –**de acuerdo si era por tu nombre.**

Espero que os gustara el capítulo. Este no es el último capítulo.

¿Os gustaron los nombres? ¿Os gusto el capítulo? ¿No os gusto? ¡Decir algo! ¿Por qué nadie dice nada? Oh es verdad no podéis escúchame. Hasta el próximo capítulo :)


	31. Chapter 31

_**Capitulo 31**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Habían pasado tres días desde que los dos pequeños west habían nacido, hoy por fin toda la familia west iba a volver a casa, aunque no es que se hubieran separado mucho, ya que jade había estado prácticamente todo el día en la habitación menos cuando salía a comer, ducharse o cambiarse de ropa, aunque casi siempre era porque tori le decía a alguno de sus amigos que la obligaran a salir de la habitación aunque fuera un par de horas al día.

_**Xxx**_

**-hey chicas.** –saludo andre, quien había venido para ayudar a las chicas a llevar al coche los regalos que les habían comprado a los bebes.

**-hola andre**. –saludaron tori y jade.

Andre cogió las bolsas que tenía las cosas que les habían regalado y salió de la habitación para meter todo en el coche, mientras dejaba a tori vestirse y jade vigilar a los bebes quien estaban dormidos en sus portabebés, ambos con un pijama idéntico a excepción del color, ya que el de jake era azul y el de victoria rosa, por supuesto había sido un regalo de cat quien estaba entusiasmada con sus "sobrinos"

Poco después todos estaban listos para salir, andre cogió uno de los portabebés y jade el otro. Andre le había advertido que había algunos paparazis en la puerta así que le había dicho a una de las enfermeras si podían salir por la puerta contra incendios para no tener problemas con los paparazis.

Los cinco consiguieron salir del hospital sin problemas con los paparazis, pusieron los portabebés en el asiento trasero, andre se fue a su coche el cual estaba un poco más lejos.

_**Xxx**_

Después del viaje en coche, andre ayudo a las dos chicas a llevar a dentro las cosas, al parecer los paparazi aún estaban en el hospital porque cuando llegaron a su casa no había nadie esperándolos para fotografiarlos a excepción de sus amigos quien habían insistido en hacer una pequeña fiesta.

**-¡holis!** –saludo cat abrazando a tori fuertemente.

**-c-ca… cat.** –intentaba quejarse tori, cat la soltó un poco después cuando se dio cuenta que su amiga no podía respirar del todo bien por su abrazo, pero es que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había podido abrazar fuertemente a su amiga.

**-lo siento.** –decía cat acercándose a donde estaban los dos bebes dormidos. **–son tan lindos.** –dijo cat mirando a los dos bebes durmiendo.

**-sí, si ahora deja de hablar o los vas a despertar.** –se quejó jade.

-**kay kay.** –contesto cat, alejándose buscando a robbie quien estaba entreteniendo a Dylan con rex.

_**Xxx**_

Unas dos o tres horas, después todos sus amigos se fueron, ya que se estaba haciendo tarde y algunos de ellos tenían que trabajar muy temprano.

**-¿no quieres ir a dormir?** –pregunto jade, viendo a tori bostezar por cuarta vez, ¿o eran sexta?

**-estoy bien la película.** –decía tori intentando no cerrar los ojos.

**-si te estas durmiendo.** –dijo jade mirando a tori con los ojos cerrados.

**-no estoy dormida, solo descansaba un poco los ojos.** –explico tori.

**-clarooo.** –decía jade con sarcasmo. –**vamos a la cama.** –dijo jade.

**-estoy demasiado cansada para eso, mañana.** –contesto tori.

**-a dormir, no seas tan pervertida.** –se burlaba jade.

**-de acuerdo.** –decía tori levantándose sin hacer caso a lo último que dijo jade.

Las dos chicas subieron las escaleras, cada una miro en la habitación de uno de sus hijos para ver si estaban dormidos, después se fueron a su habitación para descansar ya que estaban muy cansadas de los días anteriores.

_**Xxx**_

Jade y tori estaban dormidas hasta que escucharon el llanto de uno de sus bebes, tori se iba a levantar para calmar al bebe y no despertara al otro.

**-quieta ahí.** –dijo jade al notar como tori se estaba moviendo para levantarse. –**ya voy yo, duerme.** –decía jade levantándose.

Tori de mala gana se quedó tumbada en la cama, mientras jade salía de la habitación para ver que había despertado a uno de sus hijos.

Esta entro en la habitación de la pequeña victoria quien había estado llorando, se acercó a la cuna y cogió al bebe, empezó a moverla para dormirla porque hace menos de una hora había comido y no tenía el pañal sucio.

Jade tarareaba una canción mientras dormía a su pequeña hija, cuando se quedó dormida, volvió a colocarla en su cuna y salió de la habitación mirando en la habitación de su otro hijo para revisar que seguía dormido aun con el llanto de su hermana.

Un minuto más tarde jade estaba en su habitación acostada para volver a dormir, cuando escucho a jake llorar.

**-esto tiene que ser una broma.** –se quejaba jade, porque no hace más de medio minuto había estado en la habitación. Al ver que tori se había quedado dormida esta fue a la habitación del bebe.

_**xxx**_

Jade se despertó al notar que estaba sola en la cama, esta se levanto y fue a la cocina, donde encontró a tori desayunando.

**-hola.** –saludo jade dándole un beso a tori.

**-hola a ti también.** –dijo tori, dándole una taza a jade de café.

**-por fin puedo beber café en mi casa.** –se burlaba jade.

**-aun puedo quitártelo.** –decía tori de broma.

**-uhm… no lo creo**. –contesto jade antes de intentar beber un poco de café, pero tori le quito la taza.

**-¿Qué decías?** –dijo tori sonriendo a jade.

**-que me des mi café vega.**

**-uhm déjame pensarlo… no.** –decía tori bromeando.

**-oh… tú lo has querido.** –dijo jade con una mirada peligrosa.

**-que vas a hacer jad…** -intento preguntar esta pero fue interrumpida por jade quien la estaba besando, para entretenerla y quitarle la taza de café. –**ja.** –dijo jade bebiendo su café.

**-¡hey!** –se quejó tori. –**eso es trampa.** –dijo tori como si fuera un niño pequeño.

**-…** -jade iba a protestar pero… al salir tori rápido de la cocina porque uno de sus bebes estaba llorando no pudo protestar. –**ok.** –dijo jade, sentándose para beber su café.

Espero que os gustara el capítulo, dejadme un comentario con vuestra opinión.

Y tengo algo triste que decir el próximo capítulo de la historia va a ser el ultimo :(

Sakura-chan: ow gracias :), jajajja si es verdad mundo prepárate porque Jake y Victoria West han llegado jajajaja, ouch porque me pierdo esas cosas, me hubiera gustado verte sonrojar ;) con tanto alago me vas a hacer que me sonroje :) me alegra que te guste la historia.

Shady13: si dos victorias aunque a una le dicen tori, y si un jake de jade eso último parece un poco confuso pero mientras que tú y yo entendamos eso ;) ¿se puede morir de ternura? Entonces creo que yo tendría que morir ya que fui quien lo escribió XD ¡no, no quiero morir aun! Jajajaja , sobre beck pensé que podría recoger a jade, pero luego pensé ¿Por qué demonios va a estar en el capítulo? Así que no apareció pero lo siento en este si aparece :(

: gracias :)

Gaby: si una hermosa familia, que bien me conoces con lo de sorprender con el próximo capítulo ;) bueno este capítulo.

Dianaquintanilla: aquí está el capítulo :)

Forty three: espero alegrarte el día después de tener que ir a la maldita universidad y la universidad ¿te puede volver más loca aun? Jajajaj XD por supuesto que estaban todos reunidos son una gran familia, ¿Cómo se van a perder los "tíos" ver a sus "sobrinos"? jajaja XD

mafer199: aquí está el capítulo espero que te guste tanto como el anterior :)

: si era muy bonito el capítulo :)

Ookami Railgun Assault: bueno como ya te conteste, eso que me ahorro de escribir ;) espero que te guste el capítulo :)

Scissors-Luv: bueno la verdad es que como escribí un poco más arriba la historia va a terminar en el próximo capitulo :( pero es que creo que ya han sido muchos capítulos, aunque a mí la historia me sigue gustando mucho creo que es mi historia favorita de las que he escrito hasta ahora, pero todo tiene que tener un final :(


	32. nota autor

Nota autora (no es un capitulo)

Bueno como he leído en algunos Reviews que aún no queréis que la historia termine, os voy a dejar elegir si queréis que siga esta historia. El próximo capítulo será el último de esta historia a menos que vosotros los lectores votéis que queréis que continúe la historia. Espero no a ver ilusionado a nadie con que esto era un capitulo y si fue asi lo sientooooo mucho.


	33. Chapter 32

_**Capítulo 32**_ (este si es el capítulo ;) )

Gracias a todos los que comentaron con su voto en el anterior capitulo, como espero que os dierais cuenta vuestros votos han servido para que siga con la historia. ¿Y sabéis lo mejor? Ha sido una mayoría absoluta para seguir con la historia wow esperaba al menos un no pero parece que estaba muy equivocada, ya veo lo mucho que os gusta la historia y por eso: redoble de tambores por favor… ¡voy a continuar la historia! Gracias por vuestro apoyo y por vuestros comentarios que me alegraron muchos, algunos me hicieron reír (si ya sabes a quien me refiero ;) )

_**Xxx**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

Había pasado una semana desde que teníamos a nuestros dos bebes, las cosas iban muy bien y no es tan difícil como todo el mundo dice cuidar de un bebe y eso que nosotros tenemos dos, pero nos las arreglamos bien, ya que Tori y yo aún no estamos trabajando en nada nuevo a excepción de los momentos de tranquilidad en los cuales nos ponemos a escribir, por supuesto Tori es alguna nueva canción y yo… bueno alguna nueva película de terror.

También teníamos la ayuda de nuestros amigos algunas veces, por supuesto Cat es la que más tiempo pasa en la casa con nosotras ya que le encantan los bebes y como somos sus dos mejores amigas nos ayuda con los pequeños, aunque parezca mentira Cat sabe cuidar bastante bien de un bebe aun siendo a veces un poco infantil, pero es su forma de ser y así nos gusta a todos, ya que así es como siempre Cat ha sido.

Por otra parte, aunque teníamos ayuda de nuestros amigos, Tori no iba a estar tranquila más de 15 minutos, aun cuando el doctor le dijo que tenía que descansar ya que el a ver tenido dos bebes algo agotador, pero… como siempre Tori no hace caso a nadie, a excepción de mi por supuesto que la tengo que obligar que descanse.

_**Xxx**_

Unos días más tarde, recibí una llamada de mi agente el cual me dijo que había conseguido un trabajo para mí como escritora de una serie de terror, hoy me tenía que reunir con el productor de la serie. Así que me había levantado temprano porque tenía que reunirme con el productor a las nueve.

Después de vestirme y tomar un muy necesario café, subí a mi coche para ir al lugar donde me reuniría con el productor.

_**Xxx**_

Unos quince minutos más tarde llegue al plato donde se rodaría la serie y el cual era el lugar donde tenía la reunión, para ver si me gustaba la idea para la serie y si es así firmar un contrato.

Cuando baje del coche, por supuesto los estúpidos paparazi estaban aquí, ughh ¿Cómo demonios se han enterado tan rapidito? Si fue ayer cuando me llamaron.

**-¡Jade!** –gritan algunos de ellos, para llamar mi atención, ¿sería muy grave si apuñalo a uno con las tijeras? –**¡Jade! **–vuelven a gritar pero por supuesto yo los ignoro, a menos que quieran que les haga mucho daño, pero parece que alguno tiene un deseo de muerte porque está intentado pararme.

**-¿qué?!** –le grito, no tengo tiempo para sus tonterías.

**-todos sabemos qué hace una semana, sus dos pequeños nacieron, pero aún no hemos tenido ninguna entrevista o comentario de cómo te sientes al respecto o de Tori.** –dice uno de ellos, haciendo que se acerquen los otros paparazi. Por supuesto que no tiene ningún comentario nuestro porque los intentamos esquivar, para tener una vida "normal" de un famoso y por supuesto queremos intimidad y no que cuatro estúpidos nos sigan a todos sitios para hacernos fotos, y eso es una pregunta estúpida, ¿Cómo me siento? Bueno pues feliz por tener ahora a mis dos hijos con la persona que quiero, creo que es lo que todo el mundo piensa cuando tiene hijos ¿no?

**-muy feliz.** –le digo apartándolo para pasar, escucho como aun intentan preguntarme más cosas pero… no quiero más preguntas y me van a hacer llegar tarde a la reunión.

_**Nadie prov.**_

Después de jade preguntar a una de las mujeres por el hombre que la llamo un par de días atrás, esta camino hacia la habitación donde debía de estar el productor, para hablar sobre ser la escritora de la serie o no.

**-hola señorita west.** –saludo este. -**ya sabes porque te llame.** –explicaba este mientras indicaba a jade sentarse. –he visto algunas de tus películas y son fantásticas y quiero que tú seas la escritora de la serie. –decía este, pasándole a jade un contrato. –**aquí explica todo, el dinero que ganaras, el tiempo de duración del contrato y algunas cosas mas no tan importantes, puedes llevártelo y leerlo tranquilamente o dejar que lo revise tu abogado por si acaso quieres cambiar alguna cosa**.

**Xxx**

El hombre estuvo hablando con jade sobre algunas de las cosas que decía el contrato como no decir nada sobre de que tratan los capítulos, el dinero que ganaría y entre otras cosas que a jade no le importaban mucho ya que era algo sobre que dejarían a jade elegir a algunos de los actores.

**Xxx**

Cuando jade salió para regresar a su casa, todavía estaban los paparazi esperándola pero esta no les hizo caso, jade no le gusta que estén siempre intentados averiguar sobre su vida privada no como otros famosos que les encanta la atención de los paparazi.

_**Xxx**_

**-hola jade.** –saludo Tori cuando jade entro a la casa.

**-hola Tori.** –dijo está dándole un beso.

**-¿Qué tal la entrevista?** –pregunto la medio latina.

**-bien.** –decía jade dejando el contrato sobre la mesa. **–parece una serie interesante.**

**-estoy segura que si tú la escribes, lo será.** –dijo Tori. –**y muy terrorífica.** –añadió.

**-que bien me conoces**. –decía jade. **-¿algún plan para hoy?** –pregunto jade.

**-uhm… que yo sepa no.**

**-ok, ¿A dónde quieres ir?** –pregunto jade.

**-podemos ir a visitar a mis padres.** –sugirió Tori.

**-de acuerdo, vístete mientras yo intento vestir a los pequeños monstruitos. **

_**Xxx**_

Unos 20 minutos más tarde los 4 estaban en el coche, por supuesto al final Tori tuvo que ayudar a jade a vestir a los dos pequeños. Los padres de Tori ahora Vivian un poco más lejos que antes en una pequeña casa, que habían comprado cuando trina y Tori se fueron de casa y al ser solo dos personas no necesitaban una casa tan grande.

_**Xxx**_

Pasados unos 25 minutos habían llegado a la casa de los padres de Tori, cada una de ellas llevaba uno de los portabebés, jade a Jake y Tori a victoria. Estas sabían que los papas de Tori estaban aquí hoy ya que era su día libre. Menos de un minuto paso cuando la madre de Tori abrió la puerta.

**-hola chicas.** –saludo está dejando pasar a las dos.

**-hola mama.**

**-hola señora vega.**

**-ow que guapos están mis dos nietecitos.** –decía la madre de Tori mirando a los dos bebes.

**-¿y papa?** –pregunto Tori al no ver a su padre.

**-está en el garaje "arreglando" un coche antiguo que compro.**

Las dos chicas se quedaron mirando a la señora vega, ya que las dos sabían que el padre de Tori no era muy bueno con los coches.

**-voy a ir a buscarlo.** –dijo Tori, levantándose del sofá en el cual se había sentado.

Tori se fue al garaje donde estaba su padre "intentado" arreglar el auto que había comprado.

**-hola papa.** –saludo está haciendo que su padre se golpeara la cabeza un poco al levantarse para ver quién era. **-¿estás bien?**

**-sí.** –contesto este. –**no ha sido nada.**

Mientras la señora vega tenía a Jake en los brazos porque se había despertado.

_**Xxx**_

La mayor parte del día la pasaron en casa de los padres de Tori, hablando de algunas cosas y por supuesto cogiendo a sus nietos y pasar un tiempo con ellos.

**-no sé cómo aún pueden tener historias para avergonzarme.** –se quejó Tori entrando a su casa con Jake.

**-aw, vamos era muy divertido escuchar a tu mama contar como tú y trina jugabais a los papas y mamas y tú siempre querías ser el papa e incluso te ponías un bigote. –**se reía jade.

**-oh te vas a enterar jadelyn.** –dijo la medio latina. –**mañana te vamos a avergonzar a ti, seguro que tu mama tiene algunas fotos de cuando eras pequeña con esos vestiditos tan monos.**

**-no te atreverás.** –decía jade.

**-¿tu si puedes reírte de mí pero yo de ti no**? –pregunto. –**además estabas muy linda.** –dijo Tori recordando cuando la señora west le enseño una de las fotos.

**-yo no era linda.** –contesto jade colocando el portabebés en el sofá como había hecho Tori. –además, ya podrás hacer tu lo mismo en algún momento, eso es lo que los padres hacen avergonzar a los hijos. –Tori miraba a jade sabiendo que cuando fueran lo suficiente mayores y tuvieran amigos o pareja iban a ser avergonzados muchas veces por jade, aun mas con lo mucho que a jade le gusta torturar a la gente.

Ok, espero que os guste el capítulo. Por favor dejad un comentario con lo que se os ocurra, una sugerencia, lo que más os gusto o sobre el tiempo jajajaja.

**Sakura-chan**: como te habrás dado cuenta la historia no termina en este capítulo ¡bien! Si como tu dijiste el fic tiene un potencial para seguir y eso estoy haciendo ;) pero no quería que fuera muy pesada y que la gente se aburriera por eso pregunte si queríais una continuación; si a mí también me gusta hacer las pequeñas bromas sobre sexo como la del anterior capitulo que tanto te gusto la de cuando jade le dice a Tori de ir a la cama y esta le dice que no tiene ganas de eso que mañana, era algo que no podía resistir escribir, pero quien me puede culpar ;) claro más adelante vas a ver más cosas de los pequeños west ;) y sobre tu voto no hacía falta que te pusieras de rodillas jajajaja :)

**Scissors-Luv**: que bien que la prox sema te quiten el yeso ¡bien!, jajaja lo siento por hacerte entrar rápido y ver que no era el capítulo :( y si vas a ver las aventuras de Jake y Victoria ok parece el nombre de una serie jajajaja y un abrazo psicológico para ti también \(0)/

: ok continuare con la historia :)

**mafer199**: ow no, no quiero que mis lectores lloren por el final, así que vamos a continuar con la historia y así no lloraras ;)

**JORI4EVER**: creo que a ti ya te conteste por PM ¿no? creo que sí, ughh mi mala cabeza pero estoy segura que sí y como creo que te dije vamos a continuar con la historia ;)

**Guest**: ok seguiré con la historia :)

**Forty three**: si una linda familia, si demasiado lindo tanto que casi me muero de lindura ¿eso es posible? Jajajaja y bueno sobre la universidad, creo que no voy a ir porque si me vuelve más loca me van a encerrar de por vida en un manicomio jajaja y bueno lo de continuar la historia ya te lo dije en un PM así que espero que estés contenta de que continúe la historia :)

**Gaby**: nuevo comentando ¿no? ok continuare la historia y gracias por comentar :)

**Cris**: hola, nuevo comentando ¿no? oh que bien que te obsesione la historia o ¿es malo? Bueno no lo sé, si a todos nos pasa lo de estar obsesionados con el jori, esta página tiene la culpa de mi obsesión con el jori cosa que antes no tenía aunque siempre me había gustado que jade y Tori fueran amigas así que tal vez… no del todo tiene la culpa la página jajaja, y sobre continuar como puedes ver la estoy continuando ya que yo aún tengo ideas para la historia pero no quería cansar a mis lectores con una historia tan larga pero veo que la gente no se cansa de la historia sino que quiere más :) y muchas gracias por comentar y decir que yo muy bien y la historia mejor; y espero no a verte aburrido con mi pequeña historia sobre la obsesión con el jori.

**Liztori**: antes que nada, tu nombre me encanta deja que adivine, as juntado el nombre de las actrices para tu nombre en la página (espero que sea por eso) ow siento a verte entristecido :(, bueno me gusta pensar en todos mis lectores porque sin ellos creo que no sería lo mismo escribir así que me preocupo por ellos y como todos sois muy amables os merecéis votar si queréis que continúe.

**KORE25**: y kore que puedo decir de mi zombie favorito, uhm… ah si ya se, este capítulo te lo dedico a ti por hacerme reír con tus locuras ayer ;) y esto es lo que te dije ayer que te iba a decir ;) espero que te gustara la sorpresa.


	34. Chapter 33

_**Capítulo 33  
Nadie prov.**_  
La mañana siguiente las dos chicas la pasaron con sus dos pequeños ya que la señora west tenía que trabajar por la mañana pero por la tarde no.  
_**Xxx**_  
Cuando la tarde llego las dos chicas se prepararon para salir junto con sus dos bebes, jade se había querido negar ir, pero Tori no la dejo y bueno jade no quería a una esposa enfadada.  
Las dos chicas junto con sus dos bebes se subieron al coche de jade y se dirigieron a casa de la señora west.  
_**Xxx**_  
Después de unos 30 minutos de viaje, las chicas por fin llegaron a la casa.  
Los paparazi estaban esperándolas, pero no podían hacer fotografías ya que estaba prohibido hacer fotografías a los menores de edad sin consentimiento de sus padres y por supuesto jade y Tori se negaron cuando le habían preguntado ninguna de las dos chicas querían que sus dos pequeños estuvieran todo el tiempo siendo fotografiados.  
La casa de la señora west no era demasiado grande ya que vivía sola desde que se separó del padre de jade, tenía una habitación de invitados para cuando las chicas se quedaban porque el tiempo se les pasaba demasiado y como cualquier madre que se preocupa obligaba a las dos chicas a quedarse.  
Un par de minutos más tarde de llamar a la puerta de la señora west, esta apareció.  
**-jade, Tori hola** -saludo esta alegre. -**y aquí están mis dos preciosos nietos**. -dijo está mirando a los portabebés que llevaban las chicas.  
**-hola mama. Hola señora west.** -saludaron Tori y jade a la vez.  
**-pasad chicas. -**decía esta apartándose.  
_**Xxx**_  
Las 3 mujeres habían estado hablando de todo lo que les había ocurrido en el tiempo que no se habían visto.  
**-¿y sabes algo de tu padre?** -pregunto la señora west a jade.  
**-no.** -fue la única respuesta, ya que a su padre no le agradaba del todo que su hija se casara con otra mujer y aún menos tener hijos con ella.  
**-entiendo, tu padre siempre ha sido muy testarudo.** -Tori a ese comentario no podía soportar no mirar a jade o reírse aunque solo fue mirar a jade.  
**-¿qué?** -pregunto jade al ver a Tori mirándola.  
**-nada.** -contesto está pensando que jade se parecía mucho a su padre cuando era testaruda aunque no es tan despreocupada de su familia, a jade le preocupaba su familia.  
**-vuelvo en un minuto.** -dijo jade antes de levantarse para ir al baño.  
**-ok.** -dijeron las dos chicas, al ver la sonrisa de Tori sabía que planeaba algo así que esta sabía bien lo que Tori iba a hacer mientras no estaba, por eso esta fue más inteligente y cogió el álbum de fotos que ella sabía que era de cuando era pequeña, no iba a dejar tan fácilmente a Tori que pudiera reírse de las fotos, ella ya no recordaba bien que fotos había, pero podía hacerse una idea recordando como ayer la señora vega le enseño algunas fotos de Tori y no quería que le pasara lo mismo. Pero lo que jade no sabía es que su madre tenía otro escondido porque sabía cómo era su hija y como cualquier otra madre le gusta avergonzar un poco a su hija, así que lo saco y empezó a mostrarle imágenes a Tori.

**-¿no era linda jade?** –pregunto la madre de jade enseñando a Tori una de las muchas fotografías de jade disfrazada de princesa, aunque no es porque a jade le encantaran las princesas sino que había sido más idea de su mama vestirla así pero no es que jade con 5 años se fuera a quejar ya que no le gustaba tanto el negro como ahora.

**-sí.** –dijo Tori mirando las fotos. –**no me imagino a jade vestida de princesa ahora**. –decía esta.

**-¿a quién no te imaginas de princesa?** –pregunto jade quien acababa de regresar del baño.

Las dos mujeres sentadas en el sofá se miraban entre ellas sin saber que decir, intentando esconder el álbum ya que sabían cómo jade podía ser, pero esta lo había visto.

**-¡mama!** –grito jade al darse cuenta del álbum de fotos que había entre las dos mujeres intentando ocultarlo detrás de ellas.

**-¿sí?** –pregunto su madre sin tener miedo de jade.

**-¿Por qué demonios le enseñas mis fotos de pequeña!?** –decía jade gritando. –**¡son ridículas y vergonzosas!** –se quejaba jade.

**-pero eras muy linda.** –dijeron su madre y Tori a la vez.

**-oh dios mío.** –decía jade sentándose. **-¡dejad decir que era linda!** –se quejó jade. –**yo no era linda, mi juguete preferido era un martillo.**

**-oh si, aquí hay una foto con el "señor marti"** –decía Tori sacando una foto de una niña pequeña que era jade, con un martillo, al cual había llamado señor marti.

**-¿también tenías que decirle eso!?** –decía jade con las manos sobre la cara para no mirar a ninguna de las dos.

**-hey ayer te reías tú de mí, yo no me estoy riendo.** –explicaba la mitad latina. –**solo digo que eras muy linda incluso con un arma en tus manos.** –dijo Tori, sabiendo que cualquier cosa en manos de jade es un arma muy peligrosa.

**-¡aun peor!** –grito jade, no le gustaba que le dijeran que era linda.

_**Xxx**_

Después de pasar el resto de la tarde en casa de la madre de jade, regresaron a su casa. Cada una de ellas pusieron a uno de sus bebes en su cuna y volvieron a salón para ver un poco de televisión. Tori estaba con su cabeza en las piernas de jade mientras veían un programa en televisión, algo sobre un asesino en serie lo cual hacia que a jade le gustara sobretodo porque a ella le gustan los programas de televisión de este tipo o de miedo.

_**Xxx**_

Cuando las dos chicas estaban cansadas se fueron a su habitación para cambiarse e ir a dormir. Al salir jade del baño después de lavarse los dientes vio a Tori con algo en la mano intentando buscar un sitio donde guardarlo.

**-¿Qué tienes en la mano?** –pregunto está haciendo saltar un poco a la medio latina del sobresalto al escuchar de repente la voz de jade.

**-¡nada! –**dijo Tori intentado esconderlo.

**-vega.** –decía jade seriamente aún más cuando llamaba a Tori vega, ya que solo lo hacía cuando hablaba en serio o estaba enfadada.

**-no es nada.** –contesto Tori.

**-uno….** –empezó a contar jade.

**-no me asustar jade.** –dijo Tori.

-dos… -siguió contando esta.

**-de verdad que no me asustas.** –decía Tori, aunque no estaba muy claro si la medio latina lo decía para convencer a jade o a ella misma.

**-tr…**

**-vale.** –dijo Tori interrumpiendo a jade y dándole lo que tenía en la mano que era una foto.

**-¿Por qué tienes esto?** –pregunto jade mirando la fotografía de ella de pequeña.

**-tu mama me la dio.** –contesto Tori encogiéndose de hombros.

**-¡esta es la última vez que te dejo a solas con ella!**

¿Qué os pareció el capítulo? Bueno el anterior capitulo fue Tori y como había dicho en este era jade quien sería avergonzada por su madre.

DK-sudi: si a todos nos han tocado padre que avergüenzan -_- ¡yay que bien que sigues viva! Y suerte para ti poder leer otro capítulo tan rápido ;)

Dianaquintanilla: wow eso sí que no me lo esperaba, gracias por amarme ;)

mafer199: ¡si más jori!

Gaby: si siempre hay un momento en el que tus padres e avergüenzan ;)

Sakura-chan: de nada, ¿todo el tiempo habías estado de rodillas para estar raspándote las rodillas? Jajaja XD de nada, la verdad esta historia siempre me ha gustado así que continuar con ella no es ningún trabajo o cualquier cosa le tengo cariño a esta historia desde la primera parte y aun no has visto nada interesante más adelante van a pasar cosas que te dejaran con ganas de leer más ;)

KORE25: a ti ya te conteste zombie ;) espero que te guste el capítulo.

JORI4EVER: claro que Tori conoce a jade, ya llevan muchos años juntas desde la escuela secundaria así que unos 10 años jajaja y a mí me alegra que te alegre que continuara (ok eso fue un poco confuso XD)

Forty three: ok, hablemos del tiempo si aquí está muy nublado a pasa… ¿a quién quiero engañar? No nos interesa el tiempo XD si a mí en la serie tampoco me gustan sus papas no se preocupan de sus hijas y la mama parece que engaña a su padre pero yo no quería que fueran así en mi historia así que son unos buenos papas que se preocupan por sus hijas.


	35. Chapter 34

_**Capítulo 34**_

_**Xxx**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Tori estaba en su coche, con sus dos pequeños bebes de 5 meses, la medio latina reviso a la parte trasera del auto cuando paro en una luz roja, los dos bebes estaban tranquilamente durmiendo. Cuando esta vio que la luz cambio a verde siguió con su camino en el coche a casa de sus padres.

_**Xxx**_

Unos 10 minutos después esta llego a la casa, salió del auto rápidamente y llamo a la puerta no quería dejar a sus bebes solos y por mucho que lo intentara no podía llevar a los dos bebes a la vez, su papa abrió la puerta y siguió a su hija menor al coche para llevar a uno de los bebes y la bolsa con todo lo necesario para pasar el día allí. Mientras Tori lo siguió llevando a victoria y cerrando la puerta al entrar.

**-hola cariño**. -saludo su madre.

**-hola mama** -dijo está abrazando a su madre**. -muchas gracias por quedarte con Jake y victoria.**

**-no tienes por qué darlas, es una ocasión especial ya son 5 años.**

**-si lo sé, parecía ayer cuando pensaba que jade estaba rompiendo conmigo.**

**-pero no lo era.** -dijo su mama.

**-lo se**.-y ahora vete, sé que tienes aún muchas cosas que hacer antes de que vuelva jade. -decía su madre.

**-los pañales, botellas y ropa la tienes en la bolsa, ten cuidado de Jake no pu...**

**-Tori lo sé, ahora vete tienes aún mucho que hacer.** -seguía diciendo su madre.

**-pero y...**

**-ve** -dijo su madre empujando a su hija fuera de la casa, esta antes de cerrar la puerta pudo escuchar a Tori decir que si ocurría cualquier cosa que la llamara.

La medio latina estaba preocupada era la primera vez que iba a pasar tanto tiempo sin sus dos pequeños bebes, normalmente eran un par de horas o como mucho 4 horas, pero nunca una noche entera. Como su mama había dicho era una ocasión especial y su madre le había dicho de cuidar a los niños mientras ella celebraba con jade sus más de 5 años casadas y también hacia casi diez años que se habían conocido.

_**Xxx**_

Después de dejar sus preocupaciones de lado, está empezó a preparar su sorpresa para jade cuando había regresado a casa, jade no sospechaba nada sobre su cena sorpresa.

_**Tori's prov.**_

Había estado cocinando durante una hora haciendo el plato preferido de jade lasaña y también una ensalada. Lo tenía todo casi listo, la mesa estaba puesta a excepción de la lasaña en el horno terminándose, la ensalada estaba en la nevera y la botella de vino estaba aún en la cocina.

Al ver que todo estaba casi listo recordé que aun yo no, subí rápidamente a darme una ducha y cambiarme mientras que la lasaña se terminaba de hacer.

_**Xxx**_

Unos 15 ¿o fueron 20 minutos? Más tarde estaba en la habitación buscando que ponerme, encontré en un vestido que era perfecto. Me puse unos tacones a juego por mucho. Oh casi lo olvido, miro el teléfono y es casi hora de que jade vuelva, hoy había tenido que quedarse hasta más tarde pero normalmente suele estar aquí a las seis y media, pero me alegro que aun este allí ya que si no estuviera fuera no sería una sorpresa. Reviso otra vez por si acaso el teléfono diez minutos hasta las nueve.

Salgo rápidamente de la habitación, con cuidado por los tacones. Cuando llego a la cocina saco la ensalada y sirvo parte de esta en un plato, llevo el plato junto la botella de vino y vuelvo a la cocina para servir la lasaña.

_**Nadie prov.**_

Tori escucha un fuerte golpe de la puerta al cerrarse esta sabe que es jade ¿quién si no? Alegremente esta sale de la cocina con los dos platos hacia la mesa.

**-maldito... Ese muy h... No sabe quién es...** -escuchaba la medio latina decir a jade con un tono no muy alegre. -**será po... ¿Qué estás haciendo vega?!** -pregunta jade al ver a Tori desde el pasillo a está poniendo algunas cosas bien de la mesa.

-**y-yo... Q-quería d-darte u-una s-sorpresa **-explico Tori un poco demasiado nerviosa.

**-¿porque?** -pregunta la chica de pelo negro. Tori mira a jade muy decepcionada por a ver olvidado su aniversario.

**-nada importante** -contesto la medio latina. -**bueno vamos a cenar**. -dijo la medio latina.

Las dos chicas se sentaron en la mesa para cenar, jade al ver la botella de vino la cogió para descorcharla y servir en las dos copas

_**Xxx**_

La cena estaba pasando relativamente bien, aunque Tori no estaba del todo feliz por lo mal que había salido, jade ni si quiera recordaba su aniversario.

**-vuelvo en un momento, tengo que ir al baño** -dijo jade.

Esta subió las escaleras al baño de arriba, esto le extraño a Tori.

**-hey Tori, ¿dónde están Jake y victoria?** -grito jade desde arriba, un par de minuto más tarde, eso contestaba la pregunta de porque fue al baño de arriba.

Tori cogió los platos de la mesa, ya que jade había terminado su lasaña y Tori no quería más. Al poco tiempo de soltar los platos, esta recogió el postre de la nevera una tarta de chocolate (la preferida de jade) y sirvió un par de trozos en dos platos.

Cuando estaba regresando a la mesa, Tori casi deja caer los platos al igual que su mandíbula cuando vio a jade ahora con un vestido negro el cual en opinión de Tori hacia ver a jade muy sexy.

**-p-pero... T-tu... Y-yo... -**decía Tori confusa, la cual sino fuera por los platos en sus manos estaría moviendo en dirección a jade y después a ella.

**-relájate vega, ¿pensabas que me iba a olvidar?** -pregunto jade con una sonrisa, mientras arrebato a Tori uno de los platos. -uhm... Chocolate mi preferido. -decía jade al tomar un poco, después de Tori sentarse, la cual aun seguí bastante confusa.

**-¡eres increíble!** -dijo Tori sarcásticamente por hacerla pensar que se había olvidado.

**-lo sé.** -dijo jade jugando con Tori, por mucho tiempo que pase es lo que más le gusta a jade hacer.

**-ughh, te odio.**

**-han... Me amas demasiado.**

**-ughh tienes razón.**

**-lo sé** -dijo jade antes de dar un pequeño beso en los labios a la medio latina.

_**Xxx**_

Tori y jade chocaron con la pared de la habitación mientras se besaban.

**-te quiero.**

**-y yo a ti vega.** -dijo jade diciendo la última palabra cariñosamente antes de volver a besarse apasionadamente.

Con cuidado de no hacerse daño, las dos chicas consiguieron llegar a la habitación, sorprendentemente sin haber tenido que separarse del beso.

_**Xxx**_

**-jade teléfono.** -dijo Tori medio dormida abrazando el cuerpo desnudo de jade.

**-no es mi teléfono.** -contesto jade con la cabeza hundida en la almohada.

**-si no es tuyo...**

**-es tu teléfono vega, por dios contéstalo ya, quiero seguir durmiendo**. -había dicho esta sin levantar la cabeza de la almohada.

**-ya voy mandona.** -contesto Tori separándose un poco del cuerpo caliente de jade.

**-¿qué me has llamado?!** -pregunto jade levantando la cabeza de la almohada.

**-¡nada!** -decía Tori rápidamente. -**que te quiero.** -continuo esta. -jade al estar más contenta con esa explicación volvió a colocar su cabeza en la blanda almohada.

Tori en ese momento recogió el teléfono, viendo un mensaje de su manager.

**-ughh.** -se quejaba Tori, ya que si no hubiera sido por la estúpida llamada estaría plácidamente dormida.

**-¿a quién tengo que matar por despertarme?** -pregunto la chica de pelo negro haciendo reír a Tori.

Esta abrió el mensaje, el cual era un correo electrónico a su cuenta. en este su manager le envió algunas sugerencias para adicionar para una película o serie, ya que esta había trabajado en su música todo este tiempo puesto que era una forma más fácil de poder pasar más tiempo en casa con sus bebes, aun cuando jade le había dicho que podían contratar a alguien para cuidarlos.

**-¡jade!** -grito Tori haciendo a jade casi caer de la cama del sobresalto al no esperar ese gran grito.

**-¿qué demonios Tori!?** -se quejó esta.

**-vamos levanta.**

**-¿por qué?**

**-por qué tenemos que ir a recoger a Jake y victoria.**

**-ughh ¿es necesario?**

**-¡jade**! -le regaño Tori. -**y si, es necesario es más tiempo del que había dicho a mi mama.**

**-sino hubieras estado divirtiéndote tanto anoche.** -decía jade en un tono burlo.

**-oh cállate.** -decía esta. -**a ti te gusto tanto como a mí.** -dijo Tori poniéndose de pie.

**-uhm.. Si, ¿porque no nos divertimos otra vez?** -pregunto está mirando a Tori aun estando sin ropa.

**-ahora no.** -contesto Tori arrojando a jade un cojín que había acabado en el suelo.

**-ouch vega.** -se quejaba jade en broma. -**te vas a enterar.** -susurro esta para que la otra chica no la escuchara.

**-¡ahhh!** -grito Tori de sorpresa cuando fue derivaba a la cama por jade quien no tardo en empezar a besarla.-**jade** -beso -**tenemos **-beso -**que** -beso -**irnos **-había dicho esta entre besos.

**-ughh.** -se quejó esta.

_**Xxx**_

Una hora después Tori había conseguido que jade le hiciera caso después de convencerla con una ducha. Las dos chicas salieron del coche de jade, en dirección de la puerta de casa de los padres de Tori.

**-hola chicas** -saludo el señor vega cuando abrió la puerta. -**un poco tarde ¿no? -**pregunto este, ya que Tori le había dicho que recogerían a los niños como mucho a las 9 pero eran las 12.

**-lo sentimos pero es que lo estábamos pasando muy bien. –**contesto jade.

**-¡jade!** -grito Tori golpeando el brazo de jade a la vez que se ponía roja de vergüenza, su padre se reía del comentario de jade mientras que la señora vega negaba con la cabeza al ver que estas dos nunca iban a cambiar.

Espero que os guste el capítulo ;) esto es lo que pasa por escribir un capitulo cuando no puedes dormir XD ¿Qué tal el capítulo?

Solo 3 comentarios :(

Guest: jajaja fue un deja vu para ti lo de las fotos jajaja si las madres como tú dices son especiales en eso.

Forty three: si aquí son mejores papas que en la serie, jajaja sabía que te ibas a reír con el "señor marti" jajaja

KORE25: hey ¿cómo estás? Ya te conteste en un mensaje privado, no sé por qué pero siempre me pasa eso contigo XD bueno espero que te gustara el capítulo :)


	36. Chapter 35

_**Capítulo 35**_

_**Xxx**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-¿has buscado una niñera, para Jake y victoria? **–pregunto Tori a jade la cual estaba con su portátil escribiendo.

**-por quinta vez, sí. –**contesto esta sin dejar de escribir con rapidez en su ordenador.

**-solo quería estar segura.**

**-lo sé, pero no hace falta que me lo preguntes un millón de veces.**

**-¡solo han sido 4 veces!**

**-cinco. –corrigió jade.**

**-¡vale, cinco veces!**

**-¿y no te parecen suficientes? –**pregunto jade.

**-solo estoy preocupada es la primera vez que van a estar con alguien que no conocen.**

**-lo se vega, pero tus padres trabajan, mi mama está de viaje y nuestros amigos están ocupados. **–explico jade.

**-¿y si me quedo aquí?**

**-no vega, tienes que trabajar también. –**dijo jade.** –no puedes estar todo el día cuidándolos y por un par de horas no va a ocurrir nada. **–explico jade.

**-¡puede pasar cualquier cosa! –**exagero Tori.

**-claro, va a ver una invasión de zombies. –**decía sarcásticamente jade.

**-¡no es gracioso!**

**-acéptalo es gracioso, ver lo mucho que te preocupas y son solo un par de horas. –**intentaba convencer jade.

**-está bien, pero si ocu…**

**-nada va a ocurrir. –**interrumpió jade.

Tori había estado pensando en adicionar para algunas películas y por pensar Tori era ser obligada por jade, ya que esta tampoco quiere que deje de trabajar solo por cuidar de sus hijos. Así que había mirado cuando empezarían las pruebas para audicionar para las series y algunas de ellas empiezan mañana.

**Xxx**

Jade se levantó a la mañana siguiente para ir a trabajar. Esta salió de la habitación después de vestirse, fue a mirar a los dos pequeños niños y fue a la cocina a por un café. Después de eso, cogió sus llaves y teléfono para dirigirse al trabajo.

**Xxx**

Un par de horas más tarde Tori se despertó al escuchar a uno de los bebes llorando, salió de la habitación y fue a ver cuál de los dos bebes estaba llorando, había sido Jake, Tori lo cogió y bajo a la cocina a preparar una botella para él bebe y otra para victoria.

Cuando esta había terminado de desayunar miro la hora, eran las 9 y media así que tenía ir a prepararse, no antes de poner a los bebes en sus cunas con algunos juguetes para entretenerlos.

**Xxx**

15 minutos después esta había terminado de prepararse, en ese momento llamaron a la puerta, la medio latina bajo las escaleras rápidamente. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a una mujer de unos 40 años, la cual había sido la mujer que había contratado para cuidar a los niños.

**-hola. –**saludo la medio latina, dejando pasar a la mujer.

**-hola Tori, soy Julie. **–dijo esta, ya que había hablado con jade por teléfono.

**-encantada de conocerte julie.**

**-oh el placer es todo mío, no todos los dias se conoce a una persona tan famosa como tú y jade.**

**-gracias, hay un par de botellas preparadas por si tienen hambre y cualquier cosa que necesites están en las habitaciones de los bebes. –**explico Tori**. –solo van a ser un par de horas, no creo que haya ningún problema. –**decía Tori caminando hacia arriba junto a julie. Estas entraron en la habitación de Jake.

**-este debe ser Jake, es muy guapo. **–la medio latina asintió con la cabeza.

–**nos vemos más tarde cariño. **–se despedía Tori del niño dándole un beso en la frente. Después entraron a la habitación donde estaba victoria, Tori al igual que con Jake le dio un beso en la frente para despedirse y después de eso Tori salió de la casa dejando a los niños con julie.

**Xxx**

**Jade's prov.**

Había estado editando algunas cosas del guion y ayudando con algunas escenas que estaban grabando, cuando mire la hora, Tori tenía que a ver estado a punto de estar en una de las audiciones, así que decidí mandarle un mensaje rápido ya que si me ven con el teléfono encendido mientras graban pueden quitármelo pensando que voy a grabar algo de lo que saldrá en la serie.

_Hey Tori espero que tengas buena suerte con la audición –jade._

Volví a guardar el teléfono rápidamente y volví a revisar por cuarta vez una de las cosas que había escrito ya que no me gustaba como había quedado.

**Xxx**

Después de un día muy agotador por fin había terminado de trabajar por hoy, subí a mi coche y me dirigí a casa.

Unos 10 minutos más tarde llegue allí, abrí la puerta con mi llave y entre. Para mi gran sorpresa no estaba Tori sino…

**-¿Qué haces aquí Beck!? –**le grito.

**-cálmate jade. –**dice este levantando los brazos**. –yo solo venía a visitaros, ya que hace más de un mes que no os veía.**

**-¿y donde esta Tori? –**pregunto mirando hacia todos los sitios, pero lo único que veo es que estaba Beck solo con Jake y victoria.

**-ella no está.**

**-¿Cómo que no está? **–le grito, asustando a Jake, veo como Beck va a intentar cogerlo para calmarlo pero me adelanto a él.** –explícate beckett.**

**Flashback.**

Había pasado un tiempo desde que no nos habíamos visto, un mes. Así que al ser mi día libre decidí pasar a visitaros y ver como os iba todo. Así que subí a mi coche y conduci hasta aquí.

Cuando había llegado llame a la puerta y cuando abrió la puerta no era Tori o jade, sino una mujer de unos 40 años y yo sabía que no era ninguna de vuestras madres.

**-hola, ¿eres algún amigo de Tori y jade? –**pregunto la mujer.

**-si lo soy.**

**-oh, lo siento no están aquí, por eso estoy cuidado de sus dos adorables bebes. –**dijo está dejándome pasar a la casa.

Eso me extraño ya que eran casi la una y por lo que sabía de las revistas Tori no estaba trabajando o lo que me había contado jade y Tori la última vez que había venido.

**-¿Tori está trabajando? –**le pregunte al estar extrañado**.**

**-estaba probando para alguna serie, me dijo que no tardaría mucho pero después llamo y dijo que se había retrasado un poco. –**explico la mujer.** –pareces un buen amigo de ellas, ¿te importaría quedarte con los niños? Es que tengo que ir a recoger a mi nieto de la escuela ya que se lo prometí a mi hija, pero no puedo ir con los niños.**

**-claro no hay problema.**

_**Fin flashback.**_

**-así que eso es lo que paso, llevo todo ese tiempo cuidándolos y no les ha pasado nada hasta que tú lo has asustado –**dijo este señalando a Jake.

**-ja ja muy gracioso beckett. **

**-¿y no te ha dejado ningún mensaje Tori?**

**-aun no lo sé, no he encendido mi teléfono estaba trabajando. **–le digo sacando mi teléfono del bolsillo.

_He tenido que pedir a julie que se quedara un poco más con los niños, había un problema y aún estoy en una de las pruebas, no creo que tarde mucho, solo vas a tener que pagarle un poco más :P_–Tori

**-solo un mensaje. –**le digo tirándole el teléfono.

**-¿entonces donde esta Tori?**

Tan tan tan

Ya tenía que pasar algo y como no, mi cosa preferida para escribir Tori desaparecida jajaja no es broma solo es para hacer la historia más interesante y como todos sabemos intentar hacer desaparecer a jade es algo imposible ya que si la intentan atacar esta los apuñala con las tijeras Tori es más fácil. ¡Y no me odiéis por esto! y por supuesto, siempre que Beck aparece Tori desaparece pero ¡no es culpa del! En esta segunda parte es bueno y no quiere hacerle daño.

Cris: ¿Qué hizo tu hermano a tu cargador para que digas que sufrió un atentado de tu hermano? Oh pobre no llores por no tener tu lap y no poder leer la historia o voy a llorar también! :( sip tienes razón esto del jori es una epidemia jajaja, sí que lastima que no acepten ese tipo de relaciones aunque no creo que si en la serie ocurriera jori fuera malo para los niños ya que les mostraría que el amor es el amor y no importa que quieras a alguien del mismo sexo y si es una de las pocas series que son buenas para los niños, no yo tampoco soy tan pequeña pero sigo viendo series de niños jajaja XD y si te saliste del tema jajaja claro que la culpa es de la página antes de entrar aquí yo solo quería que tori y jade fueran amigas pero ahora…. Estoy viendo victorious y soy como: ¡que se besen! O por dios jade todos sabemos que quieres a Tori XD me afecto mucho esta página jajaja no yo no soy culpable de escribir jori es esta página la culpable jajaja si espero poder escribir un buen final para la historia estoy pensando aun el final es que ya tenía uno pero no sé si será bueno ahora que continúe la historia bueno… aun me queda mucho tiempo para pensar :)

mafer199: gracias y espero que te gustara este capítulo.

Scissors-Luv: oh dios me hiciste imaginar a mi ahora a jade despeinada y con la cabeza sumergida en la almohada jajaja oh dios no puedo dejar de reír (aunque no sé por qué ya que no es gracioso) pensando eso jajaja XD un abrazo psicológico para ti también

Forty three: oh no me recuerdes al señor marti, que entonces no puedo dejar de reír y van a pensar que estoy loca riendo sola XD bueno más loca de lo que estoy jajaja.

Sakura-chan: hey has tenido suerte, solo has tenido que esperar un día para leer un nuevo capítulo y si el aniversario muy ardiente jajaja XD


	37. Chapter 36

_**Capítulo 36**_

_**Tori's prov. (5 horas antes)**_

Salí de casa no muy convencida, por dejar a Jake y victoria solos con alguien que no es mis padres, trina o la mama de jade, pero tenía que ir a un par de audiciones para algunas nuevas películas, iba a ser para un papel secundario ya que así es menos tiempo trabajando si eres la estrella de la película sales en la mayor parte de la película lo que supone pasar más tiempo trabajando y aun no quiero estar mucho tiempo fuera dejando a Jake y victoria solos. Subí a mi coche poniéndome el cinturón de seguridad, encendí la radio para escuchar un poco de música en el camino.

_**Xxx**_

Unos 20 minutos más tarde llegue al edificio donde era la audición, por suerte las otras dos audiciones eran muy cerca de aquí solo unos 10 minutos caminando. Cuando entre fui al mesa de información, ya que no sabía en cual planta era la audición.

**-uhm… hola.** –digo para llamar la atención de la mujer que estaba allí.

**-si viene por la audición es en la 3º planta, la segunda puerta a la derecha.** –dijo esta aun mirando el ordenador.

**-gracias.** –le conteste antes de ir hacia las escaleras.

_**Xxx**_

Cuando llegue a la tercera planta había unas 5 mujeres más sentadas esperando, no reconocía a ninguna pero no es extraño ya que es la prueba para un papel secundario. Me senté en una de las sillas que había allí. Saque mi teléfono para entretenerme mientras esperaba a que las otras mujeres que estaban aquí hubieran hecho su prueba.

**-¡eres Tori vega!** –grito alguien junto a mí, levante la vista de mi teléfono y era otra chica que había llegado ya que las otras chicas estaban allí con sus teléfonos o revisando su maquillaje por quinta vez desde que llegaron seguramente.

**-esa soy yo.** –contesto sonriendo.

**-¿Qué hace alguien como tu aquí?** –pregunto la chica sentándose junto a mí. –**quiero decir tu eres súper famosa y esto es una estúpida prueba para un papel secundario para una película tu mereces el papel principal.** –decía está entusiasmada.

**-gracias, pero ahora mismo solo estoy buscando algún pequeño papel en una película o serie. **

_**Xxx**_

Después de unos 45 minutos esperando solo faltaba una chica antes que yo, la chica que había llegado después de mi aún seguía alabándome y preguntándome sobre jade, Jake y victoria por supuesto no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que le conteste algunas de las preguntas mientras no fueran muy personales.

**-solo he podido ver un par de fotos de tus bebes en las revistas pero ¡son iguales que tú y jade!** –ouch creo que esta chica me va a dejar sin poder escuchar con mi oído izquierdo con tanto gritar.

**-la siguiente** –dijo la chica que salió de la audición.

**-¡mucha suerte!** –me volvió a gritar la chica que al parecer es súper fan de jade y de mí.

**-gracias.** –le contesto antes de entrar a la habitación, como en todas las audiciones hay tres personas allí, el que se encarga de una pequeña cámara para grabar las audiciones, otra persona que lee una parte del guion y otra persona que apuntaba en un portapapeles como habían salido las audiciones.

**-encantado de tenerte aquí señorita Tori vega.** –saludo uno de los dos hombre allí. –**por favor lee la parte de Olivia de la pagina 2.**

_**Xxx**_

**-wow, una de las mejores audiciones que hemos escuchado.** –decía el chico que al parecer se llamaba Robert.

**-si estoy de acuerdo.** –dijeron a la vez.

**-bueno Tori, ya te llamaremos, aunque me gustaría que fueras la estrella de la película.**

**-gracias, pero prefiero trabajar por el momento en un papel secundario**

**-espero volver a verte pronto.**

**Xxx**

**Nadie prov.**

Tori salió de su segunda audición de ese día, reviso la hora en su teléfono y vio que era más tarde de lo que pensaba, ya que esta pensaba que iba a tardar menos tiempo pero había tardado más, así que está mando un mensaje a la niñera de los niños para que supiera que volvería un poco más tarde y otro a jade diciéndole que le iba constar un poco más la niñera aunque no es que a ninguna de ellas le preocupara tener que pagar un poco más.

_**Xxx**_

Cuando por fin salió de la última audición de ese día volvió a revisar su teléfono para ver la hora que era, un poco más de las 2 y media de la tarde, había tardado una par de horas más de lo que ella tenía planeado pero era porque había mucha más gente y también entretenían a Tori empezando a hablar con ella.

Esta camino hasta su coche que no estaba muy lejos solo unos 5 minutos caminando, esta mientras caminaba saco su móvil para revisar si jade le había mandando algún mensaje ya que ahora tenía un tiempo libre, esta vio que no había ningún mensaje así que guardo su teléfono justo unos pasos antes de llegar a su coche. Se paró junto a la puerta de su coche buscando las llaves.

De repente algo golpeo a Tori por detrás haciendo a estar caer sino hubiera sido por alguien que la sujeto por detrás.

**-¡idiota no tenías que golpearla con una barra de metal!** –grito una voz. – ¡**solo teníamos que ponerle este trapo en la boca para que se durmiera!**

**-así es más rápido.** –dijo la persona encogiéndose de hombros.

**-no tenías que golpearla, nos dijo que la quería dormida, ¡no con la cabeza sangrando!**

**-bueno, ya está hecho así que vamos a subirla a la camioneta.**

**-si nos metemos en problemas por tu estúpida agresividad, que sepas que yo no quiero saber nada.**

**-no va a ocurrir nada, está bien, mírala**. –señalo a Tori.

-**está bien, ayúdame a ponerla en la parte de atrás de la camioneta.**

Un poco después de los dos hombres colocar a Tori en la parte trasera de la camioneta, estos subieron también de camino al lugar donde debían llevar a Tori.

_**(Tiempo presente)**_

**-solo un mensaje. –**dice jade tirándole el teléfono a Beck.

**-¿entonces donde esta Tori?**

**-¡acaso tengo cara de saber dónde está!** –grito jade enfadada.

**-cálmate jade.** –decía Beck.

**-¿Qué me calme?** –contesto jade. **– ¡no sé dónde demonios esta mi mujer desde hace más de 3 horas y tú quieres que me calme!**

**-tal vez tenía algo que hacer.** –intento Beck.

**-¡Tori me avisaría que no va a estar!**

**-tal vez es una sorpresa.**

**-¡aunque fuera una "sorpresa" al menos vega me diría donde va a estar y no tenerme preocupada por no saber dónde está desde hace más de 3 malditas horas!**

**-entonces…** -decía Beck pasando la mano por el pelo. **-¿Por qué no llamas a la policía?**

**-¿no has visto en las series de policías o de gente desaparecida que hay que esperar al menos 24 horas? ¡No van a hacer nada por 3 malditas horas!**

**-si pero el padre de Tori es policía debe de poder hacer algo y Tori es famosa no es posible que desaparezca tan fácilmente delante de tanta gente que debe conocerla por la televisión y los conciertos.**

**-ughh tal vez tienes razón y me estoy preocupando demasiado rápido.** –dijo jade, sentándose en el sofá para calmarse un poco.

**-no tienes por qué preocuparte.** –dijo Beck poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de jade.

**-eso espero.**

Mientras en una pequeña casa, en un pueblo cercano a los ángeles…

**-¡idiotas, os dije que teníais que dormirla no golpearla en la cabeza!** –dijo una voz después de que los dos hombre dejaran a Tori en la cama de una pequeña habitación.

**-ha sido este idiota.**

**-¡eras más rápido!**

**-ya os podéis ir.**

**-aun no os as pagado.**

**-no habéis hecho el trabajo bien**. –contesto este. **– ¡y ahora largo de aquí inútiles!**

_**Xxx**_

Una hora más tarde, Tori empezó a despertase con un gran dolor de cabeza.

**-mi cabeza**. –se quejaba la medio latina tocándose donde recibió el golpe.

**-veo que ya has despertado.**

**-¿ryder daniels?!** –dijo Tori confusa.

Bueno espero que os gustara el capitulo

Aviso si esto os sorprendió aun no habéis leído nada ;) en el próximo capítulo os vais a sorprender aún más ;) y ya podéis empezar a odiar a ryder aun mas.

Cris: si tal vez perdería espectadores infantiles por los padres, pero muchas personas mayores verían la serie hay mucha gente que quería que jori pasara y no lo cancelarían sino que lo cambiarían a Nick junior, aun así en Nick se ha visto varias veces besos entre parejas del mismo sexo en icarly por ejemplo, en drake and josh y no se me ocurren más. Wow 100 capítulos antes de escribir el final, bueno veré que puedo hacer ;) y sobre que iba a ser el final trataba sobre algo de los hijos de Tori y jade y… ya no digo más o podría desvelar el final.

Sakura-chan: bueno es que jade es jade y es más difícil que desaparezca si me entiendes ¿no? ella tiene unas tijeras que usar contra cualquiera que quiera llevársela Tori es más fácil ;) ya dije que iba a seguir siendo interesante la historia ;)

Forty three: bueno no te puedo regular el señor marti ya que es de jade y yo no juego con martillos yo era más de muñecas al igual que Tori seguramente XD, oh dios yo tengo que matarte por hacerme reír cuando leí tu comentario no es buena combinación el reír+ todo el mundo durmiendo = mama enfadada jajaja, pero esta bueno lo del complejo de fantasma aunque no lo tiene, si Tori tiene problemas pero no por el complejo de fantasma ella no quiere desaparecer jajaja XD

KORE25: ¿te conteste esto en un PM? No lo recuerdo así que aquí voy otra vez si te conteste, si huele a chamusca que Tori no apareciera y no solo tu celebro jajaja XD oh y lo de imitar los osos en invierno lo hago yo todos los fines de semana

mafer199: espero que no murieras de curiosa o a este paso me quedo sin lectores jajaja XD

JORI4EVER: bueno a ti te conteste por PM ¿sí? uhm creo que sí, oh sip estuve hablando un rato contigo, mi cabeza necesita un descanso ya no me acuerdo de las cosas! Nah es mentira si me acuerdo aunque a veces no estoy segura si conteste por PM o no.

Scissors-Luv: bueno si no te agrada julie no aparecerá más pero ya dije que Beck aquí es bueno! No le va a hacer nada a jake o victoria, oh celebrando que aún no termino la historia ¿y no me invitas a la fiesta? Oh pobrecita por tener que escribir en una compu que no es ni siquiera Windows 7 :'( bueno espero que esto resolviera algunas dudas sobre Tori, si estaba demasiado tranquilo y cuando se está demasiado tranquilo es cuando ocurren las cosas malas, ouch me quede sin abrazo psicológico :'( y te comprendo con lo de estar triste yo también lo estoy :'(


	38. Chapter 37

_**Capítulo 37**_

VIC**TORI**OUS no me pertenece, sino estaría en los ángeles con victoria, liz, avan, matt, ariana, daniella y león preparando la cuarta temporada de victorious.

En el anterior capitulo…

Una hora más tarde, Tori empezó a despertase con un gran dolor de cabeza.

**-mi cabeza**. –se quejaba la medio latina tocándose donde recibió el golpe.

**-veo que ya has despertado.**

**-¿ryder daniels?!** –dijo Tori confusa.

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-si Tori vega.** –dijo este acercándose a la medio latina.

**-pero ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?** –pregunto esta confusa.

**-te golpeaste la cabeza** –mintió este.

**-p-pero yo no lo recuerdo.** –decía Tori. –**Lo último que recuerdo es…** -dijo Tori pensando. –**cuando jade estaba en el hospital y beso a Beck. –continuo hablando esta triste.**

**-¿qué?** –dijo sorprendido ryder. **– ¿no recuerdas nada de estos últimos casi 10 años?** –pregunto este, tranquilamente para saber hasta cuando podía recordar la chica, mientras pensaba que aquellos dos estúpidos que contrato debían de a verla golpeado tan fuerte en la cabeza que sufría amnesia.

**-es lo último que recuerdo ¿Por qué jade beso a Beck? Nosotras estábamos saliendo** –pregunto la medio latina sentándose en la cama sin miedo a lo que ryder podía hacerle, por supuesto no recordaba su último encuentro con el chico.

**-oh ¿no lo recuerdas Tori?** –decía está actuando amable, esta negó con la cabeza. –**bueno jade ese día beso a Beck y después rompió contigo porque decía que no podía salir con otra chica.** –mintió este, Tori se puso aún más triste.

**-p-pero jade y yo estábamos bien. –**dijo Tori con lágrimas en los ojos.

**-bueno al parecer no tanto, ella rompió contigo para estar con Beck otra vez y también te dijo que no quería volver a verte nunca más porque fue tu culpa que rompiera con el amor de su vida, además que también te estaba utilizando para poner celoso a Beck.** –seguía diciendo este. **–después de eso, tu y yo nos hicimos más amigos porque no querías estar junto a ellos y bueno después nos casamos.** –mentía este, señalando el anillo de la mano de Tori. La cara de Tori mostraba muchos sentimientos en ese momento, la tristeza de que ella no estaba con jade, la sorpresa de enterarse que había vuelto con ryder, enfada con jade por jugar con sus sentimientos y muy confusa por todo lo que estaba diciendo ryder a ella, ya que eran los recuerdos de casi 10 años los que había perdido y no es fácil tener que recordar todo en escasos 5 minutos. –**yo entiendo que no debe ser fácil para ti, te voy a dejar descansar un poco más. **–dijo ryder actuando como si le preocupara, antes de salir de la habitación, pensando todo lo que podría hacer para vengarse ahora que Tori no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido en casi 10 años. –**creo que voy a tener que dar las gracias a ese par de estúpidos. **–decía ryder bajando las escaleras de la casa hacia la cocina para tomar una cerveza.

Mientras en casa de Tori y jade…

**-¿quieres que me quede contigo hasta que vuelva tori?** –pregunto Beck.

**-no.**

**-pero no quiero que estés sola.**

**-no voy a estar sola, ¿no dices que Tori va a volver pronto?** –decía esta. –**ya puedes irte, gracias por cuidar de victoria y Jake.**

**-pero…**

**-¡largo!** –grito esta.

**-está bien.** –contesto Beck levantándose rápidamente, sabia como podía ser jade y bueno Beck no quería que jade lo convirtiera en mujer, cosa que rápidamente podía ocurrir si jade llevaba sus tijeras con ella.

_**Xxx**_

Había pasado un par de horas desde que Beck se había ido y dejo a jade, esta intento llamar un par de veces a Tori, pero el maldito contestador del teléfono fue quien contesto, jade casi arrojo el teléfono por la ventana pero se calmó ya que si arrojaba el teléfono no iba a poder contestar a Tori si la llamaba o el padre de Tori, ya que esta lo había llamado para saber si Tori estaba allí o sabía algo de ella. El señor vega le dijo que iba a investigar donde estaba su hija ya que le parecía muy extraño todo lo que le dijo jade.

_**Xxx**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

Me desperté por el maldito sonido de mi teléfono, rápidamente mire hacia el lado de Tori para ver si había sido todo un maldito sueño, pero no, estaba sola en la cama. Rápidamente me acerque a donde estaba mi teléfono para ver quien me estaba llamando.

**-¿hola?**

**-hola jade. **–dijo la voz del padre de Tori. –**te llamaba para avisarte que vamos a empezar a buscar a Tori, ya han pasado más de 24 horas y bueno estoy intentando conseguir que podamos buscarla lo antes posible. **–explicaba este. **–necesito que me digas donde Tori iba ayer**.

Después de explicarle al señor vega sobre que Tori había ido a unos audiciones el día anterior y los sitios donde eran las audiciones este me dijo que si se enteraba de algo me informaría. Salí de la habitación hacia la cocina por un café, no había conseguido dormir del todo bien ya que mi mente estaba jugando conmigo, haciéndome pensar en cosas muy malas que le podrían a ver pasado a Tori.

Después de preparar mi café me senté a tomarlo tranquilamente, hoy iba a trabajar en casa o intentarlo al menos ya que iba a tener que cuidar de Jake y victoria así que creo que va a ser un poco difícil concentrarse para poder escribir. Entonces escucho que alguien estaba llamando a la puerta, me levante y fui hacia la puerta para gritar a la estúpida persona que me iba a molestar tan temprano en la mañana.

**-¡es mejor que sea algo importante antes de que te apuñale con mis tije…**

**-¿Qué ha pasado con mi hermana? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué has hecho esta vez? Si le pasa algo a mi hermana te voy a…** -dijo la loca de trina pasando a la casa sin pedir permiso, por supuesto la interrumpí.

**-primero, tu hermana está desaparecida pero ¡no es mi culpa!, segundo yo no hice nada para que desaparezca y tercero ¿¡quién demonios te dio permiso para entrar a mi casa!? **

**-¡también es casa de mi hermana! Y espera…. ¿no es tu culpa?**

**-¡no! ¿Tan cabeza hueca eres que no sabes escuchar?**

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, ¿Qué os pareció? ¿Odiáis a ryder por lo que le dijo a Tori? ¿Qué va a pasar ahora que Tori no recuerda que esta con jade? ¿Esta recordara lo que paso con ryder o seguirá pensando que se casó con él? ¿El padre de Tori encontrara a su hija? ¿Jade matara a ryder cuando se entere de lo que le dijo este a Tori? ¿Ryder conseguirá vengarse de Tori? **

Lovelizgillies1: bueno ya dije que Beck no era así que queda ryder de malo de la historia ;) y para suerte para ti actualización el mismo día que lees el capítulo anterior.

Silverke: si pobre Tori! :'( espero que la actualización fuera lo suficiente pronto :)

Guest: si suspenso me encanta hacer sufrir a los lectores jajaja.

Sakura-chan: jaja bueno yo creo que nadie se esperaba la aparición de ryder ;) y gracias, claro cada vez más interesante para que la gente aún se interese en la historia.

mafer199: si me alegra que mis lectores sigan vivos jajaja, sip hay que odiar a ryder ;)

Cris: bueno no dije que el adelanto te fuera a decir mucho, es que no quiero decirlo aun porque tal vez lo utilice y pues no quiero revelar sorpresas lo siento :( jajaja si Tori necesita un guardaespaldas o a jade le va a dar algo jajaja, bueno no sé si llegara a 100 capítulos la historia, pero lo puedo intentar ;)

JORI4EVER: si maldito ryder! _ si a mí me pasa lo mismo con Beck se a arrepentido pero aun no me cae bien jajaja, wow la única persona que me ha dicho que le gusta cuando jade se preocupa jjajaja

Forty three: jajaja ok voy a recordar lo de que pateen a ryder bien fuerte jajaja

Scissors-Luv: ok, fuiste el comentario más preocupado en el capítulo, ¿acaso crees que voy a dejar que ryder mate a Tori, la torture o viole? Por supuesto que no, ok voy a recordar que sea al menos jade quien lo patee tal vez también trina no lo sé aun ;) uff si te comprendo con lo de que no actualizan historias de jori, yo no puedo leer casi historias ya que nadie actualiza pero me puedo entretener escribiendo capítulos ;) oh y voy a decirle a ryder o jade que te torturen por la bofetada ;) (nah es mentira) me voy a acostumbrar a las bofetadas en la historia porque creo que me voy a llevar más de una jajaja XD


	39. Chapter 38

_**Capítulo 38**_

Hey ¡hola chicos! Si aún sigo muy feliz (eso lo sabréis todos los que leen mi otra historia) bueno aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que sé que tanto os gusta y que os hace sufrir ;) y un agradecimiento especial para todos aquellos que me felicitaron ayer por mi cumpleaños :)

_**Nadie prov.**_

Después de calmarse un poco trina, hablo más tranquilamente. **-¡juro que voy a darle una paliza a la persona que le haga daño a mi hermanita!**

**-si no lo mato yo antes.** -dijo jade. -porque no voy a dejar que viva ese idiota después de llevarse a Tori.

**-oh, bueno si necesitas algo voy a ir a ver a mis sobrinos.** -decía esta antes de subir las escaleras de la casa.

_Mientras Tori..._

La medio latina se levantó de la cama aún muy confusa, ella pensó que debía de ser normal estar confuso después de olvidar los últimos 10 años de tu vida. Ella no podía creer que estaba casada con ryder, esta miraba el anillo en su mano, preguntándose de que trabaja ryder, ya que el anillo parecía muy costoso.

Esta se levantó de la cama y camino por el pasillo no era muy grande la casa, pero aun así la latina pensaba que no debería ser muy difícil recordar la casa donde vivía. La medio latina bajo las escaleras, esta pudo ver a ryder durmiendo en el sofá, esta pensaba que tal vez era para no hacerla sentir incomodo ya que no recordaba que estaba con él, pero lo que Tori no sabía es que este dormía allí porque había tenido que hacer que la pequeña casa era la casa de ellos y no el lugar donde había llevado a la chica para vengarse de ella.

Tori tenía una extraña sensación solo de mirar hacia ryder, esta lo ignoro ya que pensaba que debía de ser normal, lo último que recordaba del chico era usarla en la escuela para que su calificación fuera mejor, ella aún estaba intentando averiguar cómo fue que los dos se habían casado.

_**Xxx**_

Trina estaba aún en casa de Tori y trina ayudando a jade con victoria y Jake, todo el mundo sabe que jade no tiene tanta experiencia como Tori para cuidar tanto tiempo de dos niños pequeños. Las dos chicas escucharon un teléfono el cual fue de jade, esta lo más rápido posible, recogió el teléfono de la mesa, por poco lo tira al suelo con el pensamiento de que podía ser Tori quien la estaba llamando pero no fue ella, sino el señor vega.

**-hola jade.**

**-¿Ocurre algo? ¿Habéis encontrado a Tori? Por favor dime que está bien** -decía jade con nerviosismo, algo le decía que lo que el señor vega le iba a decir no era del todo bueno.

**-como debes de recordar te dije que iba a encontrar a mi hija.** -explicaba este respirando un poco, antes de continuar. **-hemos encontrado el coche de Tori.**

**-eso es bueno y ¿dónde está Tori? por favor dime que no está otra vez en un maldito hospital por culpa de algún idiota.**

**-no jade, no está en un hospital, eso fue lo primero que comprobé cuando me dijiste lo que paso ** -decía este –**buscamos por los alrededores de los sitios donde Tori estuvo ayer y encontramos el coche, también junto al coche encontramos algo.**

**-¿Qué habéis encontrado?** –pregunto está notando como trina estaba junto a ella para escuchar la conversación, si fuera un día normal entre trina y jade, está la hubiera empujado lejos por estar tan cerca de ella, pero esta tenía sus pensamientos más en lo que le iba a decir el señor vega.

**-una de las cosas fue las llaves del coche de Tori, nadie las vio ya que estaban debajo del auto.** –explico este. –**y también encontramos sangre junto al coche.**

**-¿qué? **–grito trina. **-¿han atacado a Tori?** –gritaba trina para que su padre la escuchara aunque fuera jade quien estaba hablando con él, jade también estaba mandando una mirada de muerte a trina por gritarle en el oído.

**-yo diría que secuestrado**. –dijo el señor vega. **–y antes de irme, jade te prometo que vamos a hacer todo lo que podamos para encontrar a Tori.** –decía el señor vega antes de terminar la llamada con jade, esta arrojo el teléfono sin preocuparse donde caía, por suerte acabo en el sofá.

**-¡voy a matar al idiota que tiene a Tori!** –grito jade. –** ¡lo voy a torturar hasta que aprenda que nadie puede llevarse a mi mujer sin sufrir las consecuencias de meterse con alguien que amo**! –decía jade furiosa ahora cortando cualquier cosa en su camino con sus tijeras.

Espero que os gustara el capítulo ;) parece que jade va a torturar o matar a ryder cuando encuentre a Tori, con ayuda de trina ya que ella no quiere que le pase nada malo a su hermanita. ¿Tori se enterara que ryder le ha mentido? ¿Encontraran a Tori? ¿Jade y trina mataran a ryder por llevarse a Tori? ¿Tori recordara los últimos 10 años de su vida? ¿Qué tiene pensado ryder hacer con Tori ahora que no recuerda nada de lo que le ha pasado en 10 años?

Y por favor me gustaría ver a nuevos personas comentando, no es que me canse de vosotros chicos solo quiero saber la opinión que tiene más gente de mi historia, sé que hay mucha gente leyéndola ;)

Sakura-chan: si maldito ryder por interferir en el jori jajaja, bueno no sé si jade va a hacer puré a ryder, pero seguro que tiene una charla con sus tijeras y no creo que sea una charla amistosa si me entiendes ;)

Lovelizgillies1: vas a tener que esperar para saber que pasara cuando Tori recupere la memoria ;) y si jade pronto va a utilizar sus tijeras para tener una charla con ryder ;)

KORE25: si creo que te pasaste un poco con las películas de brujas jajaja aunque creo que a jade le gustarían tus ideas de mandar a la hoguera o la horca a ryder jajaja XD

Guest: jajaja claro jade y trina van a juntar fuerzas y darle una paliza a ryder cuando se enteren que fue el ;)

Leafeonlove: cuando dices que lo has leído todo en un mes ¿Qué te refieres a todas mis historias o solo a la parte uno y dos de esta historia? Bueno Tori no va a luchar ya que no recuerda que ryder es malo, ja si tienes razón cuando se entere jade, bye-bye ryder jajaja. Y sobre la posdata, claro a todos nos gusta esta pareja ¿Quién se puede resistir al jori? jajaja

Guest: oh claro que ryder se va a llevar un buen escarmiento de jade ;) una charla con las tijeras de jade está bien ¿no?

Silverke: bueno la verdad no me acuerdo cuanto tiempo de su vida olvido jade pero creo que era un año y un par de meses, ya no me acuerdo XD voy a tener que re-leer mi historia para recordarlo jajaja, si ha sido el karma! Maldito karma bueno al menos como dices Tori se recuerda estar con jade. Post. Todos odiados a ryder al igual que tú.

Forty three: wow no sabía que podía hacer que alguien leyendo mi historia se pusiera rojo de rabia y si ryder es un hhfjfjfh jajaja XD

mafer199 : claro jade convertirá a ryder en mujer con sus tijeras ;)

Scissors-Lu: oh dios mío no puedo dejar de reír imaginando tu cara de asombro cuando escribiste "¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Cómo que Tori no recuerda?!" ouch si un poco vengativa sí que pareces ser, oh te aseguro que jade no va a dejarle salirse con la suya ;) ouch ¿otra bofetada? Ya van dos en esta historia y siempre eres tu quien me golpea, voy a empezar a tener miedo de ti cualquier día me matas jajaja XD


	40. Chapter 39

_**Capitulo 39**_

Ok, así que como el anterior fue un poco más corto de lo que tenía pensando (no sé porque pero una parte no aparecía y no tengo ganas de editarlo así que aparece en este capítulo) decidí subir el capítulo un poco antes.

_En el capítulo anterior…_

**-¡voy a matar al idiota que tiene a Tori!** –grito jade. –** ¡lo voy a torturar hasta que aprenda que nadie puede llevarse a mi mujer sin sufrir las consecuencias de meterse con alguien que amo**! –decía jade furiosa ahora cortando cualquier cosa en su camino con sus tijeras.

_**Nadie prov.**_

Ryder paso la mayor parte de la mañana contándole a Tori mentiras sobre cosas que jade había echo, ya que era parte de su venganza, el había ido a la cárcel por su culpa así que él pensaba que Tori merecía que le dijera que jade no la quería y así también poder hacer sufrir a jade, al no poder estar con Tori ya que este no tenía pensado dejar a Tori irse.

**-¿entonces cómo es que volvimos a ser amigos? **–pregunto Tori quien estaba sentada en un sofá enfrente de ryder.

**-bueno, tú te sentabas sola porque jade y Beck no te dejaban sentarte junto a ellos y tu amigo de la marioneta…**

**-Robbie.** –interrumpió Tori.

**-el músico…**

**-Andre. **–volvió a corregir esta.

**-y esa chica loca pelirroja…**

**-¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR A CAT ESO!** –grito Tori, nunca le había gustado que insultaran a su amiga solo porque no era como los demás no tenían por qué decir que estaba loca, Cat era su mejor amiga y aunque ella pudiera comportarse a veces como un niño y contar historias raras sobre su hermano la chica era una de las mejores personas que podía conocer.

**-no sé porque los proteges todos te dejaron de lado por Beck y jade.** –decía ryder tomando un poco de su cerveza.

**-no me importa, Cat es mi amiga y no voy a dejar a nadie que la llame así** –explico Tori. **-ni si quiera tú. **

**-lo que sea, yo solo te estoy diciendo la verdad, pero si tú crees que aun merecen que los protejas…** -dijo este sin acabar la frase encogiéndose de hombros. **–A ninguno de ellos les importas, ni tus "amigos"** –decía este haciendo comillas con los dedos. –**ni tu familia, aunque eso era de esperar de tu hermana siempre ha pensado solo en ella.**

**-¡eso es mentira!** –protesto Tori. –**trina siempre me ha ayudado cuando tenía un problema, aunque no fuera la mejor persona dando consejos.**

_Mientras en casa de jade y Tori…_

Trina llamo a Cat para ayudarla a calmar a jade la cual seguía cortando cualquier cosa con sus tijeras de lo enfadada que estaba mientras murmuraba cosas que trina desde donde estaba no podía escuchar, pero estaba segura que no era algo bueno.

Cat le había dicho a trina que estaría en unos 5 o 10 minutos allí si conseguía que Robbie la llevara ya que ella no tenía su coche porque Robbie la había llevado al estudio de grabación. Por suerte una de las ventajas de estar grabando en el estudio, era que podía tomarse un día libre fácilmente ya que casi siempre los cantantes suelen tener problemas con una parte de sus canciones y tienen que tomar un tiempo para resolver el problema.

_**Xxx**_

En 5 minutos como aseguro Cat estaba en la casa de jade y Tori, acompañada de Robbie. Cat parecía muy preocupada ya que aún no sabía que había pasado a excepción de que jade estaba muy enfada, ninguno de ellos sabían que paso a Tori, solo trina, jade y los padres de Tori sin contar la policía.

**-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué necesitabas a Cat?** –preguntaba Robbie a trina, con miedo de acercarse a donde estaba jade aun con sus tijeras y muy enfadada por lo que el chico podía ver.

**-si ¿Qué ocurre jadey?** –pregunto Cat sin miedo de acercarse a jade, esta se dio la vuelta para mirar a cat.

**-Tori.**

**-¿Qué pasa con Tori?** –preguntaba Cat sin entender. **-¿está enferma o algo así? Puedo hacerle un poco de sopa si quiere…**

**-¡no!** –dijo jade enfadada, interrumpiendo a la pelirroja. **-¡algún idiota piensa que va a seguir vivo después de encontrarlo y volver a encontrar a Tori!** –contesto jade volviendo a cortar lo que tenía antes en las manos.

**-¡¿qué?!** –preguntaron Cat y Robbie a la vez.

-**encontraron su coche y por lo que jade me conto Tori no ha vuelto a casa desde que salió ayer por la mañana. –**explicaba trina.

**-p-pero alguien ha tenido que ver que le paso a Tori**. –decía Robbie. –**ella es famosa, ninguno de nosotros puede salir a la calle sin que alguien nos pare para tomar una foto o pedir un autógrafo**. –dijo el chico.

**-yo no lo sé, mi padre está buscándola**. –decía trina.

**-¿y porque no vamos a buscarla?** –pregunto cat.

**-¿Dónde Cat?** –pregunto jade**. –no sabemos dónde ese idiota que va a estar muerto cuando lo vea, se llevó a Tori. –**decía jade.

-**jade tiene razón puede estar en cualquier lugar.** –dijo Robbie

**-¿y qué hacemos dejar a mi mejor amiga sola?** –decía una voz, todos excepto jade que no le importaba quien fuera se dieron la vuelta para mirar quien era, el cual fue Andre. –**puede estar herida.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?** –pregunto trina. –**a ti no te llame, solo a cat.**

**-sí, pero cuando vi a Cat salir casi corriendo del estudio de grabación la seguí**. –explicaba Andre. –**sabía que algo malo tenía que a ver pasado cuando Cat Salía tan rápido.**

_**Xxx**_

Los cinco estuvieron hablando durante bastante tiempo sobre lo que tenían que hacer, por supuesto las sugerencias de jade era de que cuando encontrara a la persona que había secuestrado a Tori lo iba a convertir en una mujer con su par favorito de tijeras. Los otros intentaban convencerla de que no hiciera algo así porque podía meterse en problemas además de que hacer eso a una persona ninguno de ellos pensaba que fuera legal.

Por otra parte, Tori había pasado la tarde escuchando a ryder hablar sobre su pasado lo que no sabía la medio latina es que todo lo que ryder estaba contando eran mentiras, Tori en algunas cosas protestaba a ryder ya que no pensaba que su amigos pudieran hacer eso.

Por ejemplo cuando ryder le dijo Andre la había insultado un día en la escuela por saludarlo o sobre como Cat le había dicho que no quería ser su amiga nunca más porque era una mala persona por ser culpable de que jade y Beck rompieran. La medio latina seguía pensando que eso no podía ser posible, ellos son sus amigos.

_**Xxx**_

En un momento en el cual jade no estaba porque subió a ver a Jake y victoria, los otros cuatro discutían sobre que alguien se quedara con ella, trina no podía porque tenía que ir a su casa, Cat no podría vigilarla a jade ya que esta se asustaría cuando jade le preguntara enfadada de que porque se quedaba con ella y lo mismo pasaba con Robbie, el único que quedo fue Andre así que todos se despidieron del chico dejándolo solo, para que vigilara que jade estuviera bien y ayudarla con los niños si lo necesitaba.

_**Xxx**_

La noche para Andre en casa de sus dos amigas había pasado bastante tranquila, solo discutió un poco con jade sobre la razón de quedarse allí, cuando le dijo que era para ayudarla esta sospecho que no era solo por eso pero como Andre es uno de las pocas personas que no le caen mal no le importo mientras durmiera en el sofá.

A la mañana siguiente Andre tenía que ir a trabajar y sabía que jade estaría bien, si necesitaba algo podía llamarlo y estar aquí en menos de 5 minutos.

_**xxx**_

Después de jade, dejar a Jake y victoria en casa de trina esta caminaba por la calle camino a la cafetería donde había quedado en hablar con el otro guionista de la serie, ya que tenían que hacer algunos cambios en el guion.

_**xxx**_

_**Tori's prov.**_

Cambia por una de las calles de los ángeles junto a ryder, este me había dicho que podíamos ir a desayunar en algún sitio fuera de la casa, este iba caminando junto a mí mirando su teléfono mientras yo miraba algunos sitios que había alrededor.

Cuando mire hacia la parte derecha de la calle vi a un chico de piel morena como la mía, pelo bastante largo para ser un chico y de color negro, no sabía porque me llamaba este chico llamo mi atención pude ver que hablaba con una chica de piel pálida y pelo negro a excepción de algunas partes de su pelo que eran de color morado.

Esa chica me parecía muy familiar… demasiado familiar, yo conozco esas dos personas y son:

Beck y jade.

Tan tan tan

Bueno hoy os dejo que os hagáis vosotros las preguntas, no quiero revelar nada del próximo capítulo ;) espero que os gustara y por favor comentad :)

Lovelizgillies1: bueno no creo que jade lo mate, ya sabes si no tendría problemas con la policía y no creo que nadie quiera que jade acabe en la cárcel por el idiota de ryder

Leafeonlove: si tú lo has dicho jade no puede matar a ryder aunque estaría bien que lo hiciera ;)

mafer199: claro jade no va a dejar a ryder irse sin golpearlo

Forty three: bueno, vas a tener que esperar para saber si trina y jade la encuentran

Guest: bueno aun te queda un poco para que ryder tenga un "accidente" provocado por jade y trina ;)

AhrielNut: bueno si te fijaste en el capítulo anterior Tori tenía extraña sensación al ver a ryder así que no está del todo confiada en él.

miri29: aun no has visto nada, por ahora está bastante tranquila la historia vas a tener que esperar a que jade se entere de que fue ryder o donde esta Tori ;)

Scissors-Luv: bueno que esperabas es jade, ella siempre tiene que ser aterradora aunque también puede ser tierna como su amenaza que es aterradora y tierna jajaja XD bueno vamos a ver si jade lo convierte en mujer a ryder jajaja. Oh me mataste de la risa cuan escribiste topi, me hiciste pensar en el capítulo de fiesta con victorious, donde Tori dice ¡topi quiere saber! Esa para mi es una de las mejores partes de ese capítulo, bueno como puedes ver aquí Tori acaba de ver a jade y bueno ya sabrás mas adelante lo que pasara cuando vea a Jake y victoria por primera vez ahora que no los recuerda ;)


	41. Chapter 40

_**Capítulo 40**_

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_**Tori's prov.**_

Esa chica me parecía muy familiar… demasiado familiar, yo conozco esas dos personas y son:

Beck y jade.

_**Jade's Prov (15 minutos antes)**_

Caminaba por las calles de los ángeles tranquilamente hacia el café donde había quedado con el otro escritor de la serie.

**-¡jade!** -grito alguien detrás de mí. Seguí caminando ignorando a la persona, estoy cansada de paparazi.

Lo que aún no se es como con lo entrometidos que son no han encontrado a Tori, al menos los medios de comunicación aún no saben nada sobre que Tori ha desaparecido aunque no creo que eso dure por mucho tiempo y cuando se enteren no van a dejar de acosarme con preguntas estúpidas, como por ejemplo, ¿Cómo estas jade? o ¿aún no hay noticias sobre el paradero de Tori?

**-¡jade!** -dijo la voz más cerca y para mi mala suerte era Beck ¿Qué demonios quiere ahora?

Seguí caminando ignorándolo con suerte tal vez se va...por desgracia me persiguió por un par de minutos más hasta que este se aburrió y me jalo la mano, le golpee en la mano para que me soltara, este no me soltó hasta que vio mi mirada de muerte y continúe caminando seguida por el quien empezó a hablar.

_**Tori's prov.**_

¡Oh dios mío! Mi corazón está latiendo rápidamente solo de verla esa es jade, mi jade... Bueno no del todo, esta otra vez con Beck, realmente quiero golpearlo no me gusta verlo con ella, aun mas después de salir conmigo.

**-ves, te dije que no se preocupaba por ti.** -dijo una voz detrás de mí que reconocí como la de ryder sacándome de mis pensamiento. **-ella nunca te amo, solo te utilizaba para volver con Beck**.

**-pero salimos seis meses. **–proteste, al menos algo debía de sentir por mí, sino ¿Por qué iba a estar tanto tiempo aguantando ser mi novia?

**-bueno yo no veo que le preocupe mucho eso **-comento ryder. **-¿de verdad quieres hacerte más daño por alguien que no te quiere?** –pregunto este.

_**Nadie prov.**_

La cabeza de Tori empezó a pensar en las palabras de ryder, pero Tori no podía aun comprender como alguien podría actuar de esa manera, como alguien podía jugar con los sentimientos de otra persona solo para conseguir lo que querían, la medio latina sabia como podía ser la otra chica, pero incluso para alguien sin corazón como rex le decía. Aun Tori tenía un poco de esperanza y pensaba que la chica tenía un lado bueno... Pero esta empezó a dudar solo de mirar hacia el otro lado donde ahora Beck y jade compartían un abrazo.

"_estaba jugando contigo_" "_ella no te necesita_" "_has sido estúpida pensando que jade te quería_" esas tres frases se repetían ahora en su cabeza.

**-vamos** -dijo ryder, ofreciendo su mano a la medio latina. **-a menos que quieras ir a hablar con ella.** -continuo hablando este tranquilamente, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia donde estaba jade. Tori miro hacia la chica pálida la cual estaba abrazándose con Beck. -**no creas que jade te lo va a poner fácil, te va a insultar como siempre que has intentado hablar con ella, ni si quiera te ha visto**. -Tori extendió su mano hacia la de ryder, hasta que este sujeto la mano de Tori.

**-vamos a ir.** -dijo esta tristemente, sintiendo extraño el dar la mano a ryder.

**-estás haciendo lo correcto.** –contesto ryder, empezando a caminar junto a Tori, el cual estaba muy feliz de poder conseguir hacer que Tori hiciera lo que el quería.

_**Jade's prov. (2 minutos antes)**_

Beck no había parado de hablar durante todo el camino, primero me pregunto cómo estaban Jake y victoria, le conteste que estaban bien y que en este momento estaban con trina quien hoy tenía el día libre y quería pasar tiempo con sus sobrinos, no me preocupaba dejarlos solos con ella, ya que trina parecía una buena madre o al menos eso es lo que yo había visto cuando estaba con su hijo.

Me pregunto cómo estaba yo, por supuesto Beck tenía que hacer esa estúpida pregunta ¿Cómo quiere que este? No sé dónde está Tori y me pregunta como estoy, ¿Qué cree que voy a estar feliz? Pero claro es Beck él siempre es idiota con ese tipo de cosas.

Y me conto como iba a intentar conseguir un pequeño papel en una película, ya que decía que iba a intentar ser actor cosa que había querido ser desde la escuela pero, por supuesto esto no ocurrió por el problema que habíamos tenido años atrás el cual hizo que este acabara en la cárcel, me dijo que iba hacia la prueba de la película en este momento y que al verme quería saber cómo estaba todo y bueno ya que estaba decirme su buena noticia sobre la película.

**-¿un abrazo de buena suerte?** -dijo este.

**-no me gustan los abrazos.** –conteste.

**-oh yo sé que sí.** –dijo este.

**-pareces Tori con los abrazos.** –comente antes de que Beck me abrazara.

**-nah, seguro Tori da mejor abrazos**. -susurro este en mi oído bromeando.

Me quería soltar de él, pero Beck no parecía querer hacerlo y en la posición en la que estaba no podía hacer nada para soltarme, sentía como alguien nos estaba mirando, raro lo sé, bueno no tanto ser una popular actriz/directora de cine te hace acostumbrarte a que te miren y sigan a todas partes.

**-bueno... Si necesitas algo llámame.** -dijo este separándose de mí. -**mierda llego tarde, ¡adiós jade! **-grito este saliendo corriendo, haciéndome reír un poco, me gusta ver el sufrimiento de la gente a excepción de Tori y Cat por supuesto.

Mire hacia el otro lado de la calle y por alguna extraña razón mi mirada se quedó pegada a un chico que estaba de espaldas a mí, un poco más alto que Beck y pelo negro, acompañado de una chica alta, delgada y pelo color castaño, recordándome mucho a Tori.

Tengo que encontrarla lo antes posible, tengo que ir a buscarla, pero ¿Donde? ¿Dónde la tienen? ¿Como esta? ¿Estará herida? ¿Abandonada medio muer... No, no, Tori está bien, hay que ser positivos y no pensar en algo así.

Miro otra vez hacia donde esa pareja se fue, sin saber porque, antes de comenzar a caminar porque también llego tarde, estúpido de Beck haciéndome llegar tarde, aunque no es que me preocupe llegar tarde.

_**Xxx**_

En el pequeño camino a la cafetería no puedo sacar de mi mente a esa pareja y por supuesto a Tori, pero estos últimos días pensar tanto en Tori es normal.

Entro a la pequeña cafería, no hay mucha gente solo un par de personas, me acerco a la barra y pido un café, buscando a el segundo escritor de la serie, el cual no recuerdo su nombre aunque no me importa ya que él no es importante para mi.

**-aquí esta su café.** -dijo el hombre tras la barra sonriendo. Saque 5 dólares de mi bolsillo y los coloque en la barra aun sabiendo que es solo 3 dólares, antes de caminar hacia la persona que me está esperando.

**-hola jade, yo tenía un café para ti, pero... Se quedó un poco frio.** -dijo este señalando una de las tazas en la mesa.

**-lo que sea, cuanto antes terminemos con esto mejor.** -me quejo, echando hacia atrás en mi silla.

_**Xxx**_

_**Tori's prov.**_

Habíamos vuelto otra vez a casa, wow que raro me parece decir eso, no sé por qué pero esta casa no me resulta nada familiar y no se en algunas películas aunque la gente no recuerde le resultan familiares algunas cosas, pero en esta casa nada me resulta familiar. Es… no se muy fría, no hay fotos, no parece a ver objetos personales, nada, es como si esta casa no viviera nadie.

**-ryder**. –lo llamo, este está mirando la televisión.

**-¿sí?** –pregunta este sin dejar de mirar la televisión.

**-¿Por qué no hay ninguna foto nuestra?** –le pregunto**. –si nos casamos ¿no debería de a ver al menos una foto en alguna parte de la casa?**

**-no me gustan las fotos**. –contesto este fríamente.

**-pero…**

**-no, quiero hablar ahora estoy viendo la televisión.** –contesto este sin dejarme terminar de hablar.

**-¿es más importante la televisión que yo?** –le pregunto, este ni si quiera contesta, así que salgo de la habitación enfadada hacia la segunda planta. ¿Así es como vivo ahora? Con una persona que ni si quiera quiere hablar conmigo porque está viendo un estúpido programa de televisión.

Llego a la planta segunda planta y entro a una de las habitaciones para buscar un álbum de recuerdos o algo así, siendo yo me gusta mucho tener recuerdos así que debe de a ver algo que me haga recordar más sobre estos últimos años.

_**Xxx**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Ryder estaba viendo la televisión tranquilamente, este miro el reloj y vio que hacía mucho tiempo que Tori había subido a la segunda planta así que este decidió subir a ver qué estaba haciendo el medio latina. Subió las escaleras tranquilamente, hasta que llego a la segunda planta y encontró una de las puertas que no debían estar abiertas, abierta. Camino hacia la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido para comprobar que no estuviera Tori, pero si lo estaba.

Esta buscaba entre las cosas alguna cosa que pudiera recordarle algo, de repente abrió uno de los cajones de la mesa de la habitación y encontró una pistola, la cual volvió a esconder rápidamente cuando escucho pasos detrás de ella.

**-¿has encontrado algo interesante?** –pregunto ryder quien estaba detrás de ella ahora.

**-y-yo...** –decía Tori con miedo. **–no.**

**-¿de verdad?** –pregunto este mirando la habitación, entonces vio el cajón donde tenía la pistola guardada estaba un poco abierto.

**-¡mentira!** –contesto este dándole una bofetada a Tori, esta al no esperar el golpe a cabo en el suelo.

_Mientras jade…_

Estaba había vuelto otra vez a casa, junto a Jake y victoria, llevo a los dos bebes a sus habitaciones con ayuda de trina quien la había acompañado.

_**-gracias.**_ –dijo jade, muy bajo, no le gustaba darle las gracias a trina.

**-de nada.** –contesto trina quien aun habiendo hablando tan bajo la otra chica la había escuchado. **–y no te preocupes por Tori, ella sabe cuidarse y seguro que está bien**. –dijo esta antes de abrazarla rápidamente y salir de la casa antes de que la otra chica tuviera tiempo de matarla.

**-eso espero.** –contesto jade.

Creo que acabo de matar a la mitad de mis lectores con este capítulo... Sobre todo porque no paso lo que todos queríais, pero ¿Tan fácil pensabais que yo iba a dejar que jade volviera a estar junto a Tori? Yo al menos pienso que no. Tori tiene buenos motivos para no caminar hacia jade y gritarle, besarle, golpearle o cualquier cosa que esa medio latina con amnesia piense hacer a jade, entre los motivos es no lastimarse más por el amor de jade ya que ella piensa que esta con Beck y por la forma en que ryder consigue convencerla. Así que si queréis dejar vuestras amenazas de muerte o lo que sea podéis dejarlo en vuestro Reviews y espero que fuera lo suficiente largo para todos vosotros.

DK-sudi: ¡estas viva! Hace mucho que no veía un comentario tuyo y si maldito daniels diciendo esas mentiras a Tori :(

Leafeonlove: si definitivamente alguien tiene que volver mujer a ryder (jade)

vaniap0211: oh lo siento por tus uñas, si estos últimos días con esta historia parezco la reina del drama jajaja.

Lovelizgillies1: si me estoy dando cuenta que tengo el poder de hacer a la gente odiar a los personajes jajaja y si por supuesto alguien va a pegar a ryder *tos* jade *tos*

Scissors-Luv: ¡no me mates por este capítulo por favor! Am aun te quedan algunos capítulos para que Tori recuerde y claro cuando jade vea a ryder lo golpeara, si te comprendo con lo de aburrirte, yo al menos no tengo historia que leer y que suerte la tuya que tu papa te comprara una compu

miri29: espero no a verte hecho esperar mucho y creo que con este capítulo a quien le vas a querer arrancar la cabeza es a mí.

Forty three: ¿Cómo están tus uñas después de la espera de este capítulo? Jajajaja oh sobre recordar Tori, aun te quedan algunos capítulos más para que eso ocurra.

PrincesaBerry: gracias, si hay pocos fic en español de victorious, pero yo estoy poco a poco arreglando eso ;) y claro no voy a dejar esta historia me gusta demasiado escribirla.


	42. Chapter 41

_**Capitulo 41**_

_**Xxx**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

Caminaba por una de las calles de los ángeles, no sé exactamente el nombre, pero sí que sabía una cosa este lugar no es muy seguro.

**-¡jade!** -escucho a alguien gritar, una voz muy familiar ahora que lo pienso. -¡jade ayuda! -oh dios mío yo sé de quién es esa voz, camino lo más rápido posible hacia la voz.

Y allí esta Tori siendo rodeaba por un grupo de hombres, saco mis tijeras escondidas rápidamente. Me acerco al grupo de los tres hombres quien tiene rodeada a Tori.

**-dejadla en paz antes de que os convierta a los tres en mujeres y estoy segura que no os gustaría.** –les amenazo, acercándome a donde están apuntándoles con las tijeras.

**-¿y si no?** –pregunta uno de ellos.

**-ya me has oído la primera vez.** –le digo apuntándolo con las tijeras.

**-ugh está bien, hay muchas más mujeres, no vale la pena de todas formas.** –comenta uno de ellos, dejando pasar a Tori junto a mí.

**-jade.** –dice esta antes de abrazarme**. –oh dios tenia tanto miedo, pensaba que esos hombres me iban a matar o algo peor.** –decía esta.

De repente cuando la iba a besar, el paisaje cambio, ya no estaba en la calle sino en nuestra antigua escuela, mire por toda la clase y pude ver a Tori y a mi más jóvenes hablando.

**-hola jade. **

**-hola**- contesto mi otro yo más joven.

**-¿Que ocurre jade? ¿Por qué me has ignorado toda la semana? **–preguntaba la joven Tori a mi otro yo preocupada.

**-yo no te e ignorado, solo prefiero no tener que hablar contigo –**respondió con frialdad mi otro yo.

**-pero que ocurre para que me ignores, yo no he hecho nada.**

**-que, ¿qué ocurre?**- grito el yo más joven

**-sí, ¿pasa algo malo? –**pregunto el Tori más joven quien parecía no saber qué pasaba. Oh dios que no conteste o me voy a apuñarla a mí misma, aunque creo que no sería a mí misma, ya que yo estoy aquí y mi yo más joven allí, ugh me está empezando a doler la cabeza con esto.

**-¡lo único malo que me pasa eres tú! Me has mentido desde el principio y yo te creí pero eso no va a volver a ocurrir. –decía con mucha más furia el yo más joven**

**-p... **–intento decir algo Tori, quien miraba con tristeza, yo intente caminar hacia ella para consolarla, pero mis pies no se movían del suelo.

**-no déjame terminar, haz como si no nos conociéramos como si estuvieras otra vez en tu primer año aquí, no quiero volver hablar nunca contigo**.- le dije con mucha rabia- **yo confié en ti y mira lo que haces**- le interrumpió mi yo más joven con mucho odio en su voz.

**-pero... **–volvió a intentar hablar Tori quien parecía que en cualquier momento iba a empezar a llorar, ver esto me estaba haciendo sentir muy mal, había sido demasiado cruel con Tori.

**-ya te he dicho no quiero que me hables, haz como si no existiera yo voy a hacerlo como si nunca hubieras entrado en mi vida. ¿Porque no puede ser todo como antes de que tu entraras Hollywood arts?, todos estábamos mejor sin ti. Cat, Andre, Robbie, Beck y sobretodo yo, tú has sido la culpable de todo lo que me ocurrió con Beck**- volvió a hablar mi yo más joven aún muy enfadado.

**-¡déjame que te explique!** –grito Tori con las primeras lágrimas en los ojos, esto me partía el corazón y aun mas no poder hacer nada.

De repente ya no me encontraba en la calle o en la escuela sino en mi cama. Todo había sido un mal sueño, pero parecía tan real. Sé que la última parte del sueño había pasado en realidad, era una de las conversaciones que había tenido con Tori cuando no recordaba nada de a ver sido su novia era cuando Beck se estaba comportándose como un idiota y estaba haciendo que yo pensara que Tori estaba intentando robarme a Beck, aunque no era así sino que ella solo quería que recordara.

Uff en este momento tengo muchas ganas de partear a Beck por todo ese sufrimiento a Tori, aunque también había sido mi culpa. Cuando lo recordé todo lo malo que le hice le pedí perdón pero Tori no acepto mis disculpas decía que no había sido mi culpa actuar como una idiota sino que había sido lo normal que haría cuando no recuerdas lo ocurrido durante tanto tiempo.

Mientras Tori…

Después de ryder golpear la primera vez a Tori la dejo allí sola, está por miedo no se movió de allí. Así que a la mañana siguiente cuando ryder se levantó volvió a golpearla esta vez más fuerte ahora que recordaba bien que había pasado después de que se había emborrachado la noche anterior después de golpear la primera vez a Tori.

**-¡y no te quiero ver otra vez cerca de mis cosas o te voy a matar en menos de un segundo!** –grito ryder antes de salir de la habitación, cuando se cansó de golpear a Tori no es que hubiera durado mucho tiempo golpeándola pero la medio latina estaba bastante herida ahora con los golpes recibidos por ryder.

Esta empezó a pensar como había sido que estaba con ryder y se dio cuenta que este no había cambiado era el mismo idiota que en la escuela secundaria.

De repente recordé algo…

_Flashback…_

Recuerdo que me dolía mucho la cabeza, como si alguien me había golpeado en la cabeza. Todo estaba oscuro así que no podía ver nada, me moví un poco para poder caminar pero estaba atada, recuerdo a ver gritado un nombre pero no estoy segura que nombre.

**-¡por mucho que grites nadie te va a escuchar!** –escucho decir a alguien de repente.

**-¿Por qué me tienes atada y me golpeaste?** –recuerdo a ver preguntado a la persona.

**-ughh ¿tengo que explicarlo todo?** –dijo este acercándose a mí. **-¿no me recuerdas?** –dijo poniendo su mano en mi barbilla, rápidamente hice que este quitara su mano de mi cara. **-oh vamos antes me querías besar ¿y ahora ni siquiera quieres que te toque?** –decía este con voz burlona. **–es lo menos que puedes hacer después de estropear mi vida.**

**-¿estropear tu vida?** –digo. **– ¡que yo recuerde yo no le e estropeado la vida a nadie!**

**-¿Beck?** –pregunto este. –**le robaste su novia y luego lo mandaste a la cárcel. **

**-¡no era su novia y el me ataco!**

**-por supuesto.** –decía este otra vez burlándose de mí. –**al igual que humillarme delante de toda la escuela y haciendo que me expulse al interesarse que estaba usando a chicas para conseguir que mis calificaciones fueran altas.**

**-¡ryder!** –no parece él está muy mal parece casi un vagabundo y parece aún más mayor de lo que es.

**-exacto, acertaste.** –decía este. –**ahora que sabes quién soy ¿Qué debería de hacerte por estropear mi vida?**

**-¡yo no estropee tu vida!** –Le grito **-¡Tú eras quien hacia las trampas usando a chicas!**

**-¡podría ser un gran actor!** –grito este muy furioso ignorando lo que le había dicho.

**-un gran actor, pero si no podías ni aprender dos líneas para las obras.** –le digo y es verdad, en una obra que hizo antes de engañarme lo vi como tenia escrito en la mano sus diálogos y eran dos frases.

**-¡cállate!** –dijo este levantando la mano para golpearme entonces no recuerdo que más ocurrió

_Fin flashback._

Ese recuerdo empezó a dar vueltas en mi cabeza ¿Por qué estoy con ryder aquí ahora? ¿Por qué ryder en mi recuerdo dice que Beck acabo en la cárcel? ¿Beck me golpeo? Oh dios yo no sabía que había hecho eso para volver con jade, tal vez ese día fue el que perdí la memoria al golpearme lo más seguro.

De repente deje de pensar en aquel recuerdo, solo pasaba una cosa por mi cabeza, salir de aquí. No creo que nada bueno pueda pasar aquí, acabo de ser golpeada por él y porque encontré una pistola podría ¡matarme ahora mismo!

_Mientras en casa de jade y Tori…_

Jade desde que se despertó de su sueño no se había estado quieta en ningún momento, había llamado un par de veces al padre de Tori para saber si sabían algo, esta sabía que algo no estaba bien con Tori, esta podía sentir que la medio latina estaba en peligro.

Trina junto con Cat habían pasado a ver como estaban jade, Jake y victoria, todo el tiempo que habían estado allí jade había estado dando vueltas pensando cómo podía estar Tori, si estaba bien, si estaba herida, perdida, había muchas cosas que podían a ver pasado.

Un par de fuertes golpes se escucharon en la puerta, Cat al ver que su amiga no iba a ir decidió ir a abrir la puerta ella, se encontró a Robbie y a otro chico con el pelo revuelto y bastante rarito para la opinión de cat.

**-¿Quién demonios es él? **–pregunto jade, quien estaba ahora junto a Cat la cual se asustó no esperando a la otra chica estar detrás de ella.

**-sinjín y él no puede ayudar a encontrar a Tori. **–hablo Robbie, haciendo a las tres chicas mirar al chico, en realidad no había cambiado mucho solo parecía un poco más adulto que antes.

_Mientras Tori…_

Me levante lo más despacio que pude del suelo, me dolía el cuerpo de algunos golpes que ryder me dio, Salí lo más despacio de la habitación hacia la puerta, tenía que salir de aquí ahora mismo. Cuando baje las escaleras pude ver a ryder bebiendo otra cerveza y no era la primera había varias latas en el suelo.

Caminaba lo más despacio y sigilosamente posible, llegue hasta la puerta y empecé a abrir la puerta, entonces siento un gran golpe de mi cuerpo contra algo y ese algo había sido la dura pared.

**-¿¡Dónde pensabas ir!?** –grito este, jalándome de la muñeca fuertemente.

**-¡suéltame!** –le grito intentando soltarme.

**-no soy estúpido, si te suelto vas a salir de aquí e iras a la policía y van a venir a por mí.** –respondió este, obligándome a caminar le di un golpe como pude en el estómago y le mordí la mano para que me soltara y corrí lo más rápido hacia la puerta, pero al parecer no fue lo suficiente.

Este me volvió a golpear en la cabeza, caí al suelo y vi como este se reía, eso fue lo último que vi antes de que todo a mí alrededor se volviera negro.

Oh dios, me estoy odiando incluso yo por escribir esto, ¡pobre Tori! y ¡nadito ryder! Espero que os guste el capítulo y dejad vuestra opinión sobre el capitulo

Lovelizgillies1: bueno es que como ya dije sería una forma muy fácil para que jade encontrara a Tori y ya tenía la idea de cómo la va a encontrar ;)

Leafeonlove: si ryder se va a ganar una golpiza muy pronto ;) y ¿yo he dicho algo de que la historia va a terminar pronto? Creo que desde la vez que dije que la iba a terminar no lo he vuelto a decir, aún tengo más ideas para esta historia ;)

Forty three: jajajaja si el esmalte no está rico, como se les dice a los bebes esmalte caca jajaja oh ya incluso quieres que le golpe Beck? No te caí mal?

vaniap0211: espero que no te quedaras sin dedos o no vas a poder escribir un comentario y lo siento por el suspenso, pero es divertido de escribirlo ;)

JORI4EVER: bueno como ya te conteste en un MP, espero que te guste el capi

miri29: ¿Qué si soy pareja jori o mas bade? Yo pensaba que estaba bastante claro que yo soy de jori, yo no he escrito ninguna historia bade como pareja principal y no lo voy a hacer porque desde el capítulo Tori fixes beck and jade vi que era una pareja sin futuro, solo he escrito un poco de bade cuando la historia es tandre ya que no quiero que jade sea la única sola. Así que yo soy de jori, espero que no te ofenda que no me guste el bade pero es que no le veo sentido en la serie.

Scissors-Luv93: bueno como ya te conteste en un MP, espero que te guste el capi


	43. Chapter 42

**Capítulo 42**

_**En el capítulo anterior (Tori's prov.)**_

**-no soy estúpido, si te suelto vas a salir de aquí e iras a la policía y van a venir a por mí.** –respondió este, obligándome a caminar le di un golpe como pude en el estómago y le mordí la mano para que me soltara y corrí lo más rápido hacia la puerta, pero al parecer no fue lo suficiente.

Este me volvió a golpear en la cabeza, caí al suelo y vi como este se reía, eso fue lo último que vi antes de que todo a mí alrededor se volviera negro.

_**Jade's Prov (20 minutos antes)**_

**-¿Quién demonios es él? **–pregunto cuando estaba detrás de Cat, la cual se asustó al no esperarme estar detrás de ella.

**-sinjín y él no puede ayudar a encontrar a Tori. **–hablo Robbie, mire a sinjín y la verdad no había cambiado mucho seguía siendo el fideo con patas.

**-no veo la forma de que tu pueda encontrar a Tori, siendo… bueno siendo tú**. –Digo –**además, como la vas a encontrar si la policía ni si quiera puede.**

**-sí que puedo encontrarla solo tengo una pregunta.** –dijo el bicho raro de sinjín. **-¿encontraron su teléfono junto al coche?**

**-¿y eso que tiene que ver?** –le digo.

**-bueno.** –dijo este colocándose bien las gafas. **–y-yo puedo encontrarla rastreando su teléfono.**

**-¡pues a que estas esperando!** –le grito, jalando su camisa.

**-o-ok, solo necesito tu portátil. **

**-¡Cat mi portátil!** –le ordeno, haciendo gritar a esta de miedo, antes de salir corriendo hacia mi estudio en busca del portátil.

Unos segundo más tarde mi pequeña amiga pelirroja baja con mi portátil en sus manos.

**-hay lo tienes ahora ¿Cuánto vas a tardar en encontrarla?** –le digo dándole el portátil después de arrebatárselo a cat.

-**solo necesito unos minutos.**

**-¿y porque eso no lo ha hecho tu papa?** –pregunto Cat a trina.

**-yo no soy policía, no tengo ni idea.** –hablo trina.

**-porque los policías solo pueden encontrarlo si el teléfono esta encendido, pero yo sé cómo encontrarlo aunque este apagado**.

**-mira para una vez ser un nerd sirve de algo**. –le digo. **–pero hazlo rápido, porque si le llega a pasar algo a Tori…** -le amenazo sacando mis tijeras.

**-o-ok, no hace falta usar la violencia, solo tenemos que esperar un poco a que el portátil encuentre la ubicación del teléfono.**

**-vuelvo en un momento, avisadme si esa cosa encuentra a**** Tori****.** –les digo refiriendo a sinjín en lo de cosa.

**-¿A dónde vas?** –pregunta Andre.

**-a buscar mis tijeras especiales.** –contesto antes de ir a mi estudio que es donde tengo todas mis tijeras, ya que Tori decía que era un poco terrorífico tener tijeras en todas partes.

**-¡jadeeee!** –grito Cat, cogí las tijeras rápidamente dejando las otras allí y baje las escaleras lo más rápido posible.

**-¡¿Qué pasa?!** –grito acercándome a donde estaba sinjín con el portátil.

**-Tori está aquí o al menos su teléfono.** –hablo sinjín señalando un punto en la pantalla del ordenador. **–no estoy del…**

**-¡cállate y apunta la dirección!** –le grito.

**-ya la tengo aquí**. –contesto Robbie, le arranco el trozo de papel de las manos.

**-¿alguien quiere venir a patear el culo al idiota que pensaba que podía llevarse a Tori?** –pregunto caminando hacia la puerta.

**-yo voy.** –grito Andre. –**se merece una paliza.**

**-¡hey yo también quiero golpear al estúpido que se llevó a mi hermanita!**

**-y vosotros...** –digo mirando a Cat, Robbie y sinjín. **–tu fuera de mi casa ahora mismo, no quiero que robes nada.** –le dije a sinjín. **–tu puedes ayudar a Cat a cuidar a victoria y Jake, pero como les pase algo te mato ¿entendido shapiro?** –le pregunto.

**-¡yay voy a cuidar de los bebes!** –decía Cat entusiasmada corriendo hacia la parte de arriba de la casa.

**-¡c-claro!** –contesto este nervioso. **-¡espérame Cat**! –grito este aterrorizado.

**-bien vamos a patear un culo.** –digo.

_**Xxx**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?** –pregunto trina a Andre que era quien conducía ya que si fuera jade esta sería capaz de producir un accidente de coches solo por llegar lo antes posible.

**-solo un par de minutos más.** –dijo este revisando la dirección, mientras jade pensaba las múltiples forma de hacer sufrir a la persona que se llevó a una de las personas que más quería.

**-¡hey!** –grito trina, ganándose una mirada de muerte de jade**. -¿no es esta la dirección?** –pregunto está mirando la pequeña casa.

**-déjame ver la dirección.** –dijo jade quitándole a Andre el papel de las manos. –**si aquí es, vamos a patear el culo de alguien.** –decía jade bajando del coche y cerrar la puerta rápidamente, por supuesto habían dejado el coche en un lugar que desde la pequeña casa no podrían verlo.

Los tres caminaron hasta la casa despacio para no hacer mucho ruido.

**-hey ¿y cómo vamos a entrar?** –pregunto Andre.

**-oh yo tengo una pequeña idea.** –dijo jade abriendo y cerrando sus tijeras.

Mientras dentro de la pequeña casa…

Ryder estaba cojeando un poco por el golpe que Tori le había dado en el pie, caminando hacia donde la medio latina se había desmayado. La cogió de las manos y empezó a arrastrarla lejos de la puerta, este noto que la chica estaba demasiado fría y empezó a pensar que tal vez había golpeado muy fuerte a la chica y el daño había sido más grave de lo que él pensaba.

En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta, dejo a Tori en un lugar donde no se podía ver desde la puerta y fue a abrir. Cuando este abrió la puerta no encontró a nadie.

**-estúpidos niños.** –se quejó este dándose la vuelta para entrar en la casa, pero fue atacado por jade, acabando en el suelo debajo de esta, el cual al ver a jade, acompañada por Andre y trina estaba muy sorprendido y temiendo bastante por su vida, ya que la chica sobre el tenía unas tijeras seguramente con ella.

**-debía de haber sabido que eras tú ryder! –**Decía jade.- ¿**Dónde tienes a Tori?** –grito esta.

**-jade calma.** –advirtió Andre. –**no podemos empezar a pelear aquí.**

**-¡no me importa! –**grito está dándose la vuelta para mirar a los otros dos, pero en ese momento ryder la empujo lejos de él y consiguiendo entrar a la casa.

**-¡no seas cobarde daniels, sé que tienes a Tori! –**grito jade, levantándose rápidamente del suelo y caminando hacia el chico antes de poder cerrar la puerta. Esta lo golpe acabando otra vez en el suelo los dos. -**¡ahora vas a pagar por llevarte a Tori! –**dijo está sacando las tijeras, pero de alguna forma ryder consiguió sacarse de encima otra vez a jade, por supuesto trina estaba allí y le dio una patada en el estómago haciéndole caer.

**-¡esto por mi hermanita! –**le dijo esta, dándose la vuelta para hablar con Andre, por supuesto ryder se levantó e iba a atacar a trina, Andre le había avisado y esta le hizo una llave de karate haciéndole caer en el suelo.

**-dime donde tienes a Tori**. –ordeno jade, ahora otra vez con sus tijeras en la mano mientras le apuntaba a ryder con ellas.

**-ya no está aquí. –dijo este, sonriendo a jade.**

**-¡maldito! –**grito jade, dándole un puñetazo en la cara.** – ¡te vas a enterar! **–decía esta con furia, sin parar de golpearle, esta cogió las tijeras que las había dejado junto a ella cuando golpeo la primera vez a ryder en la cara y las clavo en la pierna de este, el cual dio un fuerte grito

Trina y Andre, habían empezado a buscar alguna señal de que Tori estaba aún allí, los dos habían subido las escaleras a la segunda planta. Andre había mirado en las habitaciones y no había nada y lo mismo le paso a trina.

Cuando volvieron a bajar se encontraron a jade dándole algunos golpes más a ryder, pero no tan fuertes como antes porque la chica había empezado a cansarse de golpearlo tanto.

**-jade. –**interrumpió Andre, haciendo a jade mirarlo en busca de una respuesta de si Tori estaba bien.** –t-Tori no está. –dijo este.**

**-no, no, no. –**hablo jade levantándose del suelo.** –tiene que estar. –**decía esta, antes de subir las escaleras para buscar ella misma.

**-jade no está. –**intento razonar Andre, pero la chica ya se había ido a buscar a la medio latina más joven.

**-¡tú! –**grito trina dándole un golpe a ryder.** – ¡ella es mi hermanita! –**volvió a gritar está golpeando al chico, el cual aun sangrando se estaba riendo.

**Andre unos segundos más tarde siguió a jade, para intentar calmarla dejando a trina poder golpear al chico.**

**-jade.**

**-¡¿qué?! –**grito está dándose la vuelta para mirarlo.

**-trina y yo ya hemos mirado aquí.**

**-pues voy a buscar abajo, tiene que estar. –**decía esta, bajando las escaleras.

**-¡trina déjalo ya! –**dijo este apartándola.** –se a desmayado creo que es suficiente. –**decía este. –**voy a llamar a la policía. **

**-¡trina! ¡Andre! **–grito jade. Andre guardo el teléfono y junto a trina fueron los dos donde estaba jade, quien ahora estaba abrazando a Tori quien estaba desmayada. –**vas a estar bien**. –decía jade una y otra vez sin dejar de abrazar a la medio latina más joven.

**-¡voy a matar a ese idiota! –**dijo trina, intentando volver a donde estaba ryder ahora desmayado y sangrando, pero Andre la sujeto fuertemente.

**-no, ahora tenemos que sacar a Tori de aquí y llevarla al hospital. –**decía Andre.

Bueno espero que os guste el capítulo, por fin jade encontró a Tori y también jade y trina golpearon muchas veces a ryder, ahora solo os falta una cosa por hacer dejadme un comentario con vuestra opinión.

¿Cómo va a reaccionar Tori cuando vea a todos sus amigos? ¿Y que pasara cuando vea a jade?

Lovelizgillies1: jajaja sabía que alguien si iba a ilusionar con el sueño jajajaja XD

Leafeonlove: bueno creo que ryder ahora si sabe que a las mujeres no se les golpea, que bien sabes que no quiero que mate a Tori, no voy a dejar a jade sola cuidando de sus bebes.

vaniap0211: OMG! Siento estar matándote con los capítulos :( si ahora le toca a jade saber lo que es querer a alguien y que piense que se llevan mal y claro sus dos bebes tienen que echar de menos a su otra mama, por eso ya se la devolví en este capítulo.

Guest: sip yo también tenía la cara de ryder imaginada para cuando jade y trina lo encontraran ;)

miri29: bueno ya te conteste por Twitter así que no tengo mucho que añadir aparte de decirte que espero que te gustara :)

Forty three: ¿fueron suficientes golpes o necesita ryder aún más?

Scissors-Luv93: jajaja bueno si sinjín no sirve para mucho pero ayudo a que jade encontrara a Tori, si yo me tomo mí tiempo con el elitoria y dariana aún no estoy segura sobre qué hacer la historia es más difícil hacer una historia con personas de verdad o al menos eso me pasa a mí.

KORE25: ¿el corazón en la mano? ¡Vuelve a ponerlo en donde estaba no quiero que mueras! Oh espera es verdad, los zombies no necesitan corazón jajajja XD espero que esto sea suficiente, lo siento pero no puedo quemarlo aunque debería por golpear a Tori ;(


	44. Chapter 43

**Capítulo 43**

Ok, así que disculpad si hay algún fallo, pero estoy subiendo el capítulo con mi teléfono y tarda mucho en ponerlo además no sé si lo subirá bien, espero que sí. Por alguna razón desde hace un par de día no me deja entrar desde el ordenador así que para no dejaros sin historia, lo subo desde el teléfono.

**En el capítulo anterior…**

**-¡trina déjalo ya!** **–** dijo este apartándola. **–se ha desmayado creo que es suficiente.** **–** decía este. – **voy a llamar a la policía.**

**-¡trina!** **¡Andre!** –grito jade. Andre guardo el teléfono y junto a trina fueron los dos donde estaba jade, quien ahora estaba abrazando a Tori quien estaba desmayada. – **vas a estar bien**. –decía jade una y otra vez sin dejar de abrazar a la medio latina más joven.

**-¡voy a matar a ese idiota!** **–** dijo trina, intentando volver a donde estaba ryder ahora desmayado y sangrando, pero Andre la sujeto fuertemente.

**-no, ahora tenemos que sacar a Tori de aquí y llevarla al hospital.** **–** decía Andre.

_**Nadie prov.**_

Como habían echo cuando fueron a buscar a Tori, Andre fue el que conducía, mientras que jade iba en la parte de atrás con Tori y trina estaba mordiéndose las uñas, cosa no muy normal en trina, preocupada por su hermanita ya que parecía que había recibido un gran golpe en la cabeza recientemente porque cuando jade la encontró vio que tenía un poco de sangre en la cabeza, aunque no era eso lo que le preocupaba ya que se veía que la herida solo se había abierto al recibir seguramente algún golpe del idiota de ryder, el cual en breves momentos iba a ser arrestado por su padre y llevado a comisaria hasta el juicio que tendrían que tener para que acabara en la cárcel por secuestro.

En ese momento trina para dejar de morderse las uñas, por las cuales había pagado una manicura de más de 40 dólares, decidió mandar un mensaje a Cat para contarle lo ocurrido. Pocos minutos más tarde esta recibió un mensaje de la pelirroja diciendo que le contara cualquier cosa que pasara con Tori y que ella cuidaría de Jake y victoria mientras jade se quedaba con Tori en el hospital toda la noche ya que trina le había dicho sobre el golpe en la cabeza y Cat teniendo un hermano como el suyo sabía que por un golpe de cabeza tendría que estar en observación hasta que se despertara y vieran que todo estaba bien después del golpe ya que podría sufrir alguna lesión grabe en el cerebro.

_**Xxx**_

10 minutos más tarde, los cuales para las tres personas despiertas en el coche parecían horas llegaron al hospital. Andre intento ayudar a jade con Tori, pero está casi le muerde como un perro al querer quitarle a la medio latina de sus manos, por supuesto jade estaba muy protectora y preocupada por Tori en estos momentos. Andre lo entendió y prefirió alejarse un poco de la chica para no acabar como ryder con las tijeras de jade.

_**Xxx**_

**-¡¿Por qué demonios no nos dicen nada?! **–decía jade enfadada, había pasado más de 40 minutos desde que habían entrado al hospital, cuando entraron los doctores consiguieron que jade dejara sola a Tori, para poder ver si tenía alguna herida más y llevarla alguna habitación del hospital pero aun no les habían dicho nada.

**-jade cálmate, toma esta revista**. –dijo Andre intentando calmar a su amiga, lo que menos quería en este momento es que jade sacara sus tijeras y amenazara a los trabajadores del hospital. Esta le quito la revista con furia pero no para leer sino que saco sus tijeras y empezó a cortar las paginas en trozos muy pequeños.

**-¿familiares de Tori vega-west? **–pregunto un doctor buscando a alguien que reconociera de la familia de Tori, las tres se levantaron lo más rápido de sus asientos dirigiéndose donde estaba el doctor.

**-es mi esposa **–dijo jade con las tijeras en sus manos asustando un poco al doctor, ya que sabía que jade había atacado a varias personas cuando la hacían enfadar.

**-señorita west, Tori estará bien solo tenía una herida en la cabeza de algún golpe que recibió pero no creo que sea muy grave, ahora está descansando en la habitación 193, pero la hora de visitas a terminado así que les pido por favor que vuelvan mañan… **-pero este no termino la frase ya que jade lo empujo y se dirigió hacia la habitación que el doctor le dijo.

**-lo siento por mi amiga, pero se preocupa mucho por su chica.** –Dijo Andre –**prometo que no vamos a estar mucho tiempo**. –decía Andre antes de salir detrás de jade.

**-¡hey yo también voy a ver a mi hermanita!** –grito trina siguiendo a los otros dos.

_**Xxx**_

Unos minutos más tarde los tres llegaron a la habitación donde estaba Tori, por supuesto estaba aún dormida.

**-vamos jade, podemos venir mañana a visitarla.** –dijo Andre. –**la hora de visita ya ha terminado y no quieres meterte en problemas ¿no?**

**-no me importa que ha terminado la hora de visitas, yo me voy a quedar aquí y si tienen algún problema pueden hablar con mis tijeras.** –dijo está sacando sus tijeras y abrirlas y cerrarlas rápidamente.

-**uhmm, ok yo creo que voy a ir, no creo que podamos quedarnos los tres**. –decía este. –**avísanos si ocurre algo, vamos trina te voy a llevar a casa.**

**-de acuerdo, mañana voy a venir a ver a mi hermanita cuida de ella.** –decía trina a jade, quien se sentó en una silla junto a la cama.

_**Jade's prov.**_

**-hey despierta. **–dijo una voz, muy molesta por cierto. –**jade**. –volvió a hablar la voz moviendo un poco. ugh voy a golpear a quien me está despertando ¿sabe lo incomodo que es dormir en estas malditas sillas toda la noche?

**-¡¿qué?! **–le digo abriendo los ojos y viendo a la única persona que no me espera. -**¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Cómo te has enterado? **–le pregunto, molesta ¿Por qué siempre aparece en los peores momento?

**-bueno por si no lo sabes los paparazi son rápidos en enterarse de todo lo que ocurre con grandes estrellas como tú o Tori, desde por la noche estaban hablando de cómo habían arrestado a ryder daniels por secuestro de la gran actriz y cantante Tori vega, la cual fue encontrada por su esposa y gran escritora jade west junto a la hermana y mejor amigo de Tori vega**. –dijo Beck**. –lo han repetido más de cuatro veces desde anoche y le mande un mensaje a Cat, ella me dijo la habitación.**

**-voy a tener que matar a esa pelirroja**. –le digo enfada –**pero aun no as respondió mi pregunta ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No entiendes que no quiero verte? –**le digo.** –no se ni cómo demonios te dejaron entrar**

**- primero gracias por alegrarte tanto al verme y dos los demás no van a venir hasta un poco más tarde así que soy el único que puede obligarte a mover el culo e ir a casa a cambiarte y tomar un café.**

**-¡tú no puedes mandarme nada!** –le digo lo más fuerte posible intentando no despertar a Tori.

**-vamos jade, sé que debes estar cansada, solo me preocupo por mis amigas**. –explicaba este.

_**Tori's prov.**_

Oh dios como me duele cabeza ¿va a ser costumbre levantarme con un gran dolor de cabeza? En ese momento recordé lo que paso con ryder, como este me golpe y lo último que recordaba era que todo se volvió negro

¿Pero dónde estoy ahora? Estoy en una cama y siento que alguien está hablando, pero por alguna razón no puedo entender del todo lo que dicen están hablando demasiado bajo o el dolor de cabeza que tengo es demasiado fuerte que no puedo ni concentrarme en escuchar lo que dicen.

_**Jade's prov.**_

Mientras que seguía discutiendo con Beck para que se fuera, vi como Tori se estaba moviendo un poco en la cama.

**-Tori ¿estás bien?** –le pregunto acercándome a ella, teniendo detrás a Beck al cual le mando una mirada de muerte ¿Por qué no puede dejarnos en paz?

Esta abrió los ojos y la sonrisa que tenía en su cara fue cambiada por rápidamente por una mirada de enfado ¿Por qué demonios me mira así?

**-¡fuera!** –grita esta espera ¿Tori gritando? Pero ella nunca me grita a menos que he hecho algo con algún chico del cual me he puesto celosa.

**-tor…**

**-¡fuera de aquí no quiero veros a ninguno de los dos!** –vuelve a gritar.

**-Tori por favor explica….**

**-¡no fuera!** –vuelve a gritar, antes de poder decir algo más veo como un par de doctores entran a la habitación.

**-por favor acompañadme fuera.** –dice uno de ellos, Beck rápidamente hace caso, lo cual yo no. –**por favor señorita no haga las cosas difíciles, estas sometiendo al paciente a mucho estrés que no necesita en este momento**. –explicaba este señalando una máquina que había allí, que controlaba las pulsaciones del corazón y el cual estaba siendo muy rápido. Antes de poder reaccionar y sacar mis tijeras dos de los guardias del hospital me había agarrado y estaban sacándome de la habitación.

**-yo no necesito vuestra compasión.** –fue lo último que pude escuchar decir a Tori antes de que me sacaran de la habitación, lo cual no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería.

**-¡yo soy su esposa!** –Les grito a los dos intentado soltarme -**¡no tenéis el derecho de alejarme de ella!** –sigo diciendo mientras intento golpearles, para que me suelten.

Bueno espero que os gustara el capítulo, no os preocupéis por la reacción de Tori creo que es normal que piense eso, aun mas cuando esta vio a Beck y jade en la calle abrazándose y ahora cuando se despierta se encuentra a jade y Beck detrás de ella en la habitación de hospital.

¿Cómo va a reaccionar Tori con sus amigos? Y ¿conseguirá jade poder hablar con Tori sin que quiera echarla de la habitación?

Y para aquellos que quieren leer el elitoria y dariana y están leyendo esta historia estoy escribiendo el primer capítulo, pero necesito un nombre para la historia el que me envié en su review un nombre para la historia le contare algo de lo que pasara.

Leafeonlove: jajaja si su… mmm.. Creo que también fue un poco herido cuando jade saco las tijeras jajaja, si tiene que sufrir mucho ryder por salir vivo de una pelea con jade, demasiada suerte tuvo jajaja

Cris: si tienes razón le pasa de todo a Tori jajaja XD

Ale: jajá si estuvo bien la pelea aunque seguro que si por trina o jade fuera lo mataban aunque no se quieren meter en problemas y acabar en la cárcel.

vaniap0211: si falta la memoria de Tori, wow la pena de muerte para ryder jajaja, lo siento por tus uñas yo no sabía que te las ibas a morder otra vez con el capítulo jajajaja, voy a tener que poner una advertencia en la historia, sobre que puede provocar ganas de morderse las uñas jajajaja XD

miri29: si tienes razón era hora de que le patearan el culo a ryder jajaja

Forty three: ¿otra paliza a ryder? Uhm no se tal vez en otro capítulo o tal vez un golpe en una parte muy dolorosa por parte de jade o trina jajaja. Espero que con tantas preguntas que te hacías en el comentario no te comieras las uñas el esmalte como se les dice a los niños: esmalte caca, esmalte no rico jajaja XD

Guest: si yo tampoco soy mucho de violencia (aunque creo que con esta historia soy bastante violenta jajaja)

KORE25: bueno espero que la reacción de Tori fuera una de las que estabas pensando o tal vez no, ni si quiera yo sabía cómo hacerla reacción hasta que lo escribí, bueno espero que te guste el capítulo y que mi zombie favorito pronto encuentre a alguien a quien dar su corazón, creo que tu media naranja y la mía están jugando al escondite, porque al menos yo no lo encuentro por ninguna parte jajaja XD


	45. Chapter 44

**Capítulo 44**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

**-por favor acompañadme fuera.** –dice uno de ellos, Beck rápidamente hace caso, lo cual yo no. – **por favor señorita no haga las cosas difíciles, estas sometiendo al paciente a mucho estrés que no necesita en este momento**. –explicaba este señalando una máquina que había allí, que controlaba las pulsaciones del corazón y el cual estaba siendo muy rápido. Antes de poder reaccionar y sacar mis tijeras dos de los guardias del hospital me había agarrado y estaban sacándome de la habitación.

**-yo no necesito vuestra compasión.** –fue lo último que pude escuchar decir a Tori antes de que me sacaran de la habitación, lo cual no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería.

**-¡yo soy su esposa!** –Les grito a los dos intentado soltarme - **¡no tenéis el derecho de alejarme de ella!** –sigo diciendo mientras intento golpearles, para que me suelten.

_**xxx**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Andre, Cat, trina y Robbie caminaban por los pasillos del hospital camino a la habitación de Tori, cuando encontraron que jade estaba sentada en una de las sillas de espera de esa planta y no en la habitación de Tori.

**-jade.** –llamo Andre. **-¿Por qué no estas con Tori?** –pregunto este extrañado.

**-ella se puso a gritar y nerviosa, no me quería allí y los médicos me echaron.** –explico esta, cortando un trozo de la silla de plástico con las tijeras.

**-¡pero ellos no pueden hacer eso!** –protesto cat. –**tu estas con Tori, ellos no deberían separaros.** –decía cat.

**-bueno en realidad… sí que pueden más si el paciente se pone nervioso.** –explicaba Robbie. –**no es bueno que empiece a gritar en el hospital, al menos la dejaron seguir dentro y no la echaron fuera.** –dijo Robbie.

**-¿y esta despierta Tori?** –pregunto trina.

**-no lo sé, hace un rato que estoy aquí fuera**. –decía esta.

**-¿y podemos entrar?** –pregunto cat.

**-creo que eso no será un problema**. –dijo Robbie.

**-¿vienes?** –pregunto Andre.

**-voy a quedarme aquí, no quiero que empiece a gritar y os echen a todos**. –dijo jade.

**-kay, le diremos a Tori que estas aquí**. –decía Cat acercándose a donde la habitación estaba, seguida por trina, Andre y Robbie.

Cuando los cuatro iban a entrar en la habitación una de las enfermeras los detuvo. **-solo puede entrar una persona.** –dijo esta.

**-¿puedo ir primero? Por favorrrr** –decía Cat poniendo ojos de perrito.

**-está bien.** –contestaron los otros tres.

**-yay vuelvo pronto.** –dijo está entusiasmada entrando a la habitación.

Cuando Cat entro a la habitación vio como Tori estaba dormida, esta se sentó en la silla junto a la cama para ver un poco a su amiga.

_**Xxx**_

Una hora más tarde los cuatro habían estado un tiempo con su amiga viendo que estaba bien, jade también había estado un rato en la habitación pero luego salió para llamar a la madre de Tori para ver que los niños estaban bien. Mientras Cat se quedó con su amiga, ya que los otros se habían tenido que ir porque tenían que hacer algunas cosas más.

_**Cat's prov.**_

Estaba en la habitación de hospital con Tori, había recibido un golpe por el malo de ryder y todos estamos muy preocupados por la forma que reaccionó cuando vio a jadey, nos dijo que le grito diciendo que se fuera ¿pero porque? ¿Tori no quiere más a jadey? ¿Está enfadada con ella? ¿jadey a echo algo malo para enfadar a Tori? tal vez le ha pasado como mi hermano y estaba de mal humor porque le dolía la cabeza del golpe, mi hermano siempre le pasaba cuando se daba un golpe… y mi hermano eso lo sabe muy bien él siempre se da golpes en la cabeza, pero está bien.

**-¿Cat?** –dijo la voz de Tori, mire a la cama y estaba despierta, le sonreí y me levante rápidamente para darle un abrazo. **–si eres Cat**

**-¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?!** –le digo.

**-nada Cat, solo que eres la única persona que puede dar un abrazo así de fuerte**. –dijo esta.

**-oh, kay kay.** –le dije soltándola. **-¿Cómo estás? Jadey nos dijo que el malvado de ryder te golpeo, estaba muy preocupada por ti. –**le digo, al parecer no le gustó mucho que hablara de ryder o jadey porque está un poco triste.** -¿Por qué estas triste? **–le pregunto**.**

**-no es nada cat.**

**-por favor dime, te puedo ayudar.**

**-no creo que puedas ayudar.**

**-tal vez si me cuentas si te puedo ayudar.**

**-no es tan fácil cat.**

**-pero…**

**-no quiero hablar de eso Cat –**me dice** -¿Por qué estas aquí? –**pregunta esta con sorpresa.

**-yo soy tu amiga y estaba preocupada por ti.**

**-¿soy tu amiga? **–pregunta aun sorprendida.

**-claro tonta, siempre serás mi amiga. **–le digo dándole otro abrazo.

**-pero yo pensaba que me odiabas. **–dijo esta.

**-¿Por qué te iba a odiar? –**le pregunto confusa.

**-no sé, por lo que hice.**

**-¿has hecho algo malo? –**le pregunto, no entendía a que se refería con que tendría que odiarla por lo que hizo, no es su culpa que ryder la secuestrara.

**-yo creo que no. –**contesto Tori.

**-¿entonces porque iba a estar enfadada contigo si no has hecho nada malo? –**le pregunte.

**-no lo sé Cat, fue lo que me dijo ryder. –**contesto.

**-pero eso no es cierto. –**le dije ¿Por qué ryder iba decirle a Tori que estaba enfadada con ella?

**-no tengo ni idea Cat, pero esto me está dando dolor de cabeza.**

**-¿quieres que te deje dormir?** –le pregunto.

**-no solo necesito, un poco de tiempo para ordenar mis pensamientos.**

**-oh eso me recuerda, esa vez que mi hermano tenía que ordenar su habitación, pero encontró una caja de cerillas y…**

**-Cat, ¿puedes ir a traerme un poco de agua?** –me interrumpió Tori.

**-claro.** –le digo levantándome de la silla. **–vuelvo en un momento**. –le digo antes de salir.

_**Nadie prov.**_

Cat salió de la habitación del hospital y fue donde estaba jade.

**-¡jadey!**

**-Cat ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas así?** –le pregunta jade.

**-no lo sé.** –contesto esta.

**-¿y qué es lo que quieres? **

**-oh si, Tori se ha despertado pero actúa un poco raro.** –decía cat. **–mi hermano también actuó raro una vez cuando quiso trabajar en el cir…**

**-Cat por favor no quiero escuchar historias raras de tu hermano en este momento**.

**-kay kay, vuelvo en un momento Tori quería agua**. –dijo la pelirroja. –**tal vez podías hacerle un poco de compañía.** –sugirió Cat antes de ir hacia donde estaban los ascensores.

Jade se levantó de donde estaba y se paró en la puerta de la habitación, llamando antes de entrar.

**-Cat sí que eres rapi… ¿Qué haces aquí?** –pregunto Tori, mirando a jade.

**-prométeme que no vas a volver a gritar como antes.** –dijo jade. **–y lo siento si hice algo mal, aunque no sé qué he podido hacer mal.** –decía esta.

**-¿Qué que has podido hacer mal?** –pregunto Tori sin poder creer que le preguntara eso, después de lo que volver a estar con Beck y romper con ella diciéndole que no la quería o al menos eso es lo que pensaba Tori ya que por lo que ella había visto Beck y jade estaban juntos, primero los vio en la calle abrazándose y después aquí en la habitación del hospital los dos juntos y ella no sabía que era cierto o no, ella no recordaba por lo que ella había escuchado podía estar con ryder y el resto de sus amigos excepto Cat odiarla, pero es porque la pelirroja no puede odiar a nadie solo enfadarse por un tiempo.

**-si explícame que he hecho mal para que este así conmigo.** –decía jade.** –no entiendo porque estas así ahora conmigo, yo no hice nada malo solo…**

**-¡lo mejor**! –dijo Tori con sarcasmo. **-¡lo mejor era destrozar mi corazón, jugar con el solo para volver con Beck y decirme que solo era un maldito acto para poner celoso a Beck y hacer que todos me odien por "robar" la novia a Beck! **

Tan tan tan

Ok así que parece que Tori le conto lo que ella piensa que paso a jade ¿Cómo va a hacer jade que le crea? ¿Tori va a creer a jade? ¿Cómo va a reaccionar jade a lo que le dijo Tori? ¿Va a recordar Tori todo lo ocurrido?

miri29: gracias :)

Lovelizgillies1: vas a tener que esperar para que Tori hable con jade ;)

KORE25: ¿fue corto? Yo creía que era igual de largo que los otros, ¿gritaste leyendo la historia? siento hacerte gritar en un momento no muy indicado

Forthy three: jajaja si es que me gusta dejar a la gente intrigada jajaja, vas a tener que esperar y ver que hará jade ;)

vaniap0211: si acertaste con lo de Cat, ella es la única que podía explicarle a Tori que ellos si la quieren y ryder mintió.


	46. Chapter 45

_**Capítulo 45**_

En el capítulo anterior…

**-si explícame que he hecho mal para que este así conmigo.** –decía jade.** –no entiendo porque estas así ahora conmigo, yo no hice nada malo solo…**

**-¡lo mejor**! –dijo Tori con sarcasmo. **-¡lo mejor era destrozar mi corazón, jugar con el solo para volver con Beck y decirme que solo era un maldito acto para poner celoso a Beck y hacer que todos me odien por "robar" la novia a Beck!**

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-¿de que estas hablando?** –pregunto jade sin entender lo que decía Tori.

**-oh vamos no te hagas ahora la tonta.** –decía Tori.

-**no me estoy haciendo la tonta, pero yo no sé de dónde has sacado esa estúpida historia tuya**. –dijo jade.

**-tu sabes lo que paso mejor que yo**. –contesto Tori. –**yo ni si quiera puedo recordar nada de lo que paso después nuestro aniversario de 6 meses.** –dijo Tori en voz baja, pero jade la escucho.

**-¡espera!** –grito jade, sorprendiendo a Tori, porque esta no pensaba que la escucho. **-¡¿me estás diciendo que no recuerdas nada de lo ocurrido de más de 9 años?!** –pregunto jade**. –voy a matar a ese ryder daniels la próxima vez que lo vea.** –decía jade enfadada.

**-recuerdo algunas pequeñas cosas.** –contesto Tori en voz baja ya que no quería enfadar a jade.

**-¿Quién demonios te dijo que yo había roto contigo por Beck? –**dijo jade enfadada. **-¿acaso fue Beck?** –grito esta. **– ¡voy a matar a ese canadiense estúpido!** –decía jade sacando sus tijeras del bolsillo.

**-no fue Beck.** –contesto Tori.

**-¡¿entonces a que otro idiota tengo que meterle mis tijeras por el ojo?!** –decía jade enfadada.

**-¡me lo dijo ryder! Y sé que es verdad que estas con el porque te vi. **

**-¡cómo me vas a ver con Beck si yo ni si quiera paso tiempo con él, solo lo he visto hoy y porque vino a visitarte! **

**-¡esta vez no me vas a engañar!** –decía Tori. –**yo te vi con él y además estabas abrazándolo y yo se lo mucho que odias abrazos. –continuo diciendo la medio latina. **

**-¿Cómo me vas a ver si el idiota de ryder te tenia secuestrada?–**pregunto jade.

**-yo estaba con ryder cuando te vi** –contesto Tori.

– **¡eso no quiere decir que estoy con Beck! **–dijo jade recordando el día que se encontró con Beck en la calle y como había visto a una chica de espaldas que se parecía mucho a Tori. **-El idiota me dio un abrazo, yo ni si quiera quería abrazarle. **–explico jade.

**-¡pues eso no es lo que parecía!**

**-¡yo nunca te engarria con el! **–grito jade un poco con asco pensando en volver a estar con Beck. **-¡Yo no soy el tipo de persona que engaña a la persona con la que está casada hace más de 8 malditos años con su estúpido ex-novio! **–seguía diciendo jade enfadada porque Tori pensara eso de ella.

**-¿casada? **–fue lo último que Tori había escuchado.

**-¡si casada! **–contesto jade. **-¿además de perder la memoria te has vuelto idiota? **–dijo jade levantando la mano de la chica donde llevaba el anillo de su boda.

**-ryder me dijo que él lo había comprando, porque nos cas…**

**-¿y vas a creer a ese idiota que solo dice mentiras? –**dijo jade**. –y si no me crees quítate el anillo.**

**-¿y eso que va a demostrar?** –pregunto Tori.

**-solo quítate el maldito anillo y lo veras.** –mando jade.

**-sigues siendo una mandona**. –comento Tori sacándose el anillo, ganándose una mirada de muerte por parte de jade al decirle mandona. –**yo no veo nada.** –dijo Tori mirando el anillo

Jade le quito el anillo y le dio la vuelta para ver la parte de dentro antes de devolvérselo a Tori -mira eso mejor.

La medio latina miro otra vez el anillo y como jade la había dicho era cierto que se habían casado ya que había en pequeñas letras el nombre de las dos y el día de la boda.

**-¿me crees ahora?**

-**y-yo l-lo siento jade por no confiar en ti, pero es que hasta ahora solo he podido recordar lo mal que ryder se comportó conmigo y como me gritabas una vez en Hollywood arts diciéndome que sería mejor si yo nunca hubiera entrado en la escuela.**

**-pero eso fue cuando yo no recordaba nada y Beck me dijo que querías engañarme para quedarte con el cuándo yo pensaba que salía con él.** –explico jade.

Antes de Tori poder decir nada llamaron a la puerta de la habitación y uno de los doctores entro a la habitación. **–hola señoras, venia para informar que Tori puede volver a casa justo después de firmar los papeles del alta si la señora west es tan amable de acompañarme para firmar los papeles, la señora vega podrá salir de aquí en unos 30 minutos.** –explico el doctor.

**-bueno vuelvo en unos minutos.** –Dijo jade a Tori **–en aquella bolsa te traje un poco de ropa para cuando pudieras salir de aquí. –**explico esta antes de salir junto al doctor de la habitación.

_**Xxx**_

Unos 45 minutos más tarde Tori estaba esperando en la habitación, con uno de sus pantalones vaqueros ajustados, una camisa de tirantes azul y sus botas negras. Esta aun esperaba que jade volviera y le dijera que podían salir de aquí y volver a dónde demonios fuera que vivía con jade.

al medio latina estaba alegre de que al parecer estaba casada con jade y el maldito de ryder la había engañado, pero esta aún no estaba del todo segura que fuera verdad ¿Quién le aseguraba que ese anillo era el que ella antes de desmayarse y no una copia con su nombre y el de jade? o que todo esto era una broma de mal gusto de la otra chica para hacerla sufrir más, Tori intento sacar esos pensamientos de la cabeza e intentar creer en jade, pero esta aun no sabía a quién podía creer y quién no.

Antes de que Tori pudiera seguir pensando en que esto era una broma o la estaban mintiendo alguien llamo a la puerta de la habitación. –**hey Tori, ya podemos salir de aquí. –**dijo jade abriendo la puerta. –**siento que he tardado un poco más, pero los estúpidos médicos te hacen firmar demasiados papeles. –explico esta.**

Tori se levantó de la silla que había en la habitación y siguió a jade, las dos en silencio. Unos minutos más tarde llegaron hacia la puerta del hospital.

**-ten cuidado ahora con los paparazi. **–advirtió jade, ya que si Tori no recordaba no recordaría lo muy pesados que podrían ser los paparazi.

**-de acuerdo. **–contesto Tori siguiendo a jade fuera. Por suerte el coche de esta no estaba muy lejos, pero por supuesto lo suficiente lejos como para que los paparazi pudieran molestarlas con sus típicas preguntas molestas.

**Xxx**

Por suerte para las dos chicas, los paparazi las dejaron tranquilas rápidamente cuando vieron a jade con sus tijeras preparadas por si intentaban molestarlas con preguntas cuando lo que querían era volver a casa.

**Xxx**

Unos minutos más tarde las dos chicas llegaron a su casa, bajaron del auto y entraron a la casa, por supuesto Tori al no recordar la casa empezó a mirar en todas direcciones para ver si podía recordar la casa o alguna cosa del pasado.

**-wow.** –dijo Tori, por supuesto le sorprendía lo que veía de la casa, era una mezcla de los estilos de las dos, había algunos cuadros que a jade le gustaban y eran poco terríficos en comparación con otros que Tori había visto años antes en la habitación de jade y por parte de Tori eran fotografías de sus amigos y padres.

Tori estaba segura que ella y jade debían de a ver peleado mucho por los colores de las habitaciones, ya que a jade le gustaban colores oscuros y por supuesto a ella colores más alegres, pero aun así la parte de la casa que hasta ahora Tori había visto le gustaba mucho y al parecer consiguieron que a las dos les gustara.

**-hey.** –llamo jade a Tori, cuando vio que esta seguía mirando la habitación o bueno pensando en algo sin prestarle atención.

**-¿sí?** –dijo Tori dándose la vuelta y mirando a jade.

**-vamos.** –ordeno jade caminando hacia donde estaban las escaleras

**-¿dónde?** –preguntaba la medio latina siguiendo a jade.

**-la parte de arriba, estoy segura que tu hermana estará alegre de verte despierta.**

**-¿Por qué esta trina aquí?** –pregunto esta.

**-oh ya lo veras.** –contesto jade caminando hacia la parte de arriba.

Ok Tori está intentado creer a jade en lo que pasa pero al no recordar del todo, no está segura si debe confiar en ella, al fin llego a su casa. ¿Cómo va a reaccionar Tori cuando vea a sus dos hijos?

Lovelizgillies1: jajaja sabía que te dejaría intrigada

Guest: gracias

Forty three: espero que te haga feliz que Tori ha creído lo que jade le dijo.

vaniap0211: si me he dado cuenta que con esta historia, soy la reina del suspenso jajaja, si es raro que Tori no trate bien a jade pero ella piensa que la utilizo así que era normal que la tratara mal. Si pobres Jake y victoria ya echaban de menos a su mama Tori, pero al menos está de vuelta en su casa.

miri29: claro que te dejo en la mejor parte la historia tiene que tener partes de suspense, aunque creo que ya hubo muchas jajaja XD

KORE25: espero no haberte echo gritar con este capítulo mientras que trabajabas ;) y bueno creo que en la parte de que Tori colaborara aunque no recuerde lo leíste de mi mente, Tori no es como jade ella intenta comprender las cosas y como no sabe a quién creer pues tiene que colaborar para saber que ha pasado antes de que ella perdiera la memoria.


	47. Chapter 46

_**Capítulo 46**_

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

**-vamos.** –ordeno jade caminando hacia donde estaban las escaleras

**-¿dónde?** –preguntaba la medio latina siguiendo a jade.

**-la parte de arriba, estoy segura que tu hermana estará alegre de verte despierta.**

**-¿Por qué esta trina aquí?** –pregunto esta.

**-oh ya lo veras.** –contesto jade caminando hacia la parte de arriba.

_**Nadie prov.**_

Tori no dijo nada, mas sino que siguió a jade a la parte de arriba de la casa, Tori seguía mirando la casa ya que no recordaba nada de lo que estaba viendo, esta miraba a todos sitios hasta que choco con jade quien había parado de caminar.

**-¿preparada?** –pregunto jade

**-¿preparada para qué?** –pregunto Tori confusa.

**-me lo tomare como un sí.** –dijo jade antes de abrir la puerta y entrar a la habitación. –**vamos vega.** –ordeno jade ya que Tori estaba mirando otra vez las puertas que había en la parte de arriba de la casa.

**-Tori.** –dijo trina quien se levantó de una silla que había en la habitación con Jake en los brazos.

**-oh tengo un sobrino.** –dijo Tori mirando al niño. –**y muy guapo, por cierto**. –dijo está mirando al pequeño niño de piel un poco más clara que ella, pelo marrón y ojos verdes azulados.

**-este no es tu sobrino, es tu hijo.** –contesto trina, sin saber que Tori no recordaba.

**-¡¿mí que?!** –dijo Tori muy sorprendida.

**-tu hijo.** –repitió trina.

**-m-mi hi…** -pero esta antes de terminar la frase se desmayó de la sorpresa, por suerte jade estaba detrás de ella y la había sujetado para que no se golpeara.

**-¿y ahora que le pasa?** –pregunto trina sin entender.

**-¡no podías ser un poco más sutil para decírselo!** –grito jade.

**-¿decirle que?** –pregunto trina aun sin entender porque su hermana estaba desmayada.

**-contarle que es su hijo.**

**-pero eso ya lo sabe.**

**-¡no, no lo sabe!** –grito jade. –**ella no recuerda.**

**-¡has sido tu quien la ha traído sin decirme nada!** –grito trina. **–además ¿Cómo que no recuerda a sus hijos?** –pregunto esta más calmada.

**-yo creo que ha sido por algún golpe que le dio ryder demasiado fuerte, por eso también me grito cuando me vio ella pensaba que yo había roto con ella por Beck**. –explico jade. **–yo pensaba que recordaría, no que se desmayaría aunque con la forma que le dijiste que era su hijo yo también lo haría.** –dijo jade riéndose al final

**-no te rías esto es serio.** –regaño trina.

-**si tienes razón, voy a llevarla a la habitación está empezando a pesar sujetándola de esta manera.** –decía jade cogiendo a Tori como pudo.

**-sabes tenía que a ver golpeado más a ryder**. –dijo trina.

**-si yo también, ese idiota a echo a Tori olvidarse de nuestros hijos.** –contesto jade llevando a Tori por el pasillo hacia su habitación.

**-¿los demás si saben que no recuerda no?** –pregunto trina dejando a Jake en su cuna.

**-que yo sepa eres la única**. –contesto jade después de salir de la habitación.

**-bueno, pues yo voy a decirles a todos, no quiero que pase como ahora.**

**-eso es culpa de tu gran boca**.

**-¡si me lo hubieras contado, no habría pasado esto! **–protesto trina.

**-sí, lo que sea, será mejor que tengas tu boca cerrada y no intentes contarle demasiadas cosas a la vez.**

**-ugghh está bien. **–dijo trina. –**bueno yo me tengo que ir, si necesitas ayuda con Tori o mis sobrinos puedes llamarme. **–decía esta mientras bajaba las escaleras.

_**Xxx**_

_**Tori's prov.**_

Abrí los ojos y estaba en una habitación que no conocía, aunque eso últimamente es muy normal, pero esta no es la habitación del hospital. Me levante de la cama y empecé a caminar por la habitación, parecía ser la habitación de jade y mía o eso supongo.

Camino hacia la puerta de la habitación y salgo de allí buscando a jade, camino hacia las escaleras que vi antes y empecé a bajar mirando en todas direcciones para ver si encontraba a jade.

**-¿jade?** –la llamo, pero no recibo respuesta. Sigo caminando y miro a la cocina no hay nadie, camino por la otra parte de la casa y me encuentro a jade con dos bebes. ¡Oh dios! Recuerdo que antes de desmayarme trina me dijo que tenía un hijo, pero ¡dos hijos!

**-hey vega, calma los vas a asustar**. –dijo jade dándose la vuelta para mirarme, espera ¿dije en voz alta la última parte?

**-y-yo… e-esto… lo siento.** –me disculpo caminando hacia donde esta jade con los dos pequeños bebes ¿me pregunto cómo los hemos llamado?

**-ven siéntate.** –me dice jade dando golpecitos al sitio junto ella en el sofá y hago lo que me dice. –**toma.** –me dice está dándome uno de los bebes.

**-y-yo n-no sé cómo coger al bebe.** –le digo con vergüenza ¿Cómo no voy a recordar a estos dos pequeños lindos bebes? ¡Se suponen que son mis hijos! Y mira que lindos son los dos.

**-tranquila vega, estoy segura que no has olvidado como ser madre.** –decía esta antes de darme al bebe, lo sujeto con cuidado para no hacerle daño.

**-¿y cómo se llaman?** –le pregunto, mientras miro al pequeño niño que tenía en las manos.

**-deberías de recordarlo tú fuiste quien eligió su nombre.** –contesto esta.

**-vamos jade dime, no lo recuer…**

_**Flashback.**_

**-jade.** –la llame, estábamos las dos viendo la televisión.

**-¿sí?**

**-¿Qué nombre vamos a ponerle al bebe?** –le pregunte. ¿Él bebe? Pero si jade y yo tenemos dos. Pensé mientras recordaba lo ocurrido

**-el que tú quieras ponerle, pero por favor que no sea un nombre muy cursi.** –dijo jade.

**-pero así no es como se hace, debemos elegirlo las dos.** –le dije.

**-yo sé que el nombre que elgas será perfecto.**

**-pero…**

**-aún hay mucho tiempo Tori, no tienes que pensarlo aun.** –decía jade.

Entonces la escena cambio y ya estábamos solas viendo la televisión, sino que también estaba Cat y Robbie…

**-jade** –llamo cat.

**-¿si Cat?**

**-¿ya sabéis como se va a llamar él bebe?** –pregunto su amiga.

**-aun no.**

**-¡podéis llamarlo Robbie! –**que alguien me diga que no le puse de nombre Robbie a mi hijo, ya tengo suficiente con un Robbie.

Entonces el lugar, cambio y parecía la habitación del hospital, allí estaban todos nuestros amigos menos Beck.

**-hey jadey, aun no nos habéis dicho como los vais a llamar**. –dijo Cat, quien tenía a uno de los bebes

**-sí. Eso. Es verdad. Vamos.** –decían todos.

-**ok.** –contesto jade.

**-son Jake.** –dije mirando al bebe que tenía en los brazos –**y… jade aun no me has dicho como se va a llamar nuestra hija**. –me queje. Oh con que cada una elegimos un nombre, pensé mientras seguía recordando. Jade cogió al bebe que tenía Cat en las manos.

**-y **_**victoria**_**.** –dijo jade. –**son **_**Jake**_** y **_**victoria**_**. **

_**Fin flashback.**_

**-¡hey!** –escuche a jade.

**-¿qué?**

**-te has quedado callada un buen rato.**

**-oh, lo siento es que estaba recordando algo.**

**-¿y que as recordado?** –pregunto jade.

**-que son Jake y victoria.** –dije.

**-me alegro que estés recordando cosas**. –dijo jade dándome un pequeño abrazo, sin aplastar a ninguno de los bebes.

**-y yo también me voy alegrar si contestas una cosa.**

**-¿el qué?**

**-¿no tenemos más hijos verdad?**

Bueno final del capítulo, hasta el próximo espero que os gustara. ¿Recordara Tori todo lo ocurrido en su vida en estos últimos años o no?

Forty three: bueno a recordado algo, pero no todo y ¿Qué te dije de comerte el esmalte? Esmalte no rico, esmalte caca jajaja

Guest: si Tori recordó algo ¡bien!

Leafeonlove: wow en tu comentario Tori se desmayaba más de lo que yo tenía pensado hacer en el capítulo jajaja, sobre lo de preguntarse qué edad tiene no porque ya le dijeron que no recuerda casi 10 años de su vida, pero si lo de tener bebes sí que se lo pregunto.

miri29: espero que te gustara el capitulo

Scissors-Luv93: bueno en la parte de recordar algo acertaste pero no iban a discutir jajaja

Ale: espero no a ver tardado mucho

Lovelizgillies1: en realidad en el capítulo anterior iban a discutir aún más pero cambie de idea.

vaniap0211: lo siento pero aún no lo va a recordar todo, tengo algo pensando para eso ;)


	48. Chapter 47

_**Capitulo 47**_

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

**-me alegro que estés recordando cosas**. –dijo jade dándome un pequeño abrazo, sin aplastar a ninguno de los bebes.

**-y yo también me voy alegrar si contestas una cosa.**

**-¿el qué?**

**-¿no tenemos más hijos verdad?**

**Nadie prov.**

**-tranquila, ya no témenos más hijos. **–tranquilizo jade**. -por ahora. –**dijo esta para gastar una broma a Tori, la cual hizo reír a jade con la cara que se le quedo. –**es broma vega.**

**- ¡no tiene gracia jade!**

**-te aseguro que si hubieras visto tu cara también te daría gracia.** –contesto esta.

Antes de Tori poder decir algo más a jade, fue interrumpida por el teléfono de esta.

**-hola. **–saludo está a la persona del teléfono. -**¿no puedes esperar un poco? **–pregunto esta. **–está bien, voy a buscarlo en mi portátil. **–contesto esta antes de colgar. –**vuelvo en un momento**. –dijo está colocando a victoria junto a Tori en el sofá.

_**Jade's prov.**_

Deje a Tori con Jake y victoria, mientras que iba a buscar en mi portátil la copia de uno de los capítulos de la serie que estaba escribiendo, ya que al parecer el estúpido del otro escritor había perdido la copia que le envié por correo y por supuesto no pueden esperar un poco sino que tengo que hacerlo ahora, ughh idiota.

Fui hacia mi estudio y me senté en mi silla mientras buscaba en mi portátil el documento, pocos minutos más tarde le envié el documento y volví donde estaba Tori con los niños. Sin hacer ruido me quede mirándola, estaba haciéndole cosquillas a los dos bebes los cuales no paraban de reír, la verdad es que cualquier persona que la viera en este momento no pensaría que no los recuerda, pero debe de ser porque a ella siempre le han gustado los niños pequeños y se le dan muy bien.

_**Xxx**_

_**Tori's prov.**_

La mayor parte de la tarde la habíamos pasado jugando con los dos bebes, la verdad es que los dos son los bebes más dulces que conozco y no lo digo solo porque sean mis hijos, wow aún me resulta raro pensar que tengo hijos, habíamos jugado hasta que fue la hora de la siesta de Jake y victoria, Jake se durmió bastante rápido, pero victoria se estaba quedado dormida pero intentaba no dormirse lo cual al verla intentar no dormirse sobre jade era muy gracioso todo el tiempo estaba intentando mantener los ojos abiertos para continuar jugando con nosotras, pero claro después de unos minutos luchando contra el sueño se quedó dormida. Cuando jade volvió después de ponerla en su cuna, por fin podíamos hablar un rato tranquilas.

**-entonces… ¿Qué fue lo que paso después de que fuera a verte en el hospital cuando perdiste la memoria?** –pregunte.

**-eso es una historia muy larga, pero en resumen cuando perdí la memoria pensaba que estaba con Beck aun porque no recordaba que había estado contigo, así que en ese tiempo cuando tú estabas celosa de que yo estuviera con Beck porque este me engaño diciendo que aun estábamos aun juntas yo pensaba que querías salir con él.**

**-¿y por eso me gritaste cuando intente hablar contigo en clase?** –le dije, ese había sido una de las pocas cosas que había vuelto a recordar.

**-más o menos, pero primero fue porque Beck me dijo que lo golpeaste.**

**-¿golpearle?**

**Flashback.**

**Estaba en la rv de Beck, al parecer estábamos haciendo algún proyecto de clase.**

**-¿y qué tal estas?- pregunto **

**-¿acaso quieres saberlo? **–le pregunte

**-¿a qué te refieres?**

**-sé que no te interesa como estoy, solo lo dices porque esto es muy incómodo.**

**-intento ser agradable.**

**-pues conmigo no te va a funcionar esa actuación. **–le dije

**-yo no estoy actuando.**

**-¿no?**

**-no.**

**-si lo haces Beck, actúas como si este año pasado nunca hubiera ocurrido, ¡la estas engañando!**

**-¡no la estoy engañando!**

**-¿ah no?, el que ella no recuerde no es que los demás no lo hagamos y la engañas para tu estar feliz, pero sabes una cosa no va a ocurrir seguirá siendo igual y cuando recuerde todo volverá a ser como antes.**

**-no lo creo ser y te apuesto que si recupera la memoria aun seguirá conmigo, tu solo has sido un juego para ella con la que se ha divertido un rato.**

Entonces me acerque a el rápidamente y le di una bofetada en la cara haciendo a su cara girar 90 grados** -yo no he sido una diversión, ¿te queda claro?- **le dije** -Ella me quiere.**

**-si has sido una diversión para ella mira lo poco que le importo lo vuestro que ni lo recordó cuando te vio.**

**-será mejor que te calles.**

**-¿qué pasa te duele la verdad?**

**-Beck- **le advertí para que dejara de hablar pero continúo.

**-no Tori, creo que es mejor que jade se quede conmigo. Tú no la haces feliz y no lo harás nunca- dijo este**

**-¡tú no sabes nada!- **le dije antes de golpearlo, pera esta vez no fue una bofetada sino que fue un puñetazo._Wow realmente Beck me tuvo que enfadar para golpearlo_** -¡no se te ocurra decir eso nunca más, ella es feliz a mi lado!**

**-no intestes convencerme, cuando no estas segura ni tu**.- iba a golpearlo otra vez pero este consiguió sujetar mi mano y me golpe este esta vez en la cara.

**-te odio- **le dije saliendo de la rv.

**-¡no tengo culpa si la verdad duele!- me decía este, entonces me acerque a él.**

**-sé que las cosas entre tú y yo estaban mal desde que le dijimos a todos lo nuestro pero no quiero que jade sufra.**

**-yo tampoco.**

**-pues déjala…**

**-no pienso dejarla- **me interrumpió**.- Has arruinado todo, Tori!, Todo iba bien hasta que apareciste ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella?**

**-porque la quiero.**

**-¡yo también!**

**Fin flashback**

Wow sí que Beck había cambiado cuando jade perdió la memoria, pero por alguna razón creo que esa no fue nuestra única pelea durante la pérdida de memoria de jade.

**-yo no sabía que estábamos saliendo, él me dijo que lo golpeaste porque estabas celosa porque estaba conmigo y no contigo y ya sabes lo muy celosa que puedo ser. –**explicaba jade.

**Flashback**

**-jade ¿porque estas enojada?**

**-tú lo sabes muy bien -**dijo está entrando a la casa**. -¡vega seis veces! -**dijo esta aun caminando hasta el sofá** -¡Seis malditas veces has tenido que repetir la escena del beso con ese cretino!**

**-no es mi culpa si no se aprende sus diálogos. -**le dije sentándome a su lado.

**-si lo peor es que lo hacía a propósito.**

**-¿porque se iba a equivocar a propósito?**

**-vega que ingenua eres **-¿Porque soy ahora ingenua?** -¡lo hacía para besarte más veces! -**alzo jade la voz. **-¡y lo peor es que no puedo apuñalarlo con las tijeras por besarte!**

**-jade cálmate.- **le dije acariciando su brazo** -solo era actuación y yo solo te quiero a ti -**le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

**Fin flashback**

**-sí. –**le conteste intentando no reírme de lo que había recordado, incluso aunque sea un beso actuando se pone celosa, aunque si lo que dijo en el recuerdo ese chico lo hizo a propósito para besarme es raro que aun siga vivo. Antes de poder decirle algo más escuche como lloraba uno de los bebes.

**-yo voy.** –dijo esta. –**creo que es suficiente por hoy de recuerdos.**

**-vamos cuéntame que más ha pasado.** –le dije, pero esta ya había ido a buscar al bebe.

Espero que os gustara el capítulo, Tori está recordando más cosas ¿Cómo actuara Tori con Beck si lo ve? ¿Conseguirá recordar Tori más cosas o no?

Scissors-Luv93: si quería terminar el capítulo anterior de una forma graciosa y dejar un poco de lado el suspenso jajaja, bueno espero que no fuera mucha espera para este capítulo.

Lovelizgillies1: si Tori lo tomo bastante bien, aunque es normal sorprenderte cuando no sabes ni si quiera que tienes hijos.

Guest: si tienes razón, Tori ya pregunta sobre si tiene más hijos para no sorprenderse y me alegra que nunca te aburra esta historia :)

Leafeonlove: entonces en lo de adivinar te pasa igual que yo, también soy mala jajaja, wow que agresividad, patearlo hasta morir o quemarlo, creo que es un poquito/bastante agresivo.

xv10: espero que te guste este capítulo :)

miri29: si te encanta la historia? eso me alegra mucho :)

Forty three: si pobre Tori ella prefiere ya preguntar para no volver a desmayarse de la sorpresa.

vaniap0211: ¿Drama Queen yo? Jajaja nah yo no soy tan dramática ;)


	49. Chapter 48

_**Capítulo 48**_

_**Xxx**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Tori intento varias veces que jade le contara más cosas, pero esta no lo consiguió ya que jade decía que si le contaba demasiadas cosas en un mismo día le iba a doler la cabeza al tener que recordar tantas cosas a la vez.

Para alegría de jade no tuvo que aguantar mucho tiempo a Tori quejarse e insistir sobre contarle más cosas que habían echo durante todo el tiempo ya que poco tiempo después era hora de ir a dormir.

-vamos cuanto antes te vayas a dormir antes puedes molestarme mañana con tus molestar preguntas. –se burlaba jade para convencer a Tori.

**-está bien.** –contesto esta, tumbándose en la cama junto a jade que estaba ya metida en la cama. **–buenas noches jade.** –dijo Tori dándole un beso a esta en la mejilla abrazando a la chica más pálida.

**-buenas noches vega.** –bromeo jade.

Un poco después las dos chicas se quedaron dormidas muy felices, era la primera vez que dormían juntas desde que Tori había perdido la memoria, claro si no contaba que jade había dormido junto a Tori en el hospital en una silla muy incómoda.

_Sueño de Tori_

_Tori estaba en el armario del conserje llorando, cuando esta sintió que la puerta se abrió fue jade que le pregunto porque lloraba, la medio latina le conto que había roto con su novio porque él pensaba que era una chica normal y había chicas mejores, entonces jade le conto a Tori todas las cosas buenas que Tori tenia y por las cuales no era una chica normal esta se dio cuenta de lo que dijo e iba a decir algo pero Tori la empezó a besar. _

_Fin sueño Tori_

Tori mientras dormía estaba sonriendo a aquel recuerdo, fue el momento en que jade y ella se habían dado cuenta de sus sentimientos.

_**Xxx**_

_Sueño de Tori_

_Tori y jade estaban en un restaurante las dos habían terminado de cenar._

_**-Tori, tengo algo que decirte. –**__dijo jade._

_**-¿qué pasa?-**__ pregunto esta ._

_**-bueno he estado pensando por un tiempo y ya llevábamos siete años juntas, pero yo no quiero seguir siendo tu novia.**_

_**-¿¡que!?**__-dijo Tori nerviosa -__**Jade lo sie.**_

_**-shh, escucha no as hecho nada malo**__.-_

_**-ento...**_

_**-deja que me explique**__- la interrumpió esta__**.- hemos pasado por momentos malos ya lo sabes con lo de perder la memoria y Beck.-**__esta asintió-__**y bueno pienso que ya es hora de no seguir siendo novias.**_

_- j__**ade de verdad, yo no quiero romper contigo**_

_**-¿quién ha dicho que quiero romper contigo? –**__pregunto jade_

_**-estas diciendo que no quieres ser mi no...-**__ esta dejo de hablar cuando vio la pequeña cajita._

_**- quiero que seas mi esposa, ¿aceptas?**_

_**-si jade, por supuesto**__- dijo esta antes de empezar a besar a jade._

_**-bueno futura señora west estoy muy contenta de que aceptes**__- dijo está poniéndole el anillo__**.**_

_Fin sueño Tori_

_**Tori's prov.**_

Me desperté al escuchar un ruido, unos segundo más tarde me di cuenta que era uno de los bebes. Me levante de la cama y fui hacia la habitación del bebe, era Jake que estaba llorando. Lo cogí y empecé a moverlo para que volviera a dormir.

Mientras lo dormía no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había soñado, primero fue cuando jade y yo nos dimos nuestro primer beso que fue en el armario del conserje después de romper con el idiota de mi ex-novio como a jade le gustaba llamarlo. Después de ese sueño recuerdo a ver soñado que jade yo estábamos en un restaurante y esta me pedía casarme con ella. No sé porque pero estoy bastante segura que no es solo un sueño sino que paso en realidad además el anillo que jade me dio en el sueño se parecía a uno que vi mientras estaba buscando un pijama para ir a dormir.

Después de dormir a Jake y ponerlo en su cuna, volví a la cama donde vi a jade dormir profundamente.

_**Xxx**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Jade y Tori estaban desayunando cuando escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Tori se levantó para ver quién podía ser a las 10 de la mañana, cuando esta abrió la puerta se encontró a su hermana trina con un pequeño niño el cual Tori suponía que debía de ser su sobrino.

**-hola hermanita.** –saludo trina.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?** –pregunto esta confusa.

**-bueno venía a que conocieras a tu sobrino ya que no lo recuerdas**. –dijo está entrando a la casa.

**-¿gracias?** –dijo Tori ya que no sabía que decir.

**-y también puede ser que necesitaba a alguien con quien dejar a Dylan.** –decía trina en voz baja.

**-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que si necesitas a alguien que cuide de tu hijo que contrates una niñera?** –decía jade quien estaba detrás de Tori ahora ya que Tori no había vuelto a la cocina.

**-vamos solo esta vez**. –decía trina. –**así Tori va a poder pasar tiempo con su sobrino.**

**-sí, lo único que quieres es aprovecharte de eso para que nos quedemos con él.**

**-claro trina nos vamos a quedar con él.** –contesto Tori.

**-¿y yo no tengo nada que decir?** –pregunto jade.

**-claro, pero yo quiero quedarme con mi sobrino**. –decía Tori cogiendo a Dylan.

**-gracias hermana**. –dijo trina antes de dar una bolsa a jade con las cosas del niño. –**nos vemos en un par de horas. **–se despidió está dándole un beso a su hijo antes de irse.

**-sabes, si siempre que trina te pregunta si te puedes quedar con él le dices que sí, vamos a estar cuidándolo siempre.**

**-pero jade, as visto que carita tiene**. –le decía Tori. –**es demasiado lindo para decirle que no.**

**-a ti todos los bebes te parecen lindos.** –contesto jade.

Xxx

Tori's prov.

jade miraba a como cuidaba de los tres pequeños niños mientras ella trabajaba en su portátil aunque la verdad creo que no está trabajando mucho ya que no para de mirarnos, Jake jugaba con uno de sus peluches al igual que su hermana, mientras que Dylan al ser más mayor estaba jugando a tirarme la pelota.

-jade. –decía Dylan señalando la pelota.

-no creo que quiera jugar tiene que trabajar. –le dije cuando entendí que quería.

-si juega con tu tía topi. –contesto jade.

-¡jade! –me queje. –no me digas topi.

-¿qué? Él te lo dice todo el tiempo. –dijo jade.

Flashback

**-mama.** –decía Dylan con cara triste, cuando vio a su madre irse.

**-mama se ha tenido que ir** -le explique -**¿sabes decir jade?**

**-a-ade.** –intento repetir este pero al ser aun pequeño no sabía decirlo bien y empecé a reír ya que parecía muy lindo como lo decía.

**-¡no tiene gracia!** –se quejó. –**ahora di Tori. **–decía jade.

**-to-topi.** –intentaba repetir este haciendo reír a jade.

**-¡no tiene gracia! –me queje yo esta vez.**

**-oh sí que la tiene, es el segundo chico que te dice topi.** –decía esta aun riendo.

**-dejemos aquí a la mala tita jade** –le dije sacándole la lengua a jade, lo cual a Dylan tuvo que parecer gracioso porque empezó a reír

**-no le hagas caso a la tía topi, está enfadada** –contesto jade siguiéndonos.

**Fin flashback.**

**-aun así no tiene gracia. –le dije.**

**-¿con que ahora recuerdas que te dice topi? –pregunto jade.**

**-sí. –**le conteste**. -¡y deja de decirme topi! –**le dije, aunque esta le daba igual porque se empezó a reír al ver que eso me enfada, aun le gusta verme molestarme.

Entonces escuchamos que llamaban a la puerta.

**-mira esa debe de ser tu hermana la molesta.** –dijo jade antes de volver a escribir en su ordenador.

Como sabía que jade estaría en la sala deje a los tres niños jugando en el sofá, fui a abrir la puerta a trina, pero cuando la abrí no era trina.

Espero que os gustara el capítulo ¿a quién ha visto Tori? ¿Cómo va a reaccionar Tori con la persona que está en la puerta? ¿Recordara el resto de las cosas que olvido o no? ¿Jade matara a trina por ser tan molesta?

Lovelizgillies1: claro Tori está empezando a recordar :)

Forty three: si a mi también me gusto escribir ese momento de Tori con sus hijitos y ¿te gusto como reacciono Tori a Beck?

miri29: si muy dulce el momento de Tori con los bebes :)

vaniap0211: no se te ocurrió lo de que Tori preguntara para recordad? Bueno no siempre tiene que ser por cosas complicadas por las que tenga que recordar :)


	50. Chapter 49

_**Capítulo 49**_

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

Como sabía que jade estaría en la sala deje a los tres niños jugando en el sofá, fui a abrir la puerta a trina, pero cuando la abrí no era trina.

_**Tori's prov.**_

**-¿Quién eres?** –le pregunto al hombre que está en la puerta, no tengo ni idea de quién es. Una cosa esta clara no es Robbie, Andre o Beck.

**-hola Tori, me alegra verte**. –me dice. Ok sigo sin saber quién es. –o**h si lo siento, casi se me olvida lo que dijo trina.** –dijo este, seguramente por la cara de confusión que tenía que tener yo ni si quiera recuerdo quien es. –**soy tu cuñado, el marido de tu hermana**. –explico este. Ok al parecer hay un chico que puede soportar a mi hermana más de 30 minutos, aunque no debería de sorprenderme estoy cuidando a su hijo.

**-oh, entonces encantada de conocerte.** –le digo, aunque no estoy muy segura de que decirle. -lo siento, pasa. –le dije, antes de apartarme para dejarlo entrar.

**-no te preocupes.**

**-entonces… ¿vienes a recoger a Dylan?** –le pregunto.

**-claro, trina me llamo para que lo recogiera cuando saliera de trabajar ella tiene algunas cosas que hacer aunque no sé qué puede ser.** –contesto este, mientras íbamos donde estaba jade con los tres pequeños niños.

**-¡papi!** –grito Dylan cuando vio a su padre, extendiendo sus brazos para que lo cogiera. Bueno ahora que los veo a los dos, Dylan se parece en algunas cosas a él, pero sobre todo a trina.

**-hola Max, ya era hora de que alguno de vosotros viniera, la bruja de tu mujer dijo un par horas y es una hora más tarde de lo que dijo.**

**-¡jade!** –le regaño. –**no le digas esas cosas a mi hermana, además no me molesta cuidar a mi sobrino. **

**-bueno chicas creo que es momento de irnos**. –dijo Max que tenía ahora a su hijo en los brazos, caminando hacia la puerta.

**-Max.** –lo llamo antes de que se fuera.

**-¿si Tori?** –pregunto este.

**-me preguntaba… ¿Cómo conociste a mi hermana?** –le pregunto.

**-bueno pues la verdad fue gracias a ti.** –contesto este.

**-¿a mí? **–le pregunto confusa.

**-si ¿no lo recuerdas? **–pregunta este. **-Oh mierda, lo siento**. –dijo este al darse cuenta de lo que dijo. –**se me olvido otra vez, ya sabes que no recuerdas todas las cosas pero es que como actúas tan normal, quiero decir que no parece que as olvidado quien soy.**

**-si entiendo lo que quieres decir**. –le dije. –**entonces ¿cómo ayude para que tú y mi hermana os conocierais?** –le pregunto.

**-hace como siete años, yo estaba trabajando como ayudante del director para una película, yo grababa las audiciones, llevaba los cafés, lo que suelen hacer los ayudantes del director. Era por la mañana y estábamos preparando algunas audiciones para la hermana del protagonista…**

_**Flashback**_

Estaba sentanda esperando para probar para una audición para una película, había un par de chicas más allí esperando también junto a mí.

**-y la siguiente es… Tori vega.** –dijo una mujer en la puerta de la habitación de las audiciones. Me levante y seguí a la mujer en la habitación.

**-ok señorita vega, por favor lee la pagina 3 con ayuda de serene que interpretara al hermano de tu personaje.** –ordeno un hombre sentando en la silla más cercana al chico de la cámara.

Después de leer la página 3 del guion, espere a que me dijera algo.

**-bueno… señorita vega me encanta su audición, pero…**

**-¿pero?** –pregunto.

**-estamos buscando a una chica diferente que destaque entre todos.**

**-tengo la persona que busca.** –le dije. –**y ella también es una gran actriz como yo**. –le decía.

**-de acuerdo, dile a esa chica que pase mañana por aquí.**

_**Xxx**_

Después de salir de allí, fui directamente al apartamento donde trina vivía, por suerte estaba allí.

**-trina, tengo un trabajo para ti.**

**-¿de qué se trata?** –pregunto esta.

**-serias la hermana del protagonista.**

**-entonces soy la protagonista.** –decía esta.

**-umm… no**

**-¿no? pues no me interesa, yo soy una gran estrella.** –decía esta.

**-trina vamos al menos inténtalo, tal vez ni si quiera te den el papel.**

**-¿me estás diciendo que no soy lo suficiente buena para conseguir el papel?** –pregunto esta.

**-esto… si… quiero decir… -**le intentaba explicar, por suerte en ese momento sonó mi teléfono porque tenía un nuevo mensaje. –**esto trina me tengo que ir jade me está esperando, por favor ve a la prueba.** –le dije.

**-ok lo pensare, pero solo para que no me digas que no puedo conseguir el papel porque lo voy a conseguir**. –decía esta.

_**Fin flashback.**_

-** Así que os conocisteis porque yo le dije a trina que debía ir para probar en la película.** –le digo.

**-sí, espera ¿Cómo lo has sabido si no recuerdas? **–pregunta este confuso.

**-lo recordé ahora mismo. **–le digo.

**-bueno me tengo que ir, trina estará pronto en casa, creo.** –dijo este, volviendo a caminar hacia la puerta.

**-nos vemos.** –me despedí, cuando salieron por la puerta.

_**Xxx**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Jade seguía trabajando en su portátil mientras Tori jugaba con Jake ya que victoria se había quedado dormida, entonces empezó a sonar el teléfono de jade por suerte estaba junto a jade así que no tendría que subir a buscarlo a la habitación.

**-hola.** –saludo jade. –**claro me parece buena idea**. –decía jade. –**si en 30 minutos estamos allí.** –dijo esta. –**nos vemos Andre.** –se despidió esta.

**-¿Qué quería Andre?** –pregunto Tori, está ya sabía que sus amigos no habían echo lo que ryder dijo así que no estaba enfadada con ellos.

**-nos ha invitado a comer todos juntos, Cat, Robbie, Andre y su nueva novia y nosotras con Jake y victoria.** –explico jade.

**-¿y yo no tengo nada que decir?** –pregunto Tori. –**tal vez no quiero salir.** –bromeaba esta.

-**sé que te mueres de ganas de ver a Andre, Cat y Robbie ahora que sabes que no hicieron nada malo.**

**-bueno con Cat hable en el hospital, pero no he visto a Robbie o Andre desde antes de perder la memoria.** –dijo esta.

**-bueno vamos a vestirnos o vamos a llegar tarde.**

**Xxx**

Unos 20 minutos más tarde, las dos chicas estaban arregladas para salir al igual que los dos bebes que iban igual vestidos pero Jake iba de azul y victoria de rosa, para sufrimiento de jade que no le gusta mucho en rosa, pero por supuesto Tori no le importaba que a jade no le gustaba el rosa.

_**Xxx**_

15 minutos más tarde las dos chicas entraron al restaurante, buscando a sus amigos los cuales debían de estar aquí.

**-¡toriii! ¡jadeee!** –escucharon el grito inconfundible de su pequeña amiga pelirroja, las dos miraron hacia donde procedía el grito y vieron a Cat moviendo la mano para que la viera.

Las dos chicas caminaron hacia su amiga y encontraron que estaban allí sus otros amigos todos sentados en una mesa. Antes de poder reaccionar Cat estaba abrazando a Tori fuertemente.

**-hey muchacha.** –saludo Andre dando un abrazo a Tori.

**-hola Andre.** –saludo esta.

**-¿y yo no tengo abrazo?** –pregunto Robbie.

**-claro Robbie.** –contesto Tori abrazando a su otro amigo.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa, cuando vieron al camarero venir.

_**Xxx**_

Los seis amigos estaban charlando tranquilamente, mientras comían.

**-hey siento llegar tarde.** –dijo alguien, todos ellos miraron a quien hablo y allí de pie estaba Beck.

**-¿Qué tú haces aquí?** –pregunto Tori, que fue la primera en reaccionar al ver a Beck.

_Espero que os gustara el capítulo ¿qué hace Beck en el restaurante? ¿Cómo va a reaccionar Tori a Beck? ¿Tori va a recordar todo lo que aún no recuerda?_

Una cosita que seguramente a muchos no os gustara, el próximo capítulo va a ser el último :( si tristes pero tengo que terminar la historia en algún momento y esta vez no creo cambiar de idea, se suponía que la historia tendría 32 capítulos y ya son casi 50 así que creo que con 50 capítulos es un buen numero para acabar la historia y gracias a todos por comentar más de 350 comentarios wow. Y no os preocupéis va a tener un final feliz, no me gustan los finales tristes :)

Lovelizgillies1: error no era Beck jajá

Forty three: si lo adivinaste te toco esperar jaja

Guest: me alegra que no te canses de decir que te encanta la historia :)

Minecrandres: ¿Qué porque tengo que dejar con la duda? Porque así la historia es más interesante

vaniap0211: jaja es que la drama queen no puede dejar a sus lectores sin un poco de suspenso ;) y lo siento pero no era Beck

KORE25: ¿se te olvido lo de topi? Eso no puede ser posible! Bueno ya te lo recordé en el anterior capitulo además es que me gusta mucho esa parte del capítulo de fiesta con victorious demasiado gracioso o al menos para mí si lo es.


	51. Chapter 50

_**Capítulo 50**_

Bueno agradezco a todos los que han leído la historia y aquí está el último capítulo de la historia, espero que os guste.

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

**-hey siento llegar tarde.** –dijo alguien, todos ellos miraron a quien hablo y allí de pie estaba Beck.

**-¿Qué tú haces aquí?** –pregunto Tori, que fue la primera en reaccionar al ver a Beck.

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-Cat me invito.** –dijo este un poco confuso por el tono de voz de Tori, parecía molesta por verlo. Entonces todos los ojos estaban puestos en cat.

**-Andre me dijo que era para todos nuestros amigos, él me dijo que estaría el, jade y Tori, Robbie y yo, pensaba que se olvidó de llamar a Beck y lo invite** –decía esta.

Tori miro un poco confusa hacia jade, quien se dio cuenta que ella aun no sabía que Beck se había arrepentido de lo que paso y estaba intentando volver a ser su amigo de todos y que había pedido perdón a ella y jade.

_**Xxx**_

Los siguientes vente minutos fueron poco incomodos para Tori y Beck, Beck porque Tori no paraba de mirarlo y actuaba un poco raro y Tori porque no confiaba en él. Jade por supuesto estaba vigilando que no pasara nada, no sabía cómo actuaria Tori delante de Beck y ella tampoco sabía si Tori iba a creerle que Beck había cambiado sobretodo después de recordar las peleas, pero claro no había recordado cuando Beck le pidió perdón a ella y jade.

Esta también miro a Beck, quien había estado bastante callado ya que parecía que no quería incomodar a nadie, pero tampoco quería irse porque la pequeña pelirroja lo había invitado y si se iba sabía que Cat se iba a poner tristes porque no quería pasar tiempo con sus amigos.

**-Tori ¿Por qué me miras así? **

**-no confió en ti.** –contesto esta. Los demás si sabían que Tori no recordaba todas las cosas sino algunas de las cosas, pero Beck al no haber llegado puntual no se había enterado.

**-¿hice algo malo?** –pregunto este confuso.

**-en estos años que yo recuerde no, pero si cuando estábamos en Hollywood arts.** –contesto Tori, Beck miro confuso a Tori, no sabía muy bien a que se refería la medio latina con en estos años, pero que si en la escuela. –**esto… jade ¿puedo hablar un minuto contigo?** –pregunto este, quería preguntarle que le pasaba a Tori y claro no le iba a preguntar a la medio latina porque por lo que parecía no quería hablar con él.

**-claro.** –dijo esta, levantándose, así al menos le podría explicar que era lo que pasaba con Tori. por supuesto Tori no se fiaba que jade fuera a hablar sola con Beck, pero tampoco quería decir nada delante de todos sus amigos, miro hacia donde los dos se habían ido, los dos había ido donde había algunas mesas libres las cuales estaban muy cerca de donde estaban los baños.

**-vuelvo en un minuto.** –dijo esta, quería escuchar que hablaban los dos.

_**Mientras jade y Beck…**_

**-¿Qué demonios le pasa a Tori? me mira no muy raro y ella no suele ser así con nadie ni si quiera conmigo cuando la fui a visitar al hospital después de que se desmayara por mi culpa.**

**-ella no recuerda lo que pasa, cuando ryder la secuestro la golpe en la cabeza y no recordaba los últimos casi 10 años.**

**-¿qué?** –decía este asombrado. –**pero si ella no recuerda ¿Por qué actúa así conmigo?**

**-ella recuerda cuando me engañaste haciendo como si aun estuviéramos juntos y como os peleasteis.**

_**Tori's prov. **_

**-vuelvo en un minuto chicos.** –le dije antes de ir hacia donde estaba el baño, para vigilar a Beck y jade, no me confió en el para nada. Cuando estaba cerca sentí que alguien me tocaba, me di la vuelta y vi dos pequeñas niñas.

**-h-hola.** –dijo una de ellas, mientras la más pequeña se escondía detrás supongo que de su hermana. –**y-yo y mi hermanita te hemos visto en televisión, ¿nos podrías dar tu autógrafo?** –pregunto esta aun nerviosa. Le sonreí para que no estuviera tan nerviosa.

**-claro.** –la más pequeña salió corriendo, mire confusa pero rápidamente volvió con un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo. **-¿y cuáles son vuestros nombres?** –le pregunte.

**-Alex y ella es Emma**. –dijo la chica más mayor, les firme escribiendo sus dos nombres y volví a ir hacia el baño, vi a Beck y jade, ninguno de los dos estaba mirando hacia aquí así que me quede allí para escuchar.

**- nos vio juntos cuando estaba con ryder y… **

**-¿estás jugando al escondite?** –alguien dijo detrás de mí, haciéndome saltar del susto, mire y era la niña más pequeña que vi antes.

**-algo parecido**. –conteste rápidamente, uff ya no escuche que mas dijo jade -estamos saliendo, debes decirle a Tori.

_**Jade's prov.**_

**-¿qué?** –decía este asombrado. –**pero si ella no recuerda ¿Por qué actúa así conmigo?** –pregunto Beck

**-ella recuerda cuando me engañaste haciendo como si aun estuviéramos juntos y como os peleasteis. Ella nos vio juntos cuando estaba con ryder y ella pensaba que estábamos saliendo…**

**-no estamos saliendo, debes de decirle a Tori.** –me interrumpió este, entonces vi a alguien salir corriendo muy cerca de nosotros. **-¿no era esa que salió corriendo Tori?** –pregunto este mirándome otra vez.

**-mierda.** –dije antes de correr hacia la mesa, por supuesto Tori no estaba.

**-¿Por qué Tori se fue sin ti?** –pregunto de repente cat.

-**oh mierda**. –volví a repetir.

**-¿pero qué pasa?** –pregunto Robbie.

**-estábamos hablando de lo que paso cuando Tori me vio con Beck cuando estaba con ryder secuestrada por él. **–oh mierda, cree que estamos saliendo Beck y yo. –**Cat cuida de Jake y victoria, tengo que ir a buscar a Tori antes de que le pase nada.** –le digo saliendo rápidamente de allí.

_**Nadie prov.**_

Tori salió corriendo mientras lloraba del restaurante, estaba pensaba que jade estaba engañándole con Beck. Esta seguía corriendo esquivando a las demás personas que estaban en la calle la medio latina sabía que alguno de sus amigos la seguiría para ver qué pasaba, después de correr por más de 10 minutos se escondió en una de las calles sentándose allí para llorar. Mientras que esta lloraba, empezó a recordar, cuando Beck se la llevo y empezó a golpearla.

_**Mientras jade…**_

Jade corría para ver si encontraba a Tori, pero no la encontraba había demasiada gente y alguno de los idiotas como jade pensaba que eran ni si quiera se apartaban. Esta después de corren por unos casi 10 minutos paro para ver si podía ver a Tori, había muchas más calles por esta parte de la ciudad. Esta escucho de repente como si alguien estuviera llorando, miro hacia la calle de donde venía el ruido y era una de esas calles sin salidas. Camino hacia la calle y se encontró que Tori estaba allí llorando.

**-Tori.** –llamo esta.

**-vete jade.** –decía esta entre lágrimas.

**-Tori te juro que lo que has escuchado no era lo que parecía.**

**-¡eso es lo que todo el mundo dice cuando le atrapan!**

**-no es broma te lo digo de verdad, Beck y yo no estamos saliendo le estaba explicando lo que tu pensabas que paso cuando nos vistes cuando estabas con ryder**. –explicaba jade. –**yo no saldría con Beck cuando te tengo a ti, ugh, ves vega sacas mi lado cursi.**

**-¿de verdad?** –pregunto está levantándose del suelo.

**-por supuesto que es verdad, yo no saldría con Beck después de todo lo que te hizo, además tu eres mucho mejor que él.**

**-¿y como se yo que no me estás diciendo todo esto porque sientes pena por mí, porque no recuerdo?** –pregunto esta. –**ni si quieras has intentado…** -pero esta fue interrumpida por jade quien le dio un beso para que se callara y bueno también porque desde que Tori había perdido la memoria no lo había echo, pero era porque no sabía que haría Tori si la besara. –**Besarme **–término de decir esta.

**-¿bueno te vas a callar de una maldita vez y dejar de pensar que te engaño con Beck?** –pregunto esta. **–¿o tengo que darte otro be…** -decía jade intentando hablar, pero antes de terminar la frase Tori estaba besándola. Tori estaba muy feliz besando a jade, estaba pensó que nunca ha debido ser tan feliz como en este momento besando a jade, pero de repente muchos recuerdo feliz pasaron por su mente y algunos no tan felices pero que al final habían acabado bien.

_**Xxx**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-y bueno penúltima pregunta para las dos, ¿cómo tu jade escribes tantas historia con tres hijos y lo mismo para Tori pero con sus canciones?** –pregunto la presentadora

**-bueno, es bastante fácil solo necesitas que tus hijos no se peleen entre ellos y un poco de inspiración para escribir.** –contesto jade por las dos.

_**Flashback. (2 años y 10 meses atrás)**_

Tori estaba en su estudio de la casa, cuando empezó a escuchar gritar a sus dos hijos, esta dejo su libreta allí y fue a ver que les pasaba a sus dos hijos de 5 años.

**-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?** –pregunto esta al encontrarse a los dos niños peleando por algo.

**-¡mami! –**Grito Jake dándose la vuelta para mirar a Tori– ¡mami, victoria no quiere hacerme caso!

**-¿me explicáis lo que pasa?** –pregunto Tori, confusa no sabía porque estaban peleando los niños ya que cuando esta llego victoria escondió algo detrás de su espalda.

**-victoria.**

**-cállate.** –decía victoria.

**-¡no!** –contesto este.

**-¡sí!**

**-¡no cállate tú!** –respondió Jake.

**-¡niños!** –dijo Tori para que los dos niños dejaran de pelear. –**dime lo que pasa Jake.**

**-¡victoria a cogido una de las tijeras de mama y no me las quiere dejar!**

**-¡eso es mentira!**

**-¡no verdad!**

**-¡mentira!**

**-bueno si es mentira, enséñame las manos.** –dijo Tori, la niña tiro las tijeras y las pateo debajo de la cama para que no las viera Tori, pero si las vio. Cuando victoria vio la cara de Tori sabía que esta había visto las tijeras.

**-¿Cuántas veces te ha dicho mama que no juegues con sus tijeras?** –pregunto Tori**. –ya sabes que tu mama no le gusta que toques sus tijeras, por eso te compro unas para ti.**

**-pero son muy pequeñas, yo quiero esas.** –se quejó victoria.

**-mama dice que te puedes hacer daño.** –le recordó Jake, este no le gustaban tanto las tijeras como su hermana, pero le gustaban las tijeras que había cogido victoria porque siempre veía a su mama con esas tijeras, decía que eran sus favoritas porque eran especiales, este quería saber porque eran especiales.

-**Jake tiene razón victoria y voy a tener que decirlo a mama que cogiste sus tijeras.**

**-¡no mami!** –suplicaba la niña, esta sabía que Tori no podía castigarla porque se parecía demasiado a jade y por eso Tori le costaba tanto castigarla, por supuesto a jade le pasaba lo mismo con Jake cuando se portaba mal aunque no pasaba muy a menudo solo algunas veces cuando ayudaba a su hermana con alguno de sus bromas en el colegio.

_**Fin flashback**_

**-y la última pregunta de vuestros fans.** –decía la presentadora. **-¿es verdad que estáis pensando en tener un cuarto hijo?**

**-por el momento no.** –contesto jade.

**-yo creo que ya hemos sufrido bastante con los embarazos.** –contesto Tori.

_**Flashback (3 años atrás)**_

**-toriii.** –se quejó jade. **–vamos solo un vaso de café.**

**-no jade, el medico dijo que no podías beber tanto café mientras estabas embarazada y ya te has bebido un vaso esta mañana.**

**-pero ahora es por la tarde**. –contesto jade.

**-dijo un vaso al día.**

**-pero eso él no lo va a saber.** –dijo jade acercándose a Tori para darle un beso y conseguir convencerla, pero la medio latina conocía muy bien a jade y además ese truco lo había usado muchas veces en estos 6 meses y solo la primera vez le funciono.

-**no jade, es por la salud del bebe lo dijo el médico.**

**-estúpido médico**. –dijo jade antes de coger sus tijeras y empezar a cortar una revista muy enfadada. Eso para Tori era bastante tranquilo algunas veces incluso se enfada con ella por cosas que dijo que no eran ni si quiera malas solo que las hormonas del embarazo a jade la ponían de muy mal humor, incluso más que cuando odiaba a Tori.

_**Fin flashback.**_

**-y una pregunta más.**

**-dijiste que la anterior era la última.** –contesto jade, enfadada quería regresar a su casa y descansar.

**-si pero de los fans, yo también tengo una pregunta.**

**-ugh.** –se quejó jade.

**-no le hagas caso.** –contesto Tori, ganándose una mirada de muerte de jade, la cual ignoro.

**-¿Cuál sería la cosa que más os alegra cada día?**

**-nuestros hijos.** –contestaron las dos a la vez.

**-aunque algunas veces…** -empezó a bromear jade, pero Tori le dio un codazo para que se callara.

_**Flashback (un día atrás)**_

**-¡mami!, ¡mama!** –gritaban tres niños a la vez, corriendo a la habitación de sus madres, los dos niños de siete años ayudaban a su hermanita Lucy a subir a la cama de sus madres porque la pequeña niña de 3 años no podía subir sola.

**-¿Qué ocurre?** –pregunto Tori.

**-¿si porque estáis despiertos tan temprano en domingo?** –dijo jade un poco de mal humor viendo que eran las 6 y media de la mañana.

**-¡feliz día de la madre!** –dijeron los dos niños de siete años, mientras que la niña de cuatro lo decía un poco mal.

**-aw, venid aquí mis niños.** –dijo Tori para abrazar a los tres pequeños, los cuales se acercaron para abrazar a su mami. **– ¡jade no te duermas!** –se quejó Tori al ver que a jade se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

**-es demasiado temprano y domingo Tori, quiero dormir.**

**-¡no mama queremos daros vuestro regalo**! –dijeron Jake y victoria a la vez. –**regalos mamas**. –dijo Lucy.

**-ves levanta tiene un regalo para nosotras.**

**-el regalo puede esperar.** –dijo jade cerrando los ojos.

**-¡mama el regalo no puede esperar!** –dijo Jake.

**-¿y porque no?** –pregunto jade.

**-solo levántate, vamos mama.** –contesto victoria agarrando la mano de jade. Mientas que Tori se levantó sin esperar que los niños insistieran mas, cuando esta se levantó cogió a Lucy para ayudarla a bajarse de la cama.

**-está bien.** –dijo jade ya que veía que sus hijos eran iguales de testarudos o más que ella y Tori. –**espero que sea algo bueno.**

**-tenéis que cerrar los ojos.**

**-no voy a cerrar los ojos a menos que sea para dormir.** –contesto jade.

**-mama por favor.** –decía Jake.

**-ugh está bien.** –contesto está cerrando los ojos.

**-vamos.** –dijeron los dos niños agarrando cada uno la mano de una de sus madres para guiarlas.

**-si me caigo todo esto es tu culpa vega**. –decía jade mientras que caminaba con cuidado al igual que Tori para no caer.

**-¿mi culpa porque?**

**-porque son tus hijos.** –contesto jade abriendo por un momento los ojos.

**-¡no abras los ojos mama!** –grito victoria, haciendo cerrar de nuevo los ojos a jade.

-**y tuyos.**

**-sí, pero a mí misma no me voy a echar la culpa.** –contesto jade.

**-podéis abrir los ojos.** –contestaron los tres niños.

Estaban en la cocina, los niños habían echo el desayuno para sus mamas, por suerte con la ayuda de su abuela holly que les explico cómo debían hacer el café para que no ocurriera ningún accidente si lo intentaban hacer solos. A Tori le encanto la sorpresa y aunque jade no lo admitirá le pareció muy lindo de parte de sus niños preparar el desayuno, aunque solo era un par de cafés y algunas galletas, además un dibujo que los tres niños habían echo de su familia dibujando a toda su familia, su tía Cat, su tío Robbie y su hijo, su tría trina, su tío Max y su primo mayor Dylan, su tío Andre junto a su esposa e hijo, sus abuelos, Beck con su novia y por supuesto a sus dos madres y ellos mismos.

_**Fin flashback**_

Después de la entrevista, las dos chicas fueron a cambiarse para volver a casa, la madre de Tori se había quedado con los tres niños para cuidarlos.

_**Xxx**_

_**Las dos chicas llegaron a su casa y lo primero que vieron fue a sus hijos mayores pelear**_

**-¡eso es mío! **–grito Jake a victoria.

**-¡no es mío!**

**-¡mentira es mío!**

Las dos chicas sonrieron al ver a sus tres hijos, aunque no siempre fueran una familia perfecta porque siempre había algunas discusiones entre los niños como ahora, pero los tres se querían mucho y no dejarían que nadie hiciera nada malo a uno de sus hermanos, eso era algo que jade le había ensañado a los niños.

Espero que os guste el final de la historia, wow me costó mucho escribir esta capitulo, yo tampoco quería terminar la historia, pero creo que es un buen momento para acabar la historia. Por favor dejadme un comentario con vuestras opiniones, por favor comentad todos es el último comentario para esta historia.

Leafeonlove: espero que el capítulo fuera increíble como decías en tu comentario.

KORE25: espero que te gustara el capitulo

vaniap0211: lo siento pero en algún momento tenía que terminar la historia y espero que te gustara

Lovelizgillies1: espero que te gustara el capitulo

Minecrandres: lo siento por terminarla pero no puedo hacer una historia infinita, pero no te preocupes voy a seguir escribiendo más historias.


End file.
